Ce qui fait la nuit en nous
by Alienigena
Summary: McCoy et Spock ont déjà effectué plusieurs missions ensemble, et elles se sont toujours, contre toute attente, plutôt bien déroulées. Il n'y a aucune raison qu'il en aille différemment sur Octantis, petite base scientifique de la Fédération... C'est du moins ce que Jim ne cesse de se répéter, pour se rassurer -jusqu'au jour où les rapports de ses deux officiers cessent brusquement.
1. Chapitre 1

_Bonjour à tou(te)s ! Voici une nouvelle histoire, à laquelle je réfléchis depuis quelques temps. Attendez-vous, sans surprise pour ceux qui me connaissent, à une fic bien axée psychologie et relations inter-personnelles, qui ne verse pas trop dans le H/C, du moins au début, mais qui cherche plutôt à pousser les personnages dans leurs retranchements (et leur stupidité, me direz-vous peut-être). Il y a quand même une intrigue, de l'action, bref des trucs qui se passent ailleurs que dans la tête des personnages. J'aimerais également essayer de développer certaines descriptions de la planète sur laquelle va se passer l'histoire. Les citations en italiques et en gras en tête de chapitres sont toutes tirées de_ Terre des hommes _de Saint-Exupéry. Un livre à lire absolument. Le titre de l'histoire est un vers de Garcia Lorca, un poète que j'adore._

 _Dernière précision : cette histoire se passe environ un mois après "L'autre moitié", et si vous ne l'avez pas lu, il y aura peut-être deux ou trois détails légèrement obscurs, mais je pense que c'est quand même compréhensible. J'ai essayé de revenir à un Spock plus IC, plus Vulcain, mais toujours légèrement tangent. Pour les avertissements, comme d'habitude : je n'écris pas des histoires super marrantes, mais ce n'est pas non plus insoutenable. Bonne lecture, je vous rappelle que j'aime toujours les commentaires ! Ah, et je vais essayer de m'astreindre à poster régulièrement, tous les quinze jours (en espérant pouvoir poster en parallèle, tous les quinze jours aussi, une traduction TOS)._

 _._

 **Chapitre 1 - Où Kirk se demande s'il a sous son commandement des adultes ou des gamins de trois ans d'âge mental**

.

 ** _"On chemine longtemps côte à côte, enfermé dans son propre silence, ou bien l'on échange des mots qui ne transportent rien. Mais voici l'heure du danger. Alors on s'épaule l'un à l'autre. On découvre que l'on appartient à la même communauté."_**

 _._

\- Merci d'être venue.

La jeune femme ferma soigneusement la porte derrière elle et attendit la suite, dans une position militaire irréprochable, le dos droit, les bras collés au corps, la tête haute et le regard indéchiffrable.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Personnellement, après la journée que je viens de passer, je vais m'autoriser une bière romulienne, mais si tu préfères un truc moins fort…

Jim s'interrompit devant l'air à la fois inquisiteur et désapprobateur de son lieutenant en communications, et en déduisit qu'elle attendait des explications avant d'accepter ou non le verre qu'il lui proposait.

\- Dois-je en conclure, demanda-t-elle prudemment (habituée aux moindres inflexions de sa voix, elle devait avoir perçu derrière les mots anodins l'exaspération profonde de son capitaine), que cette entrevue n'a rien d'officiel ?

Il poussa un soupir agacé et posa deux verres sur la petite table encombrée d'un monceau de documents non signés, dont il devrait s'occuper une fois Uhura partie. Une charmante soirée en perspective, après une journée des plus agréables.

\- Il est peu fréquent que le capitaine d'un vaisseau spatial invite un des membres de son équipage dans sa cabine, alors qu'il l'a vue cinq minutes auparavant sur la passerelle, pour lui demander un rapport sur le fait qu'il ne se passe absolument rien depuis trois jours, fit-il remarquer, peut-être un peu trop sèchement.

Uhura ne lui en tint heureusement pas rigueur et se contenta de répondre, non sans un brin d'ironie dans le titre utilisé :

\- Alors je peux retirer mes chaussures, _capitaine_ ?

Il baissa machinalement les yeux vers les bottes noires, irréprochablement cirées, formant un angle parfait de quarante-cinq degrés.

\- Je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi.

La jeune femme, d'une main experte, se baissa, fit glisser les fermetures éclairs et envoya promener d'un coup de talon travaillé lesdites bottes à travers la pièce avant de s'asseoir sur le siège que lui désignait son hôte. Ce dernier se sentit sourire malgré lui (alors qu'il n'avait pourtant aucune, mais vraiment _aucune_ raison d'être de bonne humeur), le geste lui rappelant leurs années à l'Académie. Si Nyota se sentait à l'aise dans le lieu où elle se trouvait, son premier réflexe était d'ôter ses chaussures. Jim ne put s'empêcher de penser, non sans amusement, qu'une habitude aussi peu ordonnée devait être perturbante pour Spock, dont la maniaquerie vulcaine méticuleuse ( _et chiante_ , ajouta la partie rancunière de son esprit) était connue dans tout le vaisseau…

Il sentit malgré lui le sourire s'effacer de ses lèvres. Penser à son premier officier n'était pas une très bonne idée pour calmer sa mauvaise humeur. Reportant son attention vers la bouteille de bière qu'il tenait à la main, il interrogea Uhura du regard et, sur un léger signe de tête de sa part, il emplit les deux verres, laissant échapper une traînée de mousse sur un PADD qui traînait par là. Puis il se laissa tomber sur la chaise en face de son invitée, qui le regardait avec une sollicitude amusée.

\- La journée a été dure ? s'enquit-elle en levant son verre.

\- Je crois que je vais les tuer. Tous les deux.

Il but une gorgée d'alcool – nom de Dieu, ce truc était vraiment _beaucoup_ plus fort qu'une bière terrienne – et défia Nyota du regard. Cette dernière ne semblait pas spécialement surprise ni choquée par cette déclaration belliqueuse.

\- Puisque tu m'as demandé de venir, j'en déduis que l'une des deux personnes que tu veux tuer est Spock. Qui est l'autre ?

\- Bones, soupira Kirk en portant de nouveau le verre à ses lèvres.

\- Oh, commenta la jeune femme.

\- _Oh_ en effet.

Il secoua la tête, comme si ce geste avait eu le pouvoir miraculeux d'en chasser les mauvaises pensées. Mais, comme le disait son premier officier, les miracles n'existaient pas.

\- Pourrais-tu être plus précis ? Je ne peux pas t'aider si je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Je pensais qu'ils en avaient fini avec les engueulades puériles. Qu'ils étaient passés à autre chose. Je veux dire, après l'affaire Khan, tout allait beaucoup mieux entre eux, et avec ce qui est arrivé à Spock… Ils ont passé presque cinq jours liés mentalement, tu ne me feras pas croire qu'un Vulcain est capable de ça s'il n'a pas en l'autre une confiance absolue ? McCoy a tout fait pour le sauver, il s'est épuisé à la tâche, bref, tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qu'il a fait pour lui. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai appris que depuis que Spock est revenu à son poste, il n'est pas allé une seule fois travailler avec Bones sur le projet Octantis. Ils ne se sont pas parlé depuis quinze jours, tout simplement. Tu peux m'expliquer ce que ça signifie ? Parce que moi, j'ai vraiment du mal à comprendre !

 _En fait, on s'habituait plutôt vite à la bière romulienne_ , songea Jim en les resservant généreusement tous les deux.

Ce qu'il n'avouait pas, et qui l'énervait presque autant que l'attitude insensée de ses deux meilleurs amis, c'était sa propre inaptitude à s'être rendu compte d'un problème qui durait depuis deux semaines. Il s'était pointé comme une fleur quelques heures auparavant au laboratoire numéro 2, pour une visite de contrôle à la veille de la descente de Spock et McCoy sur Octantis, et avait trouvé ce dernier en train d'expliquer à Estéban Rodriguez les tenants et aboutissants de leur mission. Du premier officier, il n'y avait pas trace. Le médecin, dûment interrogé par son capitaine, avait répondu, non sans embarras, que Spock réalisait ses propres expériences de son côté, au laboratoire numéro 7, depuis qu'il avait été jugé apte à reprendre son service. Jim, désagréablement surpris mais encore à peu près en possession de son self-control à ce moment, avait demandé à Bones comment il envisageait les choses une fois sur Octantis, et si les deux officiers supérieurs daigneraient alors travailler ensemble, comme prévu deux mois auparavant.

La réponse du médecin (« J'avais pensé plutôt descendre avec Rodriguez. Spock préférerait être avec toi sur Khitomer, je crois. ») l'avait rendu muet de stupéfaction. Il s'était même abstenu de rétorquer qu'à aucun moment, jusqu'à cet instant précis, ni le premier officier ni le médecin en chef n'avaient semblé embarrassés de travailler l'un avec l'autre. Au contraire, lorsqu'ils avaient pris connaissance de l'ampleur du défi, ils s'étaient mis à la tâche avec ardeur et avaient très rapidement obtenu – _ensemble_ – des résultats. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient protesté lorsque, quelques jours avant que le Vulcain ne tombe malade, l' _Enterprise_ avait reçu l'ordre de se rendre sur la planète Khitomer pour participer aux négociations qui devaient avoir lieu entre Romuliens et Denobuliens pendant qu'eux-mêmes seraient en train de tester leur nouveau vaccin sur la base Octantis.

Et voilà que tout à coup, la veille de leur départ, McCoy « pensait plutôt descendre avec Rodriguez » ?!

\- Et Spock m'a répondu exactement la même chose, conclut le capitaine avec un soupir en regardant Uhura dans les yeux. Il m'a dit, je cite, que « Rodriguez était parfaitement apte à mener l'expérience médicale et l'inspection scientifique de la base dans le laps de temps imparti ». Ce qui est probablement exact, à condition que le pauvre Estéban s'abstienne de manger et de dormir pendant quinze jours. Et il est évident que, même dans ces conditions, le travail sera moins bien fait. Rodriguez est sur des charbons ardents et il est mort de trouille à l'idée de descendre avec Bones pour une mission de cette ampleur. Ce n'est pas le genre de Spock de laisser les petits jeunes faire le sale boulot à sa place. Je ne comprends pas, répéta-t-il, espérant contre toute attente que Nyota pourrait lui fournir une explication rationnelle.

Elle haussa les épaules d'un air désabusé et le regarda avec une commisération teintée d'amusement.

\- Tu ne comprends pas parce que tu n'envisages pas les choses selon leur point de vue. Tu sembles penser que le lien de guérison entre eux aurait dû les rapprocher, mais en réalité, c'est l'inverse qui s'est produit. Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que tu ne t'en sois pas rendu compte avant.

Jim sentit qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qui allait suivre. Etre le dernier au courant d'un événement qui s'était produit sur son vaisseau lui déplaisait souverainement. Le fait que ses deux meilleurs amis soient concernés n'arrangeait évidemment rien.

\- Parce que toi, tu le savais depuis le début ? s'écria-t-il en essayant de ne pas laisser paraître son amertume. Ça fait deux semaines que mon premier officier et mon médecin en chef s'évitent comme la peste alors qu'ils doivent descendre sur Octantis demain, et personne n'a daigné me mettre au courant ?

\- Ecoute, répondit la jeune femme en remplissant à nouveau leurs verres, ce n'est pas comme si on n'avait pas été occupés ces derniers temps.

Il était forcé de reconnaître qu'elle avait raison : entre la maladie de Spock, la mission sur Friban et ses conséquences, celle sur Gamma Hydra, les derniers rebondissements inattendus (et, il fallait bien l'avouer, peu dramatiques mais chronophages) de l'incident causé par cet imbécile de Mudd, ils n'avaient en effet pas eu l'occasion de s'ennuyer, et le capitaine pas le loisir de se préoccuper des états d'âmes plus ou moins chaotiques de ses officiers. Spock était hors de danger, le vaisseau remplissait sa mission, tout allait bien, Kirk n'avait pas cherché plus loin.

\- Ça ne m'explique pas ce qui s'est passé, marmonna-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « envisager les choses selon leur point de vue » ? Je ne comprends toujours pas.

Il avait l'impression que s'il répétait encore une fois cette phrase, il aurait plus vite fait de la faire imprimer sur son uniforme.

\- C'est parce que tu n'es pas aussi bête qu'eux, répondit Uhura (et, pour la première fois depuis le début de cette conversation, Jim perçut un certain agacement dans sa voix, indiquant peut-être qu'elle en avait également assez du comportement puéril de ses coéquipiers). Note que je n'aurais jamais cru possible de prononcer un jour cette phrase, ajouta-t-elle sur le ton de l'ironie légère qui était toujours de mise entre eux lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas dans une situation officielle. Mais apparemment, tout arrive. Ne te méprends pas, tu remportes toujours, et de loin, la palme de la stupidité dans la plupart des domaines, mais lorsqu'il s'agit de relations humaines, si on laisse de côté tes conquêtes amoureuses, tu es mille fois plus intelligent que Spock et Leonard réunis.

Le compliment inattendu, quoique enrobé dans une fine couche de sarcasme, lui apporta un peu de baume au cœur. Ses relations avec Uhura avaient toujours été légèrement conflictuelles, probablement en raison de l'image de gamin inconscient capable de provoquer quatre cadets de Starfleet dans un bar bondé, pour le simple plaisir de raconter des conneries, qui devait encore, malgré les années, lui coller à la peau. Il reconnaissait sans peine qu'il ne s'était pas montré sous son meilleur jour lors de leur première rencontre. Il avait fallu pas mal de temps à la jeune femme, à l'Académie, pour qu'elle daigne enfin se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas si stupide qu'il en avait parfois l'air.

Mais cela ne répondait toujours pas à sa question.

\- Ce que je veux dire, reprit Nyota patiemment, c'est que oui, ils ont partagé un lien mental vulcain, oui, ils se sont dit tout un tas de choses personnelles, et cela n'aurait pas été possible sans une confiance totale et réciproque – mais c'est justement parce qu'ils ont partagé ce lien et dit toutes ces choses personnelles qu'ils s'évitent maintenant.

L'explication ne satisfaisait pas totalement le capitaine, mais il commençait à entrevoir les raisons profondes de l'inimitié soudaine entre ses deux amis.

\- Sans vouloir piquer les répliques de ton cher et tendre, reprit Jim avec une petite grimace, tu ne trouves pas ça… complètement _illogique_ ?

Uhura sourit et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Si. Mais c'est comme ça. Ils sont embarrassés au dernier degré et ne savent pas quoi faire de ce qu'ils ont appris l'un sur l'autre.

\- C'est Spock qui t'a dit ça ? demanda Kirk, incrédule.

\- Ni Spock ni Leonard ne m'ont _rien_ dit au sujet de leur dispute, répondit-elle avec un soupir de frustration. Mais je lis assez bien entre les lignes.

Jim acquiesça. Après tout, Nyota avait toujours fait preuve d'un exceptionnel talent pour les langues. Elle était probablement la plus douée pour la difficile traduction Spock/standard.

\- Sans compter, ajouta-il étourdiment, que Spock a à moitié étranglé Bones.

Les yeux de la jeune femme se rétrécirent et elle se pencha légèrement vers le capitaine, sourcils levés.

\- Pardon ?

\- J'imagine que je n'étais pas censé te le dire, soupira-t-il. Spock n'était pas lui-même et il s'est excusé à deux reprises, ce qui est un record pour un Vulcain, je crois. Ecoute, ce n'est pas le sujet. Ils doivent descendre demain ensemble, qu'est-ce que je fais ?

\- A ta place, répondit Uhura, je laisserais Rodriguez aller sur Octantis à la place de Spock. Ils ont peut-être tout simplement besoin d'un peu d'espace. Ce qui n'est pas si évident sur un vaisseau où ils sont obligés de cohabiter et de travailler ensemble tous les jours.

Jim ne put retenir un sourire moqueur.

\- Et tu ne me dis pas ça parce que tu préférerais que Spock nous accompagne sur Khitomer ?

Il vit le moment où Nyota allait protester, jurer ses grands dieux qu'elle ne faisait qu'essayer de trouver une solution à un problème qui pouvait affecter la mission sur Octantis, mais elle baissa finalement les yeux et ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

\- Je t'avoue qu'après ce qui s'est passé, je serais plus tranquille s'il était avec nous. Avec _moi_ , rectifia-t-elle en le regardant de nouveau bien en face.

Kirk était prêt à s'excuser platement pour la millième fois. Un mois après les événements, il se sentait toujours coupable d'avoir dissimulé à son lieutenant une partie des événements concernant le Vulcain, alors qu'il l'avait laissée gérer seule une mission diplomatique complexe, à l'encontre de tous le règlements de Starfleet. Mais s'il évaluait correctement l'éclat qui brillait dans ses yeux, elle était tout simplement en train d'utiliser sa culpabilité pour parvenir à ses fins. Il ravala ses excuses et prépara ses arguments, car il ne pouvait en aucun cas laisser le premier officier participer à la rencontre sur Khitomer.

\- Je comprends et je t'assure que moi aussi, je préférerais avoir Spock auprès de moi, du moins si je n'étais pas au courant d'un facteur que tu ignores.

\- Je t'écoute.

Jim soupira et but une gorgée de bière pour se donner le temps de réfléchir à la façon dont il allait annoncer la nouvelle à son lieutenant. Ce délai ne lui fut d'aucune utilité, car il y avait déjà réfléchi toute la journée, sans trouver aucune formulation satisfaisante.

\- C'est confidentiel, d'accord ? Tout ça reste entre nous ? Pas un mot à qui que ce soit, et surtout pas à Spock, entendu ?

Elle acquiesça, légèrement sur la défensive.

\- Huit Vulcains ont disparu, durant les trois derniers mois, dans la zone de Khitomer. Une enquête a été menée conjointement par Starfleet et le Haut Conseil de la Nouvelle Vulcain, sans résultats. On pense à un trafic d'esclaves, ou en tout cas rien de bien joli.

Il sentait la bière romulienne remuer dans son estomac et remonter dans sa gorge à la pensée des trafiquants de chair qui faisaient de la vie humanoïde leur commerce. Les Vulcains étaient à présent une espèce menacée. Il y avait toujours eu, et il y aurait toujours, à travers tout l'univers, des salauds prêts à payer très cher pour posséder une « rareté ». L' _Enterprise_ avait une fois croisé la route de l'un de ces tristes sires. Ce n'était pas leur meilleur souvenir.

En face de lui, Uhura s'était également tendue.

\- Le haut commandement de Starfleet m'a donc « conseillé » de tenir mon premier officier éloigné de cette mission, pour sa sécurité, m'a-t-il été dit, mais probablement également pour éviter qu'il ne se sente un peu trop concerné par ces disparitions et qu'il ne décide de mener l'enquête de son côté. On m'a bien fait comprendre que s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à Spock, je ne serais pas autorisé à essayer de le retrouver, et immédiatement relevé de mes fonctions si je désobéissais. Si Spock était parfaitement remis, je considérerais sérieusement la question, je lui en parlerais, j'essayerais de voir ce qu'on peut faire. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que Spock n'est _pas_ parfaitement remis.

\- Tu penses qu'en cas de problème, il ne sera pas capable de se défendre ? demanda Nyota.

Son ton était soigneusement neutre, presque digne de celui d'un Vulcain (Spock déteignait parfois sur elle de façon presque dérangeante), ce qui, songea Jim, prouvait à quel point la réponse lui tenait à cœur. Elle s'inquiétait, elle devait avoir senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il choisit de lui exposer franchement le problème.

\- Hier, j'ai proposé à Spock un entraînement au gymnase. Amical. Juste pour voir.

\- Et ?

\- Et j'ai vu. Je l'ai mis à terre. Deux fois.

Un silence accueillit cette déclaration. Il était aberrant que Jim pût envoyer le Vulcain, deux fois plus fort que lui, au tapis dans un combat loyal. S'il avait pu tricher, c'eût été différent, mais ils s'étaient affrontés dans les règles de l'art. Sans témoin, heureusement. Spock n'avait pas commenté et, apparemment, n'avait pas informé sa compagne de sa défaite. La jeune femme but une gorgée de bière et soupira.

\- Sans parler du fait que ses boucliers mentaux ne sont pas totalement reconstruits, murmura-t-elle sans le regarder en face. Je suis d'accord avec toi. On ne peut pas l'emmener sur Khitomer, c'est trop risqué. Jim, ajouta-t-elle en lui tapotant gentiment la main, tu as fait ce que tu pouvais. Ne te prends pas la tête avec cette histoire. Même sans le problème de ces disparitions, les colons sur Octantis ont besoin de Leonard pour le vaccin et de Spock pour l'optimisation de leur matériel scientifique. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Rodriguez aurait beaucoup de mal. Donc la question ne devrait même pas se poser.

\- C'est toi qui l'as suggéré, fit remarquer Jim.

\- Que veux-tu, je suis humaine, et donc faillible, répondit-elle avec un début de sourire dans la voix. Len et Spock sont des adultes responsables, ils arriveront bien à gérer leurs problèmes relationnels tout seuls.

Jim leva les yeux au ciel en ricanant.

\- Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ?

\- Non, mais je préfère risquer leur amitié plutôt que la vie de Spock.

Le jeune homme leva son verre en guise d'approbation et le vida d'un trait, aussitôt imité par Uhura.

Ils auraient mal à la tête le lendemain, c'était certain.


	2. Chapitre 2

_Hello ! J'avais dit que je publierais tous les 15 jours, mais venant d'achever une journée particulièrement éprouvante, je me suis dit que ça me ferait du bien de partager une petite engueulade maison Spock-McCoy... Je vous préviens, j'ai décidé que McCoy allait être odieux dans le genre du Bones de TOS quand Kirk n'est pas dans les parages pour le calmer, et que Spock, laissant libre cours à sa moitié humaine (n'oubliez pas que ses boucliers ne sont pas totalement reconstruits), allait s'avérer assez infect dans son genre (pas tout de suite, mais dans pas si longtemps que ça)._

 _Petite question : j'hésite à faire une fic (relativement) courte, qui se concentrerait uniquement sur McCoy et Spock en mission sur Octantis, ou une histoire plus développée, qui inclurait l'enquête de Kirk et Nyota (et du vieux Spock, du coup) sur Khitomer à propos des disparitions de Vulcains dans le secteur. Qu'en pensez-vous ? De quoi avez-vous envie ? Je suis vraiment totalement partagée..._

 _._

 **Chapitre 2 - Où on comprend mieux pourquoi Bones a décidé que Spock était _persona non grata_ dans la même pièce que lui**

.

 ** _Rien ne vaut le trésor de tant de souvenirs communs, de tant de mauvaises heures vécues ensemble, de tant de brouilles, de réconciliations, de mouvements du cœur. On ne reconstruit pas ces amitiés-là. Il est vain, si l'on plante un chêne, d'espérer s'abriter bientôt sous son feuillage._**

.

\- Je n'ai pas de commentaire à faire à ce sujet.

Nyota retint un soupir d'agacement. Elle avait entendu cette phrase trop souvent, à propos des sujets les plus variés, pour ignorer qu'il s'agissait de la fin de non-recevoir spockienne la plus définitive possible. Mais cette fois, parce qu'elle avait du mal à faire abstraction de sa récente discussion avec le capitaine, elle décida de forcer un peu sa chance.

\- D'accord, tu ne veux pas m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Leonard, ça ne me regarde pas, entendu. Mais pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit à Jim ? Je te préviens, il est remonté contre toi.

Spock ne répondit rien et continua à regarder la jeune femme sans ciller, sans bouger, tranquillement, le masque vulcain fermement plaqué sur ses traits impassibles. Parfois, Uhura se demandait où elle parvenait à trouver les trésors de patience qu'elle était capable de déployer pour obtenir de son petit ami les plus infimes renseignements sur ses états d'âme prétendument inexistants. Mais aujourd'hui, aucune de ses ruses habituelles n'avait fonctionné, signe que la dispute entre Spock et McCoy était plus sérieuse qu'à l'ordinaire. Si même la menace d'une mésentente avec Jim ne le décidait pas à mettre de l'eau dans son vin, cela signifiait que quelque chose de potentiellement grave (du moins émotionnellement parlant) s'était produit. Généralement, et surtout depuis que Kirk était « mort », Spock avait tendance à prendre très à cœur les rares remontrances du capitaine.

Certaine de ne rien pouvoir en tirer de plus, elle décida de changer de sujet. Son optimisme naturel la poussa cependant à rester dans les thèmes personnels – à moins qu'elle ne fût tout simplement masochiste. Car qui était assez stupide pour interroger un Vulcain sur ses _sentiments_ ? Mais Spock n'était qu'à demi Vulcain, et le changement qu'elle avait perçu chez lui après la mort et la résurrection de leur capitaine, cette acceptation lente et progressive d'une infime partie de sa personnalité humaine, n'avait fait que croître ces derniers temps. Elle soupçonnait le vieux Spock d'y être pour quelque chose, sans savoir avec précision ce qui s'était joué entre eux un mois auparavant, alors qu'elle-même se rongeait les sangs sur Friban.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-elle, oubliant toute prudence sémantique.

Spock, loin de lui rétorquer comme à son habitude que les Vulcains ne _sentaient_ rien, sembla réfléchir à une réponse acceptable à la fois pour elle et pour lui. Ses pupilles se contractèrent et s'élevèrent légèrement vers la gauche, tandis qu'il rompait avec la position rigide dans laquelle il s'était figé depuis qu'Uhura avait évoqué McCoy – autant de signes qui prouvaient qu'il était désireux de lui répondre, mais qu'il ne trouvait pas les mots adéquats pour exprimer comment il « se sentait ».

\- Si ma question te dérange… commença-t-elle, hésitante, après une demi-minute d'un silence étrange.

\- Elle ne me dérange pas, dit tranquillement le premier officier. Je cherche simplement la façon de te répondre sans t'inquiéter.

\- Tu réalises qu'en disant ça, tu m'inquiètes déjà, n'est-ce-pas ? demanda-t-elle.

Spock leva un sourcil, cherchant visiblement à rattraper le coup. Trop tard, Nyota était en train de scruter son visage pour essayer de trouver ce qui n'allait nécessairement pas chez lui (sinon, il aurait répondu qu'il était _fonctionnel_ , comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'elle l'interrogeait).

\- Telle n'était pas mon intention, déclara-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

La jeune femme hocha la tête en se mordillant les lèvres, navrée. Comment était-elle tombée amoureuse de ce type désespérant alors que toutes les filles autour d'elles se pâmaient devant James Kirk, alors que Leonard (qui, avouons-le, sous des dehors bougons, cachait des trésors de gentillesse) était célibataire, alors que le beau Chris Mason lui avait fait une cour ostensible pendant plus de six mois ? Elle n'avait pas la réponse à cette question et ne l'aurait probablement jamais…

\- Je me sens illogiquement bien, poursuivit Spock de façon inattendue. Ma convalescence n'est pas achevée et j'ai conscience que je n'ai pas retrouvé ma force physique habituelle. Mes boucliers mentaux sont en train de se reconstruire petit à petit, mais ils ne sont pas encore solides. Et cependant, je me sens… bien, conclut-il en laissant percer dans sa voix un léger étonnement, probablement imperceptible pour toute autre oreille que celle de sa compagne.

\- Tu veux dire que, pour un Vulcain, tu n'as aucune raison objective, rationnelle, _logique_ de te sentir bien, mais que tu ne te sens pas mal pour autant ?

Il acquiesça.

\- C'est une bonne façon de formuler les choses. Peut-être ma moitié humaine…

Il laissa la phrase en suspens. Uhura sourit. Ces semi-aveux d'humanité étaient de plus en plus fréquents.

\- Viens là, ordonna-t-elle en tapotant doucement le matelas sur lequel elle était assise. Avec ta moitié humaine _et_ ta moitié vulcaine.

Il obéit et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle caressa doucement sa main droite, tandis que les doigts de Spock lui effleuraient le cou. Elle frissonna de plaisir.

\- Puisque nous allons être séparés pour une quinzaine de jours, chuchota-t-elle en lui mordillant l'oreille, pourquoi ne pas profiter de cette nuit pour voir si j'arrive à te faire te sentir _encore mieux_ ?

Il lui ferma la bouche d'un baiser parfaitement humain, et elle s'appliqua à lui prouver qu'elle était tout à fait capable de relever le défi qu'elle venait de se lancer à elle-même.

Ils dormirent peu.

Si le réveil fut pour Spock aussi facile que tous les autres jours (ce qui, d'après la jeune femme, était assez injuste, mais après tout, quand on pouvait passer jusqu'à deux mois sans dormir, il était logique qu'une nuit blanche ne soit pas difficile à supporter), Uhura, quand à elle, enfonça sa tête sous l'oreiller en entendant la sonnerie perçante qui provenait du panneau mural. Apparemment, trois verres de bière romulienne et deux heures de sommeil à peine n'aidaient pas à se sentir frais et dispos, songea-t-elle en portant la main à sa tempe gauche, où un pivert avait manifestement élu domicile pendant la nuit, juste à côté d'un marteau-piqueur. Elle grimaça.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une main souleva délicatement l'oreiller sous lequel elle s'était abritée du bruit et de la lumière. Des doigts délicieusement frais lui effleurèrent le front.

\- Je t'ai préparé un thé.

Elle ouvrit un œil. Spock apparut dans son champ de vision, une tasse à la main.

\- Avec quelques gouttes d'hydrocortilène, précisa-t-il, un léger sourire dans la voix.

Nyota se redressa sur son lit, pleine d'espoir.

\- Tu es officiellement mon héros, déclara-t-elle en prenant la tasse fumante.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi mes actions de ce matin peuvent être qualifiées d'héroïques, répondit le Vulcain avec un sérieux qui l'émut stupidement.

\- Moi, je vois, et c'est le principal. Merci, ajouta-t-elle en avalant la première gorgée du breuvage odorant, préparé exactement comme elle l'aimait. Quelle heure est-il ?

\- 6:54.

Cela signifiait que Spock allait descendre d'ici une heure et demie sur Octantis. Uhura sentit son cœur se serrer malgré elle à l'idée d'une nouvelle séparation de deux semaines. Puis la conversation « confidentielle » qu'elle avait eue la veille avec Jim lui revint en mémoire, et l'angoisse fit place au soulagement lorsqu'elle se souvint des récentes disparitions de Vulcains dans le secteur de Khitomer. Mieux valait que Spock aille s'enterrer sur la base presque inconnue de Sigma Octantis, et tant pis si lui et Leonard finissaient par se bouffer le nez.

\- Nous resterons en contact ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Si tu le souhaites, répondit Spock.

\- Non, je préférerais passer quelques jours tranquille, sans te parler. Tu es trop bavard, c'est épuisant. C'était de l'humour, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter en voyant son « cher et tendre », comme disait Jim, froncer le sourcil. Je sais que tu seras très occupé, est-ce qu'un contact tous les deux ou trois jours te conviendrait ? Je te laisse le choix du moment, avec ton horloge interne, tu sais toujours quelle heure il est sur l' _Enterprise_. Moi, je risquerais de t'appeler au milieu de la nuit.

Il acquiesça gravement. Nyota laissa passer quelques instants, hésitant à poursuivre cette conversation qui l'embarrassait malgré elle.

\- J'ai du mal à te laisser partir, avoua-t-elle finalement. Après ce qui s'est passé quand j'étais sur Friban, j'ai mal au ventre et la gorge nouée à l'idée que je ne vais pas te voir pendant quinze jours. S'il t'arrive quelque chose, promets-moi que cette fois, tu n'essayeras pas de me le cacher.

Elle avait baissé les yeux pendant sa petite tirade. Prononcer des paroles aussi ouvertement sentimentales était difficile pour elle, et pas uniquement parce qu'elle s'adressait à un Vulcain. Elle n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec l'étalage de ses sentiments. Dans sa famille, dont elle était le seul membre féminin, on avait tendance à ne pas parler de ce genre de choses. On avait tendance à ne pas parler du tout, d'ailleurs.

La main de Spock se posa sur la sienne.

\- Je te le promets. Et je te contacterai tous les deux ou trois jours. Voudrais-tu m'accompagner en salle de téléportation ? ajouta-t-il après une imperceptible hésitation.

Elle sourit et releva la tête vers lui. Jamais, en deux années ou presque passées à sillonner l'espace, il ne lui avait proposé de venir assister à son départ lorsqu'il quittait le vaisseau. La dernière fois qu'elle s'était trouvée en salle de téléportation avec lui, ç'avait été le jour de la destruction de sa planète.

 _Il n'y a pas de petites victoires_ , songea-t-elle en repoussant les couvertures. C'était un pas de plus dans leur relation. Infime, peut-être même ridicule aux yeux d'un observateur extérieur – mais, pour elle, bien réel, tangible, concret.

Nyota ne rêvait pas d'adieux romantiques, car elle savait que le capitaine serait présent lors du départ de ses deux officiers, mais elle n'avait pas non plus anticipé les éclats de voix rageurs provenant de la salle de téléportation au moment où Spock et elle-même y arrivaient, exactement à l'heure ( _évidemment_ _!_ ), après un petit déjeuner en tête-à-tête. La voix de Leonard portait loin de façon générale, mais cette fois, il s'était surpassé.

\- Et moi, je te dis que pour une fois que je te demande quelque chose, tu pourrais me l'accorder !

La jeune femme grimaça. La réponse de Kirk, inaudible depuis le couloir – car le capitaine devait, contrairement à Leonard, s'exprimer à un volume sonore raisonnable – fut immédiatement suivie d'un nouveau hurlement indigné.

\- Ca, c'est la meilleure ! _Spock_ a cessé de protester, donc _je_ dois faire pareil ? S'il a décidé de céder, c'est son problème, pas le mien. Je refuse toujours de partir avec cet hypocrite. Il n'en a pas plus envie que moi, il a juste dit oui, _lâchement_ , parce qu'il n'ose pas te contredire !

La grimace sur le visage d'Uhura se creusa en une ride de perplexité. « Lâche » et « hypocrite » ne faisaient pas partie du vocabulaire habituel du médecin pour parler du Vulcain. _Gobelin_ , _ordinateur_ , oui, ils avaient tous, à bord de l' _Enterprise_ , l'habitude d'entendre régulièrement ces mots. Mais _lâche_ ? Elle posa sa main sur le bras de Spock, qui continuait à marcher, imperturbable, vers la salle de téléportation.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? chuchota-t-elle.

Il lui lança un coup d'œil à la dérobée et se contenta de répondre froidement :

\- Il semblerait que le docteur McCoy ait enfin renouvelé son catalogue d'insultes.

Puis il entra dans la salle de téléportation, suivi par la jeune femme, qui commençait à se demander si elle avait vraiment vu juste à propos des raisons de leur brouille. Debout sur la plate-forme se tenait McCoy, très droit, bras croisés sur la poitrine, tandis que Jim, en face de lui, tentait encore de le raisonner. Derrière eux, Scotty se faisait tout petit, cherchant à s'encastrer dans sa console pour ne plus faire qu'un avec son vaisseau chéri et ne pas avoir à prendre parti pour l'un ou l'autre des adversaires de cette joute verbale.

\- C'est ridicule, Bones, déclara Jim sur un ton pincé, et totalement infantile.

Le médecin en chef ricana, et s'apprêta à répondre, mais dès qu'il aperçut Spock, ses traits se durcirent.

\- Alors comme ça, en fait, vous êtes ravi de m'accompagner sur Octantis ? cracha-t-il avec un venin qu'Uhura ne lui avait pas connu depuis leurs débuts sur l' _Enterprise_. Je vous préviens, ce n'est pas réciproque. Je n'accepte de descendre que parce que les colons nous attendent depuis plus de deux mois déjà, mais je vous préviens que nos interactions se limiteront au strict minimum.

\- C'est bien ainsi que je l'entendais, répondit le Vulcain de son ton le plus glacial – celui-là même qu'il avait utilisé devant le haut commandement de Starfleet, sept mois auparavant, pour défendre un Leonard McCoy accusé (à juste titre d'ailleurs) d'avoir falsifié les données concernant James Kirk dans l'ordinateur central de l'hôpital de San Francisco.

\- Leonard… commença la jeune femme.

\- N'essaye même pas, la coupa agressivement le médecin en chef.

\- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous deux ?

Les voix de Kirk et d'Uhura avaient retenti exactement en même temps. Nyota le voyait clairement à présent, elle s'était fourvoyée. Il ne s'agissait pas, comme elle l'avait cru, d'un simple embarras dû à des confidences trop intimes entre un patient et son médecin. Quelque chose d'autre s'était passé, quelque chose que Jim et elle, et probablement tout le monde à bord du vaisseau, ignorait.

\- Spock ne s'est pas vanté de son petit exploit ? railla McCoy. Ça m'étonne de sa part. Je croyais que les Vulcains ne pouvaient pas mentir, ni tricher, ni dissimuler la vérité. C'est bien ainsi que vous vous présentez, n'est-ce-pas, _commandant_ ? Un vrai parangon de vertu vulcaine !

Nyota, stupéfaite par ce déchaînement de violence verbale, s'apprêtait à défendre le premier officier, lorsqu'elle remarqua la position tendue de ce dernier, qui venait de monter sur la plate-forme, le regard fixé sur le mur, les poings crispés dans le dos. Pour elle, qui le connaissait bien, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : il était en tort.

\- Spock ? demanda-t-elle, incertaine.

Pas un muscle de son visage ne frémit et il ne répondit rien. Ses boucliers mentaux étaient peut-être encore fragiles, mais ils étaient suffisants pour dresser un rempart efficace entre ce qu'il ressentait (probablement) et ce qu'il montrait (c'est-à-dire _absolument_ _rien_ ).

\- Allez, commandant, ne soyez pas timide, ironisa Leonard. Expliquez donc au capitaine et au lieutenant Uhura comment vous avez enfreint _une des lois les plus sacrées de votre peuple_ pour votre petit confort personnel.

Les yeux de Jim se posèrent immédiatement sur le visage de son premier officier, attendant la dénégation qui ne pouvait manquer d'advenir, mais Nyota aurait pu lui dire qu'il espérait en pure perte : quelle que fût l'accusation du médecin, aussi aberrante (et grave) fût-elle, il était évident qu'elle était justifiée. Le capitaine dut s'en rendre compte, car il se mordit les lèvres et se retourna vers McCoy.

\- Bones, je suis sûr que tu exagères, comme d'habitude…

\- Tu le défends encore ! cria Leonard avec un geste excédé. Juste parce que c'est Spock, tu lui passeras tout, n'est-ce-pas ?

Le visage du capitaine se durcit.

\- Docteur, si vous avez une plainte officielle à formuler à l'encontre de votre supérieur, le moment me paraît mal choisi. Vous avez eu tout le temps de le faire durant ces derniers jours et il vous restera toujours ce recours lorsque vous reviendrez de votre mission.

Le ton froid avec lequel Kirk effectua sa remarque ne fit qu'envenimer la situation. Leonard se retrancha dans la même officialité, sans pour autant se calmer.

\- Je n'ai aucune intention de poursuivre en justice votre si efficace premier officier, _capitaine_ , car si je le faisais, il serait immédiatement exclu de Starfleet et je ne voudrais sûrement pas vous priver d'un soutien si remarquable. Je me contenterai de vous poser une question : trouvez-vous _illogique_ ( _il insista sur le mot avec un sourire moqueur_ ) que je ne souhaite pas – ou plus – travailler avec un individu télépathe qui est entré, en se passant de mon consentement, à l'intérieur de mon esprit pour y effacer certains souvenirs le concernant ?

Cette dernière remarque ôta provisoirement à Jim (et à Nyota, abasourdie) l'usage de la parole. Une telle chose était totalement inconcevable de la part d'un Vulcain, et pourtant l'attitude de Spock, qui n'essayait pas de se défendre, ne laissait aucun doute quant à la véracité de l'accusation.

\- Je vous laisse donc méditer sur cette question tandis que vous réglerez la question khitomerienne avec le brio qui vous caractérise, conclut le médecin, non sans perfidie. Sans oublier l'enquête à propos des disparitions vulcaines inexpliquées dans ce secteur de la galaxie, bien entendu. Scotty, énergie !

L'ingénieur en chef, probablement ravi de voir s'achever un entretien aussi houleux, s'empressa d'obéir, et les deux hommes disparurent dans un tourbillon lumineux. La dernière chose que vit Uhura fut le douloureux étonnement peint sur le visage du Vulcain suite à la mention de la disparition de membres de son espèce.

Peut-être ses boucliers mentaux n'étaient-ils pas si solides que ça, en fin de compte.

Jim poussa un juron.

\- Merde, Scotty, vous ne pouviez pas attendre deux minutes ?

\- Je suis désolé, capitaine, je… je…

Kirk fit un geste las qui signifiait à la fois « tant pis, laissez tomber » et « j'en ai marre », et Scotty s'éclipsa discrètement, ravi de pouvoir aller retrouver ses moteurs au lieu d'arbitrer les conflits entre ses supérieurs.

La dernière flèche du Parthe décochée par le médecin en chef avait ébranlé Nyota, qui, tout en se demandant comment il avait eu accès à une information classée top secret, craignait qu'il ne s'en serve contre Spock durant leur cohabitation forcée.

\- Comment était-il au courant pour les disparitions ? demanda-t-elle. Je croyais que tu n'en avais parlé à personne.

\- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Jim avec un profond soupir, en se passant la main sur le visage dans un signe de désarroi que la jeune femme ne connaissait que trop bien. Tu crois que ce qu'a dit Bones était vrai ?

Uhura n'eut pas besoin de répondre. Ils connaissaient tous les deux trop bien Spock pour se leurrer eux-mêmes.

\- Il me reste encore une bouteille de bière romulienne, suggéra finalement le jeune homme avec un soupir.

\- Kirk, il est huit heures du matin.

Il haussa les épaules et la regarda d'un air de dire « qu'est-ce que ça peut ben faire ? ».

\- On a déjà deux officiers en roue libre qui font n'importe quoi, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents en s'approchant de lui, le capitaine ne va pas s'y mettre maintenant, si ?

Elle n'ajouta pas _parce que sinon, le lieutenant en communications pourrait bien aussi péter un câble_ , mais elle le pensa si fort que Kirk le comprit.

\- Sulu, ordonna-t-il en appuyant sur la commande murale d'un geste décidé, distorsion cinq, direction Khitomer.


	3. Chapitre 3

_Un petit chapitre aujourd'hui, et ensuite je prends vraiment le rythme d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. (Vous y croyez, hein ?) J'ai changé le titre mais c'est toujours la même histoire. Je cherchais depuis un mois un titre vraiment adapté, et il n'a jailli qu'aujourd'hui. Pour votre information, il s'agit d'une citation de Victor Hugo, dont je donnerai la deuxième moitié à la fin de cette histoire._

 _Sinon, je pense que je vais écrire cette fic comme j'en avais l'intention au départ, sans évoquer l'enquête de Jim et Uhura sur Khitomer (je ne suis pas certaine que multiplier les arcs narratifs soit une très bonne idée, merci Layian pour ta remarque à ce sujet), mais je vais raconter ce qui se passe en parallèle dans une autre histoire qui est dans ma tête depuis un certain temps, et centrée sur le vieux Spock. Je ne sais pas quand je vais la commencer, je n'ose plus rien promettre, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que je vais l'écrire._

 _._

 **Chapitre 3 - Où McCoy découvre la base de Sigma Octantis, ses nouveaux patients... et l'alcool d'abrinatu**

 ** _Puisqu'il suffit, pour nous délivrer, de nous aider à prendre conscience d'un but qui nous relie les uns aux autres, autant le chercher là où il nous unit tous. Le chirurgien qui passe la visite n'écoute pas les plaintes de celui qu'il ausculte : à travers celui-là, c'est l'homme qu'il cherche à guérir._**

 ** _._**

\- Commandant Spock, docteur McCoy, nous sommes heureux de vous accueillir sur Sigma Octantis.

En face de la petite plate-forme de téléportation sur laquelle venaient de se matérialiser le médecin en chef et le premier officier de l' _Enterprise_ se tenaient un homme de haute taille, aux cheveux gris et au regard délavé, vêtu d'un uniforme bleu, et une femme à l'allure énergique, dont la tunique dorée et les manches galonnées indiquaient la haute position au sein de la Fédération.

\- Je suis le commandant Susan Perkins, responsable de la base, reprit cette dernière d'une voix grave et mélodieuse, et voici notre unique médecin, le docteur Everlord.

Bones salua leurs hôtes et jeta vers Spock un regard à la dérobée tandis que ce dernier remerciait le commandant Perkins de son habituelle voix monotone. Les quelques secondes qu'avait durées la téléportation lui avaient suffi pour retrouver son impassibilité de statue, un instant fissurée par les révélations du médecin, mais ce dernier n'était pas dupe : il avait parfaitement réussi, en portant son accusation quelques instants avant leur descente sur la base, devant le capitaine _et_ Nyota, à ébranler les défenses du Vulcain. Piètre revanche, geste puéril de défi, indigne de lui et probablement de la relation qu'il avait établie au fil des ans avec le premier officier – mais il n'en avait cure. Depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte de la défaillance de ses souvenirs, trois semaines auparavant, et qu'il avait acquis la certitude que Spock y était pour quelque chose, il n'avait pas décoléré, incapable d'éteindre ou même d'apaiser ce feu intérieur qui l'étouffait.

Il avait tout d'abord cherché des excuses à son ami, ressentant la trahison d'autant plus douloureusement qu'il avait été très proche de son patient pendant tout le temps qu'avait duré sa maladie. Mais Spock n'avait _pas_ d'excuse, car il avait agi en pleine possession de ses moyens et non sous l'effet de la fièvre et du délire. McCoy le savait pertinemment : la subtile modification de ses souvenirs avait été effectuée avec trop de brio pour que le Vulcain ait pu la réaliser en étant alité, boucliers mentaux abattus et capacités télépathiques quasiment nulles. Il avait donc accompli ce délicat travail de sape intérieure après la transfusion sanguine qui l'avait sauvé de la folie, profitant probablement du sommeil du médecin pour s'introduire dans son esprit.

Or, son esprit n'avait pas à subir les assauts d'un télépathe, ce télépathe fût-il un patient, un supérieur hiérarchique ou un ami. Leonard ne parvenait pas à pardonner cette trahison. Ni au patient, ni au supérieur, ni à l'ami.

\- … le capitaine Kirk vous transmet ses salutations, était en train de réciter mécaniquement Spock. Votre dernier contrôle remontant à deux ans, il m'a chargé de mettre à jour votre système et de collecter toutes les données que vous avez en votre possession afin d'en transmettre un résumé détaillé à Starfleet, pendant que le docteur McCoy s'occupera des vaccinations de l'ensemble du personnel de la base.

\- Nous vous remercions de vous être penchés sur notre problème, déclara Everlord en souriant à McCoy. J'étais totalement dépassé, et même si OCT3-P22 n'est absolument pas mortel, quand vous êtes affecté pour la sixième fois consécutive, cela commence à devenir pesant. Les symptômes peuvent s'avérer… disons _gênants_ pour le bon fonctionnement d'une base telle que la nôtre.

Bones grimaça avec sympathie. Il imaginait sans peine les dégâts qu'avait pu occasionner un virus intestinal aussi virulent dans une communauté si petite. Lorsque Spock et lui-même avaient commencé à travailler sur ledit virus, deux mois et demie auparavant, ils s'étaient immédiatement rendu compte à quel point la tâche allait s'avérer ardue. En effet, la maladie ne cessait de muter, s'adaptant en un temps record à n'importe quelle modification de l'environnement. Dans le cas d'une épidémie, comme sur Sigma Octantis, une telle adaptabilité était synonyme d'un cycle sans fin : extrêmement contagieux par simple toucher, le virus, qu'ils avaient nommé OCT3-P22, selon le protocole, s'était répandu parmi l'équipage avec une rapidité incroyable, et au lieu de disparaître progressivement, une fois tout le monde contaminé puis rétabli, comme dans le cas d'un simple rhume, il s'était glissé dans le corps affaibli d'un convalescent, sous une forme légèrement différente, se jouant des anticorps qu'avait produits le malade peu de temps auparavant et les obligeant à se transformer à leur tour. Tout le personnel de Sigma Octantis avait de nouveau été atteint. Dans le monde clos d'une base spatiale, OCT3-P22, doué de capacités d'adaptation aussi rapides, était pratiquement indestructible. Tout était sans cesse à recommencer, et la lutte qui se jouait entre la maladie et les défenses immunitaires des humains semblait infinie.

Il avait donc fallu que McCoy et Spock rivalisent d'adresse, d'ingéniosité et de rapidité pour anticiper les futures mutations du virus et les attaquer avant qu'il n'ait le temps de changer de forme à nouveau. Ils avaient relevé le défi avec enthousiasme (si tant est que ce mot existât dans le vocabulaire vulcain), ne comptant pas les heures passées sur le projet, s'envoyant des idées nouvelles, via leur communicateur, à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit…

Enfin, ça, c'était _avant_.

Avant que Spock ne tombe malade à son tour, ne se rétablisse et ne décide que l'esprit du médecin était un objet d'expérimentation, au même titre que les boîtes de Pétri qu'ils manipulaient quotidiennement.

\- Etes-vous prêt à commencer maintenant ? demanda Susan Perkins aux nouveaux venus. Je ne vous cacherai pas que nous serons soulagés d'être débarrassés de cette épidémie pour de bon.

McCoy sourit.

\- Si quelqu'un veut bien m'aider avec le matériel, dit-il en désignant la lourde boîte qu'ils avaient téléportée avec eux, je peux être prêt dans une demi-heure.

Il se tourna vers le premier officier.

\- Avec l'accord de mon supérieur, bien sûr, déclara-t-il avec une ironie qui ne fut probablement perçue que par le principal intéressé.

Depuis quand Leonard McCoy demandait-il à Spock la permission de faire son travail ?

Le Vulcain lui lança un long regard indéchiffrable, acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête et reporta son attention sur son interlocutrice.

\- Pendant ce temps, peut-être pourriez-vous me guider jusqu'au centre de données de la base ? Je souhaiterais également commencer ma tâche dès que possible.

\- Bien évidemment. Par ici, commandant Spock.

Le premier officier s'éloigna, sans un regard pour son coéquipier, en compagnie de Perkins, tandis que Bones, soulagé de ne pas avoir à subir une minute de plus la présence du Vulcain, suivait Everlord dans un dédale de couloirs. La base ne comptait que peu d'hommes et de femmes, mais elle semblait plus grande que ce que McCoy avait anticipé. Ils avaient tourné trois fois et il était déjà incapable de revenir sur ses pas pour retrouver la salle de téléportation.

\- Vous avez beaucoup de patients atteints en ce moment ? interrogea le médecin en chef, reportant toute son attention sur la mission qu'il s'apprêtait à effectuer.

\- Douze sur les trente-sept membres de la base. Un tiers, donc, ce qui n'est pas rien. Nous avons toutes les peines du monde à fonctionner normalement depuis que cette saloperie est arrivée à bord. Moi-même, j'en suis à ma septième mutation.

\- Comment cela s'est-il passé ? Je croyais que vous descendiez uniquement pour des prélèvements ponctuels de minéraux ou de végétaux et que vous n'aviez aucun contact avec la population locale.

Le médecin acquiesça, tout en guidant McCoy d'une légère pression sur le bras vers un couloir d'un bleu pastel, bordé de portes qui ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à celles des cabines de l' _Enterprise_. L'apparition d'une tête juvénile, ébouriffée et passablement endormie, à l'une de ces ouvertures, confirma au visiteur qu'il s'agissait des quartiers d'habitation.

\- C'est parfaitement exact, répondit Everlord en faisant signe à la jeune femme mal réveillée de rentrer dans sa chambre. Les règles de Starfleet sont très claires : en vertu de la première directive, nous ne devons pas intervenir dans le développement de la civilisation sur Sigma Octantis III. L'espèce humanoïde qui vit sur cette planète possède exactement la même anatomie que celle des humains, à un seul petit détail près. Nous avons placé des caméras discrètes qui nous permettent d'analyser la vie d'une des cités d'Octantis. Il est totalement fascinant, d'un point de vue sociologique, d'étudier le développement de la civilisation d'une race en tous points identiques à la nôtre.

\- Mais alors, comment le virus est-il arrivé bord ? demanda McCoy, toujours pragmatique.

Everlord haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

\- Il semblerait qu'il puisse se transmettre par le vecteur animal. Nous avons remonté à bord quelques spécimens, notamment des serpents venimeux, dont la planète regorge, afin d'effectuer certains tests. Nous ne pouvons que supposer que c'est à ce moment-là que l'un d'entre nous a été le premier contaminé. Il faut croire que nous n'avons pas été assez prudents…

\- Une chose m'a frappé en lisant votre rapport, ajouta Bones en fronçant les sourcils (la question le travaillait depuis le premier instant où il avait su ce qui se passait sur Octantis et il était impatient d'obtenir une réponse) : voilà près de six mois que votre colonie a été touchée. Vous avez compris très rapidement la puissance de mutation du virus. Pourquoi avoir attendu plus de trois mois pour contacter Starfleet et demander de l'aide ?

L'autre médecin s'arrêta devant une double porte métallique, l'air profondément gêné.

\- Pour tout vous avouer, c'est de ma faute, soupira-t-il. J'étais certain de parvenir à régler le problème seul, mais je me suis laissé dépasser. Je n'ai pas voulu l'avouer. Je pensais avoir le niveau, conclut-il amèrement, mais je me suis trompé. Susan a fini par comprendre que je ne contrôlais plus rien et elle a soumis le problème à Starfleet, qui nous a immédiatement mis en contact avec vous.

McCoy hocha la tête, partagé entre une certaine empathie pour son collègue (il n'imaginait que trop bien la scène embarrassante qui avait dû se jouer devant les huiles de Starfleet lorsque ces derniers s'étaient rendu compte qu'un virus inconnu se baladait depuis trois mois dans une des bases les plus importantes, scientifiquement parlant, de la galaxie) et un agacement bien réel en voyant que ce dernier avait, comme tant d'autres médecins avant lui, fait passer son orgueil avant le bien-être de ses patients.

\- L'essentiel est que nous puissions endiguer la crise à présent, dit-il sur un ton volontairement neutre. Le vaccin sur lequel mon collègue et moi-même avons travaillé devrait s'adapter aux nouvelles mutations d'OCT3-P22.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Selon les hautes autorités de Starfleet, seule votre équipe scientifique était capable de venir à bout de ce problème. Il semblerait qu'ils vous tiennent en haute estime là-haut. Vous, votre capitaine et votre collègue vulcain.

Leonard se sentit rougir et marmonna quelques mots sans signification. Il détestait ce genre de compliments, qui le mettaient toujours mal à l'aise. Il y avait un travail à faire, il le faisait, voilà tout. Spock fonctionnait de la même façon. Lorsqu'ils travaillaient tous les deux, le mot « impossible » n'existait pas. Après tout, ils avaient, ensemble, ressuscité Kirk, tout en dissimulant leur exploit au haut commandement. Bien que le médecin en veuille à mort au premier officier, il lui était impossible de ne pas reconnaître ses immenses mérites scientifiques. Sans lui, le vaccin n'aurait probablement jamais vu le jour. Les compliments que lui adressait son collègue lui semblaient donc doublement déplacés.

Everlord dut percevoir son embarras, car il abandonna le sujet et poussa la porte derrière laquelle ils se trouvaient tous les deux.

L'infirmerie de la base était bien moins vaste que celle de l' _Enterprise_ (les six lits de la salle commune étaient tous occupés), mais propre et bien rangée. McCoy salua les patients, se présenta et entreprit immédiatement d'installer son matériel, acheminé par deux membres de l'équipage bien portants, dans le bureau du médecin, plus spacieux que le sien et parfaitement en ordre. Une demi-heure plus tard, il était prêt à commencer les consultations – et également prêt à passer une très longue journée.

Deux cas retinrent particulièrement son attention, un homme et une femme : très pâles, très minces, ils avaient été atteints respectivement dix et neuf fois par la maladie, et ses symptômes répétés commençaient à se faire ressentir au point que l'homme présentait une anémie légèrement inquiétante. L'orgueil d'Everlord avait commis des dégâts que le médecin en chef jugeait inadmissibles, mais il ne s'autorisa aucun commentaire et se contenta d'examiner les trente-sept membres de la base et de leur injecter le vaccin correspondant à la phase de mutation du virus qui devait prochainement les atteindre – vaccin sur lequel Spock et lui avaient travaillé d'arrache-pied pendant près de deux mois.

Enfermé dans l'infirmerie, prodiguant conseils et encouragements à ses nouveaux patients, il ne croisa pas le Vulcain de toute la journée. Il ne pensa d'ailleurs pas à lui une seule fois, totalement accaparé par sa tâche. Et lorsque, le soir, une petite dizaine d'officiers scientifiques l'invitèrent à se joindre à lui dans la salle de détente, il accepta sans hésiter, autant pour se délasser après une rude journée de travail (il avait, selon son habitude, à peine grignoté un en-cas entre deux patients et il mourait de faim – et de soif) que pour éviter le premier officier, dont il redoutait les interrogations à propos des disparitions vulcaines dans la zone de Khitomer. McCoy avait obtenu cette information, normalement réservée au seul capitaine, de façon tout à fait fortuite – le général Mantegna s'était tout bonnement trompé de destinataire – et il s'en voulait de l'avoir utilisée contre Spock de cette façon.

 _Il est entré dans ton esprit_ , lui souffla la petite voix amère de la rancœur. _Ça lui fait les pieds_.

Les trois verres d'alcool (d'un mauve très pâle, tout à fait inconnu de ses papilles, mais délicieux) que lui offrirent les officiers d'Octantis achevèrent de dissoudre ses derniers doutes et lui firent totalement oublier le sentiment gênant de culpabilité qui, sitôt son travail achevé, était venu le troubler.

\- Et votre ami, Leonard ? demanda une femme aux cheveux noirs et à l'humour ravageur, qui avait décidé dès la première minute de l'appeler par son prénom (et de le séduire ostensiblement, s'il était encore capable de lire correctement les signes, ce qui tout à la fois le réjouissait et l'embarrassait). Il ne souhaitait pas se joindre à nous ?

\- Le commandant Spock n'est pas du genre à se mêler aux festivités, lieutenant Beaumont…

\- Juliette, corrigea la femme en lui envoyant une œillade peu discrète.

\- Méfiez-vous, McCoy, s'écria Everlord en riant, Juliette est une dévoreuse d'hommes !

\- Parfaitement, rétorqua-t-elle sur un ton enjoué, et je me lasse des menus répétitifs. Un peu de fraîcheur, de nouveauté, et pourquoi pas d'exotisme sont toujours les bienvenus.

Bones ne put s'empêcher de se demander si son intérêt pour _l'exotisme_ , dans l'esprit de Juliette, pourrait la pousser à essayer de draguer un Vulcain, et il ricana à l'idée d'un Spock impassible et hiératique aux prises avec cette séductrice.

Il aurait dû s'arrêter de boire. Vraiment, il aurait dû. Pour commencer, il n'aurait pas dû accepter un quatrième verre. Encore moins un cinquième. Leur alcool d'abrinatu était douceâtre et sucré, mais aussi traître qu'un punch bien chargé. De manière générale, il n'aurait probablement pas dû boire du tout alors qu'il n'avait presque rien mangé de la journée.

Cela lui aurait peut-être évité de se montrer trop bavard, de chercher à impressionner le lieutenant Beaumont et de trahir le secret professionnel pour la première fois de sa vie.

 _Peut-être._

Et peut-être pas.

Il était tellement en colère contre Spock qu'il aurait aussi peut-être pu, sans un seul milligramme d'alcool dans le sang, raconter dans le détail (et en montrant le premier officier sous un jour peu flatteur) ce qui était arrivé au Vulcain un mois auparavant. Les officiers scientifiques d'Octantis lui avaient naturellement posé des questions sur le vaccin qu'il avait mis au point, et, assez vite, la conversation avait dérivé sur les maladies les plus étranges dont ils avaient tous été témoins dans des circonstances variées. Après la mention de quelques saloperies toutes plus répugnantes les unes que les autres, Leonard, l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool, pressé par Juliette et Everlord de raconter ses propres anecdotes médicales, avait évoqué le virus contracté par Spock sur Zelna. Les autres l'avaient assailli de questions et, très vite, il en était arrivé à certains détails qui, sans être réellement intimes, auraient très certainement mis le Vulcain mal à l'aise s'il avait su que McCoy les livrait à des inconnus, sur le mode ironique, avec autant de désinvolture.

Puis les officiers avaient, un à un, quitté la salle commune, et McCoy s'était retrouvé, sans trop savoir comment, seul avec Juliette Beaumont, qui avait profité du départ de ses coéquipiers pour se rapprocher ostensiblement, s'asseyant à quelques centimètres de lui sur une banquette exiguë.

Cette situation ne lui était pas arrivée depuis des années – pour être honnête, il n'était pas même certain qu'en dehors de Jocelyn, une éternité auparavant, une femme ait déjà cherché à le séduire. La sensation était incroyablement grisante et il ne chercha pas à résister lorsque Juliette commença à jouer négligemment avec sa main, effleurant de son index les jointures de ses doigts. Il ne put réprimer un tressaillement.

\- Nerveux ? demanda la jeune femme sur le ton du jeu. Je connais un excellent remède. Laissez-moi vous accompagner dans vos quartiers, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix langoureuse, pleine de promesses, qui fit courir une onde de plaisir dans la colonne vertébrale du médecin.

Il chercha à rassembler les derniers lambeaux de sa conscience mise à mal, ou peut-être de sa dignité, mais lorsqu'elle le prit fermement par la main et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser, il cessa totalement de résister. Elle lui offrit un sourire charmeur et l'entraîna hors de la salle jusqu'au couloir couleur pastel qu'il avait repéré plus tôt dans la journée. Juliette appuya sur une poignée et fit signe à sa proie d'entrer dans la petite pièce confortablement meublée qui lui avait été attribuée.

\- Il n'y a pas de code aux portes ? s'étonna McCoy, dans un sursaut de lucidité.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

\- Nous sommes une petite communauté. Nous nous connaissons tous et nous nous faisons confiance. Mais si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez programmer un code.

Il s'empressa de refuser. Protéger l'entrée à ses quartiers était le cadet de ses soucis à présent.

La porte se referma derrière eux dans un cliquetis complice.


	4. Chapitre 4

_Vous vous souvenez qu'à un moment j'ai dit que j'allais poster régulièrement, tous les 15 jours ? Mouahaha, laissez tomber, je n'y arrive pas. Mais c'est votre faute aussi, parce que vos commentaires me motivent ! (Merci, vraiment.) Donc, un petit chapitre qui ne fait pas trop avancer l'histoire, mais avec quelques éléments malgré tout importants pour la suite. L'action arrive au prochain chapitre, promis. Avec encore un peu plus d'engueulades..._

 _Petite note importante : il est question dans ce chapitre du peuple des Elasiens. Dans TOS ("Elaan of Troyius", III, 13), l'équipage de l'Enterprise a affaire à ce peuple, dont les femmes ont un pouvoir mystérieux (et assez flippant, je trouve) : elles ont la capacité, par leurs larmes, de rendre les hommes complètement dingues d'elles. Dans mon histoire, j'ai imaginé deux choses totalement non-canon : 1) Comme les Vulcains, les Elasiens peuvent avoir des rapports féconds avec des humains et 2) Les Elasiens sont insensibles à la télépathie, ils ont comme une sorte de bouclier naturel qui dissimule leurs pensées._

 _Apparemment, vous n'aimez pas trop Juliette (qui est, est-il besoin de le préciser, complètement non-canon)... Voyons si ce chapitre va vous faire changer d'avis (ou pas)._

.

 **Chapitre 4 - Où Spock commence à comprendre la très humaine notion d'"intuition"**

 ** _Il faut bien tenter de se rejoindre. Il faut bien essayer de communiquer avec quelques-uns de ces feux qui brûlent de loin en loin dans la campagne._**

.

\- Commandant, souhaitez-vous que le lieutenant Effner vous assiste pour la reprogrammation ? Vous êtes ici depuis près de vingt heures et…

Spock lança au commandant Perkins un regard qui, à bord de l' _Enterprise_ , aurait immédiatement fait comprendre à l'intrus, quel qu'il fût, la nécessité de quitter la pièce dans les plus brefs délais. (A bord de l' _Enterprise_ , pour commencer, personne ne lui aurait proposé son aide pour un travail aussi ridiculement simple.)

Long, fastidieux, sans intérêt, mais _simple_.

Et qui lui demandait malgré tout suffisamment de concentration pour éviter que son esprit ne s'égare vers des chemins émotionnels et tortueux.

Mais la femme, nullement démontée par le regard dissuasif de son interlocuteur, se contenta de s'interrompre pendant 3,12 secondes, avant d'enchaîner en désignant un jeune homme que son corps massif dissimulait à demi :

\- … et je suis certaine que Jonathan sera tout à fait capable de suivre la procédure que vous lui indiquerez pendant que vous irez prendre un peu de repos.

Le premier officier ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer que les Vulcains n'avaient pas besoin de « repos » à la même fréquence que les humains, et que lui, Spock, n'avait certainement pas besoin de l'aide de qui que ce fût pour une reprogrammation aussi simpliste, mais il commit alors l'erreur de tourner brièvement les yeux vers le très jeune homme qui se tordait nerveusement les doigts à côté de Susan Perkins. L'espace d'un instant, leur regard se croisa, ce qui permit au premier officier de s'apercevoir que le lieutenant Jonathan Effner ressemblait à Chekov de façon saisissante. Mêmes taches de rousseur, même boucles aux reflets dorés et cuivrés, même pâleur de peau, mêmes yeux candides. Désireux de faire ses preuves, timide jusqu'à l'excès, et probablement plus intelligent que la plupart des membres de la base.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Spock se demanda d'où lui venaient de telles idées, qui n'étaient fondées sur rien de rationnel – une simple ressemblance physique, un « faux air de » – et comprit que ses défenses psychiques, encore mal reconstruites, laissaient filtrer ce que les humains appellent des « intuitions », des « impressions ». Autant de structures mentales qui n'avaient rien à faire, en toute logique, dans l'esprit d'un Vulcain. Mais Spock ne pouvait cependant pas les éliminer, elles étaient là, et ses boucliers, trop occupés à se défendre contre certaines pensées autrement plus dérangeantes, ne pouvaient totalement les contenir. Fallait-il les éliminer totalement, pour ne plus se laisser distraire par elles ? La question demeurait en suspens depuis un mois, depuis qu'il avait commencé, sous l'égide de son _alter ego_ , à repenser totalement l'architecture de son esprit.

Et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il obtiendrait une réponse claire et définitive.

Contre toute attente, ce fut son côté vulcain qui lui offrit une porte de sortie : il venait d'achever de rectifier une ligne de code un peu plus tordue que les autres et arrivait à un passage bien moins difficile, que le jeune Effner, avec les bonnes instructions, parviendrait sans nul doute, en effet, à reprogrammer. Une demi-heure de pause lui permettrait de se restaurer et de se rafraîchir avant de se plonger dans l'analyse des données de la base.

Il acquiesça donc et se leva de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis depuis 19,86 heures.

\- Lieutenant Effner, vous trouverez sur ce PADD les diverses formules à intégrer au programme 2781C. Je serai de retour dans moins d'une heure.

\- Commandant, intervint de nouveau Susan Perkins, vous avez largement le temps de…

Le Vulcain décida qu'il avait été suffisamment poli et l'interrompit sans hésitation.

\- La réinitialisation complète de votre système requiert encore 112,35 heures de travail. L'analyse des données et leur résumé, si mon estimation est correcte, me demanderont quant à eux 125,11 heures. Soit un total de 237,46 heures de travail continu. L' _Enterprise_ devant revenir nous chercher dans maintenant treize jours, cela me laisse en théorie 79,54 heures libres, si aucun imprévu ne surgit. Or, mon expérience m'a appris que des imprévus surgissent toujours. Afin de ne pas retarder notre retour à bord du vaisseau, je me contenterai de prendre deux à trois heures de repos par jour, du moins durant la première semaine, ce qui sera amplement suffisant.

Comme prévu, Perkins écarquilla les yeux.

\- Mais, commandant Spock, ce n'est pas assez…

\- Commandant, je suis Vulcain, répondit le premier officier en essayant de ne pas prendre ce que McCoy appelait « sa voix d'ordinateur » (mais il l'entendait lui-même, les mots résonnaient de façon robotique, froide, totalement dépourvue d'humanité), et les standards humains ne me concernent pas.

Une telle affirmation n'était pas tout à fait vraie – pas un mensonge non plus, non, tout au plus une exagération, car Spock avait malgré tout besoin de davantage de sommeil que les « vrais » Vulcains – mais il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser dicter sa conduite. Il savait que ne pas dormir pendant une semaine et se contenter de méditer deux heures par jour ne lui poserait pas de problème majeur. Il était encore affaibli physiquement, mais pas au point de devoir sacrifier au sommeil. Il avait de toute façon dormi, pendant les trois semaines qu'avaient duré sa maladie et sa convalescence, plus qu'il ne lui était normalement nécessaire pour six mois.

Ce qu'il n'avouait cependant pas à son interlocutrice, et à peine à lui-même, c'était la nécessité de maintenir son esprit constamment occupé. S'il s'arrêtait de travailler et se retrouvait trop souvent seul, il allait se mettre à réfléchir, ce qui, dans la situation présente, n'était certainement pas une bonne idée. La reconstruction totale de ses boucliers mentaux devrait attendre qu'il eût réglé certains problèmes.

Refusant pour l'instant de penser auxdits problèmes (à savoir, essentiellement, les disparitions de Vulcains aux abords de Khitomer, l'attitude du docteur McCoy et son propre sentiment de culpabilité), Spock passa devant le jeune lieutenant abasourdi et lui remit son PADD avant de quitter la pièce aux côtés du commandant de la base.

\- Je ne souhaitais pas vous offenser, déclara cette dernière lorsque la porte se fut refermée derrière eux.

Le Vulcain fit un bref signe de tête, conscient de toucher aux limites de la politesse humaine.

\- Vous ne m'avez absolument pas offensé, répondit-il, et la faute est partiellement mienne : j'aurais probablement dû vous indiquer mes projets avant de commencer à travailler.

 _C'est si difficile de dire « Excusez-moi », Spock ?_

L'expression de la gratitude et des regrets – un trait tellement humain, auquel il n'avait accordé aucune importance avant de rencontrer Nyota, et qu'il lui était encore difficile de comprendre aujourd'hui, au grand dam du docteur McCoy, qui le reprenait fréquemment sur ce point précis comme sur tant d'autres…

\- Vous voici arrivé à vos quartiers, commandant.

Spock inclina la tête poliment et entra dans la pièce qui lui avait été attribuée avec l'assurance qu'il serait de retour au travail dans moins d'une heure. Puis, essayant de prendre congé de la façon la moins brusque possible, il se retrouva enfin seul dans ses quartiers.

La cabine, impersonnelle, ressemblait à celle qui lui avait été attribuée à bord de l' _Enterprise_ avec sa petite salle de bains, parfaitement fonctionnelle, son bureau gris métallisé, son lit encastré dans le mur, les draps blancs et les couvertures beiges réglementaires… Posé à terre, contre le mur du fond, se trouvait le sac contenant ses effets personnels, qu'un membre de l'équipage avait dû apporter ici pendant qu'il travaillait dans la salle de contrôle des données informatiques.

Il détacha son communicateur de sa ceinture et constata qu'il avait reçu un message de Nyota. Juste avant de taper les premières lignes de code sur l'ordinateur de Sigma Octantis et de se laisser totalement absorber par son travail, il avait écrit au lieutenant Uhura quelques lignes qu'il estimait réconfortantes. Un des avantages des « intuitions » humaines auxquelles il était sujet depuis que ses défenses mentales avaient cédé était la capacité qu'il avait récemment développée à mieux comprendre, ou deviner, l'état d'esprit de la jeune femme, et par conséquent à adapter son comportement en fonction de ce qu'elle ressentait. Leur relation en avait été améliorée significativement, ou du moins l'avait-il perçu ainsi. Peut-être le fait d'avoir de si près frôlé la folie l'avait-il également rendu plus sensible au plaisir de sa compagnie, et attentif à ses attentes. Il avait donc déduit, du regard qu'elle lui avait lancé lorsqu'il avait quitté l' _Enterprise_ , qu'elle souhaiterait avoir de ses nouvelles le plus rapidement possible, notamment en raison des nouvelles déstabilisantes que le docteur McCoy lui avait brusquement jeté au visage. D'où le message bref mais – du moins le pensait-il – rassurant qu'il lui avait envoyé vingt heures auparavant.

La réponse de Nyota lui prouva qu'il avait vu juste. Elle le remerciait d'avoir pris la peine de lui écrire, se disait désolée de ce qui se passait sur Khitomer, et lui promettait que Kirk allait faire de son mieux pour résoudre le problème et venir en aide au peuple vulcain – ce dont Spock ne doutait pas un seul instant. Elle achevait son message par une phrase relativement sibylline : « Jim espère que tu n'es pas trop fâché contre lui. »

Le Vulcain, légèrement perplexe, se demanda pour quelle raison il aurait dû être « fâché ». Parce que, pour une fois, James Tiberius Kirk avait respecté les ordres qu'on lui avait donnés ? Comment Spock pourrait-il se fâcher pour une telle raison ? Il était évident que ce qui s'était passé dans le secteur de Khitomer était une affaire classée top secret, et que même le premier officier de l'Enterprise n'avait pas à le savoir, quand bien même ladite affaire concernait son peuple au premier chef.

Comment McCoy s'était retrouvé au courant de la disparition de Vulcains dans le secteur était une autre question. Pourquoi il avait choisi cet instant pour divulguer cette information en était encore une autre, que le premier officier ne souhaitait pas approfondir maintenant.

Lorsqu'il quitta ses quartiers cinq minutes plus tard en quête de la salle de restauration, il constata qu'aucun code ne protégeait la porte de sa cabine. Il hésita un instant, puis décida de ne pas se montrer « trop Vulcain », d'éviter de se faire remarquer une fois encore et d'adopter les coutumes locales. Après tout, il n'avait rien à cacher.

Se retournant, il se trouva presque nez à nez avec le docteur McCoy, qui sortait de la pièce voisine. Cela n'avait en soi rien d'étonnant, mais ce qui surprit Spock (au point qu'il _faillit_ émettre un commentaire) fut le fait qu'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs accompagnait le médecin. Et, à en juger par la façon dont elle… _tenait la main_ de ce dernier, elle n'était pas venue dans la cabine pour se faire examiner.

Spock intima à sa moitié humaine de cesser ce genre de remarques sarcastiques.

McCoy aperçut son coéquipier, lança un coup d'œil paniqué vers la jeune femme, pâlit, rougit, et finalement se détourna. La femme lança au Vulcain une œillade appréciative et emboîta le pas du médecin. Délibérément, refusant de penser à la scène surréaliste dont il venait d'être témoin, Spock prit la direction inverse, sans savoir si le couloir le mènerait à la salle de restauration.

 _McCoy avait… eu des rapports sexuels avec une de ses patientes potentielles ? En pleine crise sanitaire ? Avec une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas vingt-quatre heures auparavant ?_

Spock se reprit, dressa de nouveau ses boucliers et s'absorba dans sa quête prosaïque de nourriture. Après quelques minutes d'errance, il trouva finalement le lieu qu'il recherchait. La salle était parfaitement vide. Le premier officier s'approcha du réplicateur et commença à en étudier les fonctionnalités, lorsqu'une voix résonna, tout proche de lui :

\- J'ai bien peur que nous n'ayons qu'un seul menu végétarien à votre disposition.

Spock se tourna vers l'intruse et constata, non sans une légère gêne, qu'il s'agissait de la femme qui était sortie de la cabine du médecin en chef quelques minutes auparavant.

\- La variété m'importe peu, répondit le Vulcain en insérant la carte magnétique qu'il avait trouvée sur le bureau de sa chambre dans le réplicateur.

La jeune femme sourit et Spock eut la brève et désagréable impression de se trouver à côté d'un carnassier qui vient de repérer une proie de choix.

\- Ça vous dérange si je vous accompagne ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de manger ce matin. J'ai été assez… occupée.

Spock, l'espace d'un instant, se demanda si ses boucliers avaient été déformés au point qu'il imagine des sous-entendus là où il n'y en avait pas, mais le regard provocateur de la jeune femme ôta ses derniers doutes. Refusant cependant de s'enquérir sur les _occupations_ matinales de son interlocutrice dans la chambre du docteur McCoy, il se contenta de désigner une place en face de celle qu'il avait choisie :

\- Je vous en prie, lieutenant, dit-il après un bref coup d'œil aux broderies de ses manches qui donnaient son rang.

\- Oh, _Juliette_ , je vous en prie, commandant, répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil, tout en s'asseyant en face de lui. La reprogrammation n'est pas trop difficile ? ajouta-t-elle en enfournant une large bouchée d'une purée rosâtre.

Spock secoua négativement la tête en se concentrant sur sa propre assiette. Le repas, quoique constitué en grande partie d'aliments inconnus, était plutôt bon.

\- J'imagine que pour vous autres Vulcains, ce genre de choses est un jeu d'enfants. J'espère que vous êtes parfaitement remis, enchaîna-t-elle sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Leonard nous a expliqué ce qui vous est arrivé récemment. Je suis biologiste et je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un tel virus. Vous avez eu de la chance d'en réchapper. Vous savez, j'ai des amis Vulcains, et j'ai un peu étudié leur structure psychique. Je n'ose pas imaginer quel effet ça fait de perdre ses boucliers mentaux.

Les mots atteignirent Spock au niveau de la poitrine, puis il sentit l'onde de choc se répandre à travers tout son corps. Etrange, comme une simple phrase pouvait avoir des répercussions _physiques_ sur un être vivant qui se targuait de n'être que pure logique.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? demanda-t-il.

Ce n'était pas une de ses répliques les plus brillantes, mais il s'estimait déjà satisfait d'avoir réussi à articuler une phrase complète tant il était stupéfait du tour que prenait la conversation. Qu'avait donc dit _Leonard_ à son propos ? La jeune femme esquissa un sourire compatissant et glissa une main vers la sienne.

\- Il avait un peu bu, confessa-t-elle avec un petit haussement d'épaules. Mais ne vous en faites pas, il n'a rien dit de trop compromettant à votre sujet.

Le ton du lieutenant indiquait cependant le contraire, et Spock se demanda si elle se délectait de ce petit jeu ou si elle était simplement totalement naïve et ne comprenait pas que le secret médical devait être respecté dans tous les cas.

Puis il se rendit brusquement compte que la main de Juliette était posée sur la sienne – mais qu'il ne ressentait aucun contact télépathique, rien, pas le moindre sentiment.

Une bouffée d'angoisse – non, de pure _panique_ – s'empara de lui et il sentit la sueur jaillir des pores de sa peau. Il avait déjà vécu cette situation, un mois auparavant. Jim lui avait pris la main, et il n'avait rien senti. Il s'était senti amputé d'une partie de lui-même, diminué, rabaissé…

 _Respire. Concentre-toi sur ta respiration._

Il n'était _pas_ en train de faire une crise de panique. _Certainement pas_. Il y avait une explication _logique_ , _rationnelle_ , à ce qui lui arrivait. Il n'était _pas_ en train de rechuter, _pas_ en train de perdre de nouveau son côté vulcain…

La réalité le frappa soudainement et il ne put s'empêcher de la formuler à voix haute.

\- Vous êtes Elasienne ? demanda-t-il.

Juliette émit un petit sifflement appréciatif, mais elle ne retira pas sa main.

\- Pas mal trouvé, commandant. Généralement, les humains mettent beaucoup plus de temps à le comprendre. Mais je ne suis qu' _à moitié_ Elasienne, précisa-t-elle avec un petit rire. Mon père est humain.

Rassuré sur ses capacités télépathiques (les Elasiens étaient totalement imperméables à de tels pouvoirs), Spock hocha la tête.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous offenser, lieutenant…

\- _Juliette_.

Il hésita un instant.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous offenser en vous demandant quelles étaient vos origines, reprit-il en omettant délibérément de nommer son interlocutrice. Mais je n'ai jusqu'ici rencontré que peu d'hybrides. Je suis à moitié humain également, précisa-t-il en réalisant que le terme _hybride_ pouvait en lui-même apparaître offensant.

La jeune femme ne parut pas surprise outre mesure, et le premier officier en déduisit, non sans amertume, que _Leonard_ avait également évoqué cet aspect particulier de sa personnalité. Il essaya de ne pas penser à tout ce qu'il avait pu dire à son sujet sous l'emprise de l'alcool, mais sentit malgré lui la colère bouillonner sous les boucliers soigneusement érigés de sa conscience.

\- Disons qu'être à demi Elasienne a ses avantages et ses inconvénients, expliqua Juliette en reprenant une bouchée (pour ce faire, elle lâcha _enfin_ la main de son interlocuteur). Mais je ne me sens vraiment à ma place nulle part, ni sur Terre, ni sur ma planète natale.

Spock acquiesça pensivement. La jeune femme poursuivit :

\- Mon père a cru que m'appeler Juliette serait une bonne idée. Comme si le romantisme du nom allait changer quoi que ce soit à ma condition. Mais mes larmes sont toujours dangereuses, quoi que je fasse. Ne vous inquiétez pas, conclut-elle en riant (mais son rire sonnait amèrement), je ne vais pas en user avec votre ami.

Le Vulcain faillit rétorquer que Leonard McCoy n'était pas son ami, surtout pas après qu'il eût divulgué des informations confidentielles à son sujet, mais il se ravisa. Rien de tout cela ne concernait la jeune femme assise en face de lui.

Le reste du déjeuner se déroula beaucoup plus agréablement qu'il n'avait commencé. Juliette (dont Spock ignorait toujours le nom de famille) était la première hybride que Spock eût jamais rencontrée, et confronter leurs points de vue sur leurs origines se révéla tout à fait fascinant.

Tellement fascinant qu'il _faillit_ même arriver en retard pour prendre la relève auprès du jeune lieutenant Effner.


	5. Chapitre 5

_Bonjour à tou(te)s ! Désolée de n'avoir rien posté ces trois derniers jours, j'étais en week-end... (Euh, d'ailleurs, je vous préviens, à partir de la semaine prochaine, le rythme de publication va sérieusement diminuer !) C'est à partir de la discussion Spock-McCoy de ce chapitre que j'ai écrit cette histoire (je voulais imaginer ce que ça donnerait si Spock laissait, dans un moment de colère et de rancœur, s'exprimer sa moitié humaine... ben voilà, ça donne ça). Et sinon, la citation de ce chapitre est toujours de Saint-Exupéry, c'est d'ailleurs une de mes préférées, mais elle est extraite de_ Vol de nuit _et non de_ Terre des hommes _. Bonne lecture !_

 _._

 **Chapitre 5 - Où les problèmes s'accumulent**

 ** _Il n'y a pas de fatalité extérieure. Mais il y a une fatalité intérieure : vient une minute où l'on se découvre vulnérable ; alors les fautes vous attirent comme un vertige._**

.

\- Docteur McCoy ! Docteur McCoy, venez vite !

Leonard émergea lentement de l'état de demi-sommeil dans lequel il était plongé depuis quelques instants pour constater qu'une jeune femme avait passé la tête par la porte de sa chambre. Ses traits fins reflétaient une panique qui propulsa immédiatement le médecin en chef sur ses pieds, parfaitement éveillé et prêt à toute éventualité.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Bertha ? demanda-t-il, reconnaissant l'intruse (il avait discuté pendant assez longtemps avec elle le matin même, alors qu'il lui injectait le deuxième vaccin nécessaire à l'éradication du virus).

\- C'est Jonathan. Je vous en prie, venez !

McCoy, sans prendre la peine d'enfiler ses bottes, suivit Bertha dans le couloir jusqu'à la chambre du lieutenant Jonathan Effner, un jeune homme d'une gentillesse à toute épreuve, qui lui rappelait un peu Chekov et qui travaillait par intermittence avec Spock sur la réinitialisation du système informatique. Il était étendu à terre, en proie à d'intenses convulsions une écume blanchâtre sortait de ses lèvres, ses yeux s'étaient révulsés et à chaque mouvement saccadé de son corps, sa tête cognait violemment contre le montant métallique du lit. Bones se jeta à son côté et plaça ses mains de chaque côté de son crâne pour l'empêcher de se blesser davantage.

\- Bertha, allez chercher le docteur Everlord et demandez-lui de rapporter le sac orange étiqueté OCT-V55 que j'ai laissé à l'infirmerie. Vite ! Jonathan, reprit-il calmement sans plus se préoccuper de la jeune femme, vous êtes en train de faire une réaction allergique au deuxième vaccin que l'on vous a injecté. Le remède arrive dans quelques minutes. En attendant, essayez de vous calmer. Suivez ma respiration.

Effner prit une inspiration tremblante et tourna péniblement la tête vers le médecin.

\- Docteur McCoy ? murmura-t-il.

\- C'est moi, répondit ce dernier en essuyant les lèvres du jeune homme avec un mouchoir.

Il était rassuré que Jonathan le reconnaisse. En travaillant avec Spock sur leur série de vaccins, ils avaient prévu l'éventualité d'une allergie à l'un des composants, mais Bones ne s'attendait certainement pas à une réaction de cette intensité. La mâchoire du jeune homme se crispa à nouveau tandis qu'il fermait les yeux avec un gémissement étranglé.

\- Où avez-vous mal ? demanda McCoy avec urgence.

\- Je vous en prie, faites-les sortir, murmura Effner en guise de réponse.

Le médecin se retourna rapidement pour vérifier qu'ils étaient seuls dans la pièce.

\- Il n'y a personne, Jonathan. Quoi que vous voyiez, ce sont des hallucinations dues à…

\- Je les vois, docteur, le coupa le jeune homme d'une voix horrifiée. Je vois leurs yeux qui pleurent du sang, leur peau qui part en lambeaux, leurs ongles brûlés… Du sang… du sang partout… Oh, mon Dieu, mon Dieu !

\- Ce sont des hallucinations dues à la réaction allergique, répéta calmement Leonard, désagréablement surpris par la nature des illusions créées par l'esprit tourmenté du lieutenant. Il n'y a rien de réel dans ce que vous voyez.

Jonathan serra les poignets du médecin avec une force inattendue, et McCoy ne put retenir une petite grimace.

\- _Je les vois_ , répéta le gosse, dents serrées.

\- Vous hallucinez, répéta Bones avec fermeté. Nous avions prévu cela. Dans quelques minutes, tout ira mieux.

\- Non ! Non, vous ne comprenez pas… Docteur McCoy, écoutez-moi, dit Effner en fixant son interlocuteur avec une intensité dérangeante. Ce ne sont pas des hallucinations. _Je les ai vus_. Je les vois _toujours_ , dans mes rêves, éveillé, le jour, la nuit. Ils sont avec moi _tout le temps_.

Les dernières phrases du malade firent courir un frisson dans la colonne vertébrale de Leonard.

\- Qu'avez-vous vu ? demanda-t-il, tout en prenant discrètement le pouls sur le poignet du jeune homme.

\- Des expériences illégales… ont eu lieu sur Sigma Octantis, haleta Effner en jetant un regard effrayé autour de lui. Des humanoïdes ont été capturés sur la planète. Ils ont subi... les pires tortures. Depuis deux ans… Je vous en supplie, docteur, écoutez-moi ! Vous pouvez mettre un terme à tout cela. Les archives, les données, les résultats, tout est dans la salle B373. Vous devez prévenir Starfleet… Vous devez…

Le dos du lieutenant s'arqua et il poussa un cri étranglé.

\- Calmez-vous, intima le médecin en chef, ébranlé malgré lui par l'absolue conviction qui émanait de la voix de Jonathan.

\- Promettez-moi… Dites-moi que vous me croyez.

\- Je vous crois, répondit McCoy sans réfléchir, pour calmer le jeune homme.

 _Est-ce que je le crois vraiment ?_ se demanda-t-il, à l'abri des regards dans ses quartiers, lorsque la crise fut enfin endiguée. Il avait eu peur que le cœur d'Effner ne finisse par lâcher, mais Everlord était arrivé à temps avec les remèdes adéquats. Bones remercia Spock mentalement d'avoir suivi à la lettre le protocole et d'avoir fait des recherches sur les réactions possibles aux composants inhabituels contenus dans les cinq vaccins successifs qui devaient être injectés aux patients, un tous les trois jours. Jonathan avait été conduit à l'infirmerie et dormait à présent d'un sommeil agité. McCoy avait décliné l'invitation de ses collègues à aller boire un verre avec eux, prétextant une fatigue qu'il n'était d'ailleurs pas loin d'éprouver, et avait regagné sa chambre à pas lents, l'esprit agité de mille questions déplaisantes.

Des expériences sur des humanoïdes ? Ici, sur Sigma Octantis, une des bases les plus renommées de la Fédération ? C'était impossible. _Impossible_ , se répéta-t-il en refermant la porte de sa chambre derrière lui. Impossible.

Et pourtant…

Et pourtant, cela expliquerait la façon dont le virus s'est introduit dans la base. Une contagion animale, quoique évidemment toujours possible, lui avait semblé peu probable, et il s'était imaginé qu'Everlord avait dissimulé par ce mensonge une autre bourde, comme une violation involontaire de la première directive, un contact imprévu avec les indigènes. Les divagations d'Effner, si elles s'avéraient exactes, éclairaient la contagion sous un autre jour. Un jour particulièrement déplaisant.

McCoy se mit à faire les cent pas dans sa petite chambre, à présent parfaitement réveillé, et incertain sur la conduite à tenir. Tout cela pouvait n'être que le délire d'un cerveau échauffé par une réaction chimique, peut-être entraîné par des expériences passées déplaisantes qui avaient causé des hallucinations particulièrement angoissantes. Mais ce qu'il avait raconté pouvait également s'avérer vrai. La base d'Octantis, petite et relativement isolée, proche d'un vivier d'humanoïdes à la merci des humains qui les étudiaient depuis l'espace, semblait l'endroit « idéal » pour ce genre d'horreurs. Cela pourrait également expliquer la raison pour laquelle Everlord n'avait pas immédiatement prévenu Starfleet de la contamination de la base, afin d'éviter toute enquête gênante. Ce qui signifiait que le médecin était le responsable des expériences.

Leonard expira profondément, se demandant si sa paranoïa reprenait le dessus (car il _avait_ des tendances paranoïaques, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus), ou s'il avait raison de se méfier. Durant les trois jours qu'il venait de passer sur la base, il n'avait rien vu, _absolument rien_ , qui aurait pu indiquer une quelconque activité illicite. Il avait certes passé beaucoup de temps à l'infirmerie, mais également accompagné divers officiers dans leurs tâches quotidiennes, notamment dans le laboratoire où une petite équipe étudiait le venin de certains serpents qui permettraient sans nul doute des avancées prodigieuses dans le domaine de la médecin. Personne ne lui avait rien caché, toutes les portes lui avaient été ouvertes, y compris, il s'en souvenait maintenant, la fameuse pièce B373. Il n'y avait rien remarqué d'anormal. Tout le monde s'était montré très amical avec lui…

 _Un peu trop amical, peut-être ?_ se demanda-t-il en arrêtant brusquement de marcher de long en large devant son lit. Jamais on ne l'avait laissé seul. Il avait toujours, dans les couloirs, rencontré un officier ou un autre qui s'était montré ravi de discuter avec lui, de l'accompagner ici ou là… A présent qu'il reconsidérait les choses sous un autre angle, il se demandait si le hasard seul avait joué, ou s'il avait été tout bonnement surveillé. Son intelligence et son charisme naturels, qu'il n'estimait pas très hauts, ne pouvaient certainement pas être la seule raison de cette prévenance.

Et puis il y avait Juliette. Comment une femme aussi brillante, désirable, avait-elle pu jeter son dévolu sur lui ?

 _Et voilà le retour de la paranoïa_ , se dit-il avec un nouveau soupir.

A ce stade de sa réflexion, qui commençait à tourner en rond, il n'y avait qu'une seule action logique à effectuer, et Dieu, s'il existait, savait qu'il lui en coûtait, mais si toute cette histoire d'expériences était vraie, avant de savoir à qui il pouvait ou non faire confiance sur la base, il aurait besoin de renforts – et de quelqu'un de plus compétent que lui dans le domaine informatique pour aller fouiller dans la pièce B373, à supposer qu'il existât bel et bien une base de données secrète, parallèle à celle dont Spock s'occupait quotidiennement.

Bones n'avait pas parlé au premier officier depuis leur arrivée sur Octantis et il n'avait aucunement eu l'intention de l'aborder, sous aucun prétexte, mais il s'agissait d'un cas de force majeure, n'est-ce-pas ? Spock restait son supérieur hiérarchique, à qui il devait en référer lorsqu'il se heurtait à un problème qui le dépassait. S'armant de courage, il enfila ses bottes et quitta sa chambre. Avec un peu de chance, il trouverait le Vulcain dans la pièce voisine, bien que ce dernier passât le plus clair de son temps à travailler au centre des données (le centre _officiel_ , rectifia la partie paranoïaque de son cerveau).

Après un coup d'œil circulaire afin de s'assurer que personne ne l'espionnait, il frappa aux quartiers de Spock. N'obtenant aucune réponse, il se risqua à ouvrir la porte (qui ne nécessitait pas de code, encore un élément étrange qui renforçait ses soupçons, ces derniers grandissant de minute en minute) et à passer la tête par l'entrebâillure.

Les lumières avaient été réduites à 30% et McCoy eut beaucoup de mal, pendant quelques secondes, à distinguer quoi que ce soit. Puis, ses yeux s'habituant à la semi-obscurité, il aperçut la silhouette du Vulcain, agenouillé par terre dans une position de méditation, le visage anormalement pâle, les yeux clos, respirant profondément. Il s'apprêtait à s'éclipser discrètement – malgré toutes ses dissensions avec Spock, il demeurait médecin, et connaissait l'importance vitale de la méditation pour un Vulcain, surtout après le choc qui avait ébranlé ses boucliers mentaux – lorsque la voix du premier officier retentit, atone et saccadée.

\- Restez, docteur. Je vous demande juste cinq minutes.

Bones obéit, referma la porte derrière lui et s'assit sur une chaise en attendant que Spock revînt à la réalité. Il savait qu'une méditation constituait pour les Vulcains un acte profondément intime, et le fait que Spock l'eût autorisé à demeurer dans sa chambre alors qu'il émergeait lentement des niveaux les plus profonds de sa conscience l'étonnait, étant donné que leurs relations n'étaient pas exactement au beau fixe ces derniers temps.

 _Quel euphémisme._

Un tressaillement parcourut le corps de Spock. Alors que sa respiration (et probablement son cœur, pour ce que savait le médecin de la méditation vulcaine) revenait à un rythme normal, ses joues reprirent un semblant de couleur et ses paupières papillonnèrent. Puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement blancs et vides, avant de rouler dans leurs orbites pour retrouver leur place. Un tel spectacle était, McCoy devait l'admettre, quelque peu déstabilisant. Spock prit une profonde inspiration et ses mains, auparavant jointes devant lui, retombaient le long de son corps. Cependant, il ne se leva pas et demeura à genoux, aussi immobile qu'une statue. Son regard, aussi aiguisé qu'à l'ordinaire, se posa sur l'intrus et il demanda d'une voix glacée :

\- J'imagine que vous avez une bonne raison pour venir me déranger, docteur ?

A quoi s'attendait-il ? A un accueil chaleureux ? Il n'en savait rien, mais la déception qui le transperça de part en part le poussa à répondre en serrant les dents :

\- Non, je n'ai pensé qu'au plaisir de votre _charmante_ compagnie.

Sans attendre que Spock réagisse au sarcasme évident, il se lança dans l'explication de ce qui venait de se produire. La réaction allergique brutale de Jonathan Effner, son délire, les doutes qui avaient alors assailli l'esprit du médecin, il ne négligea rien (et aborda même le sujet de Juliette et ses craintes d'avoir été manipulé par la jeune femme). Lorsqu'il eut fini, il interrogea du regard le Vulcain qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota pendant tout son petit discours.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

\- J'en pense qu'une fois de plus, répondit Spock, vous vous montrez remarquablement paranoïaque. Les goûts du lieutenant Beaumont sont peut-être discutables, mais cela ne me regarde pas.

Bones cligna des yeux, doublement surpris par cette réponse. D'abord parce que l'ironie mordante n'était pas dans les habitudes de Spock. Ensuite parce qu'il n'était pas dans le genre du Vulcain de trancher aussi nettement sans vérification préalable.

\- Vous ne pensez pas que ça mérite au moins quelques recherches ? insista le médecin, ravalant sa fierté pour ne pas répondre à la remarque du Vulcain sur Juliette.

\- Je n'en vois pas la nécessité, déclara Spock, tout en prenant appui sur le sol d'une main pour se relever.

Il manqua aussitôt retomber à terre et ne dut son maintien en position verticale (une position absolument pas _vulcaine_ , ce qui déclencha le signal d'alarme dans l'esprit de McCoy) qu'au bureau voisin, auquel il se rattrapa _in extremis_. Le médecin en chef vit le moment où son interlocuteur, d'une pâleur extrâme, les jambes tremblantes, allait tomber évanoui à terre. Il oublia la raison pour laquelle il était dans cette chambre, leurs dissensions passées, et les yeux du Vulcain qui le fusillaient du regard, lui intimant de ne pas s'approcher davantage. Il avait basculé en mode médical sans même y penser.

\- Spock, ça va ?

Le premier officier acquiesça, mais garda ses deux mains à plat sur le bureau pour se maintenir debout, comme si la tête lui tournait trop pour qu'il puisse retrouver son habituelle position militaire irréprochable. L'inquiétude de McCoy augmenta d'un cran.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? s'enquit-il en le scannant du regard.

\- Ma santé n'est pas soumise à discussion, répondit Spock de son ton le plus froid et incisif.

\- Spock, s'exclama le médecin, de plus en plus alarmé (il connaissait le Vulcain par cœur, et lorsqu'il réagissait ainsi, c'était qu'il y _avait_ motif à s'inquiéter), je sais qu'on n'est pas dans les meilleurs termes du monde en ce moment, mais je reste votre médecin et si j'estime que vous…

\- Non, docteur, le coupa Spock relativement brutalement – et il était tellement rare que le premier officier coupe la parole de son interlocuteur que McCoy, abasourdi, se tut immédiatement. Non, vous n'êtes plus mon médecin. Mon dossier médical a été transféré hier, à ma demande, à Shae Pantari. Je vous prierai donc de ne pas vous mêler de mon état de santé qui, par ailleurs, n'a rien d'alarmant.

De plus en plus stupéfait, le médecin en chef resta figé à cinquante centimètres de Spock, bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés.

\- _Vous avez fait transférer votre dossier médical ?_ répéta-t-il, la voix blanche. Mais… Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je vais répondre à votre question par une autre question : avez-vous uniquement divulgué au lieutenant Beaumont, sur l'oreiller, ce qui m'est arrivé il y a un mois, ou bien avez-vous ri à mes dépens avec tout l'équipage de la base ? Si vous pensez que des expériences illégales ont lieu sur Sigma Octantis, il ne me semble guère indiqué de révéler à tout le monde mon état de faiblesse et l'effondrement de mes boucliers mentaux. Sans parler du fait qu'une telle attitude n'a rien de professionnel.

L'accusation porta. Bien évidemment, Leonard était en tort, il avait brisé le serment qu'il avait prononcé des années auparavant, et Spock avait les meilleures raisons du monde de lui en vouloir pour cela – mais bien qu'il se sente coupable, et peut-être précisément pour cette raison, il éprouva le besoin de se défendre.

\- Parce que c'était professionnel, peut-être, d'aller trifouiller dans mon cerveau ? répondit-il sans réfléchir.

La mâchoire du Vulcain se crispa encore un peu plus.

\- Le fait que vous ayez révélé à de parfaits inconnus mes antécédents médicaux et un certain nombre de faits personnels me concernant prouve que j'ai bien fait, il y a un mois, de protéger mon intimité.

McCoy, outré par tant de mauvaise foi, ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer que le Vulcain inversait la chronologie et par conséquent déformait la logique de ses propos, mais la vision de Spock l'en dissuada. Il avait déjà vu ce regard, ce léger tremblement des mains, cette crispation de la mâchoire. Le premier officier était sur le point d'exploser de fureur, et il n'y avait aucun doute : sa colère était entièrement dirigée contre le médecin en chef. Ce dernier avait assisté à deux reprises à la perte de contrôle de Spock, une fois contre Jim, sur la passerelle de l' _Enterprise_ (et Jim avait bien failli y rester), et une fois à San Francisco, lorsqu'il était entré dans l'hôpital, traînant derrière lui un Khan inconscient et salement amoché.

Spock était _dangereux_. Il ne fallait pas qu'il l'oublie.

 _Dangereux, et à deux doigts de craquer._

Bones recula prudemment de deux pas vers la porte et leva lentement les mains en signe d'apaisement.

\- Nous en reparlerons plus tard, d'accord ? dit-il lentement, conscient qu'il jouait beaucoup plus gros que leur amitié dans cette discussion. Occupons-nous du problème que je viens de vous exposer plutôt que…

\- Il n'y a pas de problème ailleurs que dans votre tête, McCoy, cracha le Vulcain. Pas d'expériences illégales, pas de complot, rien. Vous êtes simplement paranoïaque.

\- C'est ce que vous pensez vraiment ? demanda le médecin, s'évertuant à rester calme malgré les centaines d'émotions contradictoires qui se pressaient dans son esprit à cet instant.

\- Je ne suis pas le seul à le penser. Le psychiatre qui vous a examiné à Starfleet avant votre affectation définitive le pense également.

McCoy se figea. La conversation prenait un tour à la fois inattendu, totalement surréaliste et on ne pouvait plus déplaisant.

\- Quoi ? demanda le médecin en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

\- En tant que premier officier, j'ai eu accès aux dossiers de tous les membres de l'équipage, et notamment aux résultats de vos tests – physiques, intellectuels, mentaux et psychologiques. Vous avez passé les premiers avec succès, mais le psychiatre vous a déclaré inapte à voyager dans l'espace en raison de votre tendance à la paranoïa.

Leonard se souvint dans un flash des tests psychologiques qu'il avait subis, peu de temps après l'affaire Nero. En effet, il n'avait guère brillé, mais pas au point de…

\- Spock, ce que vous dites ne tient pas debout déclara-t-il en essayant de réguler les battements douloureux de son cœur. Ça fait deux ans que je sers sur l' _Enterprise_ !

Un mépris glaçant passa dans le regard du premier officier.

\- Uniquement parce que le capitaine a insisté pour vous avoir. On pouvait difficilement refuser quoi que ce soit au sauveur de la Terre. Ce n'est qu'à Jim que vous devez d'être en poste sur l' _Enterprise_. Le haut commandement avait prévu de vous affecter à titre définitif à l'hôpital de San Francisco.

Une sueur froide envahit le corps du médecin. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, il eut la désagréable sensation que sa salive avait durci et collé sa langue à son palais.

\- Ce… Ce n'est pas vrai, Spock ? murmura-t-il finalement en s'humectant les lèvres. Vous racontez n'importe quoi pour vous venger, n'est-ce-pas ?

Son ton suppliant le fit grimacer lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas avoir été recalé, ce n'était pas possible…

\- Demandez au capitaine, répondit Spock. Et maintenant, je pense que nous avons fait le tour de cette conversation et que vous allez pouvoir quitter ma _charmante compagnie_.

Le médecin en chef restant pétrifié, incapable de bouger, Spock ajouta :

\- Vous avez insisté, il y a un mois, pour que je laisse s'exprimer ma moitié humaine, McCoy. Ne vous plaignez pas si le résultat vous déplaît. Et maintenant, _sortez_.


	6. Chapitre 6

_Hello ! (Tous les 15 jours, nous y revoilà... Désolée pour ce manque de régularité. La vraie vie est revenue frapper à ma porte.) Voici typiquement le genre de chapitres que j'attends avec impatience et qu'une fois devant ma feuille, je ne sais pas comment écrire. J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop confus. Je vous promets que tout s'accélère au prochain chapitre. Merci pour les reviews, pour votre patience et, je l'espère, pour votre indulgence._

.

 **Chapitre 6 – Où Spock se découvre des talents de comédien**

 ** _La vérité, ce n'est point ce qui se démontre._**

.

\- Spock ! Je suis si contente d'avoir de tes nouvelles ! Comment vas-tu ?

 _Comment allait-il ?_ La question méritait d'être posée. De l'autre côté de l'écran, à des milliers et des millions de kilomètres, le regard de Nyota, empli de sollicitude et d'affection, indiquait qu'elle attendait la réponse avec sincérité. Comme d'habitude, entièrement humaine, elle était prête à se réjouir pour lui si tout allait bien, à l'aider si quelque chose n'allait pas.

S'il avait été humain, il aurait probablement commencé par répondre qu'il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. La nausée et le mal de tête causés par l'interruption brutale d'une méditation tellement profonde qu'il n'était pas certain d'avoir jamais atteint seul, auparavant, ce niveau subconscient de son esprit, s'étaient accrus durant la discussion qui s'était ensuivie, à tel point qu'il avait failli ne pas contacter l' _Enterprise_. Mais il avait promis de donner de ses nouvelles au minimum tous les trois jours, et cela faisait exactement trois jours qu'il était arrivé sur la base. Il ne pouvait reporter plus longtemps l'inévitable confrontation et les questions qui s'ensuivraient nécessairement.

\- La mission se déroule parfaitement, répondit-il, choisissant de se cantonner aux faits bruts. Les vaccins que nous avons mis au point fonctionnent comme nous l'avions prévu. A l'exception d'une réaction allergique vite endiguée, les patients ont remarquablement bien répondu au traitement et le virus perd du terrain.

\- C'est formidable ! Et ton travail sur la base de données ? Pas trop fastidieux ?

S'il avait été humain, il aurait probablement expliqué que la reprogrammation informatique n'avait qu'un intérêt limité et qu'il commençait à ressentir une certaine lassitude devant les détails anatomiques concernant les quelque trois-cent-cinquante-six espèces de serpents présentes sur Sigma Octantis VII. Il avait l'impression d'en avoir davantage appris à propos des reptiles en trois jours sur la base qu'en 30,45 ans de vie sur Vulcain, sur Terre et ailleurs. Ce qui, en temps normal, ne lui aurait peut-être pas déplu, tant sa soif de connaissance était infinie, mais les pensées parasites qui brouillaient sa concentration l'empêchaient d'apprécier à leur juste valeur les différences minimes existant entre le _Reptilis Octantis lineatum_ et le _Reptilis Octantis maculatum_ , deux animaux en apparence très proches, l'un venimeux et potentiellement mortel, l'autre totalement inoffensif.

\- La réinitialisation du système se déroule comme prévu et je compte envoyer à Starfleet un premier résumé des données compilées d'ici deux jours.

Nyota sourit.

\- Ca ne répond pas vraiment à ma question, mais je vais laisser passer pour cette fois. Et Leonard ? ajouta-t-elle après un léger temps d'hésitation. Comment… comment ça se passe avec lui ?

S'il avait été humain, il aurait probablement rétorqué que « ça se passait _mal_ », et qu'il venait, par ses réponses acerbes et sa brutale révélation, de causer une rupture irréversible dans une des rares amitiés auxquelles tenait réellement sa moitié humaine. Sa moitié vulcaine savait qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix, et que sa réaction quasi instinctive allait peut-être leur sauver la vie à tous deux, mais il éprouvait malgré lui du regret d'en être arrivé là, de ne pas avoir trouvé une autre façon de se sortir de l'impasse dans laquelle le médecin les avait involontairement placés.

Peut-être aurait-il également demandé comment il pouvait, à ce stade, « rattraper le coup ». Une expression, elle aussi, typiquement humaine. Les humains, semblait-il, passaient leur temps à se disputer et à se réconcilier pour les motifs les plus futiles, et vivaient en permanence dans ce que Nyota appelait un « ascenseur émotionnel ». La métaphore parlait d'elle-même, et même le Vulcain qu'il était n'avait pas eu réellement besoin qu'on la lui explique. Cependant, il ne l'avait jamais comprise aussi bien qu'en ce moment, alors que ses boucliers, à moitié éventrés, ne se reformaient que lentement, et que ses émotions passaient curieusement la tête au-dessus des créneaux péniblement érigés. Dans un cas comme celui-ci, la jeune femme serait forcément de bon conseil…

Au lieu de cela, il se raidit un peu sur sa chaise, et, regardant Uhura bien en face, répondit fermement :

\- Je sais que tu apprécies le docteur McCoy et que, pour cette raison, tu souhaiterais que nous nous entendions bien, mais il me semble peu probable que nous nous reparlions jamais. J'ai fait transférer hier mon dossier médical auprès du docteur Pantari et il me semble préférable d'éviter dorénavant tout contact non professionnel avec le docteur McCoy.

La jeune femme, qui s'était à son tour tendue dès la première phrase prononcée par Spock, se mordit les lèvres, tandis qu'un désarroi véritable se peignait sur ses traits. Elle ouvrit la bouche comme si elle allait parler, mais se ravisa. Comme elle tardait à répondre, ou à exprimer son opinion, Spock s'apprêtait à changer de conversation en s'enquérant de sa santé, de la mission de l' _Enterprise_ , des nouvelles de la zone khitomerienne, lorsque le bruit d'une alarme retentit dans les quartiers d'Uhura, presque immédiatement suivie par la voix du capitaine :

\- Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui…

Il s'interrompit net, probablement en constatant que Nyota n'était pas seule, et enchaîna sur un ton qui ne présageait rien de bon :

\- C'est avec Spock que tu parles ?

\- Bonjour à vous aussi, capitaine, répondit la jeune femme de son ton le plus sarcastique possible (même Spock le percevait lorsqu'elle l'utilisait). Oui, je suis en train d'avoir une conversation _privée_ avec votre premier officier.

\- Désolé, reprit la voix de Jim, mais si c'est Spock, j'ai une petite question à lui poser.

Le visage du capitaine apparut alors à l'écran, rouge de colère. Nyota se décala légèrement sur la gauche pour lui laisser de la place. Elle devait avoir perçu à l'intonation de Kirk que ce n'était pas le moment de le contredire.

\- Dites, commandant, vous pouvez m'expliquer pour quelle raison Bones vient de me contacter pour me demander si, je cite, « je suis bien passé au-dessus de tous les règlements pour contrevenir à un ordre médical qui lui interdisait de servir sur l' _Enterprise_ » ? Sérieusement, vous lui avez donné les résultats de ses tests psys avec Morris ?

S'il avait été humain, il aurait peut-être explosé sous la pression des sentiments violents qui l'accablaient à cet instant. Il aurait peut-être éteint le moniteur, ou même donné un coup de poing sur l'écran.

Ou bien il aurait peut-être dit quelque chose du genre « Désolé, capitaine, mais nous avons des problèmes plus pressants pour l'heure, sur cette base, que de nous occuper des états d'âme du docteur McCoy, alors que nos vies sont menacées ». Ce qui aurait été totalement stupide, puisqu'il s'efforçait depuis près d'une heure, depuis que Leonard était entré dans sa chambre pour lui raconter les divagations d'Effner, de ne pas se trahir.

Mais il n'était pas humain.

\- Affirmatif, capitaine, dit-il laconiquement.

Kirk ouvrit la bouche, la referma, poussa un soupir, se passa la main sur le visage et ferma les yeux.

\- Génial, comme idée. Il vient de m'envoyer sa démission.

A côté du capitaine, Nyota poussa une exclamation à la fois incrédule et douloureuse. Le Vulcain ne répondit rien. Il ne voyait pas quoi répondre. A la place de McCoy, il eût fait exactement la même chose, et l'idée d'une telle similarité dans leurs réactions le frappa.

\- Spock, dites quelque chose ! s'écria Jim. Ne restez pas planté là comme une lampe !

S'il avait été humain, peut-être aurait-il pu dire quelque chose du genre « je suis désolé ». Ou « je n'ai pas voulu cela ». Ou encore « comment puis-je arranger les choses ? ».

Mais il ne répondit rien. Il savait pourtant qu'être le plus humain possible eût été la seule façon d'alerter le capitaine et Nyota, en agissant de façon étrange afin d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Mais il n'y parvenait pas. Sa moitié humaine demeurait résolument muette.

\- Spock, merde, pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? ajouta le capitaine, qui semblait personnellement blessé par le comportement de son premier officier. C'est… c'est mesquin, et… et ça ne vous ressemble tellement pas !

\- Mes boucliers ne sont pas opérationnels, capitaine, répondit le Vulcain, et peuvent expliquer en partie ce manque de professionnalisme de ma part. Le docteur McCoy et vous-mêmes êtes parfaitement en droit de porter plainte contre moi.

En face de lui, Kirk et Nyota ouvrirent de grands yeux, visiblement stupéfaits de l'entendre parler ainsi. Peut-être allait-il réussir à leur faire passer le message, finalement. Mais Jim eut un petit rire amer.

\- Sérieusement, vous me sortez l'excuse de vos boucliers mentaux ? Pourquoi n'avouez-vous pas que vous avez fait quelque chose de totalement _humain_ et que vous avez merdé bien comme il faut sur ce coup-là ?

\- Si cela vous fait plaisir, répondit Spock froidement. Après tout, je _suis_ à moitié humain. A présent, je vous prie de m'excuser, mais je dois aller travailler à la réinitialisation de la base de données.

Le capitaine fit un geste de colère, tandis qu'Uhura, à côté de lui, hochait la tête, navrée.

\- Je te recontacterai, dit le Vulcain doucement.

Elle hésita, acquiesça, et la communication fut coupée.

Face à l'écran devenu totalement noir, Spock ferma les yeux et s'accorda dix secondes de réflexion afin de remettre en ordre ses pensées.

1\. Le docteur McCoy n'était probablement pas paranoïaque (Spock ne l'avait d'ailleurs jamais sérieusement pensé), des expériences aussi illégales qu'immorales avaient probablement lieu sur la base, et les deux membres de l'équipage de l' _Enterprise_ étaient probablement espionnés dans leurs moindres faits et gestes.

2\. Spock n'avait pu faire autrement, lorsqu'il avait compris les implications de ce que lui racontait McCoy, que de prendre des mesures immédiates et drastiques. A savoir provoquer entre eux une rupture définitive, afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons sur lui. Il avait été, du moins l'espérait-il, convaincant dans son incrédulité et sa colère.

3\. Cela lui coûtait de l'admettre, mais la colère qu'il avait éprouvée était bel et bien réelle, et il avait été presque _agréable_ de jeter au visage du médecin les résultats (bien réels) de ses tests psychologiques, à l'origine destinés à détourner l'attention du médecin du complot qu'il avait fortuitement découvert. Sa moitié vulcaine, réfléchissant rapidement, pendant que McCoy lui racontait dans le détail les élucubrations du jeune lieutenant et ses propres doutes, à une façon efficace de couper court à cette discussion, n'avait rien trouvé de probant, ni de logique. Son côté humain avait alors pris le relais, laissant libre cours à ses émotions, et Spock n'avait pas dû se forcer beaucoup pour laisser sa colère prendre le dessus.

 _La colère. Toujours la colère. Lucy n'avait pas tort.*_

Où en était-il ?

Ah, oui. 4. Les soupçons du docteur McCoy sur la perpétration d'expériences médicales sur des humanoïdes (qui violaient non seulement les lois les plus sacrées de tous les peuples de la Fédération mais également la charte solennelle de Starfleet) permettait d'expliquer un certain nombre de petits détails anormaux que Spock avait remarqués sans les estimer à leur juste valeur. Par exemple, un programme dans l'ordinateur central contrôlant un circuit de caméras dans l'enceinte de la base. Ou le fait que les portes de leurs quartiers n'étaient pas protégés par un code, comme dans tous les vaisseaux et toutes les bases de Starfleet. Ou encore le catalogage de trois-cent-quarante-six types de serpents, dont le venin avait probablement été utilisé pour lesdites expériences.

Ou l'omniprésence de Juliette Beaumont, qui apparaissait comme par magie aux côtés du Vulcain dès qu'il entrait dans la salle de restauration.

Ce dernier constat contrariait Spock au plus haut point, mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence : il s'était laissé berner aussi sûrement que le docteur McCoy par la jeune femme, bien qu'elle n'eût évidemment pas utilisé avec lui les mêmes techniques de séduction qu'avec son coéquipier. Cependant, dans les deux cas, il s'était bel et bien agi de séduction – et il n'avait rien vu venir. Le lieutenant Beaumont avait, dès les premières minutes de leur interaction, parlé de son statut d'hybride et des difficultés qu'elle avait rencontrées tout au long de sa vie en raison de cette particularité. Spock avait été immédiatement captivé par le récit d'événements qu'il avait vécus de la même façon qu'elle, sans jamais l'avouer à personne. Il en était venu lui-même à rechercher la compagnie de la jeune femme.

Comme il avait été naïf.

 _Presque comme un humain_ , songea-t-il avec mépris.

5\. Il avait désespérément cherché une solution pour alerter le capitaine par le biais de Nyota, mais n'était pas certain d'avoir réussi. En fait, il était même quasiment certain du contraire. Il n'était parvenu qu'à énerver Kirk et inquiéter Uhura. Ce qu'il avait fait n'avait servi absolument à rien.

Pour résumer, et pour répondre franchement à la question de Nyota, il y avait certes de quoi _aller mal_.

 _S'il avait été humain, bien sûr._

Spock se leva en chancelant, l'esprit fixé sur le premier fait dérangeant qui avait croisé sa route et qui aurait dû l'alerter après 1,34 heures passées sur l'ordinateur central.

Les caméras.

Il n'y avait jamais de circuit interne de caméras sur une base de Starfleet. Le droit à l'intimité était toujours scrupuleusement respecté. Cependant, un circuit existait sur Sigma Octantis, puisque Spock l'avait même ( _stupidement_ , ne put-il s'empêcher de se dire) réinitialisé sans même se dire qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'étrange.

L'épidémie qui s'était brusquement déclarée sur la base ( _et comment s'était-elle déclarée, sinon au contact des indigènes de la planète ?_ encore un indice qu'il avait manqué) avait conduit le commandant Perkins à faire appel à l' _Enterprise_ , ce qui avait évidemment déstabilisé les conspirateurs. Ils devaient surveiller sans cesse les nouveaux venus, et notamment le commandant chargé de vérifier toutes les données scientifiques de la base. Cela signifiait qu'il y avait quelque part, dans sa chambre et dans celle du docteur McCoy, une caméra, qui avait été témoin de leur conversation.

Ce qui voulait dire que le médecin était en danger.

Il fallait cependant à Spock une certitude. Peut-être l'affaiblissement de ses boucliers l'avait-il tout simplement conduit à devenir aussi paranoïaque que McCoy. Peut-être n'y avait-il aucune expérience étrange en cours ici. Peut-être Juliette Beaumont était-elle simplement amicale et réellement curieuse de son statut d'hybride.

Il en doutait fortement néanmoins. Son implacable logique vulcaine et ses étranges intuitions humaines lui hurlaient qu'ils étaient en danger.

Pour confirmer son hypothèse, il pouvait réaliser un test relativement simple. Du moins aurait-il été simple pour un humain capable de mentir et de jouer la comédie. Pour un demi-Vulcain, il s'avérait légèrement plus complexe. Cependant, il n'avait pas le choix. Il fit quelques pas vers la salle de bains et porta une main à sa tempe, dans un geste qui n'était qu'à moitié feint. Il n'eut pas à se forcer beaucoup pour se laisser glisser à terre. Depuis qu'il avait quitté brutalement les couches les plus profondes de son esprit en sortant de sa méditation, l'évanouissement le menaçait. Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes.

Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre : 3,14 minutes après, on frappait à sa porte, comme il l'avait prévu. Après la découverte réalisée par le médecin en chef une heure auparavant, les conspirateurs se trouvaient dans une impasse : si McCoy poursuivait son investigation (et Spock ne doutait pas qu'il la poursuive, car le praticien possédait la ténacité – et le caractère hargneux – d'un bouledogue), ils se verraient dans l'obligation de le réduire au silence. Cependant, assassiner les deux visiteurs et faire passer leurs deux morts pour un accident semblait pour le moins suspicieux. Perkins ordonnerait nécessairement une enquête, remonterait peut-être la piste des conspirateurs, découvrirait ce qui se passait sur sa base. Ils avaient donc besoin de Spock vivant.

Ce dernier ne bougea pas. La porte s'ouvrit et la voix de Juliette retentit :

\- Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

Il sentit les doigts brûlants de l'Elasienne contre la peau de son cou et essaya désespérément de percevoir par télépathie quelque chose de ses pensées, en vain. Elle lui tapota les joues.

\- Spock, vous m'entendez ?

L'inquiétude était clairement perceptible dans sa voix, mais le premier officier ne se laisserait plus prendre à ce piège. Ses paupières papillonnèrent et il avala douloureusement.

\- Vous voulez que j'appelle un médecin ? demanda la jeune femme, dont les mains étaient à présent posées sur son front et sa joue.

\- Non, murmura-t-il d'une voix qu'il ne reconnut pas lui-même.

\- Vous êtes tout blanc, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

Il la laissa l'aider à s'asseoir et réclama de l'eau, qu'elle lui offrit immédiatement.

\- J'ai été interrompu pendant une méditation très profonde, répondit-il, préférant coller au plus près de la vérité. Ce n'est rien, cela va passer. Que faites-vous dans ma chambre ? ajouta-t-il en se dégageant doucement de son étreinte.

\- J'ai entendu du bruit en passant dans le couloir, mentit-elle sans l'ombre d'une hésitation (Spock était certain que 3,14 minutes s'étaient écoulées entre le moment où il s'était effondré et le moment où Juliette Beaumont avait frappé à sa porte). Le bruit d'un corps qui tombe à terre, précisa-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Spock refusa de laisser le moindre muscle de son visage frémir et le trahir. Il hocha la tête.

\- Je vous remercie, lieutenant, dit-il en essayant de se lever.

Elle le repoussa fermement en position assise.

\- Vous n'allez pas aller travailler maintenant, protesta-t-elle. Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas que j'appelle le docteur Everlord ? Ou le docteur McCoy ? Il est juste à côté.

Spock se raidit malgré lui en entendant le nom de son coéquipier.

\- Ce ne sera pas la peine, répondit-il sèchement.

\- Dans tous les cas, vous ne pouvez pas aller travailler comme ça, déclara-t-elle fermement en l'aidant à se relever et en le guidant vers son lit, où il s'assit lourdement.

\- Peut-être une heure ou deux de méditation avant de reprendre mon travail…

\- Bien sûr ! Je vais prévenir le commandant Perkins.

\- Je vous remercie, lieutenant.

\- Juliette, corrigea-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle. Vous êtes sûr que ça va ?

\- Affirmatif.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, mais sans cesser de sourire, l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue et quitta la pièce.

Spock ferma les yeux. Il avait à présent la certitude qu'il désirait, et son esprit se tournait vers la seule chose importante : parvenir à mettre le docteur McCoy et lui-même hors de danger. Pour cela…

Il hésita. Si ses boucliers mentaux n'étaient toujours pas totalement reconstruits, c'était parce qu'il hésitait encore sur la voie à emprunter, sur les matériaux à employer, sur les techniques à utiliser. De longues conversations avec son _alter ego_ l'avaient dirigé vers une voie radicalement différente de celle qu'il avait choisie des années auparavant. Laisser une partie de son humanité s'exprimer, octroyer à sa moitié humaine une marge de manœuvre qu'il lui avait jusqu'ici toujours déniée. Cela semblait la meilleure solution, et peut-être même la plus logique. Seulement, une telle architecture, bien plus complexe que celle qui avait été la sienne jusqu'à présent, s'était avérée bien plus compliquée et lente à mettre en œuvre…

Mais à présent, il ne pouvait pas se permettre ce genre de raffinements. Durant ces trois derniers jours sur Sigma Octantis, il n'avait pas utilisé ses facultés mentales à leur maximum, il n'avait pas su percevoir les anormalités pourtant évidentes, à présent qu'il y songeait, présentes sur la base. Il avait besoin de son efficacité habituelle, de sa logique vulcaine. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre d'agir humainement, de laisser ses émotions prendre le pas sur son raisonnement.

Ses boucliers mentaux, qu'il avait prévu de reconstruire de façon minutieuse et soigneusement étudiée, allaient finalement être grossièrement replâtrés. Ce dont il avait besoin à présent n'était pas d'une architecture raffinée, mais d'épaisses murailles, solides, impénétrables.

Un art dans lequel il était passé maître.

Il s'immergea dans le _Wh'ltri_.

.

 *** Pour finir, toutes mes histoires finissent par s'entremêler... Ce n'est pas que je veuille spécialement faire de la pub pour mes autres fics, c'est juste que dans mon esprit, l'ensemble de mes idées forment une sorte de trame (pas tout à fait mais presque) cohérente avec des passerelles entre elles. Donc, pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu mes autres fics, Lucy est la demi-sœur de Spock, qui a été élevée avec lui sur Vulcain. A un moment (que je n'ai pas encore écrit d'ailleurs), elle lui explique, grâce à une parodie de La _belle au bois dormant_ (avouez que vous êtes curieux de lire ça ! Non ?), que les Vulcains ne lui ont pas laissé le choix : il ne peut exprimer que sa colère et doit étouffer toutes ses autres émotions, bien qu'il les ressente avec autant d'intensité que n'importe qui...**


	7. Chapitre 7

_Hello ! Me revoilà pour un chapitre beaucoup moins introspectif que le précédent. Disons que ça compense pour le manque relatif d'action jusqu'ici. Les explications complètes viendront par la suite. La citation en exergue est toujours de Saint-Exupéry (toujours_ Terre des hommes _), elle n'est pas parfaitement adaptée ici mais je l'aime trop pour ne pas vous l'offrir._

 _Je voulais vous remercier de m'avoir (encore) laissé des tas de reviews pour le dernier chapitre, sur lequel j'étais assez dubitative. Un merci tout particulier à Eury, qui a laissé un commentaire en guest et à qui je ne peux donc pas répondre personnellement._

 _(PS : OldGirl, il y a des gros mots...)_

.

 **Chapitre 7 - Où McCoy se rappelle qu'il a des tendances claustrophobes**

 ** _Dès lors, nous nous sentîmes perdus dans l'espace interplanétaire, parmi cent planètes inaccessibles, à la recherche de la seule planète véritable, de la nôtre, de celle qui, seule, contenait nos paysages familiers, nos maisons amies, nos tendresses._**

.

\- Eh bien, Leonard, on a des insomnies ? Il aurait mieux valu m'appeler.

Bones sursauta et fit tomber à terre la feuille qu'il était en train de parcourir des yeux, l'estomac noué par une épouvantable nausée.

Juliette Beaumont et le docteur Everlord se tenaient dans l'encadrement de la porte, à côté d'un Jonathan Effner plus pâle que la mort, les yeux exorbités par la terreur et tremblant de tous ses membres. La jeune femme le tenait en joue à l'aide d'un phaseur qui n'était certainement pas réglé pour se contenter d'assommer. Leonard déglutit péniblement, le bouche soudain sèche.

Il avait pourtant pris le maximum de précautions (ou du moins en était-il convaincu), attendant le milieu de la nuit pour passer à l'action. Après avoir eu avec Jim une discussion pour le moins houleuse suite aux fracassantes révélations de Spock, il avait, sur un coup de tête, envoyé sa démission au capitaine, et porté plainte contre le premier officier auprès du haut commandement de Starfleet. Puis, allongé dans le noir en attendant que tout le monde dorme sur la base, et que s'apaisent, à défaut des esprits, les mouvements et les bruits, il s'était octroyé une séance relativement longue d'auto-apitoiement.

Il avait été recalé aux tests psys de Starfleet.

Spock était un connard.

Il ne devait qu'à la notoriété de James Kirk sa place sur l' _Enterprise_.

Spock était quand même un connard.

Il ne méritait pas d'être sur le vaisseau.

Spock était toujours un connard.

Bones n'était pourtant pas – du moins le pensait-il – un plus mauvais médecin qu'un autre, y compris dans l'espace. Durant deux années, il avait réussi à mettre entre parenthèses ses diverses phobies et à trouver son équilibre au sein de l'équipage. Et s'il avait démontré des tendances paranoïaques, c'était parce que Nero venait tout juste de faire exploser Vulcain et menacé de faire de même avec la Terre. N'importe qui, dans ces circonstances, avait le droit et peut-être même le devoir de se méfier de tout et de tout le monde.

Sauf Spock, peut-être. Cet ordinateur ne pouvait pas présenter ce genre de symptôme, même après la destruction de sa propre planète. Espèce de salaud sans-cœur.

Ces pensées déprimantes avaient néanmoins totalement déserté le médecin en chef lorsqu'il s'était penché sur les dossiers (écrits intégralement à la main, intraçables sur toute base de données, officielle ou non) de la salle B373, pour être remplacées par des pensées plus noires encore. Comment pouvait-on faire… _ça_ à des humanoïdes ? A des êtres vivants et pensants ? Les dossiers avaient tous été rédigés par la même personne et décrivaient avec force détails les effets les plus dévastateurs des poisons les plus dégueulasses jamais découverts (apparemment, la faune de cette planète n'avait rien à envier à celle des marais de Dagobah ou à la flore d'Adenia, de sinistre mémoire*). Pas étonnant qu'Effner en fasse des cauchemars.

La question se posait cependant : _pourquoi ?_ Pourquoi risquer des expériences totalement illégales sur une minuscule base, où Everlord et ses éventuels complices (car seul un médecin pouvait avoir fourni les écœurants détails physiologiques consignés dans ces pages) risquaient à tout moment d'être découverts ?

Leonard n'avait cependant pas prévu de poser la question directement aux principaux intéressés.

\- Vous avez trouvé des choses passionnantes, j'espère ? ajouta Juliette avec un petit sourire narquois, tandis que McCoy s'efforçait de reprendre ses esprits. Je ne voudrais pas que vous mouriez sans avoir compris.

Malgré la peur qui lui tordait le ventre, Bones s'astreignit à rester calme.

\- Je suis en effet tombé sur des données fort intéressantes. Everlord, comment avez-vous pu faire ça ? demanda-t-il malgré lui, en évitant soigneusement – lâchement – le regard de Juliette.

La simple idée qu'il avait… embrassé… caressé… et plus… cette femme l'emplissait de dégoût. Principalement envers lui-même, parce qu'il avait été aisément manipulé depuis le début.

\- Les expériences en elles-mêmes n'étaient pas très compliquées, répondit Everlord avec un petit rire satisfait.

\- Vous avez prêté serment ! explosa McCoy. _Primum non nocere**_ , ça ne vous dit rien ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'un serment en comparaison de la douceur de la vengeance ? murmura le médecin de façon totalement inattendue, les yeux perdus dans un rêve qui semblait particulièrement agréable.

\- Allez, suivez-nous sans protester, intervint Juliette en tournant son arme vers Leonard, qui se leva lentement.

Il osa enfin la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ?

\- Tout simplement vous inclure dans une petite mise en scène, avec Jonathan pour vous donner la réplique.

Le jeune lieutenant, des sanglots dans la voix, se tordit les mains.

\- Juliette, tu ne peux pas…

\- Tu connais la règle, le coupa-t-elle durement, avec un mépris presque palpable. Qui parle meurt. Même sous l'emprise d'un médicament hallucinogène. De toute façon, tu aurais craqué tôt ou tard, et tu le sais très bien. Tu as toujours été faible.

\- Je t'en supplie… commença Jonathan, à qui Everlord appliqua une tape bien sentie sur le sommet du crâne pour le faire taire.

\- Voilà donc l'idée générale, reprit Juliette en haussant le ton : dans une crise de folie due à une forte réaction allergique au vaccin contre OCT3-P22, l'infortuné lieutenant Effner s'est jeté sur vous et vous a tué. En revenant à lui, horrifié par son geste, il s'est malheureusement suicidé. Un regrettable accident, que votre « ami » Spock confirmera à votre capitaine.

McCoy se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas hurler que jamais Spock ne croirait un truc pareil. Si Juliette pensait le Vulcain naïf à ce point, grand bien lui fasse. Le premier officier, il le savait, ne se contenterait pas des apparences. Pas après que le médecin lui eut confié ses doutes. Il attendrait le moment propice pour mettre hors d'état de nuire ces fous furieux.

Il était étonnant de constater à quel point Bones, malgré leurs dissensions du moment, avait une confiance absolue dans les capacités de Spock et sa détermination à faire éclater la vérité.

En face de lui, Juliette lui lança un regard amusé.

\- Nous n'allons certainement pas laisser votre commandant fourrer ses grandes oreilles dans nos affaires, déclara-t-elle comme si elle avait lu sa pensée. Il ne découvrira aucune preuve. Il est heureux qu'il ne vous ait pas cru lorsque vous lui avez tout raconté. Deux morts auraient été plus délicates à expliquer à votre capitaine.

Le médecin se sentit frappé par la foudre.

\- Comment… Comment savez-vous… balbutia-t-il.

\- Qu'il est naïf ! s'esclaffa Everlord. Tu as raison, Juliette, c'est charmant. Voyons, Leonard, l'intégralité de la base est sous surveillance vidéo en permanence, y compris votre chambre et celle du commandant Spock.

Le temps que l'information monte au cerveau…

 _Ce n'était pas possible._

McCoy, totalement pétrifié, voulut parler, mais il ne parvint pas à émettre le moindre son. Juliette Beaumont éclata de rire.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, personne n'a assisté à nos ébats. Votre pudeur est sauve et personne à part moi ne pourra juger de vos performances, si cela peut vous consoler.

Les jambes flageolantes, le visage en sueur, McCoy ne parvenait plus à penser. Il s'était vraiment fait avoir du début à la fin, sans avoir rien vu venir. Et Spock qui le traitait de paranoïaque !

\- Un dernier mot pour la postérité ? demanda Everlord avec un sourire ironique.

La vue du médecin en chef commença à se brouiller et il sentit l'amertume de la bile lui remonter dans la gorge, tandis qu'il tentait désespérément de contrôler sa respiration. L'idée de mourir ici, aussi _stupidement_ …

Avec un glapissement étranglé, Everlord s'effondra soudain à terre. Bones cligna rapidement des yeux, persuadé d'être lui-même victime d'une hallucination.

\- Docteur, occupez-vous d'Effner.

La voix de Spock le ramena brutalement à la réalité, bien que le Vulcain eût parlé avec son calme habituel. Juliette s'était retournée vers l'intrus avec une vivacité incroyable et avait brandi son phaseur, mais Spock le fit sauter d'un coup de pied encore plus rapide. Pendant que McCoy se précipitait vers Jonathan pour l'empêcher de bouger, la jeune femme se jeta sur le premier officier avec un hurlement de rage. Ce dernier l'évita d'un mouvement souple et frappa à son tour. Juliette reçut son poing en plein milieu du visage. Etant donné la force physique des Vulcains, Leonard s'attendait à la voir s'écrouler, mais elle chancela à peine. Néanmoins, Spock mit à profit la désorientation de la jeune femme pour ramasser son phaseur tombé à terre. Bones, qui immobilisait un Jonathan de toute façon tétanisé par la peur, vit distinctement la main gauche du Vulcain régler l'arme sur la fonction non létale avant de tirer. Juliette tomba à terre à côté d'Everlord.

Le silence retomba sur la salle B373. Abasourdi, Bones se tourna vers son sauveur inattendu, s'attendant presque à devoir affronter à son tour sa colère (lorsque le premier officier frappait physiquement ses adversaires au lieu d'utiliser la prise neurale, c'était plutôt mauvais signe), mais au lieu du Spock hors contrôle qu'il pensait voir, il trouva un Vulcain parfaitement calme et maître de lui. Le médecin reporta son regard sur le visage en sang de Juliette. Le coup que lui avait porté Spock lui avait brisé le nez.

\- La prise vulcaine ne fonctionne pas sur les Elasiens, expliqua calmement le premier officier.

 _Les Elasiens… ?_

\- Pardon, Juliette Beaumont est Elasienne ? s'étrangla Bones ( _il ne pouvait pas avoir manqué ça en plus de tout le reste, ce n'était pas possible !_ ).

Spock acquiesça distraitement avant de s'approcher de Jonathan.

\- Quels sont vos complices sur cette base ? demanda-t-il.

Le jeune homme leva vers lui un regard éperdu.

\- Vous n'avez pas compris ? répondit-il d'une voix suraiguë. Nous sommes _tous_ complices sur Sigma Octantis ! Tous !

Le sens des mots n'atteignit pas immédiatement l'esprit du médecin en chef. Il faisait un rêve et il allait se réveiller. Cela lui semblait la seule possibilité logique pour expliquer la situation burlesque et cauchemardesque dans laquelle il se retrouvait. Dans quel univers parallèle étaient-ils tombés ? Depuis quand toute une base de Starfleet désobéissait-elle aux lois les plus fondamentales de la Fédération ?

Mais le réveil ne vint pas.

\- Il nous faut quitter cet endroit, dit Spock avec une neutralité effarante. J'ai réussi à pirater le système de caméras et je pense que ma ruse tiendra un moment, mais ce n'est qu'une question de minutes avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte de ce qui se passe ici. Nous devons nous enfuir, et la seule façon de le faire est d'utiliser une des navettes de la base.

McCoy secoua la tête, refusant d'admettre ce qui leur arrivait. Trop d'informations à la fois. Spock, par un miracle inexplicable, avait déjoué la surveillance des caméras et lui avait sauvé la vie. Maintenant, ils étaient deux – peut-être trois, en comptant Jonathan qui avait tout intérêt à les accompagner pour sauver sa peau – contre trente-six hommes et femmes coupables de plusieurs meurtres aux yeux de la loi, dans un coin reculé de la galaxie. Ils devaient quitter Sigma Octantis sans se faire repérer, prévenir Starfleet et…

\- Emmenez-moi avec vous ! haleta le jeune lieutenant. Si vous me laissez ici, ils me tueront.

Le premier officier fit un bref signe de tête tout en ramassant le phaseur d'Everlord et en le tendant à McCoy, qui s'en empara machinalement.

\- Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous laisser derrière. Vous êtes notre seul témoin. Suivez-moi.

Bones, hébété, ne protesta pas, ne posa aucune question, alors que des douzaines affluaient à son esprit. Si la base possédait quatre navettes, comment éviter que leurs ennemis ne les poursuivent ? Où aller avec un engin aux ressources énergétiques limitées ? Comment pénétrer dans le hangar sans les codes ?

Il se retrouva à courir derrière Spock, qui poussait devant lui Jonathan Effner. Le bruit de leurs pas précipités dans les couloirs résonnait sur les murs métalliques, et McCoy était certain qu'une porte allait brusquement s'ouvrir sur un groupe de gardes armés jusqu'aux dents – mais rien de tout cela ne se produisit, et ils arrivèrent sans encombres devant la porte du hangar. Déjà Spock était en train de pianoter le code sur le panneau de contrôle mural.

\- Comment… commença Leonard.

\- Cela fait 1,87 heures que je prépare notre évasion, docteur, répondit le Vulcain. Nous devons…

Le chuintement électrique d'un rayon de phaseur l'interrompit. Quelques centimètres de plus à gauche, et Spock n'aurait jamais pu finir sa phrase, songea McCoy, les jambes tremblantes devant le trou fumant qui ornait à présent le mur devant eux.

\- Ils sont là ! hurla une voix.

Spock, sans se départir de son calme, poussa le jeune lieutenant dans le hangar et tira à son tour, presque sans viser, pendant que Bones se glissait à son tour dans le hangar. Deux nouveaux coups furent tirés, mais le premier officier avait déjà rejoint les deux autres. D'un coup de phaseur parfaitement calculé dans le panneau de contrôle, il referma la porte derrière eux.

\- Nous avons approximativement 6,72 minutes avant qu'ils ne parviennent à entrer, annonça-t-il calmement. Lieutenant Effner, docteur McCoy, montez dans le premier engin et mettez-le en route, je me charge du sabotage.

Trop stupéfait pour protester (et parfaitement conscient des capacités hors norme du Vulcain), Leonard obéit immédiatement, tirant par la manche un Jonathan hébété pendant que Spock se dirigeait en courant vers la deuxième navette.

McCoy n'avait jamais été un excellent pilote, mais il possédait heureusement les bases pour faire décoller un engin de cette taille ( _pas trop petit, Dieu merci_ – il n'était pas certain, dans l'état de tension dans lequel il se trouvait déjà, de parvenir à contrôler sa claustrophobie pendant très longtemps encore). Il s'installa sans hésitation au poste de pilotage, aidé d'Effner qui connaissait la navette.

Cinq minutes plus tard à peine, Spock les rejoignait.

\- Peut-être serait-il préférable que je prenne votre place, docteur. Pendant ce temps, essayez de contacter Starfleet et le capitaine Kirk pour les mettre au courant de notre situation.

Bones acquiesça sans un mot et quitta son poste pour aller s'asseoir en face du panneau de communication. Il ne lui fallut que trente secondes pour s'apercevoir que ses efforts resteraient lettre morte.

\- Ca ne fonctionne pas, annonça-t-il d'une voix blanche. Ils ont brouillé les ondes.

La navette décolla de quelques centimètres alors que la porte en face d'eux s'ouvrait.

\- Votre communicateur ? suggéra Spock, tout en pianotant sur les commandes.

\- Même chose, répondit Leonard après avoir vérifié.

Spock hocha la tête. Le petit vaisseau fit une embardée et se propulsa en avant. Jonathan, resté debout, les bras ballants, vacilla.

\- Notre priorité est de quitter la base. Asseyez-vous et attachez-vous.

Bones appuya machinalement sur le bouton qui actionnait la ceinture de sécurité. Bien lui en prit, car ils n'étaient pas encore sortis du hangar lorsque la première navette explosa. Le souffle de la détonation fit vaciller leur propre véhicule et le médecin se sentit violemment poussé vers la gauche.

La vue du ciel étoilé fit éprouver à McCoy un intense soulagement, totalement irrationnel puisqu'ils étaient loin d'être tirés d'affaire.

\- Notre seule chance de survie se trouve sur la planète, déclara Spock.

Il fit une brève pause pour laisser à ses interlocuteurs l'opportunité de manifester leur désaccord, mais Bones ne pouvait qu'approuver : avec un vaisseau si limité, ils ne pouvaient pas tenir plus de quelques heures de navigation, et le seul endroit viable était bel et bien Sigma Octantis IV.

\- Lieutenant Effner, quel est l'endroit le plus propice pour…

Une violente secousse coupa le Vulcain et le souffle du médecin.

\- Ils nous tirent dessus ! glapit-il.

\- En effet.

Spock enclencha une manette et la navette bondit, pivota, plongea, tourna, virevolta – et McCoy faillit perdre le contrôle de son estomac.

\- Merde, Spock ! C'est le genre de trucs que _Jim_ ferait…

Un nouvel impact ébranla le vaisseau et une alarme stridente retentit. Bones sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Autour de lui, les murs semblaient se rapprocher, l'enserrer, l'étouffer…

Il voyait, sur l'écran en face du poste de pilotage, la planète se rapprocher de plus en plus, d'un jaune ocre d'une beauté époustouflante, strié de sinueux traits verts. Une large tache bleuâtre indiquait la présence d'un petit océan.

\- Docteur, je ne contrôle plus la navette qu'à 45%. Je n'ai pas la possibilité de me poser où je le souhaite.

McCoy déglutit péniblement.

\- Je m'accroche, murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Il les rouvrit presque immédiatement : ne pas voir était encore pire.

La navette pénétra dans l'atmosphère et un vrombissement inquiétant se fit entendre tandis qu'une épaisse fumée noire se répandait dans le cockpit. La chaleur augmenta soudainement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Le revêtement extérieur a été endommagé par les tirs et s'est enflammé lors de notre entrée dans l'atmosphère, expliqua Spock. Les probabilités de notre survie sont d'environ…

\- Fermez-la, l'interrompit McCoy, les dents serrées, les mains crispées sur les accoudoirs de son siège. Franchement, _fermez-la_.

Le Vulcain prit une profonde inspiration mais, contre toute attente, referma la bouche. La planète se rapprochait toujours de façon vertigineuse, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par envahir tout l'écran. Bones se demanda brièvement si la dernière chose qu'il verrait serait ce sable jaune aux traces ocres et rosées, parsemé de rocs légèrement verdâtres…

La navette percuta le sol, rebondit, sembla s'envoler, frappa de nouveau le sable, sur lequel elle glissa pendant quelques interminables secondes avant de décoller de nouveau.

Comment elle retomba définitivement, McCoy n'eut pas l'occasion de s'en rendre compte, car une lourde mallette qui avait volé à travers le petit vaisseau depuis que ce dernier avait commencé ses acrobaties traversa brusquement le cockpit et vint heurter le médecin au front.

Le jaune vira instantanément au noir.

.

 *** Euh, ouais, Dagobah, c'est plutôt l'univers Star Wars, me direz-vous. C'était juste pour le fun (et parce que je suis en train d'écrire une "commande" pour Adalas qui se passe là-bas). Adenia, c'est la planète que j'ai inventée dans "Illusions" et où il y a des tas de plantes cheloues.**

 **** Le fameux "do no harm" du serment d'Hippocrate, qui ne figure pas vraiment dans le serment mais qui est ce qu'on en retient généralement.**


	8. Chapitre 8

_Un petit chapitre pour Noël... Euh... Bon, d'accord, ce n'est vraiment pas un chapitre très fun, et poster ça le 23 décembre n'est pas vraiment dans l'air du temps, mais bon, étant donné que j'ai pris du retard sur cette fic, je ne vais pas attendre que les fêtes soient passées ! Donc, je vous préviens : chapitre assez sombre. Décembre a été un mois chargé (euphémisme !) et je commence à peine à sortir la tête de l'eau. Je suis vraiment désolée pour mon retard... J'espère cependant pouvoir profiter des vacances pour écrire et avancer un peu sur tous mes projets, mais je préfère ne rien promettre._

 _En attendant, bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à tous !_

 **Chapitre 8 - Où les choses se gâtent vraiment**

 ** _Et je méditai sur ma conclusion, perdu dans le désert et menacé, nu entre le sable et les étoiles, éloigné des pôles de ma vie par trop de silence._**

.

\- Commandant Spock !

La voix d'Effner, rauque et affaiblie, ne parvenait qu'à peine à couvrir le bruit strident de l'alarme qui rebondissait sur les parois de la navette et de l'endroit où il se trouvait, le Vulcain ne pouvait apercevoir le jeune homme à travers l'écran de fumée qui avait envahi le poste de pilotage. Détachant dans un geste fluide la ceinture qui lui avait probablement sauvé la vie, Spock retint sa respiration et fit trois enjambées vers le siège où le docteur McCoy gisait inconscient. L'arcade sourcilière saignait abondamment, mais en dehors de cette blessure plus spectaculaire que dangereuse, il ne semblait pas atteint. Le premier officier, tout en débouclant la ceinture qui maintenait le médecin en position assise, laissa ses doigts s'attarder quelques instants sur sa carotide, en prenant bien garde d'éviter toute intrusion télépathique mal venue.

La voix d'Effner retentit de nouveau.

\- Commandant…

Un râle, suivi d'un gargouillis de mauvais augure, l'empêcha d'achever sa phrase. Spock ne s'autorisa pas même un instant de compassion ni d'empathie. Il releva ses boucliers mentaux et, sans hésiter, passa la main droite autour des épaules de McCoy, la main gauche derrière ses genoux. Il se devait d'être efficace. Il ne pouvait se permettre aucune faiblesse. De sa rapidité de décision et d'action dépendaient probablement plusieurs vies. Il ne pouvait permettre à sa moitié humaine de le retarder par des atermoiements sentimentaux.

Il souleva le médecin sans trop de difficulté, mais ce dernier lui sembla beaucoup plus lourd qu'il n'aurait dû l'être si Spock avait été en parfaite condition physique. Que son bref combat contre Juliette Beaumont eût totalement drainé ses forces, ou qu'il fût toujours affaibli par sa récente convalescence, il fut en sueur avant d'avoir atteint l'extérieur de la navette. Une épaisse fumée noire provenant d'un panneau de contrôle lui piquait les yeux, envahissait ses poumons, lui tournait la tête, et l'air de la planète, par contraste avec les vapeurs toxiques qu'il venait d'inhaler, lui sembla d'une pureté revigorante.

Haletant, il fit quelques pas dans le sable, notant de façon purement scientifique le rouge orangé du ciel, les traînées roses dans le sable, les quelques rocs bancs veinés de noir se découpant sur l'horizon, une montagne au loin…

… Et fit énergiquement taire la partie de son esprit qui ne pouvait se permettre de remarquer que cet endroit ressemblait à s'y méprendre au désert de la Forge, sur sa planète natale.

Spock déposa le docteur McCoy, qui n'avait pas repris connaissance, suffisamment loin de la navette en flammes pour lui éviter tout risque en cas d'explosion, puis, sans se donner le temps de réfléchir, il revint en courant vers le lieu de leur atterrissage forcé. Ses décisions lui étaient comme dictées par une voix intérieure qui lui soufflait, les unes après les autres, les actions logiques qu'il devait entreprendre, sans aucune hésitation.

La densité de la fumée l'empêcha de distinguer parfaitement l'intérieur de la navette, mais ses yeux vulcains repérèrent presque immédiatement le lieutenant, effondré contre un des murs de la cabine, la jambe droite pliée dans un angle improbable. Effner n'avait pas attaché sa ceinture, en déduisit cliniquement le premier officier. Projeté contre la paroi, le lieutenant avait été atteint par une des pièces du vaisseau, arrachée du panneau de contrôle pendant l'impact, et qui était venue se ficher dans son ventre. Spock s'agenouilla aux côtés du jeune homme et, en voyant le sang qui coulait à flots de la large blessure, inondant l'uniforme rouge d'une teinte légèrement plus vermeille, il comprit qu'il ne pourrait rien faire. Son esprit vulcain calculait malgré lui la quantité de sang qu'avait déjà perdue Effner, estimait la profondeur de la blessure, et en déduisait le nombre de minutes qui lui restaient à vivre.

La décision logique eût été de laisser là le jeune homme et de fouiller la navette en quête d'eau et de nourriture.

Logique, et peut-être également inhumaine.

Spock s'agenouilla auprès du blessé.

\- Commandant… haleta ce dernier.

Le Vulcain était déjà en train d'ôter la veste de son uniforme pour comprimer la plaie béante, tout en sachant pertinemment que les probabilités de réussite de cette tentative pitoyable étaient voisines de zéro. Effner n'eut même pas la force de hurler lorsque Spock pressa le tissu sur les chairs déchirées, mais sa tête roula sur le côté et ses yeux dans leurs orbites. Une petite flamme qui courait le long du mur vint lécher la botte du premier officier, qui constata en un coup d'œil que le feu progressait autour d'eux plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Rehaussant encore une fois ses boucliers mentaux, qui déclinaient malgré ses efforts pour les maintenir, il souleva délicatement le blessé dans ses bras. Le visage exsangue du jeune lieutenant, sa respiration saccadée, le sang qui perlait à la commissure de ses lèvres – tout indiquait qu'Effner n'en avait plus pour très longtemps, mais l'abandonner à la plus abominable des morts semblait inexplicablement impossible à Spock, tout Vulcain qu'il fût.

Il sortit de la navette, fit cinq pas et déposa le jeune homme dans le sable, le plus doucement possible.

Puis il hésita.

La logique, encore une fois, lui commandait de retourner immédiatement à bord, avant l'explosion qui ne pouvait manquer de se produire, afin de sauver ce qu'il pourrait de matériel susceptible de les aider dans ce qu'il savait être un désert aussi vaste qu'aride, mais il ne put se résoudre à abandonner le blessé, dont la main s'était faiblement crispée sur son bras.

Spock s'agenouilla à côté de lui. Et ce n'était probablement pas la chose la plus rationnelle à faire, lui hurlait sa moitié vulcaine, dans la mesure où ses défenses mentales avaient déjà été mises à rude épreuve récemment, mais l'humain en lui se révoltait à l'idée de laisser le jeune homme, pour coupable qu'il fût, mourir seul, effrayé, sans même essayer de soulager sa douleur ou sa terreur. Le Vulcain se concentra quelques secondes avant de poser délicatement trois doigts sur le visage du blessé. La vague de douleur et de pure panique qu'il éprouva se fracassa contre les épaisses murailles de son esprit, impuissante à l'atteindre. Il se contenta d'absorber ce qu'il pouvait de souffrance et d'effroi face à la mort qui s'avançait lentement mais sûrement.

Etonnamment, ce fut le sentiment d'intense gratitude succédant à la peur qui faillit lui faire perdre tout contrôle.

Il parvint à ne pas bouger, mais tenta de transmettre à travers leur connexion mentale ce qu'il pouvait de compassion, de bienveillance, tout en sachant qu'exprimer de telles émotions risquait de faire voler en éclats ses propres boucliers. Mais enfin, Jonathan n'était qu'un très jeune homme sur le point de mourir, et quoi qu'il eût pu faire d'horrible, il ne méritait pas de mourir _inhumainement_.

Deux minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi. La respiration d'Effner ralentit progressivement jusqu'à devenir un râle, tandis que ses ondes cérébrales s'affaiblissaient d'instant en instant. La main qui enserrait le poignet du Vulcain retomba, inerte, le long de son corps. Spock attendit encore quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'il fût certain que, les yeux grands ouverts vers le ciel orange, Jonathan eût cessé de respirer. Le premier officier ne chercha pas à le ranimer. Il savait, depuis qu'il avait entrevu la blessure béante, que cette fin était inévitable.

Lorsqu'il fut certain que tout était terminé, Spock ôta doucement ses doigts du visage juvénile et prit une profonde inspiration, tant pour emplir ses poumons d'air frais que pour chasser de son esprit toute trace de ce qu'il venait d'apercevoir dans celui du jeune homme. Plus tard, il serait temps d'y repenser, mais pour l'heure, il devait concentrer toute son énergie à sa survie et à celle du docteur McCoy.

 _Kaiidth.*_

Il retourna dans la navette emplie de fumée, se dirigea sans hésiter vers le poste de pilotage et ouvrit la petite trappe située entre les deux sièges. A la place des kits de survie standards qu'il s'attendait à trouver, il en tira un bidon d'eau d'environ cinq litres et un sac de taille moyenne hermétiquement fermé. Refusant de se laisser décevoir ou de s'inquiéter, il se redressa rapidement, fouillant la cabine du regard en quête d'objets utiles. Il s'empara sans réfléchir de la mallette qui était venue heurter le médecin en chef au front, puis comprit qu'il ne pouvait s'attarder davantage : le feu avait à présent gagné toute la partie gauche de la navette et s'approchait dangereusement du réservoir d'énergie.

Il saisit au passage deux chiffons oubliés là par quelque technicien négligent, puis sortit précipitamment. Le sac chargé sur l'épaule, le bidon dans la main droite, la mallette dans la main gauche, conscient de l'imminence du danger, il se mit à courir vers l'endroit où il avait laissé le médecin.

Il était environ à mi-chemin lorsque l'explosion retentit derrière lui. Dans un réflexe, il se jeta à terre pour protéger de son corps les précieuses denrées qu'il avait sauvées. Un fracas assourdissant lui transperça les tympans et un morceau de métal tranchant se ficha dans le sable, à quelques centimètres de lui. Il rentra instinctivement la tête dans les épaules et attendit 1,35 minutes avant de se retourner avec prudence.

A la place de la navette, un cratère fumant et noirci déformait le paysage harmonieux du désert. Tout autour, projetés dans un rayon d'une cinquantaine de mètres, des débris métalliques, portés au rouge, jonchaient le sol. Le corps d'Effner, nota Spock en refoulant les pensées qui étaient à présent associées au jeune homme, avait été arraché de terre pour atterrir lourdement plusieurs mètres plus loin.

Le Vulcain se redressa lentement et cligna des yeux. L'eau, le sac et la mallette étaient heureusement intacts. Spock ouvrit ces deux derniers items pour en inspecter le contenu, qui se révéla décevant : des barres de protéines en grand nombre, des compresses, des gouttes pour les yeux, un protoplaseur, un microscope, un couteau, un phaseur, mais pas de tricordeur ni d'éléments de survie dignes de ce nom. Pas de couverture, pas de protection. Le premier officier inspira lentement et analysa lucidement la situation.

 _Sois efficace. Va droit au but. Ne te retourne pas sur ce que tu ne peux changer._

Spock marcha jusqu'au corps d'Effner, mutilé par les débris projetés au loin par le souffle de l'explosion, dont il retira doucement les vêtements déchirés et maculés de sang – la veste rouge, le t-shirt et le pantalons noirs. Puis il saisit une poignée de sable brûlant – refusant de se souvenir à quel point ce geste, dans une autre vie, lui avait été familier sur sa planète natale – et commença à frotter le tissu pour le sécher et en ôter au maximum le sang. Il fit de même avec sa propre veste, poisseuse du même liquide depuis qu'il l'avait appliquée contre la blessure du lieutenant. Lorsque le tout fut à peu près sec, quoique légèrement raidi par le sang, il fouilla les décombres jusqu'à trouver deux tiges métalliques, et revint vers le médecin toujours inconscient. Après avoir vérifié que l'homme n'était pas en danger, mais simplement toujours sous le choc du coup violent qu'il avait reçu à la tête, il planta les deux tiges de chaque côté de sa tête et y accrocha la veste d'Effner de telle sorte que le visage de son compagnon se trouve à l'ombre. La température frôlait déjà les 36°C et allait probablement encore monter, et les tempes de McCoy étaient déjà trempées de sueur.

Le regard de Spock se posa sur le corps mutilé du jeune homme et décida, malgré son extrême fatigue, tant physique que mentale, d'enterrer le corps d'Effner. Une telle action était après tout logique. Tout d'abord, parce que la vision d'un corps déchiqueté n'améliorerait certainement pas le moral du médecin en chef. Ensuite, parce que creuser une tombe occuperait pour un certain temps l'esprit du premier officier et l'empêcherait d'errer sur de dangereux chemins. Enfin, parce que, selon la coutume humaine, il était décent d'offrir une sépulture à un homme, et qu'Effner, quelque crime qu'il eût perpétré par le passé, demeurait un homme.

Spock dégagea donc, à l'aide de ses mains, un large espace d'environ deux mètres sur un (il était difficile de se montrer plus précis avec un élément aussi capricieux que le sable), où il déposa le corps avant de le recouvrir entièrement du sable brûlant de Sigma Octantis.

Empli d'une lassitude qui lui sembla excessive et par là même intolérable, il se força à se relever et à porter ce qu'il avait trouvé dans la navette aux côtés du médecin, qui n'était toujours pas revenu à lui. Puis il s'assit à côté de lui, et ses boucliers se relâchèrent brusquement. La forte chaleur, la gravité légèrement supérieure à celle à laquelle Spock avait fini par s'habituer sur le vaisseau, et, par-dessus tout, la vue des dunes qui ondulaient sous le soleil faisaient naître en lui une mélancolie inattendue et d'autant plus malvenue qu'il ne pouvait se permettre aucune distraction. Il devrait bientôt prendre des décisions, réfléchir, agir – et, après avoir paré au plus pressé, il s'en sentait à présent incapable, assailli par des souvenirs qui ne pouvaient que le déstabiliser. Il s'agenouilla lentement dans le sable et ferma les yeux pour se plonger dans la méditation.

Il lui fallut s'immerger totalement dans le _tvi-sochya_ pendant près d'une demi-heure afin d'atteindre l'état de paix intérieure qui lui était nécessaire, dans l'état de trouble dans lequel il se trouvait auparavant, pour percevoir distinctement la voie logique à suivre. Il pressentait en outre qu'une fois McCoy réveillé, il lui serait plus difficile de trouver un moment de calme et de tranquillité pour méditer…

Il poussa un peu plus avant, examinant une à une ses pensées avant de les détacher de son être profond.

.

\- Par Jupiter, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

La voix du médecin tira Spock de l'état méditatif dans lequel il s'était plongé. Comme il s'attendait à une interruption de ce genre, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour reprendre totalement pied dans la réalité. A 1,32 mètres sur sa gauche, McCoy essayait péniblement de se redresser avec une petite grimace de douleur.

Soucieux de ne pas déclencher, par un geste malvenu ou mal interprété, l'ire de son coéquipier, Spock se tourna lentement vers lui.

\- Doucement, docteur. Ne vous relevez pas trop vite. Vous avez subi un choc. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Le médecin cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, comme s'il avait du mal à fixer son attention sur son interlocuteur, puis grimaça de nouveau.

\- Pas de nausées, pas de vertiges, pas de perte de mémoire, tout va bien, Spock, j'ai juste un mal de crâne de tous les diables. Où sommes-nous ?

\- Dans le désert de Sigma Octantis IV, il semblerait.

McCoy leva les yeux au ciel. Le Vulcain était incapable de déterminer quels sentiment dominait dans ce geste pourtant familier – l'exaspération, la colère, l'angoisse ? Spock comprit, non sans une certaine perplexité, que les épais boucliers qu'il avait reconstruits la va-vite, renforcés, colmatés grossièrement, l'empêchaient de percevoir les émotions humaines qu'il avait patiemment plus ou moins appris à reconnaître à certains signes, après deux années de proximité immédiate avec quelque quatre cents humains. Il se sentait comme _anesthésié_.

\- J'avais deviné, figurez-vous, ricana McCoy, mais où _exactement_ ?

\- Je suis dans l'incapacité de vous fournir une réponse plus précise, répondit le Vulcain en se raidissant légèrement dans l'anticipation du sarcasme (ou du hurlement) qui allait probablement suivre.

Au lieu de cela, le médecin hocha pensivement la tête.

\- Les instruments sont morts, c'est ça ? La navette a explosé ?

\- Affirmatif.

\- Et où est Effner ?

Spock refusa de laisser sa moitié humaine prendre la parole et répondit de la façon la plus neutre possible :

\- Il n'a pas eu le temps de s'attacher. Une pièce métallique provenant de la navette l'a atteint à l'abdomen. Il n'a pas survécu à l'atterrissage.

Une ombre passa sur le visage du praticien.

\- Où est-il ? demanda-t-il en fouillant du regard l'immensité du désert. Peut-être que j'aurais pu…

\- Il n'est rien que vous auriez pu faire, docteur, le coupa calmement Spock. Il avait déjà perdu beaucoup trop de sang lorsque je l'ai trouvé. J'ai enterré son corps selon la coutume humaine.

McCoy sembla alors réaliser ce qui se trouvait au-dessus de sa tête et il s'écarta brusquement, malgré la chaleur intense, pour quitter l'ombre qui le protégeait.

\- C'est sa veste ? murmura-t-il avec une grimace de dégoût.

\- Il était logique de vous protéger des rayons du soleil, répondit le Vulcain. De plus, nous aurons besoin de tous les vêtements possibles afin de...

\- Besoin de vêtements _dans le désert_ ? l'interrompit durement McCoy. Ce n'était pas la peine de déshabiller un mort pour ça ! Vous ne lui avez laissé aucune dignité, pas vrai ?

Le mépris suintait des paroles du médecin en chef, mais il glissa sur les parois fortifiées des boucliers de son interlocuteur.

\- Docteur, croyez-moi lorsque je vous certifie que vous aurez rapidement besoin de vêtements supplémentaires. La nuit, la température chute brutalement et peut parfois descendre jusqu'à 6 ou 7°C.** Il me semblait logique, dans ces conditions, et en l'absence de couverture de survie, de récupérer tout ce qui était susceptible de nous être utile, y compris les vêtements en possession du défunt.

McCoy ouvrit la bouche, prit une brusque inspiration, puis referma les mâchoires avec un claquement sec.

\- Entendu, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents crispées. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? J'imagine que c'est vous qui menez l'expédition maintenant ?

\- Affirmatif, docteur, répondit tranquillement le Vulcain. En tant qu'officier scientifique et premier officier, je suis tout désigné pour cette tâche. Néanmoins, si vous souhaitez proposer des suggestions, je vous écoute.

Le petit rire qui suivit cette invitation était peut-être sarcastique, peut-être désespéré, peut-être teinté d'affection – encore une fois, Spock fut incapable de le déterminer clairement.

\- Ne faites pas semblant de ne pas comprendre. On va crever dans ce désert, c'est évident. Un vêtement de plus ou de moins n'y changera rien.

Spock fronça les sourcils. Il ne s'attendait pas à tant de défaitisme de la part de son coéquipier – après tout, il était rare que le médecin en chef abandonne si rapidement. Généralement, il se battait becs et ongles pour essayer de sauver ce qui pouvait l'être, et partir vaincu n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

\- J'ai personnellement l'intention de survivre, déclara le premier officier sans se départir de son calme. Et, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, de tout faire pour que vous surviviez également.

.

 *** _Kaiidth_ : en Vulcain, "ce qui est, est" - formule philosophique pour exprimer l'impossibilité de changer le passé et la nécessité d'aller de l'avant en acceptant les changements sur lesquels nous n'avons pas prise. Je ne résiste pas au plaisir de citer mon cher Marc-Aurèle pour illustrer les propos de Surak : "Que me soit donnée la force d'accepter ce qui ne peut être changé, le courage de changer ce qui peut l'être, et la sagesse pour distinguer l'un de l'autre." Voilà pour la petite pensée philosophique du jour !**

 **** C'est le cas dans le Sahara, où il peut même, apparemment, geler en hiver ! J'ai testé pour vous en été, et en effet, la différence de température est saisissante. J'ai imaginé qu'il en était de même sur Sigma Octantis.**


	9. Chapitre 9

_Hem, hem... Non, vous ne rêvez pas, il y a bien un nouveau chapitre par ici... Avec toutes mes excuses pour ces cinq mois de silence parfaitement injustifiables... Ai-je encore des lecteurs sur cette fic, voilà qui n'est pas garanti... Pour celles et ceux qui auraient oublié de quoi il est question par ici, un petit résumé des épisodes précédents : Spock et McCoy, envoyés en mission sur Octantis alors que leur relation n'est pas au beau fixe (dans la mesure où Spock, quelques temps auparavant, a farfouillé dans l'esprit du médecin sans son autorisation), se rendent compte que la base scientifique sert en réalité de couverture à de vastes expériences illégales sur les humanoïdes de la planète qu'ils sont censés observer. Ils parviennent_ in extrémis _à s'en sortir grâce à Spock, et atterrissent au beau milieu du désert. L'_ Enterprise _doit venir les récupérer dans 11 jours standard. Voilà, grosso modo, pour ce dont vous ne vous souvenez probablement pas... J'implore encore une fois votre indulgence avant de vous laisser lire ce chapitre._

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 - Où McCoy s'apprête à affronter les onze plus longues journées de son existence**

 _« Et je découvre que dans le désert il n'est point de refuge. Le désert est lisse comme un marbre. Il ne forme point d'ombre pendant le jour, et la nuit il vous livre tout nu au vent. Pas un arbre, pas une haie, pas une pierre qui m'eût abrité. »_

 _._

\- Je vous écoute, alors. Comment va-t-on s'y prendre pour survivre ?

La question sonna de façon plus sarcastique qu'il ne l'eût voulu. La situation lui échappait totalement, ce qui le paniquait. En face de lui, l'attitude froide, calme, impassible de Spock achevait de l'exaspérer. Et la réponse que lui offrit le Vulcain, fidèle à lui-même, ne fit rien pour l'apaiser.

\- Nous allons dormir, docteur.

\- _Dormir_ ? Vous avez pété un boulon ou quoi ?

La métaphore et le ton incrédule n'arrachèrent pas à Spock le moindre haussement de sourcil.

\- Croyez-moi, docteur, le désert est un endroit que je connais bien. La température est d'approximativement 36,6°C maintenant. En prenant en compte les moyennes de saison sur Octantis, elle risque de monter jusqu'à 41°C, avant de redescendre dans le courant de la nuit aux alentours de 6°C. La meilleure solution pour nous est de nous reposer durant les grosses chaleurs et de marcher durant la baisse de température afin d'éviter l'hypothermie.

McCoy était obligé d'admettre que le raisonnement se tenait, mais l'idée de subir une brutale variation de température de 35°C ne l'enchantait pas. Refoulant l'idée que, peut-être, son angoisse était plus profonde, et davantage liée au fait d'être coincé avec Spock, juste après leur violente dispute, sur une planète inconnue et probablement dangereuse, sans Jim pour les sortir des situations désespérées et jouer les intermédiaires entre leurs deux natures drastiquement opposées, il essaya de ne pas paniquer trop visiblement.

\- Au niveau de l'eau ? Des vivre ? demanda-t-il avec brusquerie, s'accrochant à l'essentiel. Vous avez récupéré quelque chose ?

Spock lui montra un bidon qu'il estima à cinq litres et des barres protéinées.

\- Rappelez-moi combien de temps on doit survivre sur ce caillou avant que Jim ne revienne nous chercher ?

\- 10,97 jours.

McCoy émit un petit rire sarcastique. Il avait déjà soif au point de sentir sa salive s'épaissir et sentait la terreur et le désespoir monter en lui de seconde en seconde, comme un fleuve en crue. Il savait déjà que leur mort ne serait pas belle à voir, et son esprit s'acharnait à la lui mettre sous les yeux avec force détails.

\- Et votre foutue logique ne vous a pas déjà expliqué que nous ne tiendrons pas onze jours avec cinq litres d'eau à nous partager ?

Le Vulcain ne réagit pas à l'insulte et continua à répondre de sa voix d'automate :

\- 10,97 jours, docteur. Et je n'ai pas besoin d'autant d'eau que vous. De fait, je peux très bien me passer de boire pendant une dizaine de jours dans le désert. Je l'ai déjà fait lors du _kahs-wan_ , et je n'avais alors que huit ans. Cela ne sera pas un problème pour moi. De plus, nous ne savons pas ce que nous allons trouver sur notre chemin. Le plus proche point d'eau est peut-être à une journée de marche, pour ce que nous en savons.

McCoy considéra l'option de demander à Spock ce qu'était exactement le _kahs-wan*_ , pour détendre un peu l'ambiance et se concentrer sur autre chose que leur mort imminente (ou, plus problématiquement, pas si imminente que cela, mais lente et longue), mais renonça au profit de questions plus urgentes.

\- Justement, Spock, nous ne savons _rien_ ! Ni vers où marcher, ni à quoi nous attendre.

\- Dans ce cas, que comptez-vous faire ? Rester ici ?

Le médecin poussa un soupir de frustration qui ne chassa absolument pas son angoisse. Il choisit un chemin de traverse pour éviter d'aborder d'autres sujets qui l'effrayaient.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas plus de solutions que vous. Dois-je vous rappeler que lors de notre dernière… entrevue, vous avez manqué _vous évanouir_ ? Dans ces conditions, ne pas boire me semble parfaitement stupide. Si ça vous arrive encore ici, qu'est-ce que…

\- Cela ne se reproduira pas, docteur, affirma tranquillement le Vulcain.

Bones plissa les yeux et regarda attentivement son compagnon d'infortune. Quelque chose chez Spock lui semblait étrange. Il n'aurait su mettre précisément le doigt dessus, mais il lui apparaissait évident que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce n'était pas que le Vulcain fût agité, ou inquiet, ou manifestât la moindre émotion (ce qui aurait certes été étrange de sa part, même en prenant en compte la situation désespérée dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous deux – après tout, Spock avait tenu le coup dans des moments autrement plus angoissants), non, au contraire, il semblait presque… _trop_ Vulcain. Malgré leurs fréquentes dissensions, McCoy se flattait de savoir repérer les failles chez le premier officier, ces instants fugaces durant lesquels Spock laissait malgré lui son visage refléter ce qu'il ressentait véritablement. Jusqu'ici, lorsqu'ils avaient abordé, d'une façon ou d'une autre, la dispute qu'ils avaient eue lorsque le médecin avait compris que Spock avait farfouillé dans son esprit, le Vulcain avait toujours exprimé, même involontairement, une certaine dose d'émotion humaine. Mais depuis le début de cette conversation, les yeux de Spock avaient été deux puits sans fond, insondables, deux fenêtres ouvertes sur… rien du tout.

\- C'est vous qui le dites, grommela le médecin en chef comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué d'étrange. Vous étiez blanc comme un cul et vous ne teniez pas debout. Quelques heures après, je vous retrouve en train de castagner Juliette Beaumont, de saboter des navettes spatiales et de piloter cet engin malgré les tirs ennemis comme si de rien n'était. Avouez qu'il y a de quoi se poser des questions.

\- J'ai médité et pris les mesures nécessaires pour éviter que cela ne se reproduise, explicita le Vulcain.

\- Vous avez _médité_ ? rétorqua McCoy, s'engouffrant avec soulagement dans la brèche. C'est sûr que ça change tout ! Je vous l'ai déjà dit, votre vaudou vulcain ne peut pas tout guérir !

\- Il n'y avait rien à « guérir » dans ce cas précis, docteur. Simplement mes boucliers à endurcir.

L'expression fit passer un frisson dans le dos du médecin. Après ce qui s'était passé quelques semaines auparavant**, tout ce qui touchait, de près ou de loin, aux boucliers de Spock, envoyait un signal d'alerte dans le cerveau du praticien. Et ce sujet lui tenait suffisamment à cœur pour qu'il poursuive dans cette direction, afin de dissimuler son angoisse profonde à l'idée que, boucliers mentaux ou non, ils allaient tous les deux crever dans ce foutu désert.

\- Parce qu'ils ont besoin de l'être ? demanda-t-il, soupçonneux, se demandant ce que Spock lui cachait. Et vous pensez que _méditer_ va suffire à les renforcer ?

\- Je pense surtout que cela ne vous regarde pas, répondit le Vulcain de cette même voix dépourvue de timbre.

\- La vache, ça ne vous rend pas aimable en tout cas !

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai initié cette conversation.

De nouveau, le manque d'intérêt total dans le ton de Spock interpella le médecin. Cependant, un nouveau sujet de préoccupation s'imposait à lui, de plus en plus fortement : il se sentait la tête légère, faible, au bord de l'évanouissement lui-même. Les raisons en étaient évidentes : le manque de sommeil, la tension de ces derniers jours, la chaleur, la soif, l'angoisse du lendemain. Dormir ne semblait plus une si mauvaise idée, puisque le premier officier ne semblait pas prêt à alimenter la discussion.

Cependant, lorsqu'il se fut rallongé sous le tissu tendu de sang séché, le sommeil ne vint pas immédiatement lui rendre visite. Trop de choses s'étaient passées durant ces dernières heures pour qu'il pût véritablement relâcher toute la tension. Il aurait bien posé à Spock certaines questions sur ce qui se tramait véritablement sur la base, mais le Vulcain, sitôt que McCoy s'était tu, s'était installé à genoux, pas trop loin de son compagnon d'infortune, mais pas trop près non plus, et avait déjà fermé les yeux, entrant en phase méditative profonde en quelques minutes à peine. Le médecin poussa un soupir et ferma les yeux. La transpiration avait déjà inondé son uniforme, formant de vastes auréoles sous ses aisselles, trempant son entre-jambes, le creux de ses coudes et de ses genoux… Il la sentait entre ses doigts où collait le sable, entre ses orteils, le long de sa tempe. Il ne supportait pas mal la chaleur en temps ordinaire, mais la gravité légèrement supérieure à celle de la Terre lui donnait l'impression d'être aspiré par le sol et ajoutait à l'impression de malaise que le soleil en se réverbérant sur le sable, lui procurait déjà. Il se sentait la gorge sèche, la bouche sèche, les yeux secs.

Ce fut en se remémorant les symptômes les moins réjouissants de la mort par déshydratation qu'il finit par sombrer dans un sommeil agité.

Il rêva, sans surprise, de Juliette Beaumont. Le début du songe était plutôt agréable, et ce n'est qu'au moment où la jeune femme commença à l'enlacer dans les longs tentacules qu'étaient soudainement devenus ses bras et ses jambes que le médecin en chef commença à paniquer. La chevelure de l'Elasienne se dressait sur sa tête comme une forêt grouillante de serpents, et le tentacule autour de sa gorge se resserrait lentement mais impitoyablement…

\- Docteur !

Bones se redressa brusquement, trempé de sueur, haletant, le cœur au bord des lèvres. A côté de lui, retirant prestement sa main, la silhouette de Spock, que la chaleur rendait floue, se détachait sur le ciel rougeâtre. Le Vulcain l'avait réveillé au bon moment – Leonard ne mourait pas d'envie de se faire étrangler par Juliette, même en rêve. Il avala et sentit sa gorge douloureuse protester contre le passage de la salive dans l'œsophage. Sans dire un mot, Spock lui tendit le bidon d'eau, que McCoy prit avec gratitude. Il s'évertua à boire lentement, et peu, alors qu'il mourait d'envie de descendre la moitié du récipient et de s'asperger le visage avec ce qui restait.

\- Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? demanda-t-il en refermant le bidon à regrets.

\- 2,77 heures, répondit le Vulcain. La température devrait commencer à baisser dans une heure environ. Nous pourrons alors nous mettre en marche.

Bones acquiesça et s'essuya le front avec le dos de la main.

\- Comment avez-vous su ce qui se passait sur la base ? demanda-t-il finalement, après un léger silence. Et comment avez-vous pu réagir si rapidement ?

\- A partir du moment où vous m'avez expliqué l'aveu d'Effner, j'ai compris que nous étions surveillés et j'ai tout fait pour endormir la méfiance de nos adversaires. Je me suis rendu à la salle des données, comme chaque jour depuis le début de notre mission, où j'ai réussi à me connecter sur le réseau vidéo. C'est ainsi que je vous ai vu sortir de votre chambre et vous rendre dans la salle B373. M'étant préparé à une telle éventualité, j'ai procédé à quelques réglages des caméras afin de nous rendre invisibles aux yeux de nos ennemis, puis je suis allé vous rejoindre en constatant que le lieutenant Beaumont et le docteur Everlord s'apprêtaient à vous faire disparaître. J'avais au préalable prévu l'éventualité de complices nombreux, et recherché les codes du hangar où se trouvaient les navettes. Vous savez le reste.

Le médecin hocha la tête, impressionné. Après deux années passées au côté du Vulcain, il lui arrivait encore d'être stupéfait par ses capacités hors pair. Sans sa réactivité, McCoy ne serait tout simplement plus de ce monde, c'était aussi simple que ça.

Ce que le premier officier ne disait pas, et que Leonard se gardait bien de mettre sur le tapis, c'était si sa réaction de colère concernant la paranoïa de McCoy avait eu pour seul but de détourner de lui l'attention de Juliette et d'Everlord, ou bien s'il pensait réellement ce qu'il avait dit. Etant donné que Spock était majoritairement Vulcain, Bones penchait pour la théorie de la vérité – après tout, le premier officier était atrocement mauvais lorsqu'il s'agissait de mentir. Mais il ne posa pas la question. Leur querelle, qui s'était envenimée au fil des jours et des semaines, était un sujet qu'il ne se sentait pas la force d'aborder. Il n'aurait pas de trop d'énergie pour rester en vie sur cette foutue planète. Le silence revint, s'installa, presque pesant. McCoy se demanda si Spock le ressentait comme tel, ou bien s'il n'en était absolument pas gêné.

Après un temps que le médecin en chef trouva très long (mais il n'avait guère envie de se rendormir, si c'était pour retrouver la Juliette-Méduse qui semblait avoir pris place dans son inconscient), Spock, qui était resté en plein soleil sans gêne apparente, se leva et fit signe au médecin de se lever.

\- La température est de 32°C, annonça-t-il. Elle va baisser relativement rapidement. Je suggère que nous nous mettions en marche dès à présent, sauf si vous éprouvez le besoin de dormir avant notre départ.

McCoy secoua négativement la tête et se leva à son tour. Le Vulcain, sans dire un mot, détacha habilement la tunique d'Effner, qui ne protégeait plus guère le médecin des rayons du soleil rasant, la plia le plus soigneusement possible, et la glissa dans le sac de survie qu'il avait trouvé dans la navette, avec les deux tiges de métal qui lui avaient servi à fabriquer l'abri improvisé pour son compagnon humain plus sujet que lui aux insolations.

\- Avez-vous faim ? demanda-t-il en tendant à Leonard une barre protéinée.

Ce dernier se força à l'accepter et à avaler quelques bouchées, mais il avait l'impression de manger de la brique.

\- Je vous propose de choisir vous-même la direction dans laquelle nous allons marcher, suggéra Spock lorsqu'ils eurent fini leur maigre repas.

Bones lui jeta un regard suspicieux.

\- Pourquoi moi ? Avec votre logique supérieure si parfaite, n'êtes-vous pas tout indiqué pour prendre une telle décision ?

Il n'avait pas voulu que les mots sortent aussi brutalement, ni ne sonnent comme un reproche, ou soient teintés d'amertume, mais il échoua lamentablement sur les trois tableaux. Depuis que le Vulcain s'était tu après son récit, McCoy n'avait cessé de ressasser le fait qu'il devait à Spock non seulement la vie sauve sur la base, puisqu'il avait imaginé un plan dès qu'il avait compris ce qui se passait et l'avait réalisé après avoir anticipé le maximum de possibilités – tandis que le médecin en chef se jetait naïvement dans la gueule du loup sans prendre aucune précaution – mais également ici, sur la planète, en ayant assez de présence d'esprit pour sortir de la navette tout ce qui pouvait leur être utile pour un long voyage dans le désert. Leonard, lui, n'avait rien compris, rien fait, rien prévu. Il n'était pas évident pour son orgueil d'admettre que la fameuse logique vulcaine de Spock lui avait évité une mort peu agréable, et que le premier officier s'était donné beaucoup de mal pour sauver un homme qui ne cessait de l'insulter et venait de trahir le secret professionnel à son égard, dans un élan de vengeance parfaitement mesquine. Se sentir à ce point inférieur dans tous les domaines, physiquement, intellectuellement et moralement, faisait remonter son agressivité naturelle, mécanisme de défense stupide qui ne servait qu'à l'enfoncer encore davantage.

Mais si Spock fut blessé par la question sarcastique, il n'en laissa rien paraître et répondit comme si le ton du praticien avait été parfaitement amical :

\- Si j'avais connaissance de l'emplacement où nous nous sommes écrasés, peut-être pourrais-je en effet prendre une décision rationnelle qui nous assurerait la meilleure chance de survie, mais le coup de torpille qui nous a touchés en plein vol a détruit tous les appareils de navigation.

McCoy fronça les sourcils. Cela voulait-il dire qu'en plus de son exploit sur la base, le gobelin avait piloté à l'aveugle, sans ordinateur pour calculer la trajectoire la plus sûre de pénétration dans l'atmosphère ?

\- Donc, reprit le premier officier de ce ton neutre parfaitement insupportable qui donnait envie au médecin de le gifler pour le faire enfin réagir, ne disposant pas de données plus précises que vous sur la question, je préfère vous laisser le choix de notre direction, afin que vous ne puissiez pas me le reprocher par la suite dans le cas où il s'avère peu judicieux.

Leonard ouvrit grand les yeux face à ce coup bas, avala péniblement (sa salive était déjà redevenue plus épaisse qu'à l'ordinaire, et le peu d'eau qu'il avait bu n'avait pas suffi à la fluidifier), prit une profonde inspiration, et désigna au hasard une portion du désert. Spock acquiesça, s'empara du sac de survie d'une main, cala le bidon sous son autre bras, et tous deux se mirent en marche dans le silence le plus complet.

La chaleur n'était pas aussi intense qu'elle l'avait été lorsque le médecin était revenu à lui, et Bones parvenait à respirer plus librement à présent que le soleil rasait l'horizon, mais marcher dans le sable s'avéra plus difficile et surtout plus épuisant que prévu. A chaque pas, il s'enfonçait jusqu'aux chevilles et le sable s'infiltrait dans ses bottes. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il haletait. Le Vulcain, quant à lui, était dans son élément, et même la gravité qui écrasait McCoy lui paraissait probablement plus confortable que l'atmosphère strictement humaine qui régnait sur le vaisseau. Il marchait sans difficulté, à longues enjambées régulières, quelques pas en avant du médecin en chef. Ce dernier serra les dents, refusant de se laisser distancer.

Peu à peu, le soleil disparut à l'horizon, laissant la place aux étoiles, qui brillaient d'un éclat suffisant pour éclairer les dunes. En toute autre circonstance, McCoy aurait probablement trouvé le spectacle de toute beauté. Pour l'heure, il était trop concentré sur sa marche pour l'admirer. A ce problème s'ajouta bientôt un autre, encore plus gênant : le froid. La température avait chuté de façon brutale, et le médecin, qui avait passé une bonne partie des dernières heures à transpirer, sentit progressivement la sueur se refroidir sur sa peau. Quelques minutes plus tard, il ne put réprimer un frisson. Un quart d'heure après, il devait se retenir à grand-peine de claquer des dents. Et, la peste soit de l'ouïe surdéveloppée des Vulcains, Spock s'en rendit compte très rapidement. Sans dire un mot, il sortit la tunique d'Effner de son sac et la tendit à McCoy. Ce dernier hésita, puis finit par accepter, avec une unique gorgée d'eau.

Leur quotidien, durant les onze prochains jours, s'annonçait particulièrement enthousiasmant.

* * *

 *** Au cas où ça vous intéresse, le kahs-wan est un rituel vulcain durant lequel un adolescent, pour passer à l'âge adulte, doit survivre plusieurs jours sans aide dans le désert de la Forge. Pas super logique si vous voulez mon avis, mais bon, on n'en est pas à une incohérence près...**

 **** Je rappelle, à toutes fins utiles, que cette histoire se passe quelques semaines après "L'autre moitié", une autre de mes fics, durant laquelle Spock a perdu ses boucliers mentaux à cause d'un virus. Il les a récupérés grâce au vieux Spock, mais il a besoin de temps pour les reconstruire aussi solidement qu'auparavant. Pris par le temps, il s'est évertué à les consolider comme il a pu dans les chapitres précédents, au lieu de vraiment réfléchir à l'architecture de son esprit.**


	10. Chapitre 10

_Un immense MERCI aux nombreuses revieweuses pour le chapitre précédent malgré mes mois de silence... Voici donc la suite, un peu plus tôt que prévu. En parlant de silence, vous allez être servis. Je rappelle que les citations en exergue sont toujours du St-Ex, et franchement, allez lire_ Terre des hommes _, parce que c'est magnifique. Dans les chapitres qui viennent, je vais probablement m'en inspirer, avec malheureusement beaucoup moins de talent._

 **Chapitre 10 – Où le désert commence à jouer avec ses proies ( _illogique, le désert n'a pas de volonté, pas d'âme, pas d'instinct de prédation_ )**

 _ **La terre nous en apprend plus long que tous les livres. Parce qu'elle nous résiste. L'homme se découvre lorsqu'il se mesure avec l'obstacle.**_

.

\- Vous pouvez me passer l'eau ?

Spock jeta un rapide coup d'œil au niveau du liquide dans le bidon et hésita une fraction de seconde avant d'obtempérer. Le médecin avala lentement la gorgée probablement tiède qui constituait sa première ration de la matinée et referma le récipient comme à regret. Ses lèvres étaient craquelées et la peau de son visage et de ses mains, qui avait pris une coloration rouge brique, commençait à peler çà et là. Rien que de très prévisible, et surtout rien d'alarmant, médicalement parlant.

Ils marchaient depuis trois jours, et n'avaient rien rencontré sur leur chemin que les dunes d'un jaune teinté de rose, parfois parsemées de rochers verts aux veines noires, qui affleuraient à peine, et, à l'occasion, les traces du passage d'un animal sauvage. Bien que Spock eût parfaitement conscience de la précarité de leur situation, et de la difficulté pour le médecin d'avancer à un rythme soutenu dans un univers si hostile à l'espèce humaine, il s'était, comme si souvent durant son enfance, laissé prendre au dangereux piège du désert. Le vent lui murmurait à l'oreille des mots vulcains qu'il croyait avoir oubliés, des mots qu'il n'avait pas employés depuis sa jeunesse à la lisière du désert de la Forge. Combien la langue humaine paraissait pauvre en comparaison ! Les Vulcains avaient mille mots pour décrire le désert, tout comme, ainsi qu'Uhura le lui avait appris, les Esquimaux pouvaient nommer la neige de mille façons. Il retrouvait les sensations de son enfance, les coloris violets de l'horizon au lever du soleil, le tremblement du ciel sous la chaleur torride, l'odeur sèche et légèrement acide du sable, et jusqu'au goût si particulier de l'air surchargé d'azote.

Il ne ressentait pas la soif, étant capable de survivre sur ses réserves pendant des jours entiers. Les brutales variations de températures, auxquelles il avait été habitué sur sa planète natale, ne le dérangeaient pas, et il s'y adaptait sans aucun problème. Quant à la solitude, au silence, à l'âpreté même du désert, il les accueillait avec plaisir, ayant passé parmi les meilleurs moments de son existence dans une nature aussi aride et désolée que l'était cette étendue de sable fin qui s'étendait devant lui à perte de vue.

Le silence surtout l'émerveillait. Sur Terre, sur le vaisseau, sur les planètes qu'explorait l' _Enterprise_ , il n'était jamais complet. Même au plus profond de sa méditation, Spock avait toujours conscience du ronronnement des moteurs, du bourdonnement d'un ordinateur, d'échos de pas ou de voix. Mais ici, lorsque les deux voyageurs s'arrêtaient pour se reposer avant que le soleil ne soit trop haut dans le ciel, le silence était absolu, et emplissait le Vulcain d'une plénitude qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis des années et que ne venait troubler aucune voix humaine. De fait, durant leurs pauses sous le soleil brûlant, comme pendant leurs longues heures de marche sous les étoiles, McCoy parlait très peu, s'en tenant au strict nécessaire. Que son quasi mutisme résulte de leur récente brouille, ou découle de la nécessité de garder toutes ses forces pour la marche éreintante qu'ils effectuaient chaque nuit, voilà ce que Spock ne parvenait pas à décider, mais le silence, pour une infinité de raisons, lui convenait parfaitement.

Sans la voix du médecin pour lui rappeler leur situation actuelle, il avait commencé à perdre la notion du temps pendant de longues périodes. A deux reprises – seule indication du début de la déshydratation qui commençait à se faire sentir, et qui l'avait poussé à avaler une demi gorgée d'eau – il lui avait même semblé apercevoir au loin les roches-miroir, telles qu'il les avait vues au milieu du désert de la Forge, des années auparavant, et son esprit lui avait joué le mauvais tour de se croire, l'espace d'un instant, de retour sur Vulcain. Vulcain qui n'était plus, et qui, aussi illogique que fût cette idée, semblait avoir ressuscité pour lui sur Octantis.

Le sentiment qui l'avait assailli dès les premières minutes passées sur cette planète – un obscur mélange quasiment indiscernable de regret-nostalgie-émerveillement-tristesse-gratitude – nécessitait toute sa concentration pour qu'il parvînt à le tenir à distance, et ne laissait la place pour rien d'autre. Ses boucliers reconstruits à la va-vite avaient cependant tenu bon, et émoussé la violence de cette émotion ambiguë, qu'il redoutait et désirait en même temps. Tout lui paraissait comme atténué – une sensation qu'il n'avait pas éprouvée depuis bien longtemps, car la fréquentation quotidienne d'humains aussi volatiles que Nyota, Jim ou le docteur McCoy avaient nécessairement érodé ses remparts intérieurs, tout en le familiarisant avec une palette d'émotions beaucoup plus variée qu'il n'en avait l'habitude auparavant. Cette impression même de voile cotonneux placé autour de ses propres sentiments lui rappelait la période de sa vie où il avait essayé de se consacrer totalement à la voie vulcaine, repoussant au plus profonde de lui _l'autre moitié_ qui le torturait. Spock avait presque oublié sur l' _Enterprise_ les douceurs apaisantes de l'ataraxie, et la tentation était grande de se laisser porter de nouveau par cet instinct tout vulcain…

Un mouvement, au loin, sur l'horizon, le ramena à la situation présente. Il n'était pas sur sa planète natale, au milieu du désert de la Forge, lors de son _kahs-wan_ , il n'était pas en train d'admirer les roches-miroir et le reflet des étoiles dans l'obsidienne, il n'était pas en train de se demander, durant la retraite de dix jours qui avaient suivi son vingtième anniversaire, s'il allait oui ou non tenter la difficile voie du _kolinahr_ – il était sur Sigma Octantis*, et il ne pouvait se permettre de se laisser prendre au piège de son passé. Il avait des devoirs en tant que premier officier de Starfleet, des responsabilités qu'il ne pouvait éviter, à présent qu'il avait choisi un autre chemin. Après un coup d'œil à McCoy, qui, comme tous les jours, s'était installé sous la maigre protection de la tunique d'Effner pour dormir malgré la chaleur accablante, il se releva de la position agenouillée qu'il avait prise par habitude, et plissa les yeux pour mieux apercevoir l'horizon qui frémissait de façon inattendue.

Une routine débarrassée de l'animosité latente entre les deux officiers s'était progressivement installée durant ces trois derniers jours : tant que la chaleur demeurait supportable, ils marchaient, et s'arrêtaient aux premiers signes physiques de malaise que les rayons du soleil faisaient invariablement naître chez le médecin – transpiration abondante, respiration irrégulière, démarche moins assurée. Ils montaient alors un campement de fortune, tâchant de s'abriter derrière une dune ou un rocher un peu moins ras que les autres lorsqu'ils le pouvaient, et après un maigre repas, tandis que Spock méditait et renforçait ses boucliers pour lutter contre les souvenirs que le désert faisait remonter en lui, McCoy s'endormait d'un sommeil de plomb, dont il émergeait invariablement trois heures plus tard, en nage et haletant, visiblement en proie à un cauchemar dont il ne disait jamais rien. Il sommeillait ensuite de façon moins profonde, buvant une gorgée d'eau à intervalles réguliers, jusqu'à ce que le soleil fût assez bas dans le ciel pour leur permettre de repartir.

Aujourd'hui, cependant, l'heure n'était plus au repos, comprit Spock à l'instant où il aperçut le nuage de sable charrié par l'ouragan. Il avait déjà assisté, sur Vulcain, à semblable tempête, depuis la terrasse de la maison familiale qui permettait de voir le désert de la Forge. Il s'était même à deux reprises retrouvé au cœur de la tourmente d'une _mazhiv-sahriv**_ , qui balaye le désert à la vitesse de cent vingt kilomètres par heure, et, la seconde fois, n'avait probablement dû sa survie qu'à son organisme vulcain, constitué pour résister à la violence du vent et à l'invasion du sable.

La nuée venait sans équivoque possible droit sur eux, et atteindrait leur « campement » d'ici une heure à peine. La matinée était déjà bien avancée, et le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel. La température frôlait les 39°C. Ils avaient marché toute la nuit et le médecin était visiblement épuisé. Cependant, s'ils voulaient avoir une chance de survivre, il leur fallait quitter immédiatement cet endroit pour rechercher une dune plus élevée qui pût les abriter.

\- Docteur ? murmura le Vulcain en se penchant vers son compagnon.

Ce dernier ouvrit immédiatement les yeux et se redressa.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Spock tendit un doigt vers la tempête de sable qui s'amassait au loin.

\- Nous devons partir immédiatement, expliqua-t-il en tâchant de ne pas paraître trop directif. Le vent sera sur nous dans 0,87 heures et nous devons chercher une meilleure protection.

McCoy plissa les yeux, mit sa main en visière et scruta l'horizon dans la direction indiquée.

\- Je ne vois rien.

\- La tempête est pourtant là, croyez-moi, répondit le premier officier tout en pliant la tunique rouge qu'il venait de décrocher des deux barres métalliques plantées dans le sable qui formait leur unique refuge.

Le médecin poussa un soupir, mais ne protesta pas. Il se releva, chancela, rétablit son équilibre, se passa la manche sur le front et ferma les yeux.

\- Par où devons-nous aller ? demanda-t-il d'une voix lasse.

Spock jeta autour d'eux un coup d'œil circulaire et avisa une dune légèrement plus haute que les autres, à environ 2,5 km vers l'ouest, la direction qu'ils avaient aléatoirement choisie en quittant le lieu de leur atterrissage forcé.

\- Cette dune s'appuie peut-être sur un rocher derrière lequel nous pourrions nous abriter en attendant que l'ouragan passe. Si ce n'est pas le cas, nous serons légèrement en hauteur, et recevrons donc moins de sable qu'en contrebas.

Encore une fois, McCoy acquiesça sans un mot, et pour la première fois depuis le début de leur marche forcée, 3,32 jours auparavant, le Vulcain s'inquiéta de ce silence si peu caractéristique. Les trois dernières journées avaient requis toute sa force mentale pour lutter contre la vague de nostalgie que cette brusque immersion dans le désert avait fait déferler sur son esprit, et, tout entier tourné vers la forteresse intérieure qu'il ne cessait de consolider, il n'avait pas prêté attention à son coéquipier autrement que pour vérifier qu'aucun grave problème physique dû à la chaleur ou à la soif ne le menaçait.

\- Docteur, comment allez-vous ? demanda-t-il prudemment, scrutant le médecin pour essayer de déterminer à certains signes mystérieux son degré d'épuisement et de tension.

L'homme le regarda étrangement et secoua la tête de droite à gauche, comme pour chasser illogiquement quelque pensée importune.

\- Je tiens le coup, Spock, ne vous en faites pas.

Le premier officier chercha une réponse appropriée, une réponse à peu près _humaine_ , et s'aperçut, non sans étonnement, qu'il n'en trouvait aucune. Il ne parvenait même pas à déterminer, malgré le ton hautement émotionnel du médecin, quel sentiment perçait dans sa voix.

\- Alors, on y va ? bougonna McCoy.

Spock hocha la tête sans parvenir à articuler un seul mot et tous deux se remirent en route en direction de la dune. Une dizaine de minutes ne s'était pas écoulée que la respiration du médecin en chef se fit saccadée, mais il continua cependant à avancer, poings serrés, tandis qu'un filet de sueur coulait le long de ses joues.

\- Nous pouvons ralentir, si vous le souhaitez, suggéra le Vulcain.

\- C'est bon, je vous dis que ça va.

Cette fois, l'animosité était claire dans l'intonation de McCoy. Spock fronça un sourcil.

\- Docteur, nous avons encore 0,65 heures devant nous avant l'arrivée de la tempête. Il me semble préférable que vous ralentissiez plutôt que de courir le risque de vous évanouir sous l'effet conjugué de…

\- Oui, le coupa le médecin, de plus en plus agressif, ça ferait désordre et ça nous ralentirait, hein ? Peut-être même que vous seriez obligé de me porter comme le boulet que je suis et ça ne serait pas _pratique_.

Le Vulcain resta un instant interdit, se demandant la raison de la colère et du mépris qui semblaient irradier de chacun des mots de son interlocuteur.

\- Je ne comprends pas les motifs de votre animosité, dit-il de la façon la plus neutre possible, afin d'éviter d'irriter davantage le médecin, mais ce dernier, au lieu d'exploser comme Spock s'y attendait plus ou moins, se passa une main sur le visage avec un soupir.

\- Non, évidemment, vous ne comprenez pas, mais ça ne fait rien. C'est bon, Spock, reprit-il plus doucement, je ne vais pas m'évanouir, je peux tout à fait marcher jusqu'à cette dune, et plus vite on y arrivera, moins je cuirai sous ce maudit soleil.

 _Logique, évidemment_ , approuva Spock, quoique exprimé en termes quelque peu mélodramatique pour un Vulcain. Les deux hommes reprirent leur marche. Derrière eux, le nuage, à présent clairement visible, se rapprochait à grande vitesse. Un bruit chuintant s'était levé, les poursuivait, et le sable à leurs pieds commençait à se soulever en ondulations légères mais clairement perceptibles.

Ils atteignirent la dune quelques minutes avant que la tempête ne soit sur eux. Malheureusement, la dune ne s'appuyait sur aucun rocher, ce qui la rendait totalement inefficace en tant qu'abri : s'ils s'abritaient derrière, la bourrasque les ensevelirait sur le sable. Il leur faudrait donc rester au sommet, et lutter contre la force du vent.

\- Enveloppez votre visage dans la tunique du lieutenant Effner, ordonna le Vulcain à son compagnon en lui tendant l'objet.

Lui-même tira du sac le pantalon qu'il avait ôté au cadavre du jeune homme, et que McCoy, malgré une répugnance toute humaine, enfilait chaque nuit par-dessus le sien pour ne pas trembler de froid. Les gestes de protection remontaient du plus profond de sa mémoire, comme un réflexe. Quelques instants plus tard, le visage des deux hommes était recouvert de tissu, ne laissant visibles que le nez et les yeux. Une vague de sable vint leur fouetter les jambes dans un crissement d'insecte. Un rideau de poussière commençait déjà à voiler l'horizon. Spock referma le sac et l'enterra rapidement à ses pieds, à côté du récipient empli d'eau.

\- Accroupissez-vous, intima-t-il de nouveau en montrant au praticien la position à adopter, dos au vent, recroquevillé de façon à demeurer fermement arrimé au sol. Croisez les bras sur votre visage et respirez le plus lentement possible. Je me tiendrai juste derrière vous. En cas de problème, ne vous retournez pas et contentez-vous d'un coup de coude.

McCoy acquiesça.

\- Combien de temps… commença-t-il, incertain, la voix déformée par le tissu qui lui recouvrait la bouche.

\- Sur Vulcain, répondit sincèrement le premier officier, ce genre de tempêtes peut durer de deux à quatre heures.

Il hésita avant d'ajouter :

\- D'après les données que j'ai collectées sur la base à propos de Sigma Octantis, il s'agit d'un phénomène similaire à celui qui avait lieu sur ma planète, ainsi que dans les déserts terrestres. La plus courte mesurée par les instruments de Starfleet s'est arrêtée après 0,75 heures.

Il se garda bien d'ajouter que la plus longue avait duré 7,66 heures, et le médecin se garda bien de poser la question. Spock s'agenouilla derrière son compagnon afin de le protéger de la violence du vent du mieux qu'il le pouvait. McCoy ne protesta pas, soit qu'il eût compris que le Vulcain était mieux équipé pour résister contre la force de l'ouragan, soit qu'il fût dans un état trop émotionnel pour remarquer la position protectrice qu'il avait adoptée.

Quelques instants plus tard, la première rafale hurlait à leurs oreilles, charriant avec elle mille grains d'un sable si fin qu'il s'insinua sans peine dans les replis du turban de fortune dont ils s'étaient enveloppés. Spock reçut dans le dos un coup brutal qui l'eût probablement fait rouler à bas de la dune s'il n'y avait été parfaitement préparé. Ses muscles se raidirent et il ancra plus profondément ses pieds dans le sol, fermant les yeux, baissant la tête, essayant de devenir roc lui-même, afin de protéger son coéquipier de la violence des éléments qui se déchaînaient autour d'eux. Un tourbillon de sable les enveloppa, fit vaciller le médecin vers la gauche. Le premier officier le replaça sans douceur, d'une main ferme, dans un axe parfaitement perpendiculaire au vent qui leur arrivait de plein fouet à la vitesse de cent vingt kilomètres à l'heure.

Au-dessus de leur tête, le ciel avait totalement disparu, laissant la place à une nuée de poussière et de sable qui obscurcissait totalement leur horizon, comme si la nuit était brusquement tombée. C'était à peine si l'on devinait le soleil. Une bourrasque plus violente que les autres déséquilibra de nouveau le médecin, et Spock décida de maintenir sa stabilité en étendant les bras de chaque côté de son corps. Le sifflement du vent résonnait à ses oreilles jusqu'à les rendre douloureuses, malgré l'étoffe qui les protégeait, mais il résista à la tentation de plaquer ses doigts sur le tissu afin d'atténuer le bruit qui se répercutait dans son crâne.

Près de deux heures s'écoulèrent ainsi. Le Vulcain avait rapidement agrippé de ses deux mains les bras de McCoy, qui tremblait de fatigue et probablement de tension nerveuse, recroquevillé vers l'avant, la respiration lourde. Autour d'eux, le sable dansait, pris dans une sarabande infernale, se jouant d'eux, glissant autour de leurs corps, s'élevant en colonne devant eux, tourbillonnant là, ondulant de l'autre côté. Ils en avaient à présent jusqu'à mi-mollets. Des formes indistinctes se dressaient devant eux, comme si le vent cherchait à les intimider en modelant dans le sable des images menaçantes, puis le tout se désagrégeait, retombait avec fracas sur leur tête, et les frappait de toute sa puissance avant de repartir en hurlant tenter l'assaut d'un autre côté.

Pour finir, la tempête perdit de sa force, presque imperceptiblement d'abord. Puis Spock parvint à apercevoir un coin de ciel. La pression dans son dos diminua considérablement. Il lâcha les bras de McCoy, qui s'effondra aussitôt à terre comme une poupée de chiffons – une réaction parfaitement normale et attendue, qui n'alarma pas le Vulcain. Qui ne s'est jamais trouvé au cœur d'une tempête de sable ne peut en imaginer la violence.*** Le médecin, qui avait puisé dans ses ultimes ressources pour résister au vent, n'avait tout simplement plus la force de lutter, à présent que le danger était passé. L'ouragan s'éloignait, après avoir victorieusement franchi cette dune, sans se préoccuper des deux voyageurs égarés qui s'étaient trouvés sur son chemin. Elle continuait sa danse impitoyable vers un horizon inconnu, laissant derrière elle un goût de paille et de cendre. Lorsque le sable retrouva à peu près son immobilité habituelle, Spock se redressa doucement, fit jouer ses membres ankylosés, et entreprit d'ôter doucement le turban improvisé qui recouvrait le visage du docteur McCoy afin de lui permettre de respirer plus librement. Ce dernier tressaillit, battit des paupières, toussa et essaya de s'asseoir. Le Vulcain le repoussa en position allongée.

\- Attendez quelques instants. Voulez-vous de l'eau ?

\- Quelle… question… stupide, croassa McCoy, mais il ne fit pas un geste vers le bidon que Spock venait de déterrer, et resta allongé, les bras en croix, la respiration sifflante.

Espérant qu'une telle apathie n'était que la conséquence de la tempête, et non le signe d'une déshydratation sévère, le Vulcain aida McCoy à se redresser légèrement et, calant sa tête contre son propre genou, pencha le bidon vers ses lèvres desséchées.

\- Vous avez vraiment un super contact avec les patients, haleta le médecin, et pour la première fois depuis trois jours, Spock perçut la nuance sarcastique de son intonation.

Il s'en sentit stupidement soulagé.

* * *

 *** Sigma Octantis, je crois que je ne l'ai pas encore signalé, est l'étoile la plus proche de notre pôle sud.**

 **** _mazhiv-sahriv_ : en Vulcain, "tempête de sable", de façon peu originale.**

 ***** Pour n'avoir qu'entraperçu ce genre de phénomène naturel, je confirme que c'est impressionnant. Tout ce que fait Spock (trouver une dune élevée si l'on n'a rien derrière quoi s'abriter, s'accroupir dos au vent, se protéger le visage, enterrer ses affaires) est ce que l'on m'a conseillé de faire si jamais j'étais confrontée à ce genre de choses. (Mais fort heureusement, quand la tempête est passée, j'étais bien planquée dans une oasis.) J'imagine que sur Vulcain, tout le monde sait quoi faire face à une tempête de sable...**


	11. Chapitre 11

_Après deux semaines de silence en raison d'un emploi du temps très chargé, I'm back ! Deux références principales pour ce chapitre : le tome de_ Thorgal _"La bouche du soleil" (si vous l'avez lu, ça vous donne une petite idée dont les habitants de cette planète mettent à mort sur Octantis) et... en partie_ Le petit prince _, pour la toute fin du chapitre (je mets la citation en bas de page, comme parmi les plus belles de la littérature française, et probablement mondiale, et NON je ne suis absolument pas excessive). La citation en exergue est probablement ma préférée de_ Terre des hommes - _comment le pilote Guillaumet, ami de Saint-Exupéry, a survécu plusieurs jours dans la Cordillère des Andes, en marchant sans s'arrêter et en recommençant "toujours le même pas"..._

 _Ce chapitre n'est pas vraiment choquant, mais il n'est pas agréable non plus. D'abord parce que je m'acharne sur McCoy, ensuite parce que la découverte de nos deux héros est malgré tout macabre. Comme d'habitude, je préfère prévenir que de m'exposer à des critiques par la suite._

 _Et enfin, j'aurais une question importante à poser aux trekkies comme aux néophytes : jusqu'ici, dans toutes mes fics à l'exception d'"Excuses", j'ai esquivé la question de Joanna McCoy, fille de Bones, qui n'est pas totalement canon puisqu'elle n'apparaît pas dans TOS, mais communément acceptée dans pas mal de fics qui respectent scrupuleusement le canon. Pensez-vous que dans le reboot, elle existe ? Que McCoy-Karl Urban a une fille ? En gros, que préférez-vous, que je continue à la mettre sur la touche ou que je l'insère (de loin, sous forme de souvenirs essentiellement) ? Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire et j'aurai besoin de me décider au chapitre suivant..._

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 – Où le sort s'acharne**

 _ **Ce qui sauve, c'est de faire un pas. Encore un pas. C'est toujours le même pas que l'on recommence…**_

.

\- Docteur, il est temps de repartir.

La voix de Spock semblait presque incertaine, et McCoy était sûr que, chaque jour, le Vulcain retardait leur départ de quelques minutes pour permettre à son coéquipier de se reposer un peu plus longtemps. Une sollicitude dont le médecin aurait pu se montrer reconnaissant, s'il avait encore eu, ne serait-ce que vaguement, l'énergie nécessaire à l'expression d'un tel sentiment.

Il se redressa avec peine. Sa tête pesait une tonne et son estomac faisait douloureusement remonter en vagues acides dans sa gorge les quelques bouchées protéinées qu'il s'était forcé à avaler quelques heures auparavant. Un haut-le-cœur difficilement réprimé fit courir un frisson le long de son dos, malgré la chaleur accablante. En face de lui, Spock le fixait, l'air non pas inquiet, mais certainement pas neutre non plus. Leonard cligna des yeux, incapable d'accommoder convenablement. L'air sec et brûlant l'étouffait, l'empêchait de respirer. Après seulement six jours passés dans ce foutu désert, il avait l'impression d'avoir vieilli de dix ans. Evidemment, avec cinquante centilitres d'eau par jour sous ce soleil de plomb, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce que son corps se mettre à dysfonctionner. Il sentait la mécanique bien huilée de ses organes commencer à grincer. Des douleurs attendues (ce qui ne les rendait pas plus facile à supporter) étaient apparues au niveau des reins, puis de l'estomac, puis du foie. Ses poumons brûlaient et crépitaient, une toux sèche le secouait par intermittence, sa peau commençait à partir en lambeaux malgré la protection de ses vêtements. A cela s'ajoutait un mal de tête quasi permanent, agrémenté de violents cauchemars à chaque fois qu'il se laissait aller à dormir profondément.

Et dire que des gens (masochistes, sans aucun doute) faisaient du trekking pour le plaisir !

\- Docteur ?

La main du Vulcain vint se poser avec urgence sur son épaule pour le stabiliser, et Bones se rendit compte qu'il avait failli perdre l'équilibre.

\- Désolé, dit-il dans un murmure rauque.

Spock ne lui répondit rien et lui tendit le bidon encore à demi plein, que le médecin prit avec gratitude. Il eut du mal à le porter à ses lèvres. Il avait beau répéter à son compagnon d'infortune que la tempête de sable, trois jours auparavant, avait drainé ses forces, et qu'il n'avait besoin que de repos pour récupérer, il était évident que sa résistance physique diminuait d'heure en heure, et que le premier officier n'était pas dupe. Le processus de déshydratation, bien qu'il ne fût pas aussi brutal que si Leonard s'était soudainement retrouvé privé d'eau, avait commencé, et provoquait en lui cet état de fatigue intense qui lui laissait tout juste la force de marcher jusqu'à ce que Spock donne le signal de la pause. Et bien que ce dernier fût plus Vulcain que jamais, silencieux, impassible, droit et raide comme la justice, McCoy savait bien qu'il raccourcissait délibérément, jour après jour, leur temps de marche, en calculant probablement le moment précis où l'humain qui le ralentissait depuis six longues journées allait s'effondrer, incapable de faire un pas de plus.

Durant ces derniers jours, le comportement du premier officier avait tout d'abord étonné, puis inquiété le médecin. Spock n'était pas du genre bavard, d'accord, et McCoy n'allait certainement pas s'alarmer pour si peu, mais le Vulcain avait semblé… ailleurs, absent, comme éteint. Leonard était prêt à parier que leur récente dispute n'était pour rien dans son attitude, car Spock n'était pas du genre à bouder (apparemment, une action _hautement illogique_ ) suite à une altercation, aussi violente fût-elle. Non, s'il ne parlait pas, c'était pour une autre raison, que le médecin soupçonnait fort d'être en rapport avec ce désert et les souvenirs vulcains qu'il éveillait probablement en lui.

De son côté, il devait l'avouer, il n'avait pas davantage cherché à engager la conversation. Tout d'abord, il voulait conserver les rares forces qui lui restaient et pour cela avait concentré toute son énergie à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Ensuite, il avait malgré lui du mal à revenir à une situation normale alors que leur récente dispute était si fraîche dans son esprit. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se répéter que sa présence sur l' _Enterprise_ n'était due qu'à la notoriété de Jim, et cette simple idée l'empêchait d'articuler un seul mot. Fierté humaine mal placé, humiliation, tristesse, il ne savait pas bien ce qu'il ressentait, mais l'émotion bouillonnait en lui, le distrayant presque de la quasi-certitude de sa mort prochaine.

Cependant, à la lumière des récents événements, ladite dispute semblait au médecin de plus en plus stupide, puérile, futile, bref il se demandait comment ils avaient pu en arriver là, et cherchait désespérément, sans y parvenir, un moyen de renouer le contact. Au milieu du désert, seul comptait l'essentiel. La faim, la soif, la chaleur et le froid la protection la survie. En comparaison de la tempête de sable qui les avait assaillis, ou de la chape glacée qui s'abattait sur leurs épaules chaque nuit, connaître les motifs qui avaient poussé Spock à s'introduire dans son esprit lui semblait anodin. D'ailleurs, McCoy ne doutait pas que les raisons (vulcaines, et donc logiques, et probablement importantes) du premier officier étaient excellentes. Au lieu de traiter le problème de façon froide et détachée lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte de l'indélicatesse dont Spock avait fait preuve, McCoy s'était mis à hurler. La situation s'était rapidement envenimée, probablement en grande partie parce que le Vulcain n'était plus totalement lui-même depuis que ses boucliers mentaux s'étaient affaissés et qu'il s'efforçait de les reconstruire. A présent, il n'était plus lui-même non plus, mais dans un tout autre registre. Et Leonard réalisa que ce changement lui déplaisait souverainement.

\- Vous avez dormi ? demanda le médecin pour détourner l'attention de son propre malaise.

Spock acquiesça, mais ne se laissa pas distraire.

\- Docteur, vous avez du mal à vous tenir debout, fit-il remarquer (ce qui était parfaitement vrai). Ne pensez-vous pas…

Le premier officier s'interrompit, cherchant visiblement un façon de formuler une pensée complexe, ou peut-être trop sentimentale pour l'état vulcain dans lequel il avait régressé durant ces derniers jours. Un autre signe que McCoy avait observé avec perplexité, et une pointe d'inquiétude : Spock, qui employait toujours un vocabulaire parfaitement adéquat à la situation, précis et détaillé, semblait chercher ses mots durant les rares bribes de conversation qu'ils avaient. Comme s'il se déshabituait du langage, ou de ce qu'il signifiait.

\- Je pense surtout qu'il est temps de se remettre en marche, répondit Leonard, profitant de cette interruption pour esquiver la question encore une fois.

Le Vulcain le dévisagea intensément, mais l'insista pas. Reprenant le sac et le bidon, il se contenta de ranger la tunique, dans ce qui était devenu une routine bien rôdée, et les deux hommes se remirent en route, McCoy avec beaucoup de difficulté.

La chaleur diminua bientôt, et le soleil toucha l'horizon, apportant une relative fraîcheur. Il s'agissait du seul moment de la journée qui fût agréable au médecin : l'heure et demie durant laquelle le soleil se couchait, ou se levait. La température, entre 25 et 20°C, était une véritable bénédiction. Bones se jurait alors de ne plus jamais râler contre l'air conditionné s'il parvenait à regagner indemne l' _Enterprise_. Mais il savait que ce répit était de courte durée, car à l'enfer quotidien du jour succédait le froid mordant de la nuit.

Mais pour l'instant, entre chien et loup, dans cette ambiance violette si particulière, il pouvait presque apprécier la beauté du désert. La fournaise de la journée se changeait en paysage de rêve, empli d'une sérénité que même lui, le praticien terre à terre, parvenait à percevoir clairement. Une à une, au-dessus de leur tête, les étoiles s'allumaient dans le ciel pourpre, éclairant de leur faible lueur le sable blond. Il semblait à Leonard que s'entrouvraient pour lui les portes d'un autre univers.

Mais cette splendeur était de courte durée. Sans nul doute Spock pouvait-il en profiter durant toute la nuit, dans la mesure où son corps vulcain s'adaptait sans problème au changement de température, mais McCoy, comme chaque soir, fut bientôt trop occupé à lutter contre le froid pour parvenir à admirer l'océan de sable qui s'étendait devant lui. Claquant des dents malgré lui (il avait renoncé à toute dignité dès la première nuit), frissonnant en dépit de la sueur qui continuait de couler le long de son dos, il sentait ses doigts, ses pieds, ses jambes, ses bras, se paralyser lentement. Le médecin en lui comprenait parfaitement que la circulation du sang, perturbée par ce soudain changement, ne parvenait pas à s'y adapter, et l'idée lui déplaisait souverainement. A trois reprises, des crampes l'avaient saisi, la dernière fois si violentes qu'ils avaient été obligés de s'arrêter pendant près d'une heure. Spock avait, sans dire un mot, massé les mollets douloureux de son compagnon, jusqu'à ce que les muscles se détendent totalement, puis ils étaient repartis, un peu plus lentement, vers leur but douteux. Bones sentait son corps s'affaiblir de minute en minute, et cependant il se forçait à marcher. Un pas, se répétait-il, encore un pas, encore un, et encore un. Et ainsi, il parvenait jusqu'au bout de la nuit, pour le deuxième répit de la journée : le lever du soleil, le retour progressif de la chaleur. Jusqu'à ce que cette dernière devienne insupportable.

Cette nuit, comme toutes les nuits, il s'était obligé à espérer. Peut-être le désert allait-il brusquement s'arrêter derrière la prochaine dune. Peut-être allaient-ils tomber sur une oasis. Peut-être allait-il pleuvoir. Peut-être Jim, qui s'était forcément rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas sur Octantis, avait-il réussi à planter là les négociations pour venir à la rescousse de ses deux officiers perdus dans le désert. Peut-être…

Mais le matin arriva de nouveau, et avec lui la certitude que, devant eux, à perte de vue, s'étendait toujours le désert, et qu'ils n'en atteindraient pas le bout aujourd'hui. Il n'y aurait ni oasis, ni pluie. Et bien que Jim eût parfaitement compris que ses deux meilleurs amis étaient dans la merde jusqu'au cou, il n'avait pas réussi à désobéir aux ordres de Starfleet et restait bloqué sur Khitomer.

Il était _illogique_ d'espérer.

Le soleil se leva dans le dos des deux naufragés, étendant leurs ombres tremblantes sur le sable qui commençait à se réchauffer. McCoy prit une profonde inspiration, reconnaissant de sentir la douleur refluer provisoirement de son corps, ses membres engourdis par le froid retrouver une partie de leur ancienne souplesse, la chair de poule disparaître de sa peau. Soudain, devant lui, Spock s'arrêta assez brusquement. Il était parvenu au sommet d'une dune qui leur avait dissimulé une partie du paysage, et le médecin pensait qu'il l'attendait tout simplement, comme il l'avait fait de nombreuses fois au cours de cette interminable nuit, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le Vulcain paraissait figé, comme saisi par un spectacle inattendu. Il se hâta de le rejoindre, n'osant espérer...

Inattendu, le spectacle l'était en effet. Et magnifique. Leonard sentit sa bouche s'entrouvrir sous le coup de la surprise et il se frotta les yeux, se demandant s'il n'était pas la proie d'une hallucination due au manque d'eau.

Droit devant les deux marcheurs, à environ un kilomètre, se dressait un palais resplendissant, entièrement fait de pierres précieuses multicolores et entouré d'un rempart de cristal percé d'une porte grande ouverte sur le désert. Les premiers rayons du soleil en effleuraient les toits couleur rubis, les transformant en océan lave incandescente. La lumière continua de descendre lentement sur les murs de diamants, comme brusquement enveloppés de langues de feu. De fugitifs éclats verts et bleus chatoyaient brièvement, avant de se fondre de nouveau dans l'éblouissement général. Le palais paraissait presque irréel, suspendu au-dessus du sable.

\- Spock, vous… vous pensez que quelqu'un habite là-dedans ? murmura le médecin, partagé entre la crainte et l'espoir.

Aller malgré la première directive à la rencontre des habitants d'Octantis, alors que ces derniers n'avaient jamais aperçu d'humains que lors des razzias sauvages effectuées par le docteur Everlord et sa bande de cinglés fanatiques pour enlever des autochtones et pratiquer sur eux des expériences révoltantes, n'était probablement pas une bonne idée. Mais à la seule pensée que ce palais scintillant, tout droit sorti des _Mille et une nuits_ , recelait peut-être une source, un puits, une citerne, McCoy sentait sa bouche s'emplir d'une salive pâteuse.

\- Je pense, docteur, répondit le Vulcain à voix basse, que nous ne trouverons dans ce palais ni eau, ni habitants.

Cette réponse fit à Bones l'effet d'une douche glacée (et pourtant, il aurait donné la moitié de sa vie pour pouvoir en prendre une, tout en sachant très bien l'effet dévastateur qu'elle aurait sur son corps) et il leva vers son coéquipier des yeux interrogateurs.

\- Pourquoi ? Qui diable construirait un palais de diamants, d'émeraudes et tout le tremblement, si ce n'est pas pour y habiter ?

Spock hocha la tête.

\- Comme si souvent, vous raisonnez de façon purement anthropocentrique. Premièrement, rien ne nous dit que les pierres que vous estimez précieuses aient ici la même valeur que sur Terre. Deuxièmement, je ne vois aucune sentinelle postée sur les murs. Troisièmement…

Le premier officier sembla hésiter un instant.

\- Quoi ? demanda brusquement McCoy, en proie à une irritation mêlée d'une angoisse qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Peut-être font-ils la grasse matinée, tout simplement !

Spock ne releva pas et se contenta de répondre doucement :

\- Docteur, pour quelle raison ériger un palais de pierres précieuses au beau milieu du désert ?

Leonard haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas envie de jouer aux devinettes.

\- Vous voulez dire que vous n'avez pas l'intention d'aller vérifier qu'il n'y a pas d'eau là-dedans ? grommela-t-il.

Le Vulcain émit ce qui, pour lui, était le plus proche d'un soupir.

\- Nous devons nous en assurer, évidemment, mais les probabilités pour que nous en trouvions sont d'environ une sur trois mille cinq cent trente-deux.

 _Oh, super, les probabilités de Spock_ , songea McCoy en levant les yeux au ciel. Ça faisait longtemps. Pour être honnête, ça ne lui avait pas manqué.

Ils franchirent rapidement l'espace qui les séparait de la cité. Cette dernière devenait de plus en plus impressionnante au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'en approchaient. Le mur de cristal, que traversaient les rayons du soleil, resplendissait comme une cascade d'eau pétrifiée. La lumière rebondissait d'une pierre à l'autre, faisait scintiller là un saphir, là une émeraude, enchâssées comme autant d'œuvres d'art dans la façade blanche et brillante.

Ce fut au moment de franchir la porte que le médecin comprit soudainement ce qu'avait voulu dire Spock. La réflexion du soleil sur les gemmes créait une sorte de halo éblouissant, une chape écrasante de chaleur qui semblait multiplier par dix l'impression d'étouffement propre au désert.

Il ne s'agissait pas d'un palais, comprit Bones avec un frisson, mais d'une _prison_. Dont personne ne sortait vivant et où chacun subissait un supplice à la fois raffiné et horriblement cruel. Le rempart de cristal abritait la cité du vent. Les rayons du soleil, mille fois renvoyés par les pierres, aveuglaient, brûlaient, tuaient à petit feu, sans mauvais jeu de mots. Il n'était pas dix heures et la chaleur était déjà dix fois plus accablante que sur les dunes en plein zénith. Ce qui de loin pouvait passer pour la cité magique de quelque prince exilé au milieu du désert n'était en réalité qu'un four gigantesque.*

\- Docteur, vous pouvez m'attendre à l'extérieur, si vous le souhaitez, proposa Spock de la façon la plus neutre possible, les yeux fixés sur un point que McCoy, de là où il se trouvait, légèrement en retrait, ne pouvait voir.

Pendant un instant, il fut tenté d'accepter la proposition. A présent que la supposition de Spock s'avérait exacte et qu'il devenait évident que ce foutu palais ne contenait pas la moindre goutte d'eau, il aurait voulu s'enfuir sans un regard en arrière, mais la fierté le retint. Le Vulcain, quoique convaincu de l'inutilité de la tâche, allait malgré tout s'employer à fouiller cet endroit, et Bones n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser faire seul. Il fit un pas en avant et ses yeux se posèrent sur le corps d'une femme, étendue de tout son long sur le sol brûlant recouvert d'or (autre raffinement de cruauté, pensa McCoy avec un frisson), les bras en croix, les yeux brûlés, presque entièrement consumée. Il réprima un haut-le-cœur.

Les deux voyageurs traversèrent des salles et des couloirs, d'une beauté à couper le souffle, et au milieu desquels se trouvaient parfois des corps dans un état de décomposition et de dessèchement plus ou moins avancé. Tous étaient attachés au niveau de la taille par une chaîne en argent, souvent ensanglantée (sans nul doute les malheureux avaient-ils essayé d'arracher le lien qui les retenait emprisonnés dans cette prison dorée, et s'étaient cassé les ongles et usés les doigts sur le métal). Le fait que le sang fût rouge ajoutait encore, irrationnellement, à l'impression d'horreur profonde qu'éprouvait le médecin.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt au centre du bâtiment, où se trouvait un immense mât de pierre, auquel étaient attachés des dizaines de chaînes – et, probablement, à chaque extrémité de chaque chaîne se trouvait un cadavre. La longueur du lien avait probablement été calculée pour empêcher les malheureux de sortir de la ville. Bones avala douloureusement.

\- Vous aviez raison, murmura-t-il, accablé. Il n'y a rien pour nous ici.

\- Il fallait vérifier, répondit le Vulcain, la voix toujours atone. Une version de votre supplice de Tantale** était après tout possible.

Le médecin, passablement hébété (la chaleur intense lui martelait les tempes, la lumière l'aveuglait, et sa respiration était saccadée), tourna la tête vers le premier officier.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'un point d'eau pourrait se trouver non loin, hors de leur portée ?

\- Dans la ville, probablement pas, sinon nous l'aurions repéré, mais à proximité…

Spock n'acheva pas sa phrase. Tous deux firent demi-tour dans un silence de plomb. Le médecin, ruisselant de sueur, les oreilles bourdonnantes, vacilla alors qu'ils quittaient la pièce centrale. L'espoir de trouver de l'eau non loin de cette cité-prison n'avait aucune place dans ses pensées. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer la longue agonie des condamnés, qui ne pouvaient s'enfuir, sachant peut-être que leur salut, sous la forme d'un puits ou d'une réserve, était à quelques pas. Il avait passé à peine vingt minutes dans cet enfer et sentait qu'il ne pourrait en supporter davantage. Il ne pouvait concevoir les longues heures d'attente sous le soleil réfléchi par mille et mille facettes, la certitude de mourir de soif et de chaleur, rendu aveugle par la lumière intense…

\- Docteur ?

La main du Vulcain avait saisi son bras, et il la serra convulsivement, près de pleurer.

\- Pourquoi ce supplice, Spock ? Pourquoi cette torture ? La peine de mort ne leur suffit pas ?

\- La plupart des espèces humanoïdes sont cruelles, répondit Spock sans lâcher le bras de son coéquipier.

Les yeux brouillés de larmes, en proie à une nausée qu'il ne ravalait qu'à grand-peine, McCoy trébucha de nouveau. Il devait sortir d'ici, immédiatement.

\- Sauf les Vulcains, c'est ça, Spock ? murmura-t-il, incapable de supporter le silence mortel du lieu. Les Vulcains sont logiques, et « là où il n'y a pas d'émotion, il n'y a pas de place pour la violence ? »***

\- Les Vulcains ne font pas exception, répondit, contre toute attente, le premier officier. Mon peuple n'est pas moins sauvage, brutal, barbare que le vôtre ou celui qui occupe cette planète. Certains de nos rituels les plus anciens le sont encore. Nous avons choisi la voie de Surak, de la discipline et du contrôle pour nous préserver de l'auto-destruction, mais nous ne différons pas des autres humanoïdes.

Leonard cherchait quelque chose d'intelligent à répondre lorsque, autour de lui, la lumière se fit moins intense, la chaleur diminua légèrement, et il sentit sous ses pieds la souplesse du sable.

\- Reposez-vous un peu, pendant que j'inspecte les environs, suggéra Spock en aidant son compagnon à s'asseoir.

McCoy ne pensa même pas à protester, et se laissa tomber sur le sol. L'air lui semblait presque frais en comparaison de la chaleur terrifiante qui régnait à l'intérieur du palais. Les yeux clos, uniquement attentif à sa respiration, il laissa son esprit dériver et ne fut rappelé à la réalité que par la voix du Vulcain.

\- Docteur, ne faites pas de geste brusque.

La voix monocorde était inhabituellement tendue, chargée d'une urgence incompréhensible. Bones ouvrit les yeux et, s'efforçant de ne pas bouger, chercha du regard le danger.

Il n'eut pas le temps de le voir, pas le temps de réfléchir, ni de comprendre, ni d'avoir peur. Il n'y eut rien qu'un éclair jaune près de sa main gauche, et ce fut tout.**** L'instant d'après, plus rien n'existait.

* * *

 *** Dans "La bouche du soleil", Thorgal, Aaricia et deux autres personnages sont ainsi condamnés au supplice de la Bouche du Soleil : une caverne à flanc de falaise, inaccessible, dans laquelle le soleil se réfléchit dans des centaines de cristaux. Les victimes sont abandonnées sans eau au milieu de la caverne, et finissent par se jeter dans le vide pour mettre fin aux souffrances de la chaleur extrême et de la déshydratation.**

 **** Tantale : dans la mythologie grecque, en punition pour avoir servi à table de la chair humaine (ou pour avoir dérobé le nectar et l'ambroisie aux dieux, apparemment les sources varient), Tantale est condamné à demeurer éternellement au milieu d'un agréable cours d'eau, sous le couvert d'arbres chargés de fruits. Dès qu'il tend la main pour boire ou manger, le fleuve s'assèche et les branches se retirent. Il doit donc subir le supplice de voir ce qu'il désire le plus disparaître au moment où il en a le plus besoin...**

 ***** Citation de _TOS_ , "Dagger of the mind", épisode dans lequel Spock se dispute une énième fois avec McCoy sur les moyens de régler le problème de la violence chez les différents peuples de la Fédération.**

 ******Je ne peux pas terminer ainsi sans cette citation : "Il n'y eut rien qu'un éclair jaune près de sa cheville. Il demeura un instant immobile. Il ne cria pas. Il tomba doucement comme tombe un arbre. Ça ne fit même pas de bruit, à cause du sable." Pour celles et ceux qui ne voient pas de quoi il est question, je les invite à lire _Le petit prince_ immédiatement.**


	12. Chapitre 12

_Bonjour à tou(te)s ! J'ai eu pas mal de difficultés sur ce chapitre, et je pense que le frôle le OOC, voire que j'y saute allègrement à pieds joints, mais je n'arrive pas à concevoir la scène autrement, alors tant pis. J'ai essayé de me mettre à la place de Spock, j'ai fait plein de recherches sur "Que faut-il faire quand on se fait piquer par un serpent venimeux ?" (La réponse est : appelez les secours. Ça ne m'aide pas beaucoup pour ma fic.), et pour finir, ça a donné un chapitre plein d'angoisse et absolument pas vulcain. Je vous jure que je n'ai pas fait exprès pour le nouveau cliffhanger de la fin. Merci à Eury pour ta review, et à tout le monde : désolée pour le manque de régularité dans mes publications. Les références au_ Petit Prince _sont évidentes pour qui a l'a lu, et il y a aussi une phrase de Kaamelott que mon copain m'a mis au défi d'insérer dans un chapitre tragique. Je me suis dit "après tout, au point où j'en suis..." Elle ne devrait pas être trop difficile à repérer pour ceux qui ont pratiqué la série._

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 – Où il est prouvé que des boucliers mentaux construits à la va-vite peuvent s'avérer insuffisants**

 _ **Mais des distances infranchissables s'accumulaient entre notre navire et cette terre habitée. Toutes les richesses du monde logeaient dans un grain de poussière égaré parmi les constellations.**_

.

\- Leonard !

Etrangement, ce fut le prénom du médecin en chef qui vint spontanément aux lèvres de Spock lorsqu'il vit le petit serpent jaune pâle se dresser pour mordre et, à la vitesse de l'éclair, planter ses deux crocs dans le poignet de sa victime. Puis, coulant comme de l'eau sur le sable, il s'éloigna, ne laissant derrière lui que la légère trace d'une ondulation. Les yeux du docteur McCoy s'étaient déjà révulsés, tandis que son corps tout entier s'amollissait sous l'effet du venin.

Il ne fallut à Spock que six secondes pour parcourir l'espace qui le séparait de son compagnon, s'agenouiller à ses côtés et chercher frénétiquement (un adverbe très peu vulcain mais malheureusement adapté à son comportement) un pouls en appliquant les doigts sur son cou, tout en essayant désespérément de rappeler à sa mémoire soudainement défaillante (pourquoi défaillante ? ce ne pouvait être en raison de la panique, car les Vulcains ne paniquaient pas, c'était un fait bien établi) les caractéristiques des divers serpents des sables qui vivaient sur Octantis. Il en avait vu défiler un certain nombre en travaillant sur les données compilées par l'ordinateur de la base, mais était en ce moment absolument incapable de faire le tri entre ses connaissances valables (qui devaient pourtant se trouver quelque part dans son cerveau habituellement si bien ordonné), et un certain nombre de pensées parasites, angoissantes, inutiles et probablement fausses (par exemple _la morsure était létale, Leonard est déjà mort_ ). Il _savait_ ce que causait le venin de ce serpent, l'information était quelque part dans son esprit, mais il ne parvenait pas, malgré tous ses efforts, à l'atteindre à travers le nuage de peur qui la recouvrait.

Il fut tenté d'aspirer le poison, d'inciser la petite plaie à peine visible causée par les crochets de l'animal, où avaient perlé deux gouttes de sang rouge, de poser un garrot pour l'empêcher de remonter dans le corps, bref d'effectuer toutes sortes d'actions irréalisables avec le matériel en sa possession, ou parfaitement illogiques et guidées par la pure émotion du moment. Une première chez lui. Dans son petit sac, il le savait, il ne trouverait que quelques compresses inutiles, sans le moindre liquide désinfectant, et des antidouleurs à avaler avec de l'eau (étaient-ils si arriérés sur Octantis ? ne savaient-ils pas qu'une invention extrêmement commode, appelée hypospray, avait été inventée depuis un certain temps déjà ?), mais il l'ouvrit malgré tout, comme si un quelconque médicament miraculeux avait pu faire son apparition depuis la dernière fois qu'il en avait retiré quelque chose. Evidemment, il n'y avait rien.

Alors qu'il comptait les battements du cœur de son compagnon, il se rendit compte que son propre rythme cardiaque avait sensiblement augmenté.

 _Ne panique pas. Ne panique pas. Ne panique pas._

Le corps de McCoy demeurait totalement inerte contre le sien (à quel moment exactement avait-il entouré de ses bras le torse à peine soulevé par la respiration saccadée du médecin ? à quel moment avait-il calé sa tête sur ses genoux ? il ne se rappelait pas), ses yeux étaient clos et son visage, d'une pâleur de cire, se contractait sous l'effet de la douleur. Spock prit une profonde inspiration, puis expira doucement par le nez. Il devait se calmer. Il devait réfléchir. Après tout, la réflexion était le point fort des Vulcains.

Tout d'abord, de quel type de serpent s'agissait-il ? La couleur dorée qui le caractérisait en faisait probablement un membre de la famille des _aurati_ , mais cette dernière recouvrait plusieurs spécimens. Tous étaient dangereux. Le premier officier rappela à son souvenir la forme de la tête, légèrement triangulaire, et les deux traits plus foncés qui la traversaient, puis il passa en revue les divers reptiles qu'il avait aperçus lors de sa vérification de la base de données. Après ces deux minutes d'angoissante catalepsie, son esprit se remettait (lentement) en marche et recommençait (enfin) à fonctionner (à peu près) normalement. Le serpent plus probable était l' _auratus surdus_ , ce qui n'était clairement pas une bonne nouvelle. Sa morsure n'était pas mortelle, mais envoyait instantanément un neuro-inhibiteur, provoquant une paralysie heureusement éphémère, suivie de troubles digestifs, accompagnés d'une fièvre relativement élevée et…

 _Et…_

 _Et ?_

Et… un autre symptôme, dont il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir. Il était Vulcain, il avait une mémoire eidétique, mais il était dans l'incapacité de se rappeler quelques lignes écrites sur un écran d'ordinateur, et visionnées seulement trois jours auparavant. Son esprit lui jouait des tours, tournait en boucle, le ramenant inexorablement au visage du médecin, d'une pâleur de cire, et aux gouttes de sueur qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Soudain, un spasme inattendu parcourut tout son corps, et Spock eut tout juste le temps de pousser McCoy sur le côté avant le premier haut-le-cœur. _Troubles digestifs_ , se souvint le Vulcain. Il se prit à espérer que les symptômes ne deviendraient pas plus gênants (son esprit, en roue libre, lui proposa diverses images toutes moins agréables les unes que les autres, et il dut faire un effort pour les en chasser). Vomir en plein désert alors que l'eau manquait et que la déshydratation menaçait était déjà suffisamment problématique. Le premier officier prit une profonde inspiration et s'efforça de soutenir le torse du médecin. Toujours à demi inconscient, ce dernier rendit une matière visqueuse qui n'avait ni la couleur ni la consistance de la bile, et révélait à quel point le manque d'eau avait déjà commencé à ravager son organisme.

Lorsque les contractions de son estomac s'apaisèrent enfin, McCoy poussa un gémissement avait de sombrer à nouveau dans l'inconscience. Spock, presque soulagé de pouvoir enfin _faire_ quelque chose, sortit une compresse du sac, l'humecta à peine et entreprit de nettoyer du mieux qu'il put le visage de son coéquipier, avant de la laisser sur son front déjà chaud. Il mouilla ses lèvres, mais les dents qu'il tenait étroitement serrées l'empêchèrent de lui faire avaler la moindre gorgée. Le Vulcain s'autorisa lui-même un peu d'eau, en prévision de ce qui l'attendait. Car, si son esprit demeurait trouble, ce qu'il devait à présent faire lui apparaissait clairement : il lui fallait marcher. La prison qu'ils avaient découverte devait se trouver au bout d'une piste quelconque, qu'ils pouvaient remonter pour trouver de l'aide, de l'eau, sortir du désert, arriver quelque part, n'importe où.

Les termes officiels de la première directive dansaient au bord de la conscience du premier officier, mais il les repoussa sans une hésitation. Il comprenait à présent – trop tard, ne put-il s'empêcher de se dire – pour quelle raison Jim lui répétait sans cesse qu'il fallait être plus souple et adapter son comportement à la circonstance, parce que suivre le règlement à la lettre n'était pas toujours possible. Spock avait déjà manqué à l'éthique la plus élémentaire lors de l'affaire Khan, mentant à tout l'état-major de Starfleet pour une seule personne, dont la vie avait davantage pesé dans son esprit que toutes les réglementations de l'univers. Soutenu par McCoy, Uhura et l'autre Spock, il avait falsifié un si grand nombre de rapports officiels pour dissimuler la vérité sur la miraculeuse résurrection de leur capitaine qu'il avait passé des jours entiers à se le reprocher par la suite. Lorsque Jim avait ouvert les yeux, tous ses doutes avaient été balayés. Il savait qu'il en serait de même dans la circonstance présente, et qu'affaibli par sa récente maladie, la chaleur et le manque d'eau, guidé par sa moitié humaine qui n'était capable que d'avoir peur et mal, il était capable de manquer à tous les ordres de Starfleet pour sauver McCoy.

La piste était aisément repérable : des traces de sabots à trois doigts et de bottes chaussant des pieds humanoïdes, qui convergeaient vers l'entrée de la cité de cristal. Elles avaient été partiellement effacées par le vent, mais Spock avait passé toute son enfance à explorer le désert, et il n'était pas difficile, pour des yeux entraînés, de les discerner. A l'aide du couteau qui constituait son unique outil, il coupa la lanière du sac à l'une de ses extrémités, y passa l'anse du bidon à demi vide, la rattacha solidement au sac, et passa le tout par-dessus son épaule gauche. Puis, avec précautions, il passa la main droite derrière le dos du docteur McCoy et le souleva comme une plume, presque choqué de le sentir si léger entre ses bras.

La première demi-heure de marche lui fut nécessaire pour retrouver un semblant de calme et de sérénité. Il se concentra sur les battements de son cœur, sur sa respiration, sur les sensations purement physiques que faisait naître en lui cette marche forcée dans le sable. Le récipient battait contre son flanc, le sac contre son dos. Il ne quittait pas des yeux les traces de pas devant lui. Dans le silence du désert, la respiration lourde du médecin battait la mesure d'une musique muette que le vent venait parfois agrémenter d'un léger sifflement.

\- De l'eau…

Les paupières du docteur McCoy papillonnèrent et le Vulcain se hâta de déposer au sol son précieux fardeau avant d'ôter le bouchon du bidon et de pencher le récipient vers les lèvres du médecin en chef, qui avala goulument plusieurs gorgées.

\- Docteur, comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda Spock en effleurant du bout des doigts son front brûlant.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. McCoy avait déjà refermé les yeux. Le Vulcain s'apprêtait à se remettre en route, lorsque de nouveaux tremblements agitèrent le corps de son compagnon, qui se pencha sur le côté pour régurgiter l'eau qu'il venait à peine d'absorber. Spock regarda, impuissant, une petite rigole courir sur le sable, presque évaporée sitôt formée. Que faire s'il était impossible pour McCoy de garder le peu d'eau qu'il parvenait à avaler ? La déshydratation était une menace plus sérieuse encore que l'effet du venin. Il leur fallait trouver de l'eau. Il le fallait absolument. Le premier officier sortit une nouvelle compresse, la mouilla légèrement, la plaça sur le visage du médecin pour éviter qu'il ne soit brûlé par le soleil, et il se remit en route le plus rapidement possible.

Lorsque la même scène se répéta ne troisième fois, et que McCoy, brûlant de fièvre, eut de nouveau vomi le seul liquide capable de le maintenir en vie, Spock se demanda s'il n'allait pas lui-même craquer, tout simplement, sur le bord de la piste. Il sentait ses boucliers mentaux reconstruits à la va-vite vaciller, assaillis par les souvenirs du désert, l'angoisse de devoir assister à l'agonie du médecin, la crainte même de ne jamais revoir l' _Enterprise_ , le regret de de n'avoir jamais dit à Nyota, ni à Jim, à quel point ils comptaient pour lui…

Il ferma les yeux pendant une dizaine de secondes, et entreprit de réciter silencieusement les principes de Surak. Juste pour penser à autre chose. Si l'esprit des humains fonctionnait de cette façon, par associations d'idées, constamment assailli par des pensées parasites, il comprenait mieux la raison pour laquelle ils étaient si aisément distraits.

Trois heures plus tard, ils atteignirent le puits.

Le docteur McCoy n'était toujours pas revenu à lui (rien d'anormal à cela : la morsure de l' _auratus surdus_ avait pour but de mettre hors d'état de nuire un potentiel prédateur le plus longtemps possible, puisque les rapaces d'Octantis étaient capables de suivre la piste de leurs proies sur des dizaines de kilomètres), mais Spock sentit, à la vue du rond de pierre, un poids immense quitter sa poitrine. Il commençait à fatiguer. Il avait marché aussi vite que possible, mais le corps dans ses bras s'était fait de plus en plus lourd. Trempé de sueur, la respiration rapide, il avait trébuché à trois reprises – mais la vision magique de la margelle de pierre lui avait irrationnellement redonné toute sa force. En tant que Vulcain, il connaissait ces puits du désert, profonds et abrupts, qui allaient chercher sous des mètres cubes de sable et de roche l'eau qui courait, dissimulée dans les veines de la terre. Il s'y était déjà abreuvé, plus jeune, à de nombreuses reprises. Il savait que le goût de cette eau différait de celui de toutes les autres eau de l'univers. Il pouvait presque la sentir couler entre ses lèvres, fraîche, apaisante, porteuse de vie. A côté du puits reposait un seau en bois, qui lui rappela mille souvenirs. Il avait porté ce même seau, ou son frère jumeau, à ses lèvres, tant de fois dans le passé…

Ses boucliers firent entendre un nouveau craquement, mais ils tinrent bon. Les souvenirs de Vulcain qui affluaient faisaient naître à ses paupières des larmes difficilement contenues, qu'il ravala alors qu'il s'agenouillait à côté du puits pour déposer doucement à terre le médecin. Il devait se concentrer sur les gestes de survie. Peut-être avait-il paniqué, durant cette interminable marche sous le soleil, reconnut-il intérieurement, mais à présent qu'ils avaient trouvé de l'eau, les émotions les plus fortes refluaient lentement dans son esprit, permettant à ses boucliers de repousser plus efficacement ses souvenirs. Le premier officier se redressa, s'empara du seau et se pencha au-dessus du puits.

Le rond central était entièrement obstrué par une lourde grille de fer au maillage extrêmement serré.

Pendant quelques instants, Spock ne comprit pas et resta debout, figé, les bras ballants le long du corps, fixant sans y croire les croisillons de métal qui l'empêchaient d'accéder au précieux liquide. De l'autre côté, tout au fond du cercle, l'eau noire brillait, pure et sans une ride, comme pour le narguer. Il agrippa la grille à deux mains et la secoua de droite à gauche, sans succès. Il ne parvint même pas à l'ébranler vaguement. C'est alors qu'il remarqua une serrure complexe, qui devait permettre de débloquer le mécanisme – probablement une sécurité afin d'éviter que les prisonniers, en cas d'évasion, ne puissent avoir accès à l'eau.

Une digue céda brusquement dans l'esprit de Spock, qui sentit la colère déferler sur lui comme une lame de fond. Avec un cri de rage absolument indigne d'un Vulcain, ils s'arc-bouta sur la grille pour la faire plier, roua la margelle de coups de pieds, martela la serrure de coups de poings, se cassa les ongles sur les joints de pierre. Le puits refusait de se livrer, mais Spock continua à essayer de l'ouvrir par tous les moyens. Peut-être se serait-il même brisé un doigt si le docteur McCoy n'était pas revenu à lui à ce moment précis, probablement réveillé par les jurons de son coéquipier.

\- Spock ? murmura-t-il, et le Vulcain cessa instantanément de s'acharner sur le puits pour se précipiter à son côté.

\- Docteur, comment allez-vous ?

Le médecin en chef, les yeux toujours clos, essaya de se redresser, mais Spock l'en empêcha, remarquant distraitement que ses deux mains étaient couvertes de coupures et vertes de sang.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? reprit faiblement McCoy. C'est vous qui hurlez comme ça ?

\- J'ai trouvé un puits, répondit le Vulcain sans réfléchir (sa frustration, son angoisse, sa rage étaient trop grandes et menaçaient d'engloutir toute autre considération), mais il est fermé à clef et je manque des outils nécessaires pour l'ouvrir.

Aussi illogique que paraisse l'image, Spock vit presque l'information monter au cerveau du praticien et les rouages de son esprit se mettre en branle pour trouver une solution au problème.

\- Il y a bien ma tunique, finit-il par répondre, mais c'est mou.

Le premier officier fronça les sourcils, incertain d'avoir bien entendu.

\- Docteur, je… ne peux pas ouvrir une grille avec du tissu.

\- Non, vous avez raison, c'est trop mou. Vous avez fait attention aux hyènes, n'est-ce-pas ?

Nouveau froncement de sourcils, plus appuyé. Les yeux du médecin restèrent résolument clos, mais ses traits se contractèrent comme sous l'effet de la peur ou de la douleur.

\- Il n'y a pas de hyènes ici, fit remarquer le Vulcain, de plus en plus inquiet. Nous sommes sur Octantis, pas sur Terre.

\- Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y a pas de hyènes. Elles savent très bien se cacher. Promettez-moi de faire attention.

\- Docteur, je…

Mais le médecin ne l'écoutait plus. Perdu dans un délire connu de lui seul, il continua à parler de hyènes, de steak haché et d'autres choses sans queue ni tête. Spock oublia l'eau, le puits, la grille, la piste, et son esprit passa en revue tout ce qu'il possédait pour faire baisser la fièvre. La réponse était assez simple : rien. Le peu d'eau qu'il leur restait avait mijoté toute la journée au soleil. La température avoisinait les 40°C. Autour d'eux, tout était brûlant.

Tout, sauf…

Spock regarda machinalement ses mains tachées de vert.

 _Ponantis_ , se souvint-il. Une de leurs premières missions. Une nuit passée à la belle étoile, dans la jungle, où le capitaine et McCoy avaient logiquement partagé leur chaleur corporelle, tandis que Spock demeurait non moins logiquement en retrait. La première fois où le médecin en chef avait fait un commentaire non sarcastique sur les espèces au sang froid…

 _\- Ma température interne est bien moins élevée que la vôtre, et par conséquent ne vous serait d'aucun réconfort, bien au contraire._

 _\- Oh, c'est sûr, vous seriez plus utile si on était perdus dans le désert, en train de crever de chaud._

Peut-être était-ce le moment de prouver au docteur McCoy qu'être Vulcain avait, après tout, son avantage.*

Il prit un instant pour évaluer la résistance de ses boucliers mentaux, mis à rude épreuve depuis le début de leur périple. Le replâtrage grossier qu'il avait effectué était efficace, mais ne parvenait à repousser qu'un seul assaut à la fois. Tant qu'il avait concentré ses défenses mentales sur les souvenirs vulcains que lui rappelait le désert, il était resté calme et maître de lui. A l'instant où McCoy avait été mordu par le serpent, les remparts intérieurs du Vulcain n'avaient pas su dans quelle direction diriger leurs efforts et il avait connu un moment de panique comme il lui était rarement arrivé d'en éprouver au cours de sa vie. Les heures de marche dans le sable lui avaient permis de rééquilibrer ses défenses et de contrer l'angoisse qui lui déchirait la poitrine, mais le passé s'était alors rappelé à lui par bribes dérangeantes – ce que les humains appelaient _flashbacks_. S'il utilisait ses boucliers pour éviter de pénétrer dans l'esprit de son compagnon (étant donné leur récent passif, il était en effet préférable qu'il s'en abstienne), il ne savait pas ce que deviendraient les émotions qu'il avait déjà du mal à contenir – preuve en était l'accès de colère qui s'était emparé de lui quelques minutes auparavant.

 _Tu n'as pas le choix_ , lui susurra sa moitié humaine, et il savait bien qu'elle avait raison. Il posa doucement ses mains sur le haut du visage du docteur McCoy, tout en se penchant vers lui pour l'abriter du soleil. La peau, sous ses doigts, était brûlante, mais le médecin commença immédiatement à grelotter. Spock, déchiré par mille sentiments contradictoires qu'il ne parvenait plus à contrôler, tint bon et tint résolument ses doigts plaqués sur le visage de son coéquipier. Les tremblements qui l'agitaient diminuèrent progressivement, sa respiration se calma, les battements de son cœur se firent moins désordonnés, et la fièvre, au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, finit par baisser sensiblement. Enfin, Leonard s'endormit, la tête posée sur les genoux du premier officier.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla dans un sursaut, environ une demi-heure plus tard, les mains du Vulcain toujours posées sur son front et sa joue droite, Spock n'était pas certain qu'il aurait pu tenir une demi-minute de plus. Pendant que McCoy ouvrait les yeux et les refermait avec un gémissement (la lumière était toujours intense), le premier officier retira ses doigts et s'empressa de se réfugier de nouveau derrière ses boucliers, qui ne lui étaient pus nécessaires pour bloquer la réception télépathique. Il eut l'impression d'avaler une goulée d'air après une heure passée en apnée.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda faiblement le médecin, d'une voix très affaiblie, mais heureusement lucide.

\- De quoi vous souvenez-vous ? demanda Spock en retour.

Il s'agissait de la procédure à respecter dans un cas comme celui-ci : tester la mémoire du patient, évaluer son temps de réaction afin de prendre par la suite les mesures adéquates. Spock en aurait ri s'il avait été humain : il ne pouvait prendre aucune mesure, à peine garder McCoy en vie en évitant d'y laisser sa propre raison. Mais le médecin fronça les sourcils pour rappeler à lui ses souvenirs défaillants. Spock attendit patiemment, le cœur battant d'une appréhension qu'il ne parvenait pas à contrôler totalement. Enfin, les traits de son compagnon se rembrunirent.

\- C'était un scorpion ou un serpent ? finit-il par croasser.

Le soulagement déferla sur le Vulcain.

\- Un serpent.

\- Ça fait longtemps que je suis dans les choux ?

Le premier officier choisit de ne pas relever la métaphore.

\- 5,49 heures.

Un léger silence s'établit.

\- … D'autres symptômes ?

\- De violents vomissements dès que j'ai tenté de vous hydrater, puis une fièvre élevée, des moments de délire qui semblent être passés.

Le médecin hocha la tête, comme si le Vulcain lui décrivait les symptômes d'un patient dont il serait totalement détaché.

\- Rien d'inattendu, donc, dit-il tranquillement.

Spock apprécia le professionnalisme dont il faisait preuve et qui redonnait une certaine rationalité au monde. Sa moitié humaine appréciait l'ironie de la situation : Leonard McCoy agissait plus calmement, plus _logiquement_ que lui…

Lentement, le praticien ouvrit les yeux, d'où s'échappèrent immédiatement des larmes épaisses, réaction attendue à la forte luminosité. Il leva une main pour les essuyer, cligna des paupières à plusieurs reprises, fronça les sourcils, et Spock sentit brusquement son propre cœur s'emballer. Son esprit venait tout juste de retrouver le dernier effet produit par le venin de l' _auratus surdus_ , comme si, tapis dans un recoin de son cerveau, ils avaient attendu ce moment pour lui sauter dessus au moment le plus dramatique possible. S'il s'était souvenu auparavant, il aurait pu prévoir, anticiper, préparer le médecin, lui épargner cette brusque découverte…

\- Spock… Il ne fait pas encore nuit, n'est-ce-pas ?

 _Paralysie du nerf optique ; aveuglement temporaire ou permanent selon la taille du prédateur._

\- Non, docteur, répondit-il avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, alors même qu'il avait envie de hurler, il ne fait pas encore nuit.

* * *

 *** Je rappelle à toutes fins utiles que la température des Vulcains tourne autour de 32,8°C.**


	13. Chapitre 13

_La citation détournée de_ Kaamelott _était bien "Il y a bien ma tunique, mais c'est mou"... Bravo à OldGirl et à Adalas ! ("J'ai ma chemise mais c'est mou"... Perceval voudrait bien s'en servir pour ouvrir une porte, mais évidemment... c'est mou.) Promis, j'arrête le délire pour ce chapitre. Pas de citations, pas de références, juste pas mal de hurt, et du comfort à la vulcaine, donc pas très explicite, évidemment. (Faut pas m'en vouloir, c'est ce que je préfère écrire.) Etant donné que j'ai écrit la première moitié de cette fic il y a environ six mois, je vous rappelle que sur la base scientifique qui tourne autour de la planète Octantis, tous les membres de Starfleet sont complices d'expériences moralement indéfendables sur les humanoïdes de la planète qu'ils sont censés étudier sans interférer dans la civilisation... Voilà voilà. Sinon, aucune petite note de bas de page. Les fans de TOS reconnaîtront probablement des références implicites à "All our yesterdays", l'avant-dernier épisode de la dernière saison de la série, où McCoy et Spock sont coincés dans le passé d'une planète, à l'âge glaciaire. C'est là qu'il y a la phrase "we go together or not at all", prononcée par Spock..._

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 – Où McCoy se rend compte qu'il est difficile de passer de l'état de médecin à celui de patient**

 _ **J'ai un extrême besoin de considérer que tout est simple. Il est simple de naître. Et simple de grandir. Et simple de mourir de soif.**_

.

\- Spock, est-ce que vous pourriez…

Leonard s'interrompit brusquement. Il ressassait pourtant cette phrase depuis un temps interminable dans son esprit, mais, au moment de la prononcer, elle lui sembla inopportune, impossible, irréelle.

 _Est-ce que vous pourriez parler sans jamais vous arrêter ? Est-ce que vous pourriez me toucher en permanence ? Est-ce que vous pourriez faire une fusion mentale qui nous lierait jusqu'à ce que nous soyons ou fichus pour de bon ou sauvés par un miracle ? Est-ce que vous pourriez manifester votre présence en continu ? En gros, est-ce que vous pourriez faire tout ce que vous détestez et qui ne vous est absolument pas naturel, juste pour moi, pour que je ne sois pas seul dans le noir, sans possibilité de savoir si vous m'avez ou non planté là au milieu du désert ?_

Il _était_ seul dans le noir. Que Spock parle, ou le touche, ou l'atteigne avec ses trucs de vaudou vulcain, n'y changerait rien. Le premier officier lui avait expliqué posément qu'il n'y avait pas moyen de savoir si l'aveuglement allait s'avérer permanent ou temporaire, dans la mesure où ce venin n'avait pas été officiellement testé sur des humains (le mot _officiellement_ avait fait frissonner McCoy, malgré la chaleur quasiment insupportable, en lui rappelant les expériences horribles dont il avait lu une partie des comptes-rendus sadiques rédigés par Everlord), et il fallait attendre pour le savoir que le venin s'élimine par voie naturelle. Un autre problème qui allait s'avérer bientôt gênant, car il semblait bien que la partie peu agréable des _troubles digestifs_ , après s'être manifestée par des vomissements irrépressibles, était en train de déménager un peu plus bas. Or, sans rien y voir, et dans l'état de faiblesse et de semi-déshydratation dans laquelle il se trouvait, le médecin se demandait comment il allait réussir à s'éloigner de leur campement de fortune.

Le problème était anecdotique en comparaison de la souffrance qui lui vrillait la tête, de l'obscurité dans laquelle il était plongé et de la terreur qui l'empêchait de respirer correctement (il en était à sa troisième crise d'angoisse depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, et s'il avait à peu près réussi à se contrôler devant Spock, il savait que viendrait un moment où il s'effondrerait, parce que c'était juste _trop_ ), mais les maux de ventre qu'il commençait à ressentir le perturbaient au moins autant que le reste. Il était médecin avant tout, et s'occuper des autres, y compris lorsque cela impliquait les assister dans les fonctions corporelles les plus primaires, ne lui avait jamais posé aucun problème. Il ne s'était cependant jamais retrouvé de l'autre côté, n'ayant jamais été malade ou invalide au point de ne pouvoir se déplacer par lui-même. La simple idée le révoltait, l'humiliait et le laissait dans un état d'anxiété inexprimable.

\- Que voulez-vous que je fasse, docteur ? demanda la voix de Spock, empreinte d'une douceur qui la rendait presque difficile à reconnaître.

McCoy serra ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour en dissimuler le tremblement. Durant les quelques secondes de silence qui s'étaient étendues entre sa question et la réponse du Vulcain, il s'était imaginé que Spock était parti, et la panique qu'il éprouvait avait encore monté d'un cran. Il sentit des larmes s'échapper de ses paupières et les essuya rageusement. Pleurer ne servirait qu'à le déshydrater encore davantage, et à donner au premier officier une image déplorable de lui. Il imaginait sans peine Spock, assis non loin de lui dans le sable, embarrassé au-delà de toute mesure, incapable de réagir face à cette si flagrante perte de contrôle…

\- Docteur, souhaitez-vous que je m'éloigne quelques temps pour vous laisser de l'espace et de l'intimité ? Je pourrais établir notre campement un peu plus loin et revenir vous chercher, ou vous guider de ma voix, pour que vous puissiez ensuite me rejoindre.

Le médecin en chef écarquilla les yeux pour essayer de lire sur le visage du Vulcain ce qu'il ne pouvait déduire du ton neutre de sa voix, mais ses paupières ne s'ouvrirent que sur du noir. Ce que lui proposait Spock, avec davantage de tact dont il ne l'aurait cru capable, lui permettrait du moins de résoudre un de ses problèmes, probablement le plus pressant, s'il devait en croire la douleur qui lui contractait les entrailles. Il hocha la tête.

\- S'il-vous-plaît.

\- Appelez-moi lorsque vous serez prêt.

Spock s'empara du bidon et du sac, qu'il fit s'entrechoquer – probablement volontairement, en déduisit McCoy avec gratitude. Puis le silence retomba et Bones se força à respirer calmement. Il n'y avait rien d'humiliant dans la situation, se répéta-t-il, et il l'avait vécue des centaines de fois dans l'autre sens. Mais cette inversion des rôles, dont il n'avait pas l'habitude, l'empêchait d'appréhender la situation de façon professionnelle. Il était devenu à son tour le patient honteux de son propre corps, comme il en avait rencontré des milliers. Une leçon instructive, dans le cas bien improbable où il survivrait et pourrait de nouveau exercer son métier.

En tant que médecin, il savait que sa situation était critique. Son corps réagissait de façon tout à fait normale au venin, cherchant à l'éliminer par tous les moyens possibles, mais penser à toute l'eau que son corps gaspillait stupidement en se rendant malade pour une toute petite piqûre de rien du tout faisait couler une sueur froide le long de son dos (un autre moyen peu intelligent d'accélérer la déshydratation, soit dit en passant). Rarement la condition humaine lui était apparue si fragile et inconséquente.

Lorsqu'il se redressa, chancelant légèrement, il se sentait toutefois beaucoup mieux. Avec un peu de chance (étant donné qu'ils en avaient singulièrement manqué jusqu'ici, il ne lui aurait semblé que justice que la tendance s'inverse), les effets secondaires du venin allaient s'estomper définitivement.

\- Spock ?

\- Par ici, docteur.

La voix du Vulcain était relativement lointaine (Spock avait dû vouloir lui laisser toute l'intimité nécessaire, et il le bénissait pour cela) mais McCoy identifia parfaitement la direction d'où elle provenait. Confiant, il fit trois pas vers elle – et s'écroula au quatrième, sans un avertissement de la part de ses muscles, le visage soudainement projeté dans le sable brûlant, et se sentant tout à coup tellement faible qu'il ne parvint même pas à relever la tête.

\- Leonard !

Presque instantanément, Spock fut à son côté, comme par miracle, et l'aida à se redresser. McCoy le soupçonnait de l'avoir surveillé du coin de l'œil, voire de s'être attendu à ce que ses jambes se dérobent sous lui, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir, étant donné qu'il avait eu parfaitement raison.

\- C'est bon, Spock, c'est bon, j'ai juste…

Encore une fois, il ne trouva pas de mots. Peut-être n'y en avait-il tout simplement pas. Le Vulcain ne répondit rien, se contentant de passer ses mains sous les aisselles de son coéquipier pour le relever. A peine s'était-il retrouvé en position debout que McCoy sentit ses cuisses se remettre à trembler. Il fut reconnaissant à Spock de n'émettre aucun commentaire sur ce fait. Passant son propre bras autour du cou du premier officier, il se laissa guider, presque porter, jusqu'au bidon d'eau, à côté duquel il se laissa tomber plutôt qu'il ne s'assit. Puis, sans réfléchir, il s'agrippa à la manche de Spock avant que ce dernier n'ait eu le temps de reculer pour établir de nouveau entre eux une distance dont il ne voulait plus. Les secondes s'écoulèrent dans un silence que le Vulcain finit par rompre avec hésitation :

\- Docteur, vous pouvez peut-être me lâcher à présent.

Mais Leonard ne parvenait pas à desserrer ses doigts, qui se crispaient malgré lui sur le tissu bleu. L'idée qu'il ne reverrait probablement jamais la couleur bleue, et que seul son souvenir perdurerait dans son esprit, pour le peu de temps qui lui restait à vivre, lui étreignit le cœur, et un nouveau sanglot monta dans sa gorge. Se maudissant pour sa propre faiblesse, il baissa la tête, la respiration erratique, et parfaitement incapable de laisser aller le bras de son compagnon. A côté de lui, Spock s'agenouilla dans le sable. Le médecin sentit son genou effleurer sa cuisse, et il dut fournir un immense effort de volonté pour ne pas se blottir contre lui comme un gamin de trois ans qui a peur du noir.

\- Je suis désolé, hoqueta-t-il. Je n'y arrive pas.

Un léger silence lui répondit. McCoy en déduisit que le Vulcain essayait de comprendre la raison de cette soudaine familiarité, aussi inhabituelle qu'absurde. Il savait qu'il lui devait des explications, mais il n'avait pas le courage de les lui donner.

\- Avez-vous… peur que je vous laisse là ? demanda Spock prudemment après quelques secondes.

McCoy, les joues brûlantes, hocha faiblement la tête.

\- Je ne vais pas vous abandonner, docteur, reprit le Vulcain. Nous sortirons de ce désert ensemble ou nous n'en sortirons pas.

Face à cette déclaration outrageusement sentimentale, et tellement peu spockienne, Leonard sentit lui revenir un peu de son ancienne ironie.

\- Un peu mélodramatique pour un Vulcain, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Mais au lieu d'entrer dans leur habituel duel verbal, Spock répondit sèchement :

\- Absolument pas. Je ne fais qu'énoncer un fait.

Le sarcasme se mua en irritation.

\- Ne soyez pas stupide, vous savez aussi bien que moi que je n'ai que très peu de chances de m'en sortir vivant. Combien reste-t-il d'eau dans le bidon ?

\- Environ 1,5 litres.

\- De quoi tenir environ trois jours si je suis le seul à boire…

\- Vous serez le seul à boire, affirma Spock d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique. L' _Enterprise_ doit arriver dans six jours, peut-être cinq si la conférence de paix à Khitomer se termine plus tôt que prévu. Or, un être humain peut survivre sans eau pendant trois jours.

Cette fois, McCoy l'interrompit, gentiment mais fermement. Il y a certaines vérités qu'il est nécessaire de regarder en face, il le savait, et malgré sa propre peur, il se força à parler logiquement, scientifiquement, à énoncer des faits, comme s'il parlait d'un parfait inconnu qui allait mourir là, dans ce foutu désert, comme s'il n'était pas complètement paniqué à l'idée de souffrir le martyre avant d'y laisser sa peau, car il savait que la déshydratation était loin d'être une partie de plaisir…

\- Pas dans mon état, Spock. Je suis le premier à le regretter, mais je ne tiendrai pas tout ce temps. Entre notre marche forcée pendant les six derniers jours, les nausées et la diarrhée, la déshydratation a déjà commencé, et il me faudrait beaucoup plus de 0,5 litres d'eau tiédasse par jour pour me remettre d'aplomb. Je ne dis pas ça par défaitisme, je suis simplement réaliste.

\- Vous tiendrez le coup, affirma le Vulcain.

McCoy soupira. Il n'avait pas spécialement voulu aborder le sujet avec son coéquipier, et ce dernier ne lui rendait pas la tâche facile.

\- Spock, je sais que vous m'avez menti depuis le début. Ça partait d'une bonne intention, j'en ai bien conscience, mais je ne suis pas dupe.

\- Docteur, les Vulcains…

\- … ne mentent pas, compléta le médecin avec un demi-sourire. Je sais. Vous êtes cependant passé maître dans l'art des demi-vérités, et c'est quelque chose que j'admire chez vous depuis que vous avez réussi à faire croire au haut commandement de Starfleet que Jim n'avait pas été totalement irradié dans ce foutu réacteur. Mais je sais que les jours sont plus courts de trois heures et demie sur Octantis que sur Terre, et que l' _Enterprise_ ne sera pas là avant sept, voire huit des jours de cette planète maudite. Depuis le début, vous avez parlé de _journées_ , sans préciser si vous évoquiez ou non les jours standards. J'ai fini par comprendre. Vous ne vouliez pas me décourager. Je vous remercie de cette attention, mais vous n'avez pas besoin de me ménager. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il était assez simple de mourir, y compris de soif. Je n'arrête pas de râler après les dangers que Starfleet nous fait courir, mais au fond de moi, je sais bien que si je n'avais pas voulu risquer ma peau, je n'aurais jamais signé. Je savais que ça se terminerait probablement comme ça. Je ne vous dirai pas que je n'ai pas peur, parce que ce n'ai pas vrai, je suis mort de trouille, mais… mais j'ai accepté cette mission en toute connaissance de cause. Et c'est à cause de moi que nous sommes ici.

\- Peut-être trouverons-nous de l'eau sur notre chemin, ou arriverons-nous à un canyon avant d'épuiser nos réserves, reprit Spock avec un acharnement qui arracha de nouveau un sourire au médecin.

\- Vous n'abandonnez jamais, hein ? Tout le monde dit que c'est Jim le spécialiste des situations désespérées, mais vous n'êtes pas mal dans votre genre. Spock, soyez raisonnable, continua Bones plus sérieusement. Vous avez forcément calculé les probabilités pour que je m'en sorte, et je suis certain que les chiffres ne sont pas très rassurants. Je ne suis pas fichu de marcher seul, à peine de tenir debout, et…

\- Je vous soutiendrai, je vous porterai s'il le faut, mais je ne vous laisserai pas.

McCoy resta un instant interdit devant tant de virulence. Cela ne ressemblait pas du tout au Spock rationnel et logique qu'il connaissait. Ce Spock-là aurait effectivement calculé les probabilités de sa mort, et son côté vulcain s'y serait résigné. Or, non seulement le premier officier ne semblait absolument pas résigné, mais son entêtement à vouloir sauver son compagnon avait quelque chose de désespéré, si éloigné de son tempérament habituellement calme et posé qu'il en devenait suspect.

Le médecin n'avait pas l'intention d'en rester là, et comptait bien interroger Spock sur cette brusque et inquiétante manifestation de sentiments, lorsqu'une sensation de vertige lui fit oublier tout le reste. Etait-ce le venin, la chaleur, la panique, il ne savait pas, mais la tête lui tournait et il se sentait tomber vers le sol. Ses doigts, soudainement gourds et sans force, lâchèrent malgré lui la tunique de son compagnon et, durant un bref instant, il fut de nouveau seul dans le noir. Puis les mains du Vulcain le rattrapèrent, juste à temps, et l'aidèrent à s'allonger sur le dos.

\- Vous devriez essayer de vous reposer, déclara Spock, la voix redevenue neutre et froide. Nous aviserons sur la conduite à tenir lorsque la nuit tombera.

Bones fit un vague signe de tête. Oui, dormir était une excellente idée. Ses yeux étaient déjà fermés, de toute façon…

… Mais aussitôt, le silence retomba sur lui comme une prison. Il se sentit étouffer et se redressa presque aussitôt, tâtonnant pour retrouver le bras du Vulcain…

\- Spock ? Spock !

\- Je suis là, répondit la voix, beaucoup moins neutre et beaucoup moins froide.

Cinq doigts se posèrent sur son bras.

\- Docteur, respirez doucement.

Il avait conscience d'hyperventiler, bien évidemment, mais réguler sa respiration lui semblait au-dessus de ses forces. Lorsque, après un temps qui lui parut infini mais qui ne devait pas avoir duré beaucoup plus qu'une demi-minute, le sang cessa de battre dans ses oreilles, il entendit ces trois mots sortir de sa bouche sans même qu'il les eût convoqués :

\- Spock, parlez-moi.

\- Je… ne suis pas certain de comprendre votre requête.

Il se jeta à l'eau (façon de parler, bien sûr). De toute façon, Spock n'avait jamais pensé de bien de lui, n'est-ce-pas ? Alors, un peu plus ou un peu moins, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire ?

\- Parlez-moi, répéta-t-il, la voix tremblante. De n'importe quoi, de ce que vous voudrez, je m'en fiche. Je veux juste être sûr… être sûr que je ne suis pas seul. Je ne peux pas vous voir, je ne peux pas savoir où vous êtes, ni ce que vous faites. Je sais que ce n'est absolument pas logique, que c'est totalement irrationnel, mais je n'y peux rien, j'ai besoin de vous entendre, sinon je suis certain que je vais devenir fou !

Sa petite tirade s'était achevée en cri à demi hystérique et il sentit à nouveau les larmes se presser à ses paupières. Quoiqu'il fût plutôt bon signe d'avoir encore du liquide à pleurer, il commençait à se lasser de ces pertes de contrôle soudaines sur ses canaux lacrymaux.

\- Docteur, répondit Spock, je ne peux évidemment savoir quel effet cela peut faire d'être brutalement privé de la vue, car je n'en ai jamais fait l'expérience, et je ne peux qu'imaginer la terreur qui doit être la vôtre. Sachez toutefois que je comprends votre réaction et que je ne la juge pas. Perdre la vue est inconcevable pour moi et j'ignore de quelle façon je réagirais dans une situation semblable. Si vous avez besoin de m'entendre, de quoi souhaitez-vous que nous parlions ?

Leonard s'attendait si peu à une telle empathie de la part du Vulcain qu'il resta un instant bouche bée sans savoir que répondre.

\- Je… je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il finalement. De ce que vous voulez. De la culture des betteraves dans l'Ohio, pourquoi pas ? (Il ne les vit évidemment pas, mais il _entendit_ presque les sourcils de Spock se lever.) Je plaisante. Ça n'est pas un sujet très intéressant, j'en sais quelque chose. Jim en parle des fois.

De nouveau, le silence s'installa, et Bones dut faire un effort sur lui-même pour ne pas paniquer à nouveau.

\- Docteur, je ne trouve pas de sujet de conversation.

Si l'on en jugeait par le son de sa voix, Spock avait l'air absolument désolé (un autre signe inquiétant). McCoy haussa les épaules, s'efforçant de ne pas rendre la situation encore plus dramatique qu'elle ne l'était.

\- Par exemple, à votre avis, pour quelle raison Juliette Beaumont et tous les autres sur la base ont-ils réalisé ces horribles expériences sur les humanoïdes de cette planète ? C'est une question qui me travaille depuis que nous nous sommes échappés.

\- Le docteur Everlord a parlé de vengeance, répondit immédiatement Spock, comme s'il était soulagé que le médecin ait trouvé de lui-même un sujet de conversation.

McCoy hocha lentement la tête. Il se souvenait bien de la petite phrase prononcée par le médecin sur « la douceur de la vengeance ».

\- De qui pourraient-ils bien vouloir se venger ? Effner a bien précisé qu'ils étaient _tous_ complices. Or, les trente-sept membres qui vivent sur la base ne se connaissaient pas avant le début du projet Octantis, il y a trois ans. Ils ont été recrutés pour leurs capacités dans divers domaines. Je ne comprends pas.

\- On peut raisonnablement supposer qu'ils ont expérimenté sur les humanoïdes d'Octantis parce que leur anatomie est extrêmement proche de celle des humains, suggéra le Vulcain, et Bones grimaça au souvenir de ce qu'il avait eu le temps de lire dans la salle B373. Cependant, cela ne nous apprend rien sur leurs mobiles.

\- Si jamais nous mourons dans ce désert, s'exclama McCoy, soudainement frappé par cette idée, personne ne saura ce qui se trame sur la base. Ils trouveront un beau mensonge à servir à Starfleet et ils pourront mettre leur plan, quel qu'il soit, à exécution.

\- Le capitaine… commença Spock.

\- Jim demandera ce qui s'est passé, évidemment, et on lui répondra que l'un des membres de la base a mal réagi au vaccin, a pété les plombs, nous a pris en otage et a saboté les navettes et les communications pour empêcher les autres de nous venir en aide. Sur la planète, ils trouveront la navette avec le corps d'Effner, puis les nôtres, sans aucune possibilité de savoir ce qui s'est passé.

Le scénario se déroulait dans l'esprit du médecin avec une facilité déconcertante, et l'effrayait. Au-delà de leur sort à tous les deux, la vie de dizaines d'autres personnes, humains ou habitants de cette maudite planète sur laquelle ils allaient probablement crever, était en jeu. Il était de leur devoir d'arrêter les projets sanguinaires de Juliette et d'Everlord, sans parler des affreuses expériences auxquelles ils se livraient sur la population locale.

\- Spock, nous devons absolument trouver un moyen de prévenir Jim ! Avez-vous quelque chose pour écrire ?

\- Négatif.

\- Nous pourrions tracer un message dans le sable, ou bien peut-être…

\- Docteur ?

Interloqué, McCoy s'arrêta aussitôt de parler. Il était très rare que Spock lui coupe la parole.

\- Leonard, reprit-il plus doucement, il y a une solution très simple à ce problème. Nous devons rester en vie.


	14. Chapitre 14

_Dans ce chapitre, je vous informe très loyalement qu'il y a plein de bons sentiments et pas mal de références à certaines autres de mes fics (ce n'est pas du tout pour me faire de la pub, c'est juste que j'essaye de former un tout cohérent), je vous fais donc des notes de bas de page en conséquence... Ce chapitre traite d'un sujet qui me tient à coeur en ce moment : l'empathie. Spock n'est évidemment pas le mieux placé pour en parler, mais je voulais que ça soit son point de vue qui domine ici._

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 – Où Spock (re)découvre l'empathie**

 _ **Pense alors à tous ceux qui ont connu ça avant toi, et dis-toi simplement : ce que d'autres ont réussi, on peut toujours le réussir.**_

.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut faire une pause ? Je suis désolé, je n'arrive pas à suivre.

Spock avala avec difficulté. Quelque chose s'était progressivement installé au fond de sa gorge et refusait obstinément de s'en aller.

\- Bien sûr, docteur.

McCoy se laissa tomber sur le sable, haletant.

\- Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'on marche ?

\- 2,56 heures, répondit Spock mécaniquement.

\- Seulement ? Ça m'a semblé tellement plus.

Le Vulcain ne répondit rien. Il avait observé, avec une inquiétude croissante, la diminution progressive des forces de son compagnon. Lorsqu'ils étaient partis, au coucher du soleil, Spock avait, à la demande du médecin, posé sa main au creux de son coude, pour lui offrir la preuve de sa présence et le guider en cas d'obstacle. Au fil de leur marche, il lui avait fallu le soutenir de plus en plus fermement, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre finalement, incapable de faire un pas de plus.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura le médecin. Juste cinq minutes, d'accord ?

\- Reposez-vous tout le temps qu'il vous faudra. Votre corps a subi un choc.

Comme si souvent depuis qu'il avait été mordu par le serpent, le docteur McCoy leva la tête et ouvrit grand les yeux, comme pour lire sur le visage de son interlocuteur. Il faisait ce geste à chaque fois que Spock faisait preuve de gentillesse (à défaut d'un autre mot plus approprié, plus vulcain) envers lui, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à croire que le premier officier à qui il ne parlait plus depuis près de trois semaines avait à ce point changé d'attitude.

D'ailleurs, Spock lui-même avait du mal à y croire. Il avait l'étrange impression de ne plus être lui-même dans ce désert aux couleurs trompeuses et aux odeurs familières. Ou plutôt, d'être insidieusement revenu à une version antérieure de son être, un Spock très lointain, qu'il avait peut-être été avant ses seize ans, lorsqu'il était jeune et qu'il n'avait pas encore essayé de renoncer à toute émotion. Depuis quelques temps déjà, il était traversé de réminiscences de l'hybride qu'il avait été, longtemps auparavant : une petite voix intérieure, tentatrice, lui soufflait des mots humains qui le faisaient frissonner comme au temps de sa jeunesse. Cela s'était accentué avec sa maladie et l'effondrement de ses boucliers, bien évidemment, mais il lui semblait que ce silencieux travail de sape de sa personnalité avait commencé bien plus tôt, avec la mort de Jim et la semaine de folie qui s'était ensuivie.

Il avait tout simplement commencé à se poser des questions.

Il aurait pu choisir, des années auparavant, la voie vulcaine du _kolinahr_. Au lieu de cela, il s'était engagé dans Starfleet, il avait délibérément décidé de vivre au milieu des humains. Il avait recherché la compagnie d'êtres profondément émotionnels, comme Nyota, Jim, Leonard, au lieu de demeurer avec ceux de sa race dans les profondeurs du désert. _Pourquoi ?_ se demandait-il depuis quelques temps. Auparavant, c'était une question qu'il avait toujours prudemment évitée. Et voilà que le désert, s'insinuant par les interstices invisibles de ses boucliers, avait ouvert la voie aux souvenirs du passé, à cette époque où les sentiments ne lui semblaient pas aussi dangereux que maintenant, à un temps où, insouciant, il avait plus ou moins accepté d'être à demi humain. Et, avec l'humanité, d'éprouver des émotions aussi dangereuses que l'empathie.

\- C'est bon, ça va mieux, on peut se remettre en route.

La main du médecin tâtonna pour trouver le bras de son compagnon, sur sa gauche, et le premier officier le lui tendit mécaniquement. Tous deux prenaient bien garde à ne pas initier de contact peau contre peau. Le souvenir de leur dispute récente – et de la faute commise par le Vulcain, à l'encontre des lois les plus sacrées de son peuple – établissait entre eux cette distance, alors même que, Spock le comprenait bien, Leonard aurait aimé rechercher ce contact permanent, ne serait-ce que pour briser la solitude, le silence et la nuit dans lesquels il était emprisonné depuis que le serpent des sables lui avait ôté la vue. Spock avait l'impression d'éprouver, dans sa chair et dans son esprit, les mêmes sensations, les mêmes émotions que son ami, comme s'il avait déjà lui-même vécu cette situation. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas certain de ne pas l'avoir vécue, dans cet autre univers, dans un passé inexistant qui ne lui appartiendrait jamais, ce futur brouillé qui serait peut-être, ou ne serait peut-être pas, le sien.* Peut-être, là-bas, le médecin lui était-il venu en aide alors que lui-même, seul dans l'obscurité, luttait contre ses propres démons. Peut-être, et peut-être pas. Les certitudes qui avaient été les siennes pendant des années s'effritaient, s'effilochaient, se délitaient, et peut-être n'était-ce pas un mal.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il savait, aussi sûrement que s'il avait été, à cet instant, Leonard Horatio McCoy, que ce dernier n'était pas prêt à se remettre en marche et qu'il n'avait qu'une seule envie : se rouler en boule et attendre, la mort ou la salvation, après avoir bu jusqu'à la dernière goutte de l'eau qui leur restait. Il _savait_ à quel point il avait peur, à quel point il avait mal, et il avait peur et mal pour lui…

\- Spock ? Vous êtes là ?

\- Je suis là, docteur, répondit immédiatement le Vulcain à la question angoissée, en avançant son bras jusqu'à la main du médecin, qui s'y agrippa avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire.

Ils repartirent, dans la fraîcheur du début de la nuit. La température baissait de minute en minute, et Spock lui-même se trouva bientôt incapable de réguler totalement celle de son propre corps. Tous deux marchaient en silence. Le Vulcain aurait aimé trouver des paroles rassurantes, pour exprimer un peu de cette empathie qui l'étouffait et restait coincée au fond de sa gorge, lui opprimait le cœur et lui glaçait les entrailles, mais il ne parvenait pas à articuler un seul mot. Les années passées à refouler son humanité l'empêchaient de prononcer à son tour les phrases que sa mère lui avait murmurées à l'oreille, lorsque, plus jeune, sa moitié humaine recherchait auprès d'elle le réconfort qu'aucun Vulcain ne pourrait jamais lui apporter.

Après 1,39 heures de marche, le médecin en chef commença à claquer des dents. Deux minutes plus tard, il s'effondrait de nouveau à terre, à demi soutenu par Spock, qui l'aida à s'asseoir sur le sable glacé.

\- Désolé, chuchota-t-il.

Le Vulcain ne répondit rien, mais il ouvrit le bidon d'eau et força son compagnon à boire quelques gorgées. Il ne leur en restait plus qu'une soixantaine de centilitres.

Ils repartirent après une pause d'une dizaine de minutes. Lorsque McCoy trébucha pour la troisième fois, il devint vite évident qu'il ne ferait pas un pas de plus cette nuit. La température était d'environ 8°C et le soleil ne se lèverait pas avant deux bonnes heures. Le premier officier, tout en s'asseyant à côté de son compagnon, refusa de calculer les maigres chances de survie qui leur restaient et leva la tête vers le ciel. Les étoiles, ici comme ailleurs, étincelaient au-dessus d'eux. L'une d'elles, particulièrement brillante, était apparue environ une heure auparavant sur l'horizon, et montait lentement, droit devant eux. Pour détourner son esprit des probabilités que sa partie vulcaine mourait d'envie de calculer, Spock se demanda de quelle étoile il pouvait bien s'agir. Il avait observé les cartes du ciel visible depuis Octantis, et aurait dû être en mesure de la nommer, mais sa mémoire continuait à lui jouer des tours. Son esprit était devenu une pagaille de souvenirs, d'interrogations et d'anticipations. Presque humain.

La voix de McCoy, tremblante, le tira de ses réflexions.

\- Vous savez quoi, Spock ? Vous n'avez qu'à me laisser là. Je ne crois pas que j'arriverai à me remettre en route. De toute façon, je suis foutu. Je ne fais que vous retarder. Il reste encore un peu d'eau, cela devrait vous permettre de survivre jusqu'à l'arrivée de l' _Enterprise_. Quelqu'un doit absolument avertir Jim de ce qui se passe sur cette base pourrie.

Le Vulcain posa sa main sur le bras du médecin.

\- Docteur, nous avons déjà plus ou moins eu cette conversation. Ma décision reste inchangée : je ne vous laisserai pas.

McCoy eut un geste d'agacement.

\- Ecoutez, j'ai bien réfléchi. L'un de nous doit survivre, comme vous l'avez dit, et…

\- J'ai dit que _nous_ devions survivre. C'est très différent.

Encore une fois, le médecin écarquilla les yeux, comme pour essayer de lire sur les traits de son coéquipier ce qui se jouait en lui. Puis il referma les paupières et soupira.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous choisissez d'être humain _maintenant_ , Spock ? Pour me rendre les choses encore plus compliquées ?

La question prit le premier officier au dépourvu. Il ne _choisissait_ rien. Depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à marcher dans ce désert, il _subissait_. La chaleur écrasante. La soif. La fatigue. Les souvenirs imprévus. Les brusques accès d'humanité.

\- Je ne comprends pas, répondit-il avec sincérité.

\- La compassion n'est généralement pas votre caractéristique principale, explicita McCoy. Si j'étais vous, je me laisserais là sans hésitation. C'est tout ce que je mérite, ajouta-t-il plus bas, les dents serrées.

\- Je… ne comprends pas, répéta Spock avec une légère hésitation.

\- Vous qui vous souvenez de tout, vous avez déjà oublié que j'ai expliqué à tout le monde sur la base ce qui vous était arrivé sur Zelna ? Vous avez déjà oublié que j'ai trahi le serment d'Hippocrate et la confidentialité médicale que je vous devais ? Vous avez déjà oublié que j'ai raconté à Juliette Beaumont des choses intimes à votre sujet, parce qu'elle m'a séduit et que, comme le crétin désespéré que je suis, je me suis laissé faire ?**

Le Vulcain fut presque surpris de la véhémence avec laquelle parlait le médecin. Il n'avait pas _oublié_ , non, mais cela lui semblait si peu important à présent qu'il avait pensé qu'il en était de même pour le docteur McCoy. C'était compter sans sa propension à la culpabilité.

\- Elle m'a séduit également, répondit Spock sans réfléchir. Son but était de nous monter l'un contre l'autre afin que nous ne comprenions pas ce qui se passait sur la base. De fait, je n'ai rien vu. Nos torts dans cette histoire sont largement partagés.

A l'expression abasourdie qui se peignit sur le visage de son coéquipier, Spock réalisa qu'il avait parlé à voix haute.

\- Juliette Beaumont vous a _séduit_ ? répéta McCoy d'une voix qui montait dangereusement dans les aigus. _Vous_ ?

\- Pas comme vous l'imaginez, s'empressa de répondre Spock qui sentit malgré lui la chaleur envahir ses joues.

\- Ah ? demanda le médecin, goguenard. Et comment, alors ?

Le Vulcain soupira intérieurement. Ou peut-être poussa-t-il un soupir réel. L'intérieur et l'extérieur de son esprit, d'ordinaire parfaitement séparés par une ligne bien nette, s'interpénétraient. Malgré la présence de ses boucliers mentaux, la frontière devenait poreuse, mouvante, indistincte.

\- Juliette Beaumont est à moitié humaine et à moitié Elasienne, s'entendit-il répondre. Elle m'a parlé de sa difficulté à s'intégrer à l'un comme à l'autre de ces peuples. Elle m'a expliqué combien, parfois, elle se sentait seule. Comment elle avait l'impression de n'appartenir réellement à aucun monde, d'être sans cesse dans un entre-deux inconfortable. Autant de choses qui ont trouvé en moi une résonance. Je n'avais, au cours de mon existence, rencontré qu'un seul hybride avant elle. J'avais oublié à quel point il est réconfortant de se sentir compris.

L'esprit de Spock, perdu dans ses souvenirs, s'arrêtèrent un bref instant sur Fali, à demi Vulcain et à demi Orion, déchiré tout comme lui entre deux héritages incompatibles. Fali, que ses connexions neuronales hybrides avaient empêché de marcher durant des années. Fali, qui, comme tant d'autres, était mort sur Vulcain, deux ans auparavant…***

\- Spock ? Ça va ?

Le Vulcain hocha la tête, avant de se souvenir que le praticien ne pouvait pas le voir.

\- Tout va très bien, docteur, répondit-il faiblement, et il sut gré à McCoy de ne pas relever ce mensonge flagrant.

\- Elle vous a dit ce que vous vouliez entendre, c'est tout, murmura-t-il d'un ton non dénué de gentillesse. Nous voulons tous être compris, Spock, et ce n'est pas une faute que de rechercher ce réconfort.

\- Vouloir être aimé, ou désiré, n'est pas une faute non plus, répondit le premier officier du tac au tac. Du moins, pour un être humain, ajouta-t-il dans une pointe d'humour, rare chez lui mais qui lui vint assez naturellement, et qui amena le fantôme d'un sourire sur les lèvres de son interlocuteur.

\- J'ai honte de m'être laissé prendre au plus vieux de tous les pièges, avoua le médecin en baissant la tête. Comme si une femme comme elle pouvait s'intéresser à un homme comme moi… Et j'ai encore plus honte d'avoir trahi le secret médical juste parce que j'étais flatté de l'intérêt qu'elle me portait.

Spock hésita, l'espace d'un instant, à ramasser la minuscule perche que lui tendait le docteur McCoy. Il pouvait détourner la conversation, parler d'autre chose, faire comme si de rien n'était. Mais il réalisa soudain que cette discussion « à cœur ouvert », comme le disent les humains, leur était nécessaire à tous deux.

\- Juste pour cela ? demanda-t-il sur un ton neutre.

\- Non, vous avez raison, soupira McCoy. J'imagine que je voulais surtout me venger, ce qui n'est pas beaucoup plus reluisant.

\- Vous aviez des raisons de vouloir vous venger, docteur.

\- Pourquoi, Spock ? Pourquoi vous être introduit dans ma tête ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez effacé là-dedans ?

Le ton était sans hargne aucune, sans colère, sans rancune – seulement, un soupçon de curiosité peut-être mêlée de sollicitude.

\- Techniquement, _je_ ne me suis jamais introduit dans votre esprit sans votre permission et _je_ n'y ai rien effacé, précisa le Vulcain (il lui semblait soudainement important de rétablir toute la vérité). Ce qui n'empêche pas que la faute soit mienne et mienne uniquement.

Le médecin leva un sourcil dans une assez bonne imitation du premier officier. Ce dernier sentit les coins de sa bouche remonter malgré lui.

\- Spock, vous délirez ou quoi ? Je _sais_ que vous avez enlevé des trucs dans ma tête. Je ne peux pas dire que je m'en sois vraiment rendu compte sur le moment, mais lorsque nous en avons parlé, il y a trois semaines…

\- 22,45 jours, rectifia le Vulcain.

\- Vous allez me faire le compte des minutes aussi ? bougonna McCoy. Non, ne répondez pas, c'est inutile. Bref, lorsque nous en avons parlé, j'ai compris que vous l'aviez fait. Et maintenant vous me dites que vous n'avez jamais été dans mon esprit… ?

Spock ferma les yeux. Lorsque le médecin en chef était venu le trouver, 22,45 jours auparavant, tout sourire, pour lui parler de ses récentes lectures sur la capacité des Vulcains à effacer certains de leurs souvenirs traumatiques (depuis la maladie du premier officier, il avait chargé sur son PADD tout ce qu'il avait pu trouver sur l'anatomie et la psychologie vulcaines et avait dévoré des pages et des pages, afin, avait-il expliqué, « d'être mieux préparé la prochaine fois que vous me ferez un coup pareil »), ses boucliers, récemment remis en place, avaient cédé, et l'espace d'un instant, son masque s'était fissuré. McCoy s'en était évidemment rendu compte, car la semaine qu'il avait passée au chevet de Spock et le lien de guérison qu'il avait initié entre eux l'avaient rendu beaucoup plus clairvoyant, et l'avait harcelé de questions. Le premier officier n'avait même pas cherché à se disculper et avait avoué son crime (car il s'agissait d'un crime au regard de la loi de son peuple). D'où leur brouille, et la colère légitime du praticien.

\- Je ne suis pas entré dans votre esprit car j'en suis incapable, répondit spontanément le Vulcain.

Il se sentait fatigué. Il était las de contrôler ses paroles.

\- J'étais malade, sans boucliers, incapable même d'effectuer une simple fusion mentale. Même en parfaite santé, ajouta-t-il dans un souci de précision, je ne me risquerais pas à un pareil exercice. Je ne _sais_ tout simplement pas effacer la mémoire. Il s'agit d'une technique extrêmement complexe, longue à maîtriser, et seuls certains guérisseurs…

\- Mais bon Dieu, le coupa McCoy avec rudesse, pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit ? Et si vous ne pouviez pas, alors comment…

Il s'interrompit brusquement, et la compréhension se peignit sur ses traits.

\- Evidemment. _L'autre_ Spock. A vous deux, vous faites une belle paire de cornichons, hein ? Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris d'aller trafiquer ma mémoire ?

\- Ne lui jetez pas la pierre, docteur, murmura le Vulcain, et son interlocuteur fut tellement surpris par l'emploi de la métaphore qu'il se calma aussitôt, attendant la suite.

Mais il lui était difficile de continuer, difficile d'avouer ses torts, difficile d'expliquer ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsque, sortant du semi-délire où l'avait plongé sa maladie, il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait étalé sa vie devant le médecin, y compris des souvenirs qu'il ne voulait pas se rappeler lui-même.

\- Je lui ai demandé de le faire, dit-il entre ses dents serrées. Malade, fiévreux, je vous avais confié des choses que je ne voulais pas…

Il s'arrêta, comprenant ce que cette remarque pouvait avoir de blessant.

\- Il ne s'agit pas d'un problème de confiance, Leonard, reprit-il en essayant de laisser passer dans sa voix froide et sans émotions toute la sincérité dont il était capable. Simplement, il est des souvenirs trop… trop intenses, que je n'aurais jamais laissés échapper si j'avais été totalement moi-même. J'étais obnubilé par l'idée d'effacer de votre esprit cette confidence que je n'aurais jamais dû faire à personne, parce que…

\- Parce qu'elle était trop douloureuse ? suggéra doucement McCoy, et Spock acquiesça (il ne se rendit compte qu'après coup que le médecin ne l'avait pas vu effectuer ce geste, mais qu'il n'en avait pas eu besoin parce qu'il _comprenait_ ce qu'il ressentait).

\- Mon _alter ego_ a compris que, s'il refusait de le faire, j'aurais tenté par moi-même d'effacer ces souvenirs de votre esprit, coûte que coûte. Il savait que j'en étais incapable, que je risquais de faire plus de mal que de bien. Il a fait cela pour vous protéger bien plus que pour me complaire.****

\- Vous êtes vraiment une tête de mule ! Vous n'auriez pas pu m'expliquer tout ça plus tôt ? Par exemple quand je vous l'ai demandé, quand je me suis rendu compte de ce que vous aviez fait ? Ça nous aurait évité toutes ces semaines de tensions. Spock, si vous m'aviez expliqué tout ça, je ne vous en aurais pas voulu, je n'aurais pas parlé à Juliette Beaumont… Vous ne comprenez vraiment rien de rien à la nature humaine, pas vrai ?*****

Tout ce que Spock put répondre se limita à :

\- Je vous présente mes excuses.

\- Des excuses ? De votre part ? Au moins, j'aurais vécu assez vieux pour entendre ça.

La raillerie était légère, comme si leurs torts respectifs n'avaient plus d'importance – et le Vulcain se rendit compte que plus rien, à l'exception de leur existence précaire, n'avait plus d'importance. Enfin, si. Quelque part dans l'univers, Jim, Nyota, Sulu, Scott, Chekov et tous les autres essayaient de les rejoindre. Il n'y avait rien de plus important que ce lien invisible tendu entre eux par-delà les étoiles.

Voilà qu'il commençait à raisonner comme un humain.

\- Maintenant, je crois que je comprends, murmura-t-il malgré lui.

McCoy tendit vers lui une main maladroite et lui tapota le bras.

\- Le désert vous joue des tours, pas vrai ? Pas physiquement, comme moi, mais dans votre esprit.

Avant que Spock n'ait eu le temps de trouver une réponse adaptée (la perspicacité du médecin l'étonnait toujours), McCoy, qui n'avait pas cessé de frissonner pendant toute leur conversation, bâilla de façon irrépressible.

\- Docteur, vous ne devez pas vous endormir, intima le Vulcain. Il fait trop froid et votre corps ne peut pas résister…

\- Je sais, je sais, grommela McCoy en enserrant sa poitrine de ses bras. Je vous rappelle que d'entre nous deux, c'est moi le médecin. Ce serait pourtant bien plus simple que vous me laissiez là, maintenant que nous nous sommes dit tout ça. Je m'endormirais, et ce serait fini. Dans tous les cas, je mourrai d'hypothermie******, vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Un peu plus tôt ou un peu plus tard, qu'est-ce que ça change ?

Spock chercha désespérément une réponse intelligente, convaincante, mais ne parvint qu'à bredouiller :

\- Il faut tenir. Jim va venir nous chercher.

Un sourire nostalgique, un peu triste, affectueux, apparut sur les lèvres du médecin.

\- Vous croyez en lui tellement fort, Spock, que ça en devient impressionnant. Pas très vulcain, tout ça.

\- Si par « vulcain » vous entendez « logique », répondit le premier officier avec sérieux, vous vous trompez, docteur. Je sais ce dont Jim est capable. Je l'ai constaté de mes yeux, à plusieurs reprises. Je sais qu'il est en train, au moment où nous parlons, de remuer ciel et terre pour nous sauver. Et vous le savez aussi.

Leonard eut un petit rire.

\- Vous avez raison, Spock. Il est assez fou pour essayer de nous trouver envers et contre tout. Je vais essayer de tenir, mais je ne peux rien vous promettre. Et vous allez devoir me parler si vous voulez que je reste éveillé.

Le Vulcain ne répondit rien. Sa décision était prise. La seule chose logique à faire était de continuer à marcher, dans l'espoir de trouver un point d'eau. Il se redressa, passa de nouveau le sac et le bidon en bandoulière, puis se pencha vers son compagnon pour le soulever. Un glapissement indigné s'éleva presque aussitôt.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Vous n'êtes pas bien ?

\- Nous devons mettre toutes les chances de notre côté, expliqua Spock. Si nous restons là, dans le froid, nous risquons l'hypothermie. Nous devons marcher, et comme vous n'en êtes pas capable pour l'instant, je marcherai pour nous deux.

\- Vous êtes aussi dingue que Jim ! s'écria le médecin (et Spock prit cette phrase pour le compliment qu'elle était).

Le Vulcain fit un pas, puis un autre. La marche ne s'avéra pas aussi difficile qu'il le craignait. Plus tôt, sous le soleil, il avait eu du mal à porter le médecin, malgré sa maigreur préoccupante (ils avaient avalé la dernière barre protéinée l'avant-veille), mais à présent, il savait – sans savoir pourquoi – qu'il parviendrait à tenir jusqu'à l'aube.

\- Spock ! continua McCoy. C'est ridicule !

\- Vous savez que je possède une mémoire eidétique ? demanda le Vulcain comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

. Il devait maintenir Leonard éveillé tant que la température n'avait pas remonté un peu, mais l'idée de discuter de choses plus ou moins personnelles pendant plusieurs heures lui semblait tout bonnement impossible. Une autre idée lui était venue.

\- Etant donné le nombre de fois où vous me l'avez seriné, oui, j'avais vaguement intégré, maugréa le médecin.

Spock réprima un sourire, puis il prit une profonde inspiration et commença à réciter.

\- Je m'appelle Ismaël. Mettons.*******

\- Je maintiens, murmura McCoy (mais il souriait, ému). Vous êtes dingue.

* * *

 *** Comme l'a fait remarquer Adalas dans le chapitre précédent, il s'agit en effet d'une référence à "Operation: annihilate!" où Spock est aveuglé par erreur par McCoy. J'aimerais bien écrire ses missing scenes de cet épisode...**

 **** Comme ça fait un bout de temps que j'ai commencé cette fic, je me permets de vous rappeler qu'au début de cette histoire, Juliette Beaumont, lieutenant sur la base Octantis, semble jeter son dévolu sur McCoy (ce qui avait fait tiquer plus d'un d'entre vous d'ailleurs), alors qu'en réalité elle le manipule pour éviter qu'il ne mette son nez dans les affaires louches qui se trament sur la base.**

 ***** Falisparillan, Fali pour les intimes, est un personnage que j'ai créé dans une autre fic ("Bon anniversaire, Spock"), et un ami très proche de Spock quand il est adolescent.**

 ****** J'ai raconté tout ça dans "L'autre moitié" : Spock, malade, a raconté tout son passé à McCoy, y compris ses plus douloureux souvenirs (avec Lucy, sa demi-sœur que j'ai aussi inventée, je plaide coupable), et ensuite il demande au vieux Spock, qui est venu le sauver, d'effacer la mémoire du médecin pour que ce dernier ne lui en reparle jamais. Le vieux Spock hésite mais en voyant que son jeune double est prêt à faire une grosse connerie, il le fait pour limiter les dégâts.**

 ******* J'ai écrit cette phrase sans penser à Sherlock, et en la relisant, je me suis dit qu'elle n'était pas de moi (voir l'épisode 1 de la saison 3 : "Nature ? No. Human ?... No.")**

 ******** Apparemment, mourir de soif n'est pas une partie de plaisir. Notamment, le corps ne régule plus la température interne et on peut mourir d'hypothermie. (J'ai relu pas mal de Saint-Exupéry récemment, et il explique pas mal de choses à ce sujet, notamment dans _Terre des hommes_ ).**

 ********* Ces quelques mots sont les premiers de _Moby Dick_. Je me suis toujours demandé si la mémoire eidétique des Vulcains leur permettait de retenir TOUT, et j'ai décidé que oui, quand même plus ou moins. Donc Spock est capable de réciter un grand nombre de romans, poèmes, etc, qu'il a lus au cours de sa vie. Je pense que les Vulcains doivent méditer aussi pour faire le tri dans leurs souvenirs, et pas seulement dans leurs émotions, car ils se souviennent d'un trop grand nombre de choses pour tout garder en mémoire...**


	15. Chapitre 15

_Contrairement à ce que pourrait laisser penser ce titre relativement loufoque, ce chapitre n'est pas drôle du tout... Mais OldGirl voulait un cactus, alors je lui ai mis un cactus. ;-D Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 – Où Spock se bat avec un cactus**

 _ **Je sais très bien que c'est un mirage. On ne me trompe pas, moi ! Mais s'il me plaît, à moi, de m'enfoncer vers un mirage ? S'il me plaît, à moi, d'espérer ? S'il me plaît d'aimer cette ville crénelée et toute pavoisée de soleil ? S'il me plaît de marcher tout droit, à pas agiles, puisque je ne sens plus ma fatigue, puisque je suis heureux… Je suis ivre. Je meurs de soif !**_

.

\- … C'était l'errante _Rachel_. Retournant en arrière pour chercher toujours ses enfants perdus, elle ne recueillit qu'un autre orphelin.*

Les derniers mots résonnèrent dans le silence du désert. McCoy ne put s'empêcher de leur trouver une résonance prophétique qui le fit frissonner. Un navire naufragé, et un autre vaisseau qui arrivait trop tard pour venir en aide à ses occupants. Un seul rescapé, arraché à l'abîme par un cercueil devenu pirogue pour l'occasion. L'ironie tragique de ce sauvetage fit se demander au médecin ce qui pourrait bien, au milieu de ce désert brûlant, leur tenir lieu de radeau pour leur permettre de survivre en attendant que le _Colombus_ ou le _Galileo**_ se pose sur le sable.

La voix du Vulcain, au fur et à mesure du récit, s'était faite de plus en plus rauque. Il marchait de moins en moins vite, mais sa résistance n'avait pas faibli, et malgré les objurgations fréquentes de Leonard, qui lui disait de s'arrêter, il avait continué à marcher jusqu'à ce que sa voix se taise, et que le soleil dépasse la ligne d'horizon (du moins le médecin, à la chaleur ambiante, le déduisit-il). Alors, seulement, il s'arrêta, déposa McCoy à terre et s'assit à côté de lui, haletant.

Bones n'avait pas retrouvé la vue. Le soleil se levait, il le sentait au retour de la chaleur, mais il ne le voyait pas. L'idée qu'il allait probablement mourir dans l'obscurité l'emplissait de crainte, ce qui était un peu stupide, si l'on y réfléchissait bien. Il n'avait pas besoin d'y voir clair pour entrer dans la nuit éternelle qui l'attendait. Mais les hommes sont ainsi faits, et Leonard McCoy n'échappait pas à la règle. Tant qu'il avait pensé à autre chose, il avait presque oublié les ténèbres, et la mort qui cheminait à côté d'eux, sans se presser, certaine qu'elle était de les faucher prochainement. Mais à présent que le silence et la nuit revenaient, la pensée de sa fin prochaine revenait l'accabler.

Spock avait marché toute la nuit. Et toute la nuit, il lui avait récité des passages de _Moby Dick_. Il ne le savait pas, mais il s'agissait de l'un des romans préférés du médecin. Il se souvenait, plus jeune, avoir suivi, le cœur battant, le jeune Ismaël sur le _Pequod_ , et tremblé avec lui devant la colère du capitaine Achab et la fureur de la baleine blanche. L'idée que le Vulcain eût mémorisé tout le livre, ou du moins suffisamment d'extraits pour pouvoir en restituer l'essentiel, lui faisait tourner la tête. Bones n'avait jamais, jusqu'ici, véritablement réfléchi à ce que signifiait « mémoire eidétique ». Il se demanda brièvement comment il réagirait s'il avait la capacité d'enregistrer tout, absolument tout ce qu'il voyait, entendait, lisait. Rien d'étonnant, dans ces conditions, à ce que les Vulcains doivent « faire le tri », non seulement dans leurs émotions prétendument inexistantes, mais également dans leurs souvenirs.

Cependant, ce qui le surprenait le plus, c'était la façon dont Spock lui avait récité le roman. Avec une vivacité, un enthousiasme bien loin du ton neutre habituellement employé par le premier officier. McCoy en avait déduit que Spock, plus jeune, avait également apprécié le récit, et qu'un souvenir d'enfance se cachait derrière cette récitation presque fervente. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce flot discontinu de paroles avait eu le résultat escompté, et gardé éveillé le médecin, éloignant le danger de l'hypothermie. Par moments, lorsque Spock sentait que son compagnon dodelinait de la tête, il lui posait une question, l'interrogeant sur le roman, naturellement, spontanément, et McCoy se prêtait au jeu, réfléchissait, répondait, anticipait sur l'histoire dont il se souvenait plutôt bien lui-même.

La chaleur commençait à envahir son corps où plus rien ne fonctionnait normalement. Il n'avait pas vraiment mal, excepté aux reins et à la gorge. Il se sentait comme engourdi, détaché. Déjà loin, peut-être.

\- Vous avez choisi _Moby Dick_ parce que vous vous êtes dit que ça me ferait plaisir d'entendre parler de la mer alors que je donnerais dix ans de ma vie pour un peu d'eau ? demanda-t-il sur le ton de raillerie affectueuse qu'il utilisait presque toujours avec le Vulcain.

\- Non, docteur, j'ai choisi _Moby Dick_ parce que les extraits que je connaissais, mis bout à bout, constituaient une longueur appropriée pour passer la nuit, répondit Spock, imperturbable.

\- Toujours logique et efficace, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Toujours.

La réponse laconique le fit rire. Puis le silence retomba, mais après cette marche nocturne, la conversation à cœur ouvert qu'ils avaient eue, et cette nuit emplie des aventures du _Pequod_ , le médecin ne craignait plus que Spock le laisse tomber. Il avait même un peu peur qu'il ne s'épuise dans la tâche parfaitement ingrate et inutile de garder en vie son compagnon le plus longtemps possible. Il lui en était immensément reconnaissant, et une partie de lui ne voulait pas mourir, et s'accrochait autant qu'il le pouvait, mais il n'était pas dupe. A moins d'un miracle, il ne s'en sortirait pas.

\- Docteur, je crois qu'il y a quelque chose, là-bas.

La main de Spock s'était crispée sur son avant-bras dans un spasme d'espoir parfaitement indigne d'un Vulcain, mais McCoy n'avait pas la moindre envie de se moquer de lui. Il y avait dans sa voix une sorte d'excitation qui n'allait pas du tout avec la maîtrise habituellement si parfaite du premier officier. De toute façon, depuis que la navette s'était écrasée dans le désert d'Octantis, Spock avait été différent. Et depuis que le médecin s'était fait mordre par ce fichu serpent qu'il n'avait pas été foutu de voir, on aurait dit que leurs rôles accoutumés avaient été échangés. McCoy, affaibli par le venin et le manque d'eau, n'avait plus la force de protester, de râler, de se moquer de son coéquipier, bref d'agir en humain, tandis que le Vulcain était devenu agité, émotionnel, et semblait avoir envoyé promener la logique qui constituait d'ordinaire le cœur de sa personnalité.

\- Quelque chose dans quel genre ? demanda-t-il, sur ses gardes.

Il savait que la déshydratation, vers la fin, pouvait causer des hallucinations. Des taches de lumières, par exemple. Cela, au moins, lui serait épargné. A moins que sa cécité n'empêche pas les mirages.

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose se dresse vers le ciel. Pouvez-vous vous lever et marcher un peu ?

Bones ne put retenir une grimace, mais il prit appui de sa main droite sur le sol et essaya. Sincèrement, il aurait voulu en être capable, pour épargner à Spock un effort supplémentaire, mais ce fut à peine s'il parvint, hors d'haleine, à se hisser sur les genoux. Il avait l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon. La tête lui tournait, son estomac était chaviré, son cœur battait la chamade, son corps pesait une tonne et ses jambes s'étaient changées en pierres. La circulation du sang ne s'y faisait plus qu'avec parcimonie, au compte-gouttes, comme si son corps cherchait à limiter ses efforts au maximum afin de préserver un peu de cette force vitale qu'il sentait lui filer entre les doigts.

\- Non, je suis désolé, articula-t-il avec peine.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais vous porter…

McCoy l'arrêta d'un geste.

\- Inutile de vous fatiguer davantage. Allez voir ce que c'est si vous voulez, je vous promets de vous attendre ici, dit-il avec un petit rire essoufflé qui, il s'en rendait bien compte, dissimulait mal son désespoir.

\- Docteur…

\- Spock, allez-y, le coupa gentiment le médecin. Je serai encore là lorsque vous reviendrez.

Le Vulcain serra brièvement le bras de son compagnon d'infortune, comme pour dire « Je reviens », puis Bones le sentit se lever, et son ouïe, qui s'était inexplicablement aiguisée en une journée et une nuit d'obscurité, perçut le glissement du sable sur ses chaussures tandis qu'il se levait.

Leonard se rallongea, se protégeant la tête du soleil en rabattant sur son crâne son bras gauche replié. La chaleur n'était pas encore insoutenable – ou peut-être ne la ressentait-il pas comme telle, ce qui était mauvais signe. L'un des symptômes les plus paradoxaux (et angoissants) de la déshydratation était l'hypothermie.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent. Le médecin se força à se concentrer sur sa respiration, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui évoque le râle des mourants qui signifiait invariablement, lorsqu'il l'entendait, qu'il venait de perdre une nouvelle bataille. Il avait peur. Il se sentait une immense envie de pleurer, mais ses yeux restaient désespérément secs. Il avait l'impression que tout son corps, jusqu'à la dernière cellule, s'était desséché comme un vieux pruneau. Voilà ce qu'il était : un vieux pruneau sec, tout fripé, tout rabougri, oublié sur une étagère. Il ne salivait même plus à la pensée des quelques décilitres d'eau qui devaient rester dans le bidon.

Non, il ne redoutait plus du tout d'être abandonné. Tout ce qu'il y avait eu de rancœur et d'incompréhension, de colère et de mépris entre Spock et lui avait disparu, comme les nuages s'effilochent après un orage au retour du soleil. Leur conversation l'avait laissé apaisé, comme s'il avait eu besoin de mettre en ordre ses pensées et ses sentiments avant de mourir. Il ne ressentait plus pour le Vulcain qu'une immense gratitude, une admiration qu'il ne se croyait plus capable d'éprouver, et, surtout, un sentiment d'amitié plus intense que tout ce qu'il avait déjà connu auparavant. _Amitié_ n'était peut-être d'ailleurs pas le mot juste. _Camaraderie_ , ou _fraternité_ , était probablement plus exact.

Après tout, se dit-il, ce sont dans les pires épreuves que se forgent les liens les plus solides. Il semblait à Leonard que ces deux années passées à bord de l' _Enterprise_ n'avaient été que cela – une succession d'épreuves (Nero, Ponantis, Adenia, cet imbécile de Mudd et ses trafics douteux, Ophicius, Nibiru, Khan et la mort de Jim, Zelna et la maladie de Spock, et il en oubliait probablement une bonne palanquée***), et ce lien invisible qui les avait tous soudés de plus en plus les uns aux autres.

Peut-être n'avait-il pas totalement perdu son temps, en fin de compte. Sa vie aurait été relativement brève, mais bien remplie. Et quelques personnes le pleureraient sincèrement. Il était désolé pour eux, et aurait aimé leur épargner cette peine, mais il était lucide. Pas résigné, et mort de trouille, mais lucide.

Spock revint après environ une demi-heure d'absence et s'assit, la respiration lourde, à côté de son compagnon.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

\- Un cactus, répondit le Vulcain avec une sécheresse qui fit comprendre à McCoy que ce n'était pas le moment d'insister.

\- Je crois bien que je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour voir une dernière fois, déclara le médecin à voix haute (s'il ne réfléchissait pas tout haut, il n'arrivait pas à dérouler jusqu'au bout le fil de sa pensée, et puis après tout, maintenant, il n'avait plus rien à cacher à Spock, pas vrai ?). Pas que j'aie grand-chose à donner, mais l'idée de mourir aveugle me déprime.

La réponse du premier officier fut parfaitement inattendue :

\- Puis-je vous toucher ?

D'abord, McCoy ne comprit pas le sens de la phrase. Puis il le comprit, mais sans comprendre l'intention derrière la phrase. Réfléchir plus avant lui semblait au-dessus de ses forces, alors il répondit « oui ». Après tout, quelle différence ? La main de Spock se posa sur la sienne, froide, et serra légèrement ses doigts.

\- Ouvrez les yeux, murmura le Vulcain, et Leonard obéit machinalement.

Devant lui, à perte de vue, s'étendaient des dunes de sable rose, parsemé de rochers verts et noirs. Le soleil brillait dans le ciel orange et la beauté de ce spectacle rendit muet le médecin pour quelques minutes.

\- Comment faites-vous cela ? finit-il par demander d'une voix étranglée, luttant contre les sanglots.

A sa droite, Spock hocha les épaules.

\- Rétablir pour un temps la connexion interrompue entre votre cerveau et votre nerf optique n'a rien de compliqué pour un télépathe – à condition que le lien ne dure pas trop longtemps.****

Bones se tourna vers son compagnon pour le remercier (objectivement, c'était l'un des plus beaux cadeaux qu'on lui eût jamais fait), mais les mots moururent sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il aperçut la main de Spock, posée sur la sienne. Elle suintait de sang vert et semblait avoir doublé de volume.

\- Merde, qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? s'écria le médecin en soulevant délicatement les doigts meurtris pour les examiner plus attentivement.

\- Une bataille avec le cactus dont je vous ai parlé, répondit Spock de son ton égal, où tremblait quelque chose de parfaitement humain. Ce n'est rien, docteur.

McCoy hocha la tête d'un air dubitatif.

\- Vous vous êtes acharné dessus ou quoi ? Vos deux mains sont dans un état lamentable ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?

\- Il y a souvent de l'eau dans les cactées. Ils peuvent en retenir une grande quantité afin de survivre lors d'intenses sécheresses. Soit les espèces de cette planète sont différentes, soit je suis tombé sur un cactus peu doué pour la survie.

\- En quoi cela m'explique-t-il l'état de vos mains ? s'enquit le médecin en chef, qui examinait toujours les centaines de plaies, où certaines épines étaient parfois restées, et qui commençaient déjà à s'infecter.

\- J'ai commencé à découper la plante avec le couteau, répliqua Spock d'une voix atone, et en voyant qu'elle était desséchée et ne pourrait pas nous sauver, je… me suis laissé emporter.

Bones imaginait la scène sans trop de peine. Il avait vu ce dont le Vulcain était capable à plusieurs reprises, sous le coup d'une intense colère. A un petit détail près : il n'était absolument pas _logique_ de se mettre en colère contre un cactus. Levant les yeux vers son interlocuteur, il plissa les paupières pour mieux le voir dans la lumière aveuglante du soleil levant. Spock ressemblait toujours à Spock, un peu plus mince qu'à l'ordinaire, les vêtements dans un état lamentable, déchirés et souillés de sang séché, qui contrastaient avec l'apparence ordinairement rien moins que parfaite du premier officier, mais il y avait sur son visage quelque chose d'étrange, quelque chose de totalement non-vulcain, comme un frémissement sous la peau, qui semblait annoncer une explosion imminente.

\- Laissez-moi reformuler : vous venez de bousiller un cactus à mains nues ?

Le Vulcain fit un bref signe de tête, le regard fixé sur l'horizon. McCoy regarda machinalement dans la même direction, et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

\- Spock, vous… vous voyez ce que je vois ? murmura-t-il, la voix tremblante, en désignant les hautes tours de la cité qui se dressait au loin, au bout de la piste qu'ils avaient suivie toute la nuit.

\- Non, docteur, c'est vous qui voyez ce que je vois, rectifia le Vulcain, imperturbable.

\- Mais bon sang, on s'en fout ! Vous ne voyez pas la ville là-bas ?

\- Si, je la vois.

\- Et vous restez planté là comme une courge ? Spock, s'il y a une ville, il y a forcément de l'eau !

\- Il n'y a pas de ville, Leonard.

La réponse inattendue le prit de court et il chercha une explication intelligente à ce que venait de lui dire Spock.

\- Vous voulez dire que… que c'est une hallucination ?

De nouveau, le Vulcain hocha sèchement la tête.

\- C'est vous qui voyez cette ville, et cela passe par le lien télépathique, ce qui fait que je la vois aussi ?

\- Vous avez proposé un bon résumé de la situation. Il s'agit d'une forme de transfert émotionnel.

McCoy sentit son cœur se serrer – de déception, et d'angoisse.

\- Et ça fait longtemps que vous hallucinez comme ça ? demanda-t-il, le cœur battant.

Spock ne répondit pas, et Leonard fut aussitôt sur le qui-vive. Il avait beau être lui-même à demi desséché, un rein dans le sac et l'autre pas loin de céder lui aussi, il était toujours médecin. Il savait ce que signifiaient ces hallucinations, il comprenait mieux le comportement erratique de son ami, et il s'insulta mentalement pour ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Les Vulcains peuvent survivre pendant dix jours sans boire dans le désert, certes, mais Spock était à demi humain.

\- Spock ? insista Bones en lui donnant un léger coup de coude.

\- Tout est sous contrôle, déclara le premier officier sans le regarder. Je suis encore capable de distinguer une hallucination de la réalité. Ce n'est pas…

\- Vous voulez vraiment jouer à ce petit jeu-là avec moi ? l'interrompit McCoy. Je vous rappelle que je suis toujours votre médecin, et que je sais quand vous me mentez.

\- Techniquement, vous n'êtes plus mon médecin. Je vous rappelle que mon dossier a été transféré à Shae Pantari la semaine dernière…

\- … et j'ai démissionné de mon poste de médecin en chef de l' _Enterprise_ , compléta Bones (tout cela lui semblait tellement stupide, vain, lointain à présent). Je sais. Mais je suis également à peu près certain que Jim a _malencontreusement_ égaré nos courriers respectifs, et que votre demande de transfert comme ma démission sont restées dans son PADD.*****

Un léger sourire erra sur les lèvres de Spock.

\- C'est plus que probable, en effet, concéda-t-il.

\- Donc, reprit McCoy que ce sourire ne rassurait pas, si vous voulez qu'on se la joue de cette façon, je vais vous poser des questions médicales sur la sensation désagréable que vous sentez au fond de votre gorge, la difficulté que vous avez à réguler votre température, la consistance de votre salive, la couleur de votre urine et autres réjouissances du même acabit. Ou alors, vous pouvez m'avouer tout de suite que vous avez du mal à avaler, que la tête vous tourne et que vous vous sentez déshydraté.

Le premier officier se tourna vers son compagnon et hocha pensivement la tête.

\- J'ai survécu pendant dix jours dans le désert, lors de mon _kahs-wan_ , un rituel vulcain. J'ai été victime d'hallucinations à ce moment, et j'ai éprouvé des symptômes de déshydratation, mais j'ai survécu. Si j'en ai été capable durant mon enfance, pourquoi n'en serait-il pas de même maintenant ?

\- Parce que vous avez un boulet au pied, répondit le médecin sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Je veux dire _moi_ , précisa-t-il en voyant Spock froncer les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension. Vous m'avez porté toute la nuit, vous m'avez protégé pendant la tempête de sable, vous avez fait en sorte que je survive par tous les moyens. Lorsque vous avez fait votre rituel vulcain, vous étiez seul, vous n'aviez à vous soucier de personne. Maintenant, vous m'avez à charge, et j'ai peur que vous n'ayez pris ce rôle un peu trop à cœur, en oubliant de vous soucier de votre propre santé.

 _Comme d'habitude_ , avait-il envie de rajouter, mais il se retint.

\- Il s'agit des tours de ShiKahr******, expliqua Spock à mi-voix. Je sais qu'elles ne sont pas réelles et que seul mon esprit les imagine, mais elles ont quelque chose de… réconfortant.

McCoy hocha la tête en signe de sympathie. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que ce paysage, si semblable à celui du désert de La Forge, au cœur de son ancienne planète, pouvait avoir de déstabilisant pour le Vulcain.

\- J'imagine que si je pouvais voir mon ancienne maison natale, en Géorgie, je choisirais moi aussi les hallucinations, dit-il doucement, mais essayons de raisonner logiquement : à la prochaine étape, votre œsophage se ferme, vous ne pouvez plus avaler, et la suite n'est pas vraiment plaisante. Je n'ai pas envie d'en être témoin, même si ce n'est qu'auditivement, de même, j'imagine, que vous n'avez pas envie d'assister à mes derniers instants, alors je vais vous proposer quelque chose. Nous allons boire...

Il tourna la tête vers le bidon pour constater, avec un serrement de cœur, qu'il ne contenait qu'une soixantaine de centilitres. Spock avait évidemment cherché à maintenir le médecin hydraté pendant qu'il était inconscient, ce qui lui avait probablement sauvé la vie, mais également réduit considérablement leurs ressources déjà maigres.

\- … Nous allons boire l'eau qu'il nous reste, compléta-t-il. Vous d'abord. Je sais que les Vulcains ont besoin de très peu d'eau. Je vous fais confiance pour boire ce qui vous est nécessaire pour survivre encore aujourd'hui et demain, et je boirai le reste pour que nous ayons des chances à peu près équivalentes. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

Spock ne protesta pas. Il se contenta de fixer le médecin.

\- Ensemble, ou pas du tout ? murmura-t-il.*******

\- Exactement. De combien avez-vous besoin pour survivre, disons, deux jours, en prenant en compte votre état actuel ? Je sais que vous le savez.

Un léger silence, puis un réticent :

\- Vingt-cinq ou trente centilitres.

\- J'aime quand vous faites ce genre de grossière approximation, ironisa le médecin. Allez-y, buvez.

Il était très soulagé que Spock ait accepté aussi facilement mais peut-être sentait-il que c'était à la fois la chose la plus logique et la plus humaine à faire.

Le premier officier hésita, puis lâcha la main de Leonard qui se retrouva soudainement dans le noir complet. Il s'efforça de ne pas paniquer.

\- Je ne peux pas vous voir, mais je vous fais confiance, d'accord ? N'essayez pas de boire moins que votre part sous prétexte de me sauver ou je ne sais quelle connerie !

Le bruit du bouchon qui raclait contre le goulot se fit entendre, suivi d'une déglutition qui semblait pénible.

\- A vous maintenant, murmura Spock en reprenant la main de son compagnon d'infortune.

Le soleil éblouit de nouveau le médecin, qui cligna des yeux avant de porter le goulot à ses lèvres. L'eau n'avait plus le goût neutre de l'eau, elle était tiède, saumâtre, et sentait le plastique chauffé au soleil. Il avait du mal à avaler. Trop rapidement, le récipient se trouva vide.

\- Et voilà, murmura-t-il. Maintenant, on prie pour que Jim arrive très bientôt.

Spock ne répondit rien et le silence retomba entre eux. Les minutes s'égrenèrent, lentes, imperturbables, impitoyables. Bones n'avait même pas chaud. Au contraire, il avait l'impression que son corps se refroidissait lentement, ce qui confirmait son diagnostic de tout à l'heure. Il se demanda distraitement comment il avait pu tenir aussi longtemps avec aussi peu d'eau. La foi, peut-être, se dit-il avec une pointe d'ironie. Il s'était moqué de Spock et de sa confiance absolue en Jim, mais lui-même y croyait encore à moitié. Et pourtant, il avait peur. Tout son corps tremblait malgré lui à l'approche de la mort. Car, il le savait pour l'avoir vu chez des dizaines de patients, avant la mort vient la souffrance, et il n'était pas plus courageux qu'un autre.

Et il avait mal, de plus en plus.

Une petite phrase de _Moby Dick_ lui trottait dans la tête, se heurtant aux parois desséchées de son cerveau, et dont les quelques mots prophétiques faisaient un bruit de tonnerre en s'entrechoquant.

 _Et moi seul j'échappai, pour venir te le dire.********_

* * *

 *** Dernière phrase de _Moby Dick_.**

 **** Les deux navettes connues de l' _Enterprise_. (J'imagine que dans le reboot, elles s'appellent pareil. D'ailleurs il me semble que dans _Into darkness_ , on voit Galileo.)**

 ***** Ce sont des références soit à des événements relatés dans les deux premiers films du reboot (Nero, Mudd qui est brièvement cité, Nibiru, Khan), soit à des histoires que j'ai inventées et racontées ailleurs (Ponantis, Adenia, Ophicius, Zelna).**

 ****** Complètement pas canon... mais plausible, non ?**

 ******* Euh... Etant donné que les chapitres qui se passent sur la base datent de plusieurs mois, petit résumé : dans la mesure où McCoy a raconté sa vie privée à Juliette Beaumont, Spock a demandé à Jim de transférer son dossier médical pour faute professionnelle de la part du médecin, et Bones, ayant appris "grâce à" Spock qu'il devait sa place de médecin en chef à l'influence de Jim (normalement, il devait rester au sol), a envoyé sa démission sur un coup de tête. Ça, c'était quand ces deux crétins ne se parlaient plus que pour s'insulter. Maintenant, évidemment, ça doit leur sembler dérisoire...**

 ******** ShiKahr : ville vulcaine, au bord du désert de La Forge, où a vécu Spock avant de partir pour la Terre.**

 ********* Je n'ai pas pu résister. Cette citation provient bien évidemment de "All our yesterdays", quand Spock et McCoy sont prisonniers de l'âge glaciaire. Ce n'est pas un épisode que j'aime particulièrement, mais toute la partie entre ces deux zozos me plaît évidemment : du H/C avec mes deux personnages préférés, que demande le peuple ?**

 ********** Citation de la _Bible_ (Le livre de Job) mise en exergue du dernier chapitre de _Moby Dick_.**


	16. Chapitre 16

_En relisant ce chapitre, je le trouve bizarre et un peu bancal, mais il ne me déplaît pas ainsi, alors je le laisse tel quel. C'est un peu une transition entre le désert et... non pas l'_ Enterprise _, mais un autre vaisseau (peu de renseignements à son sujet pour l'instant, normal, vous aurez les réponses au prochain chapitre qui sera l'avant-dernier). S'il y est peu question de McCoy, ce n'est pas pour établir un suspense relatif, mais juste parce que Spock a décidé qu'il avait beaucoup de choses à dire. La citation en exergue est l'une de mes préférées de Saint-Exupéry._

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 – Où Spock revoit l'architecture de son esprit**

 _ **Une fois de plus, j'ai côtoyé une vérité que je n'ai pas comprise. Je me suis cru perdu, j'ai cru toucher le fond du désespoir et, une fois le renoncement accepté, j'ai connu la paix.**_

.

\- Spock !

Il n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux immédiatement. Il avait déjà entendu cette voix, à deux reprises. A chaque fois, la déception avait été à la hauteur de l'espoir qu'il avait éprouvé. Le désert restait désespérément vide, uniquement peuplé des fantômes que son esprit malade avait créés pour tromper sa solitude et son angoisse.

Le soleil descendait sur l'horizon, et le docteur McCoy avait cessé de parler environ une heure auparavant. Spock savait que quelque part au fond de lui, sa moitié vulcaine avait calculé le nombre de secondes qui s'étaient écoulées depuis les derniers mots du médecin, mais sa partie humaine préférait rester dans le flou. Il était étonnamment facile de lui obéir et de ne pas chercher à savoir précisément.

 _Et moi seul j'échappai, pour venir te le dire_. Voilà ce que Leonard lui avait dit, la dernière fois qu'il avait ouvert la bouche. Parler était ensuite probablement devenu trop douloureux pour lui. Le Vulcain, de son côté, avait senti progressivement sa gorge se fermer, sa salive sécher dans sa bouche, ses yeux perdre toute humidité. Il avait dû les fermer, et sans doute McCoy avait-il fait de même, mais il avait malgré cela gardé la main du médecin dans la sienne. Peut-être voudrait-il _voir_ encore.

Ses pensées n'étaient plus claires, ni logiques, et il avait froid. Son corps enregistrait cependant la température ambiante – 41,6°C –, mais il n'était plus capable d'emmagasiner la chaleur. Au fond de lui, pourtant, il y croyait encore – irrationnellement, _stupidement_ , aurait dit sa moitié vulcaine. _Jim va venir. Il faut juste lui laisser un peu de temps._

\- Spock !

La voix se faisait plus insistante, mais il n'osait toujours pas regarder. Il entendit un bruit de course sur le sable, et ressentit une légère vibration du sol sous ses jambes, puis une main se posa sur son épaule. Les hallucinations n'étaient pas tangibles, donc ce n'était pas une hallucination – c'était… logique, non ? Spock ouvrit les yeux, et dans la lumière crue d'Octantis, il aperçut, penchés sur lui, le regard empli d'inquiétude, deux visages familiers.

\- Jim, murmura-t-il. Nyota…

Il aurait voulu continuer, expliquer ce qui leur était arrivé, mais une toux rauque l'empêcha de poursuivre. Aussitôt quelqu'un pressa contre sa bouche le goulot d'une bouteille. De l'eau fraîche coula dans sa gorge. Il toussa de nouveau, incapable d'avaler, puis se concentra sur son œsophage pratiquement fermé, força ses muscles endoloris à se détendre, utilisa toutes les techniques vulcaines qu'il connaissait pour regagner le contrôle sur son propre corps. Le nœud qui lui serrait le cou se relâcha légèrement, et le liquide put se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son estomac. Entre-temps, une compresse humide avait été posée sur ses yeux, et il réalisa que quelqu'un l'avait allongé par terre.

\- Où est Leonard ? croassa-t-il.

\- Juste à côté de toi, répondit la voix de Nyota (parfaitement ferme et sous contrôle, et en même temps douce et rassurante). Il ne peut pas boire par lui-même, mais le docteur Everlord va l'hydrater par perfusion.

 _Le docteur Everlord… ?_

L'esprit de Spock était lent, très lent, trop lent, si bien que son corps réagit avant lui : avant même d'avoir compris pourquoi Everlord constituait un danger, le Vulcain avait déjà arraché la compresse de son visage, repoussé Nyota avec une brusquerie pour laquelle il lui faudrait s'excuser plus tard, et avisé la silhouette grande et maigre penchée sur McCoy. Toujours sans réfléchir, il bondit sur lui avec un cri étranglé.

\- Ne le touchez pas !

Un Vulcain adulte pèse beaucoup plus qu'un humain, se souvint Spock au moment où sa tête percutait l'abdomen de son adversaire. Ce dernier retomba lourdement à terre, le souffle coupé. Le premier officier en profita pour enserrer ses poignets de ses mains. Il réalisa distraitement que ses doigts gourds le faisaient souffrir, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de clouer l'homme au sol. A quelques centimètres de sa main gauche, la seringue gisait, heureusement incapable de nuire.

\- … Spock ? demanda prudemment Jim, non loin de lui, une sorte de désespoir dans la voix. Bones doit être hydraté de toute urgence. Le docteur Everlord est là pour l'aider.

Le premier officier ricana (un ricanement parfaitement humain, qui aurait réjoui McCoy s'il avait pu l'entendre, mais qui ne plaidait probablement pas en faveur de sa santé mentale). Il se souvenait de tout maintenant : les expériences illégales effectuées sur les autochtones, les comptes-rendus de la salle B373, l'arme dans la main de Juliette Beaumont et le rictus de haine qui déformait le visage du médecin alors qu'il évoquait « la douceur de la vengeance ».

\- Le docteur Everlord est là pour le tuer, corrigea-t-il en laissant filtrer dans sa voix habituellement neutre tout le mépris et la colère qu'il éprouvait envers l'homme.

\- Capitaine, protesta l'homme, toujours coincé au sol et respirant avec difficulté ( _tant mieux_ , pensa Spock méchamment en resserrant davantage son emprise), votre premier officier est en état de choc et il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit.

\- L'expérience m'a généralement prouvé que mon premier officier, même en état de choc, sait toujours ce qu'il dit, répondit le capitaine, dont la méfiance avait été éveillée malgré la situation critique.

 _Merci, Jim._

\- Nyota, ramasse la seringue et vide-la dans le bras du bon docteur qui vient pour nous aider. Si elle est uniquement remplie d'une solution hydratante, cela ne devrait pas lui faire de mal… n'est-ce-pas ?

Il était lui-même étonne de la façon sarcastique, presque mccoyenne (ce mot n'existait pas, il le savait bien), avec laquelle ces quelques phrases étaient sorties de sa bouche. Sa moitié humaine se lâchait, et s'il ne méditait pas très rapidement, il le sentait, il allait perdre le contrôle.

La jeune femme lui obéit sans hésiter, et Spock sentit sous ses doigts engourdis les efforts désespérés que faisait l'autre pour se libérer de son étreinte.

\- Non ! cria Everlord malgré lui.

Nyota interrompit son geste, les yeux fixés sur le Vulcain comme pour lui demander ce qu'elle devait faire.

\- Concluant, trancha Jim sur un ton glacial tout en s'emparant de son communicateur. Chekov, remontez le docteur McCoy en premier avec moi. Puis, dans un second temps, Uhura, Spock et Everlord.

Spock n'eut pas le loisir de se demander pourquoi le jeune pilote officiait à la place de M. Scott, et pourquoi l'un ou l'autre ne les téléportait pas tous les cinq ensemble, car les contours du médecin et du capitaine se fondirent devant lui.

\- Comment vas-tu ? murmura la jeune femme.

Toujours efficace (et il l'aimait pour cela aussi – et ce mot n'aurait pas dû franchir les barrières de son esprit aussi facilement, mais tant pis), elle avait pointé son phaseur vers Everlord et le tenait en respect sans le quitter des yeux. Il était difficile pour le Vulcain de répondre à cette question. Physiquement, il était épuisé, mais les quelques gorgées qu'il avait bues avaient éloigné le spectre de la déshydratation. Mentalement… Mentalement, il allait devoir prendre des décisions très rapidement.

\- La réponse à cette question est compliquée, dit-il sincèrement en lâchant les poignets du médecin.

Il se redressa, le souffle court, abandonnant Everlord au regard vigilant de la jeune femme.

\- Nyota, pourquoi n'avons-nous pas été téléportés tous les cinq en même temps ?

\- La réponse à cette question est compliquée, répondit-elle avec une petite grimace. Pour faire court, nous… nous ne sommes pas sur l' _Enterprise_. Nous sommes venus jusqu'ici avec un autre vaisseau plus petit, mais extrêmement rapide.

\- Mais pourquoi…

Il s'arrêta. Cette question n'était pas essentielle, et il en pressentait déjà la réponse. Puis le picotement familier de la téléportation l'enveloppa, et le sable rose du désert disparut.

La première sensation qui l'assaillit lorsque ses cellules se reconstituèrent sur la plate-forme fut le froid, et il ne put réprimer un frisson. Les contours du vaisseau sur lequel il se trouvait étaient à a fois étranges et familiers, mais son cerveau engourdi ne parvenait pas à le situer précisément. A côté de la plate-forme se tenaient Jim, le lieutenant Rodriguez et deux membres de la sécurité, phaseur à la main. Il aperçut le visage juvénile de Chekov derrière le panneau de commande. Le docteur McCoy avait probablement été évacué de toute urgence vers l'infirmerie. A cette pensée, Spock fut saisi d'un nouveau tremblement et il dut faire appel à tout son contrôle pour ne pas vaciller. Nyota était déjà descendue et avait tendu la seringue à Kirk.

\- Lieutenant Rodriguez*, faites immédiatement un test sur cet hypospray. Je veux connaître son contenu dans moins de cinq minutes.

\- Bien, capitaine.

Les yeux de Jim se posèrent sur le Vulcain, inquiets, soulagés, emplis de questions qu'il n'osait pas poser.

\- Spock, que s'est-il passé ? Une réponse concise, et je vous envoie à l'infirmerie.

La main de Nyota s'était posée sur son bras, apaisante, et Spock se sentit irrationnellement _soutenu_. Il se redressa.

\- Vous ne pouvez vous fier à personne sur la base, répondit-il dans une quinte de toux, la gorge de nouveau sèche et douloureuse.

La jeune femme lui tendit aussitôt une gourde emplie d'eau, et il avala quelques gorgées avec un plaisir rarement égalé.

\- Capitaine, je proteste, s'exclama Everlord, qui s'était relevé à son tour, tenu en joue par deux phaseurs. Ce sont des calomnies et je…

\- Docteur, je vous conseille de vous taire, pour votre propre sécurité, intima le Vulcain. Si vous essayez d'ajouter un seul mot, je me ferai un plaisir de vous tordre le cou.

Il entendit une inspiration étranglée dans son dos – Chekov, identifia-t-il sans hésitation – et sentit que les deux humains qui se tenaient à côté de lui se raidissaient. _Contrôle. Contrôle. Contrôle_. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, cela dit. Le sang battait furieusement dans ses tempes et il se sentait au bord de l'explosion.

\- Spock…

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Jim de poser prudemment les doigts sur la manche du premier officier. Spock prit une profonde inspiration, et, provisoirement calmé, hocha la tête.

\- Les trente-six membres de la base de Sigma Octantis se livrent depuis plusieurs années à des expériences illégales sur les humanoïdes de la planète qu'ils étaient censés explorer. Le docteur McCoy a découvert que quelque chose se tramait et il a été fouiller dans leurs archives secrètes. Le lieutenant Juliette Beaumont et le docteur Everlord l'ont alors menacé de mort. Je suis intervenu et nous avons fui avec le lieutenant Effner, un des membres de l'équipe, sur une navette, après avoir saboté les autres. Nous avons été touchés par un de leurs tirs et contraints d'effectuer un atterrissage forcé au milieu du désert. Le lieutenant Effner, atteint par un instrument contondant lors du vol, est mort des suites de ses blessures. Le docteur McCoy et moi-même avons trouvé dans les débris de la navette un peu d'eau et des barres protéinées. Nous avons marché durant huit jours octantiens dans le désert. Hier matin…

Il s'interrompit. Etait-ce seulement la veille ? Il avait l'impression que _des mois_ s'étaient écoulés.

\- Hier matin, reprit-il en avalant douloureusement, les poings serrés pour retrouver son contrôle défaillant, le docteur McCoy a été mordu par un serpent venimeux du type _auratus_. Il souffre de déshydratation sévère, je soupçonne au moins un de ses reins de n'être plus fonctionnel et… et le neuro-paralyseur contenu dans le venin du serpent l'a rendu aveugle.

Il sentit de nouveau Nyota et Jim se tendre à ses côtés. Il aurait voulu ajouter quelque chose pour atténuer la dureté de ses paroles, qu'il avait prononcées de la façon la plus neutre possible, mais il ne voyait pas quels mots pourraient atteindre ce but, si bien qu'il se tut.

\- Merci, Spock, murmura Jim en serrant légèrement son bras à travers le tissu maculé de sang. Pantari** est avec nous, elle s'occupe de Bones (le visage du capitaine se crispa légèrement à la mention de ce nom, et sa voix dérapa, tandis que Spock sentait quelque chose se tordre en lui). Dès qu'elle aura fini, elle va vous examiner. Puis vous allez vous reposer, et ensuite nous nous occuperons des membres de cette base, conclut Kirk avec un regard meurtrier vers Everlord, un regard qui signifiait clairement « vous avez osé menacer la vie de deux de mes officiers et amis, et vous allez le payer très cher ». Emmenez Everlord en cellule, ordonna-t-il aux deux gardes, qui s'exécutèrent. Venez, Spock, reprit-il doucement, je vous emmène à l'infirmerie avec Nyota.

Le premier officier secoua négativement la tête. Ses boucliers, tendus à l'extrême, étaient sur le point de céder et, malgré tout le respect qu'il lui portait, il ne voulait pas que Shae Pantari soit témoin de cet effondrement.

\- Capitaine, je voudrais juste… une pièce chaude où je puisse être seul et méditer.

Jim se mordit les lèvres et lança un coup d'œil à la jeune femme avant de répondre :

\- Ecoutez, vous venez de passer huit jours dans le désert avec Bones (nouvelle contraction du visage de Kirk, et nouveau soubresaut dans les entrailles du Vulcain), vous êtes sévèrement déshydraté, vos mains sont dans un état… je ne sais même pas comment le décrire… et vous avez une tête à faire peur. La seule chose logique à faire est de vous soumettre à un check-up complet et de laisser Pantari vous soigner.

\- Je le ferai, Jim, mais pas tout de suite. Je vous en prie, laissez-moi un peu de temps.

Plus tard, le capitaine lui expliquerait que ce « je vous en prie » l'avait fait céder plus facilement que tous les raisonnements du monde. Spock avait employé l'expression sans y penser, spontanément.

\- Entendu. Mais pas seul, corrigea Jim. Bones est déjà… je veux dire… Je ne veux pas prendre le risque…

\- Je comprends votre inquiétude, répondit le Vulcain (et, chose étonnante, il la comprenait réellement). Seriez-vous plus rassuré si Nyota m'accompagnait ?

Il y eut de nouveau un échange muet entre la jeune femme et le capitaine, durant lequel Spock s'efforça de cesser de trembler. Ses facultés de raisonnement, comme annihilées par le manque d'eau et l'instabilité de ses boucliers, mis à mal par le désert d'Octantis, commençaient à lui revenir. Il ne reconnaissait pas le vaisseau mais sa conception était sans conteste vulcaine. Mais que faisaient James Kirk, et une partie de l'équipage de l' _Enterprise_ , dans un vaisseau vulcain ?

\- Capitaine !

La voix de Rodriguez vint interrompre le cours des pensées du premier officier.

\- Capitaine, l'hypospray du docteur Everlord contenait une dose mortelle de cyanure diluée dans une solution hydratante.

Une flamme brûlante s'éleva dans les yeux de Jim.

\- Merci, lieutenant, déclara-t-il. Uhura, accompagnez Spock à la cabine de l'ambassadeur. Je passe à l'infirmerie avant d'aller poser quelques questions à Everlord.

Spock apprécia les ordres clairs et précis, le calme et le sang-froid dont Jim faisait preuve. Nyota acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête et passa son bras sous celui du Vulcain, en prenant bien garde de ne pas effleurer la peau de sa main.

\- La cabine de l'ambassadeur ? demanda Spock alors que tous deux quittaient la salle de téléportation.

\- Il n'est pas ici, s'empressa de répondre la jeune femme.

Spock s'efforça de ne pas laisser paraître sa déception. Il aurait eu bien besoin, en cet instant précis, des conseils de son _alter ego_. Le replâtrage grossier de ses boucliers mentaux avait tenu le coup, mais il s'agissait d'un travail bien trop peu subtil pour tenir dans la durée, et pour le servir dans des circonstances autres qu'urgentes. Il devait repenser l'architecture de son esprit, et probablement l'envisager d'une façon radicalement différente. Une phrase prononcée par l'ambassadeur Spock, quelques semaines auparavant, l'avait hanté sans qu'il parvînt à la comprendre.

 _Mon double et moi-même n'avons pas utilisé les mêmes techniques, ni les mêmes matériaux de construction.***_

A quelles « techniques », à quels « matériaux » son double faisait-il référence ? Il ne le lui avait pas expliqué, se contentant de sourire énigmatiquement lorsque Spock, plus tard, lui avait posé la question. A présent que le jeune Vulcain commençait à voir s'esquisser une solution (absolument hérétique pour ceux de son espèce, mais peut-être plus appropriée à l'hybride qu'il était), peut-être ne refuserait-il pas de lui venir en aide. Cependant, la question était oiseuse, puisque l'ambassadeur n'était pas ici.

Le vaisseau n'était pas très grand. Après seulement 1,40 minutes de marche, Spock et Nyota arrivèrent dans un petit couloir qui desservait une douzaine de portes. La jeune femme, sans lâcher le bras du Vulcain, tira alors de sa poche une petite pierre noire qu'elle appliqua contre la serrure de l'une d'entre elles. Elle s'ouvrit immédiatement sur une cabine relativement petite, mais fonctionnelle. La chaleur qui en émanait enveloppa le premier officier comme une couverture et détendit immédiatement ses muscles crispés. La porte glissa sans bruit derrière les deux nouveaux venus.

Aucun objet personnel ne décorait les murs ou les meubles, mais à terre était étendu un tapis de méditation gris perle. Sur le lit fait au cordeau, quelqu'un avait posé un uniforme bleu, propre et repassé, et des chaussures au pied de la courtepointe ne semblaient attendre que lui. Il se tourna vers Nyota et l'interrogea du regard.

\- L'ambassadeur Spock a insisté pour que tu t'installes dans sa cabine lorsque nous t'aurions retrouvé. La température y a été laissée optimale pour les Vulcains, et…

Sa voix perdit un peu de son assurance et elle fit un geste spontané vers son interlocuteur, qu'elle interrompit brusquement, laissant retomber sa main le long de son corps. Aurait-elle eu n'importe qui d'autre en face d'elle, comprit soudain Spock, elle se serait probablement jetée dans ses bras. Mais elle se retenait de le toucher, lui dont elle aurait cependant dû être plus proche que de n'importe qui – pour lui laisser de l'espace parce qu'il était Vulcain, par égards pour lui. Pour la même raison, elle évitait de se montrer trop ouvertement sentimentale, de pleurer (il voyait pourtant clairement les larmes trembler dans ses yeux), d'exprimer son soulagement, ou tout autre émotion qu'il ne pouvait imaginer.

 _Ce n'est pas juste._

Non, ce n'était pas juste. Elle s'était toujours adaptée à lui, depuis le début. Lui-même avait certes fait beaucoup d'efforts, beaucoup de compromis, mais lorsqu'elle avait respecté ses spécificités vulcaines, quand avait-il pris en considération ses besoins strictement _humains_ ?****

 _C'est peut-être le moment d'y remédier, non ?_

Sans réfléchir, il étendit les doigts pour lui caresser doucement la main. Elle prit une brusque inspiration et le regarda avec un brin d'angoisse – elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce geste de sa part. D'ordinaire, lorsque ses boucliers avaient été mis à mal, il ne la touchait pas avant d'avoir dûment médité et d'être parfaitement cuirassé de nouveau. Mais aujourd'hui, quelque chose le poussait à mettre de côté son propre confort.

Le choc télépathique auquel il s'attendait ne vint pas. Il percevait ses émotions, certes, mais elles ne le perturbaient pas malgré l'instabilité de ses défenses mentales. Il avait l'impression surprenante de les accueillir. Et, plus étonnant encore, d'accepter l'idée que, dans une circonstance similaire, il aurait probablement eu besoin de la même chose qu'elle. _Ressenti_ la même chose qu'elle.

Doucement, il l'attira vers elle et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle se blottit aussitôt contre lui avec un sanglot incontrôlable.

\- J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu. _Encore_.

\- Je sais, murmura-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux. Je suis désolé. Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois si je peux l'éviter.

Elle ne répondit rien, car il n'y avait rien à répondre. Ils savaient tous deux qu'ils avaient signé pour des missions dangereuses, qu'aucun membre de l'équipage n'était jamais à l'abri, et que ces paroles étaient vaines (mais malgré tout rassurantes et plaisantes, constata-t-il en sentant sous la peau de la jeune femme un sentiment doux et chaud se répandre dans tout son être). L'idée du danger inhérent à leur métier l'amena tout naturellement à penser au docteur McCoy, et une onde de souffrance et d'angoisse le traversa. Comme piquée par une décharge électrique, Nyota sursauta.

\- Tes boucliers ? l'interrogea-t-elle en se dégageant doucement de son étreinte.

\- Je les au consolidés grossièrement et il me faut les reconstruire plus solidement, admit Spock, qui cherchait en vain à repousser la vision du médecin gisant à terre, sur Octantis, entre la vie et la mort. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai demandé à Jim la permission de me retirer pour méditer avant de subir un examen médical.

Elle hocha la tête et recula d'un pas.

\- Je vais m'asseoir sur le lit en attendant que tu aies terminé, dit-elle. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit…

\- Voudrais-tu méditer avec moi ? demanda-t-il, sur une impulsion totalement irrationnelle. Je me suis trompé en disant à Jim que j'avais besoin d'être seul.

Elle le regarda avec une sorte d'étonnement heureux. Il n'était pas rare qu'ils méditent ensemble, mais qu'il lui en fasse la proposition dans ces circonstances, alors qu'il était vulnérable, impliquait un degré d'intimité bien différent.

Il s'agenouilla sur le tapis de méditation, imité par la jeune femme, puis il ferma les yeux, abaissant ce qui restait de ses boucliers, mettant son esprit à nu. Une paix intérieure descendit sur lui presque instantanément, alors qu'il redoutait, étant donnée son agitation extrême, de ne pas réussir à atteindre le _Wh'ltri_. Il pouvait percevoir, en face de lui, la présence de Nyota, sa chaleur, son souffle, et même les battements de son cœur.

Sa respiration ralentit, son rythme cardiaque se calma et il put examiner ses pensées une à une. Ses sentiments, ses émotions, la crainte qu'il éprouvait pour Leonard, l'horreur de ces derniers jours, le soulagement d'être revenu au sein de l'équipage, l'inquiétude que ses amis n'aient commis l'irréparable en abandonnant définitivement l' _Enterprise_ pour venir les sauver, la douleur qui pulsait dans ses doigts enflés, les souvenirs de Vulcain, les liens invisibles qui l'attachait à Nyota, à Jim et à tous les autres, et qui les avait amenés sur Octantis pour venir sauver leurs camarades naufragés. Affection. Amitié. Fraternité. Amour. Empathie. Les mots dansaient dans son esprit, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à les mettre de côté, comme il le faisait d'ordinaire.

 _Empathie_ revenait plus souvent que les autres.

 _D'autres techniques_ , avait dit l'ambassadeur. _D'autres…_ _matériaux_ ?

Il sentit ses émotions se mêler au roc de ses remparts intérieurs, s'infiltrer dans les veines de la pierre, se glisser dans le mortier qui consolidait ses défenses, et descendre jusqu'aux fondations de la forteresse invisible qui protégeait son esprit. Et il lui sembla entendre, quelque part en lui, la voix du vieux Vulcain qui l'encourageait à continuer dans cette voie.*****

Alors il continua.

* * *

 *** Dans TOS, Esteban Rodriguez est un officier scientifique que l'on voit dans "Shore leave". Je ne sais pas dans quelle mesure l'équipage du reboot est le même que celui de la série originale, mais j'avais envie de le recaser ici...**

 **** Shae Pantari est un personnage de mon invention, qui apparaît dans plusieurs de mes fics. Médecin à bord de l' _Enterprise_ , d'origine indienne, elle est très compétente et Bones lui fait totalement confiance. Etant donné que Christine Chapel, on le sait, a quitté le vaisseau entre le premier film et _Into darkness_ (Carol Marcus parle d'elle à Kirk), et que M'Benga n'apparaît jamais, il me fallait un autre membre du personnel médical, donc voilà.**

 ***** Euh... Désolée de m'auto-citer. Dans ma fic "L'autre moitié", le vieux Spock explique à McCoy qu'il a construit des boucliers totalement hérétiques pour un Vulcain.**

 ****** J'explore globalement assez peu la relation Spock-Uhura dans mes fics car je ne suis pas fan de romance, mais la question de la réciprocité entre eux m'a toujours interrogée. J'ai essayé de répondre comme je pouvais à cette question.**

 ******* Depuis "L'autre moitié", j'avais dans l'idée de parler de la façon de construire les boucliers mentaux (un peu comme le palais mental de Sherlock) : pour les Vulcains, je les vois comme un rempart intérieur, épais, solide, rigide, qui les protège des attaques extérieures et d'eux-mêmes (espèce particulièrement sauvages avant la réforme de Surak, ils doivent se concentrer intensément pour contrôles leurs violentes émotions). Je me suis dit que, pour un humain, ce genre de défenses n'amène généralement que des ennuis (refoulement, répression, emprisonnement des sentiments et tout ce qui va avec), et que Spock avait dû se heurter à ce problème. A moitié humain, il a besoin de davantage de souplesse. J'ai donc eu l'idée d'un bouclier beaucoup plus... mouvant, qui serait en parti constitué d'émotions. Ce n'est pas facile à expliquer, mais cela permet d'intégrer la notion d'acceptation (et de renoncement dont parle Saint-Ex), qui serait d'une certaine façon incluse à l'intérieur même des défenses mentales. Et j'arrête là mon délire, promis.**


	17. Chapitre 17

_Et voici l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette histoire (il y aura peut-être un épilogue qui n'a rien à voir, je ne sais pas encore)... Juste une petite précision concernant Nyota, puisque j'ai eu des commentaires à son sujet en review comme en MP (soit dit en passant, à la personne qui m'a écrit en MP, si la réponse à ma réponse pouvait être plus sympa que le message original, ce serait appréciable...) : j'ai découvert Star Trek par le biais du reboot. J'ai donc accepté la relation Spock-Nyota comme quelque chose de... "logique", si vous me passez l'expression. ;-) Ce n'est qu'ensuite, en regardant TOS, que j'ai compris à quel point ça pouvait être considéré comme hérétique par des fans de la première heure. Personnellement, leur romance ne me dérange pas (pour moi, il y a une grande différence entre le Spock de la série originale et le Spock du reboot, que j'essaye de mettre en lumière dans mes histoires), mais ne m'intéresse pas spécialement non plus. Je ne veux pas l'exclure totalement, puisqu'elle apparaît dans les films récents, et que je la considère donc comme canon, mais je préfère évidemment m'attarder sur le Triumvirat, comme vous avez pu le constater si vous avez lu mes fics. J'aime bien aussi parler un peu de la relation d'amitié entre Nyota, Jim et Leonard, un lien trop peu développé à mon goût dans les films et dans beaucoup de fanfics, donc ce chapitre est plus centré sur ce trio-là. Je dois avouer que j'aime beaucoup le personnage d'Uhura, dans TOS comme dans AOS, et que je trouve dommage de la laisser totalement en plan. Pardon si cette petite introduction sonne comme une défense, c'est juste que le MP que j'ai reçu m'a... disons... déstabilisée, surtout de la part de quelqu'un qui n'a jamais pris la peine de laisser une seule review pour aucune de mes fics. Pour les autres, un grand merci pour vos commentaires !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 – Où McCoy obtient des réponses à ses questions**

 _ **Liés à nos frères par un but commun et qui se situe en dehors de nous, alors seulement nous respirons et l'expérience nous montre qu'aimer ce n'est point nous regarder l'un l'autre mais regarder ensemble dans la même direction.**_

.

\- Déjà ivre à cette heure ?

Kirk leva vers la jeune femme qui venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte de ses quartiers provisoires un regard fatigué.

\- C'est mon premier verre, répondit-il sur un ton défensif.

De la main droite, il agita une bouteille emplie d'un liquide orange et sirupeux.

\- Tu te laisses tenter ?

Nyota hésita avant de balayer sa maigre résistance d'un haussement d'épaules fataliste. Après tout, elle n'était pas de service, n'est-ce-pas ? Puisque plus personne n'était de service. Essayer de trouver un peu de réconfort dans leur situation pourrie n'était pas un si mauvais plan. De fait, se dit-elle en se débarrassant habilement de ses bottes (les gens qui ne comprenaient pas qu'on était tellement mieux pieds nus ne savaient pas ce qu'ils perdaient), Jim avait l'air d'avoir besoin de réconfort bien plus qu'elle.

\- Pas de bière romulienne cette fois-ci ? *

Jim eut un pâle sourire.

\- Non, désolé. Tout ce qu'ils ont sur cette foutue base, c'est une liqueur distillée à partir d'un fruit local. Ils appellent ça l'alcool d'abrinatu.

 _Va pour l'abrinatu_ , songea Nyota en prenant un des gobelets posés sur le petit plan de travail des quartiers que l'on avait attribués à Kirk durant le temps du procès.

\- Tu te rappelles le verre qu'on ait pris tous les deux avant le début de ce cauchemar ? La veille du jour où Spock et Bones sont descendus sur Octantis ? ( _Nyota s'assit, son gobelet à la main, et acquiesça. Elle n'était certes pas près de l'oublier._ ) J'ai l'impression d'avoir vieilli de dix ans depuis.

\- N'exagère pas, non plus.

La jeune femme prit une gorgée d'alcool (un peu trop sucré à son goût) et regarda Jim par-dessus son verre. Ses paroles ironiques démentaient ses véritables sentiments : en réalité, elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Depuis trois jours qu'ils étaient coincé sur Sigma Octantis, elle avait vu l'humeur du capitaine s'assombrir d'heure en heure, d'audience en audience. Une fois passé le soulagement initial d'avoir retrouvé Spock et Leonard en vie, les emmerdes les avaient rattrapés, et aucune bonne nouvelle n'était venue relever le moral des troupes. Même Chekov semblait déprimé. Et Jim, sans son vaisseau, sans Spock et sans Leonard, avait tout simplement l'air d'un orphelin.

\- Comment ça s'est passé aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle plus doucement.

\- C'était… difficile, répondit le jeune homme, le regard dans le vague, probablement encore prisonnier du souvenir de cette dernière audience. Je suis vraiment soulagé que Cartwright** s'occupe de toute cette affaire. Je ne suis pas certain que j'aurais pu. Comme quoi, ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire désabusé, ça a finalement du bon de ne plus être capitaine.

\- Ils vont te redonner l' _Enterprise_ , affirma Uhura avec un aplomb qu'elle était loin de ressentir. Dès que le procès sera terminé, ils nous renverront sur Khitomer et nous pourrons reprendre notre mission.

Jim hocha faiblement la tête.

\- Peut-être.

\- Et je suis certaine que Sulu et Scotty prennent soin de ton vaisseau, conclut-elle avec un sourire encourageant.

Elle savait que le problème n'était pas vraiment là, ou plutôt qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une petite partie d'un tout assez peu réjouissant, qui englobait leur semi-désertion et la colère de Starfleet envers le jeune capitaine, l'ambiance délétère de la base, les remarques acides du général Cartwright, les atroces révélations que les accusés faisaient au compte-goutte, les menaces de mort proférées par Juliette Beaumont et Everlord à l'encontre de Spock, le coma prolongé de Leonard – mais elle voulait laisser son interlocuteur formuler lui-même ce qui le préoccupait. Il vida son verre d'un trait et se resservit.

\- Ce type… Everlord… a fini par avouer, dit-il, les dents serrées. Il nous a raconté dans le détail tout ce qu'il a fait subir à ses « cobayes ». Tu n'imagines pas…

Kirk s'interrompit en secouant la tête, comme si ce geste avait eu le pouvoir d'en chasser les horreurs qu'il avait vues et entendues. Nyota posa sa main sur la sienne et la pressa doucement. Elle savait que les mots étaient inutiles, mais elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle était là pour lui. Il la remercia d'un signe de tête.

\- Apparemment, c'est Juliette Beaumont qui a tout organisé, reprit-il après un léger silence. Elle a fait venir tous les membres de la base en trafiquant l'ordinateur au centre de recrutement. Cela faisait sept ans qu'elle préparait sa vengeance. Tous ceux qu'elle a approchés étaient des officiers de Starfleet avec au minimum trois ans de carrière derrière eux. Et ils ont tous accepté. Tous, sans exception. Ils étaient prêts à tout pour se venger, y compris torturer et tuer des dizaines d'innocents…

 _Des dizaines ?_ Nyota sentit un frisson la parcourir. Depuis que Spock leur avait raconté ce qui s'était passé sur Octantis, elle se réveillait avec une nausée persistante, et avec l'impression que la base sur laquelle elle était contrainte de vivre (dans les quartiers de l'un des criminels, pour ne rien arranger) suintait l'horreur et la mort.

\- Elle a étudié des centaines de dossiers pour recruter son équipe de choc, et contacté ceux dont le profil psychologique lui semblait le plus… approprié. Ceux qui avaient subi des traumatismes dans leur enfance, et qui avaient de bonnes raisons de vouloir faire justice eux-mêmes, pour des raisons très diverses. Les plus vulnérables, les plus réceptifs à ses arguments, les plus perméables à ses charmes élasiens… ( _La jeune femme acquiesça de nouveau, sans un mot, sentant que son ami se rapprochait du cœur du problème._ ) Et tu sais la meilleure ? Si la base avait été conçue pour quarante personnes au lieu de trente-sept, j'aurais pu en faire partie.

Nyota fronça les sourcils. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cela.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Que j'étais le suivant sur la liste ! s'écria Jim, mâchoires et poings crispés. Elle m'a regardé bien en face et me l'a carrément dit. Elle avait prévu de me proposer un moyen de retrouver Kodos et de venger les milliers d'innocents qu'il a froidement assassinés sur Tarsus.***

\- Jim… commença Uhura, mais il l'interrompit avec amertume.

\- Et tu sais le pire ? Je ne suis pas certain que j'aurais refusé ! Génial, pour un capitaine de Starfleet, non ? Alors, peut-être qu'ils n'avaient pas totalement tort lorsqu'ils m'ont retiré le commandement de l' _Enterprise_.

Il baissa les yeux avec une inspiration tremblante. Nyota se mordit les lèvres, incertaine de la façon dont elle devait gérer cette crise totalement inattendue. Pour finir, elle pencha la tête pour forcer Kirk à relever la sienne et à la regarder en face.

\- Etant donné ce que tu as vécu sur Tarsus, dit-elle lentement, il me semble… logique de vouloir que justice soit faite. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu aurais accepté à n'importe quel prix. Je te connais depuis… ( _elle réfléchit rapidement_ ) plus de cinq ans maintenant, et je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que tu es un type bien. Jim, déclara fermement Nyota en serrant sa main dans la sienne, ne doute pas de toi-même. Personne n'est à l'abri d'un dérapage, je le sais bien, mais, comme dirait Spock, les probabilités pour que ça t'arrive à toi sont si proches de zéro que ça ne vaut pas la peine d'en parler.

\- Spock a dit ça ? demanda faiblement Kirk, en relevant la tête.

Nyota sourit.

\- Des fois, même Spock dit des choses atrocement sentimentales et irrationnelles. Il a confiance en toi à 200%, alors qu'il a vu comment tu avais passé le _Kobayashi Maru_. Nous savons tous que tu es capable de mentir, de tricher, de plier le règlement pour qu'il s'adapte à ta volonté, mais nous savons aussi que ton « immoralité » s'arrête là. Tu es déjà irresponsable, arrogant et insupportable, tu ne peux pas avoir tous les défauts du monde !

Le jeune capitaine ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais à cet instant un sifflement strident s'échappa du boitier posé sur le bureau.

\- Kirk, dit-il brièvement.

La voix mélodieuse de Shae Pantari s'éleva dans la petite pièce sombre.

\- Capitaine (les quinze membres de l'équipage présents sur la base avaient obstinément refusé de cesser de lui donner ce titre, ce qui avait sérieusement agacé le général Cartwright), le docteur McCoy est réveillé. Et il a beaucoup de questions à vous poser, ajouta la jeune femme sur un ton empreint d'une affection exaspérée.

\- Et comment que j'ai des questions !

La voix familière, affaiblie mais reconnaissable, qui leur parvint en arrière-fond emplit le cœur de Nyota d'une chaleur qui manqua la suffoquer. Bien sûr, elle _savait_ que Leonard allait se réveiller, que ce n'était qu'une question d'heures, elle _savait_ qu'il était sauvé et que ses jours n'étaient pas en danger… Mais McCoy était un homme plein de vie, toujours en mouvement – _en effervescence_ était peut-être plus juste – et le voir étendu immobile, si maigre et la peau brûlée…

Jim bondit de sa chaise, une petite flamme dansant dans ses yeux bleus pour la première fois depuis que le haut commandement de Starfleet lui avait retiré son titre de capitaine. Nyota sourit. Cette fin de journée allait être moins pourrie que les deux précédentes.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de remettre ses chaussures : déjà le jeune homme l'entraînait vers l'infirmerie.

.

A demi assis dans le lit médical, Leonard McCoy tapotait nerveusement du bout des doigts la couverture beige qui recouvrait son corps brûlé et meurtri par le soleil. A sa droite, Shae Pantari était en train de relever les constantes de son patient.

\- Voilà le capitaine et le lieutenant Uhura qui viennent vous rendre visite, déclara-t-elle lorsque les deux nouveaux venus apparurent sur le seuil. Je vais vous laisser seuls. Si vous avez besoin de moi, sonnez.

Elle déplaça doucement la main de Leonard vers un petit bouton situé sur le côté du lit.

\- Entendu. Merci, Shae.

La jeune femme sourit à Kirk et à Nyota (avec un petit regard amusé vers les pieds nus de cette dernière) et quitta la pièce, refermant la porte derrière elle.

\- Bones, je ne sais pas… commença le capitaine.

Il parlait beaucoup plus fort que d'habitude, peut-être pour se donner du courage, pensa Uhura. Leonard grimaça.

\- Jim, je suis aveugle, mais pas sourd, d'accord ?

\- Comment peux-tu plaisanter avec ça ? s'écria le jeune homme, pas beaucoup moins fort que précédemment.

Un silence inconfortable retomba dans la pièce, et Nyota le mit à profit pour s'approcher du lit.

\- Je suis en vie, répondit le médecin sur un ton neutre qui aurait pu aisément concurrencer celui de Spock. C'est déjà beaucoup plus que je ne l'espérais.

\- Ce que veut dire Jim, c'est qu'il est soulagé de te voir, intervint la jeune femme. Et moi aussi, ajouta-t-elle en s'asseyant sur la chaise à la gauche de son ami. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point tu nous as manqué.

 _Ah, ces hommes_ , pensa Nyota avec tendresse en les voyant s'agiter inconfortablement, chacun à un bout de la pièce. Ils pouvaient dire ce qu'ils voulaient de Spock, ils n'étaient pas beaucoup plus doués avec les sentiments, tous les deux. Elle avança la main et prit doucement celle de Leonard dans la sienne. Il ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir.

\- Où est Spock ? demanda le médecin. Shae a parlé d'un procès, mais je n'ai pas compris.

\- Les membres de la base Sigma Octantis sont jugés pour leurs crimes, répondit Jim en s'approchant prudemment du lit à son tour. Spock est en train de témoigner en ce moment.

Le visage de McCoy refléta un soulagement presque douloureux.

\- Nous ne sommes pas sur l' _Enterprise_ , n'est-ce-pas ? murmura-t-il en caressant distraitement le couvre-lit.

\- Non, en effet. Comment t'en es-tu rendu compte ?

\- J'ai fait le lit de suffisamment de patients pour connaître par cœur la texture des couvertures. Où sommes-nous ?

\- Est-ce que tu es suffisamment remis pour…

\- Jim, le coupa Leonard avec impatience, d'après ce que m'a dit Shae, c'est-à-dire vraiment pas grand-chose, j'ai dormi pendant presque trois jours entiers. Alors, je te remercie de te préoccuper de ma santé, mais _oui_ , je suis remis.

Nyota échangea un regard avec le capitaine. L'irritabilité du médecin n'était pas surprenante, mais il ne pouvait pas se voir, et par conséquence pas constater à quel point son apparence était préoccupante. La peau, tannée par les jours passés sous le soleil du désert, était brûlée par endroits, presque noire, et tendue sur un visage creusé par les privations. La poitrine se soulevait avec difficulté à chaque inspiration, et la jeune femme était certaine que, si leur ami avait été torse nu, on aurait pu compter ses côtes. Les yeux, injectés de sang, écarquillés et en même temps d'une fixité inquiétante, avaient perdu leur vivacité habituelle. Jusqu'à sa voix, rauque, éraillée, qui semblait prête à se briser à tout instant, tout indiquait les souffrances que Leonard avait traversées. Uhura serra malgré elle la main qui reposait, sans forces, sur le couvre-lit. Il tressaillit.

\- A ce point-là ? demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Disons que c'est assez flippant, avoua le jeune homme.

\- Je vous assure que je vais bien, compte tenu des circonstances, et que la seule chose dont j'aie besoin maintenant, c'est de comprendre ce qui s'est passé depuis que Spock et moi sommes descendus sur Octantis. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé sur Khitomer ? Pourquoi êtes-vous revenu plus vite que prévu ? Pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas sur l' _Enterprise_ ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de procès ? Est-ce que vous avez trouvé les documents qui incriminent…

\- Wow, wow, wow, Bones, on se calme, d'accord ? Laisse-nous une chance d'en placer une si tu veux qu'on te réponde !

Le médecin esquissa un geste qui pouvait traduire, au choix, une demande d'excuse ou une impatience grandissante. Jim soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux (Nyota se demanda distraitement si, une seule fois dans sa vie, James Kirk parviendrait à rester à peu près coiffé une journée entière).

\- Notre mission diplomatique sur Khitomer a été perturbée par de nouveaux enlèvements de Vulcains dans la région, expliqua-t-il en commençant à faire les cent pas dans la pièce (parce que James Kirk ne pouvait pas davantage tenir en place que rester coiffé). Il se trouve que l'ambassadeur Spock et le ministre Sakhu**** sont arrivés sur Khitomer avec une dizaine d'autres Vulcains, à peu près en même temps que nous, pour élucider ces crimes. Comme nous n'avions pas grand-chose à faire, nous leur avons… donné un coup de main.

Uhura ne put retenir un ricanement. Quel euphémisme ! Jim avait pris à bras le corps l'enquête qui piétinait, et l'avait brillamment élucidée, sauvant par la même occasion la vie d'une vingtaine de Vulcains. Comment pouvait-il être en même temps d'une arrogance insupportable et d'une humilité qui frisait parfois le ridicule ? Cette contradiction demeurait, aux yeux de la jeune femme, l'un des grands mystères de la personnalité de son capitaine.

\- _Bref_ , reprit Jim en la fusillant du regard, tout a été résolu en quelques jours et la conférence a pu reprendre dans un contexte moins agité. Spock avait promis à Uhura de la contacter tous les trois jours, si bien que lorsqu'il a tardé à se manifester, la deuxième fois, elle a essayé de l'appeler à son tour. Aucune réponse, ni de la part de Spock, ni de la part de la base. Nous avons immédiatement averti Starfleet du problème, mais aucun vaisseau de la flotte n'était disponible pour se rendre sur Octantis avant au moins une semaine. J'ai donc demandé la permission de nous absenter pour trois jours, le temps de faire l'aller-retour, de constater le problème et de le régler le cas échéant.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, ironisa McCoy : le haut commandement a refusé ?

\- Exactement. Nous avions l'ordre de maintenir la paix lors de cette conférence de paix, et il faut suivre les ordres jusqu'au bout, blablabla, je te passe le discours militaire habituel. Je te laisse imaginer l'état d'inquiétude dans lequel on était. Alors, avec quelques membres de l'équipage, nous avons essayé… quelque chose de relativement stupide, maintenant que j'y pense, mais sur le moment, ça semblait plutôt sensé…

Nyota leva les yeux au ciel. Leur plan avait été foireux depuis le début, bien évidemment.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? s'inquiéta Leonard.

\- Nous avons essayé de partir quand même, malgré les ordres.

\- Avec l' _Enterprise_ ?

\- Oui.

\- … Vous avez essayé de voler un vaisseau de la Fédération en pleine mission diplomatique ? clarifia le médecin.

\- Dit comme ça, évidemment…

\- Jim, dis-moi que vous ne vous êtes pas fait prendre la main dans le sac.

Le jeune homme eut le bon goût de paraître gêné.

\- Et bien… Disons que ma réputation m'avait précédé et que ma demande a alarmé le haut commandement, qui a ordonné aux diplomates présents sur Khitomer de m'avoir à l'œil. Apparemment, je suis assez connu pour ne pas obéir aux ordres que l'on me donne.

Ce fut au tour de Leonard de ricaner.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- La seule chose possible : on m'a retiré le commandement de l' _Enterprise_ , répondit Kirk sur un ton qui se voulait léger.

\- QUOI ?

Le cri de rage que poussa le médecin déclencha chez lui une quinte de toux qui lui amena les larmes aux yeux et le plia en deux.

\- Leonard, ça va ? demanda Uhura, inquiète.

\- Nyota… Dis-moi que… que tu as essayé de… de l'en dissuader, haleta le médecin, qui peinait à reprendre haleine.

La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres. Non seulement elle n'avait pas essayé de dissuader son capitaine de commettre une infraction aux yeux de Starfleet, mais elle avait été la première à le suivre dans son projet insensé.

\- Ecoute, Spock et toi étiez injoignables, nous ne savions pas ce qui se passait… Mets-toi à notre place ! plaida-t-elle. Après Zelna et tout ce qui s'était passé, je…

\- Vous êtes complètement irresponsables, murmura McCoy en s'essuyant les yeux, le souffle court. Ça aurait pu être un simple problème de communication, quelque chose de parfaitement bénin…

\- En l'occurrence, ça ne l'était pas, le coupa sèchement Kirk. Tu me laisses finir, ou bien tu as l'intention de t'épuiser en hurlant ?

Pendant qu'il parlait, il avait rempli un verre d'eau et l'avait glissé dans la main de son ami. Leonard le porta à ses lèvres et but deux gorgées avec difficulté avant d'être saisi d'un haut-le-cœur. Ses mains tremblaient.

\- Je ne peux pas boire beaucoup à la fois, expliqua-t-il. Mon corps a perdu l'habitude. Rien de grave.

\- Rien de grave ? répéta Jim, incrédule. _Rien de grave ?_ Bones, tu étais _à moitié mort_ quand on t'a trouvé ! Et Spock n'était pas beaucoup plus frais que toi. Tu ne penses pas que ça valait mon grade de capitaine, de vous retrouver tous les deux ?

Un silence tendu lui répondit, uniquement coupé par la respiration laborieuse du médecin.

\- _Bref_. Nous avons reçu de l'aide alors que nous ne nous y attendions absolument pas : les Vulcains semblaient estimer qu'ils me devaient quelque chose, si bien qu'ils m'ont prêté leur vaisseau. Je ne sais pas si le vieux Spock leur a forcé la main, ou bien si les autres se sont concertés et mis d'accord spontanément, toujours est-il qu'ils sont venus me proposer leur soutien. Comme j'étais débarrassé de mes obligations envers Starfleet, j'avais les coudées franches, alors j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. Une quinzaine de membres de l'équipage a demandé à m'accompagner.

 _Au risque de perdre leur poste_ , songea Nyota. De sa part à elle, ce n'était que logique : Spock et Leonard, son compagnon et son meilleur ami, étaient là-bas, probablement en danger. Mais Chekov, Rodriguez, Pantari et les autres ? Immédiatement, ils avaient proposé leur aide. Dire que le haut commandement de Starfleet leur avait passé une soufflante était un euphémisme.

\- Vous êtes complètement fous, marmonna McCoy en secouant la tête.

\- Peut-être, admit Jim. Toujours est-il que nous avons sauté dans le vaisseau vulcain – qui, soit dit en passant, est ultra-performant et rapide – et nous sommes arrivés vingt-quatre heures après sur la base. Là, nous avons appris de la bouche du commandant Susan Perkins qu'un des membres de l'équipage, un certain Effner, avait mal supporté le vaccin et vous avait pris en otage sur la planète après avoir, dans un accès de folie, saboté les navettes et les communications.

\- C'est totalement faux ! s'écria Leonard.

\- Je sais, Bones, je sais ! Spock nous a tout expliqué par la suite. Mais mets-toi à ma place : ils avaient tous l'air catastrophés de ce qui s'était passé. Ils semblaient sincèrement inquiets pour vous, et désireux de nous aider. Je ne me suis pas méfié une seule seconde. Le docteur Everlord a demandé à venir avec nous pour participer aux recherches. J'ai dit oui. Une fois revenus sur le vaisseau vulcain, nous avons effectué un scan de la planète, et nous avons repéré la carcasse de votre navette.

Nyota déglutit péniblement. Le moment où ils étaient descendus sur Octantis et où ils avaient constaté les dégâts occasionnés avait été parmi les plus pénibles. La navette carbonisée, les débris répandus dans le sable, le corps enseveli… Puis les traces de pas, presque totalement effacées, et la réalisation que les deux hommes étaient partis à pied dans le désert, peut-être sans eau et sans nourriture…

\- Nous avons repéré vos empreintes, continua Kirk. Nous sommes remontés sur le vaisseau, et après un autre scan, nous avons repéré deux formes de vie, à 186 kilomètres du point d'impact.

\- 186 kilomètres ? répéta le médecin, stupéfait.

\- Eh oui. Vous en avez parcouru, du chemin ! Nous vous avons donc trouvés tous les deux. Spock a arrêté Everlord juste à temps : il s'apprêtait à t'achever avec du cyanure. C'est ce qui nous a permis d'être crédible face à Starfleet lorsque nous avons contacté le général Cartwright pour que Spock lui explique tout ce qui s'était passé sur Octantis. Cartwright a été très réactif, et il est arrivé le lendemain, à savoir avant-hier, sur l' _USS Valiant*****_. Tous les membres de la base ont été arrêtés et sont actuellement jugés sur le vaisseau. Spock, en tant qu'unique témoin, puisque tu n'étais pas réveillé, se trouve également sur le _Valiant_. Quant à nous, et bien, on nous a demandé de garder la base.

\- Nous sommes sur Octantis ? demanda McCoy avec un frisson.

\- Oui, mais…

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, et Pantari apparut, suivie de Spock, en uniforme de cérémonie.

\- Désolée de vous interrompre, dit la jeune femme avec un sourire, mais voilà quelqu'un qui voulait voir le docteur McCoy…

\- Spock ! s'exclama Jim. L'audience est terminée ?

\- Non, capitaine, répondit le Vulcain, mais j'avais demandé au docteur Pantari de m'informer sitôt que le docteur McCoy serait réveillé. Ce qu'elle a fait, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers elle. Merci.

\- Je vous en prie, commandant.

\- Mais… Mais vous avez quitté le procès comme ça ? demanda Kirk abasourdi, tandis que Spock se rapprochait du lit, scrutant Leonard du regard. Est-ce que ça ne va pas à l'encontre de la procédure judiciaire ?

\- Jim, répondit Spock en s'arrêtant à une cinquantaine de centimètres du lit, j'ai décidé, pour une fois, de ne pas me préoccuper de la procédure.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de McCoy.

\- Vous savez, ce n'est pas parce que Jim fait n'importe quoi que vous devez vous sentir obligé de l'imiter.

Le Vulcain ne répondit rien, et se contenta, à la grande surprise de Jim et de Nyota, de prendre la main du médecin dans la sienne. Leonard prit une inspiration étranglée et cligna des yeux, comme si la lumière l'aveuglait soudainement.

\- Spock, dit-il d'une voix sourde, ne m'habituez pas trop, ça sera encore plus difficile après. Jim, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le jeune capitaine, il va falloir très rapidement penser à mon remplaçant.

Les yeux du médecin avaient perdu leur fixité, et Uhura comprit soudainement ce que venait de faire le Vulcain grâce à ses pouvoirs télépathiques. En même temps, elle réalisa qu'il était impensable que McCoy demeure au poste de médecin en chef alors qu'il venait de perdre la vue. Il lui faudrait tout réapprendre, et cela prendrait des mois, voire des années. Obnubilée par son réveil et le soulagement de l'avoir retrouvé, elle n'avait pas réfléchi aux conséquences de sa cécité.

Et apparemment, elle n'était pas la seule.

\- Bones, répondit Jim, la voix tremblante, il n'est pas question de te remplacer. La démission que tu m'as envoyée la semaine dernière est restée dans mon PADD et elle n'en bougera que pour disparaître définitivement.

McCoy jeta à Spock un regard amusé.

\- Je vous l'avais bien dit, gobelin.

\- En effet, docteur. Vous avez fait preuve d'une inhabituelle perspicacité.

\- Que voulez-vous, vous ne pouvez pas toujours avoir l'exclusivité des déductions intelligentes…

Face à cet échange qui donnait à la scène une apparence trompeuse de normalité, Nyota eut un petit rire qui ressemblait en même temps à un sanglot, et elle-même n'était pas certaine de l'émotion qui l'accompagnait. Une larme coula stupidement le long de sa joue. Leonard dégagea doucement sa main de la sienne pour l'essuyer du bout du doigt.

\- Désolée, murmura-t-elle en inspirant profondément pour se calmer.

\- Je le répète, il n'est absolument pas question de te remplacer, répéta le capitaine, le visage tendu.

\- Jim, soupira McCoy, ce n'est pas facile pour moi de l'admettre, mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence : je ne suis pas capable de rester à mon poste. Spock ne va quand même pas me tenir la main à chaque fois que je devrai ausculter ou opérer un patient, ajouta-t-il dans une tentative d'humour qui tomba complètement à plat.

\- Sans aller jusque-là, docteur, dit tranquillement le Vulcain, je ne pense pas qu'il vous sera nécessaire de présenter votre démission pour la deuxième fois.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Spock, qui se tenait, comme toujours, droit comme un i, impassible et raide, comme s'il ne venait pas de prononcer des mots totalement irrationnels. Nyota plissa les yeux pour essayer de deviner ce qu'il pensait, mais elle fut incapable de lire la moindre émotion sur son visage, lisse comme le marbre. Jim le regardait avec un espoir difficilement supportable, et McCoy avec une pointe de suspicion.

\- Vous pensez vraiment que Starfleet va accepter de garder à un poste médical un officier devenu brusquement aveugle ? Où est passée votre fichue logique ?

La réponse de Spock les laissa tous muets.

\- Je l'ai employée, durant ces trois derniers jours, à trouver un moyen de vous rendre la vue.

* * *

 *** Dans le cas très probable où vous auriez oublié le début de cette fic, je vous invite à relire le premier chapitre... :-D**

 **** Le général Cartwright apparaît dans _Star Trek IV : The voyage home_ et _Star Trek VI : The undiscovered country_.**

 ***** Kodos est le dictateur qui, sur Tarsus, a ordonné le massacre de la moitié de la population. Dans TOS ("Conscience of the king"), Jim le retrouve par hasard et avoue son désir de justice (je n'ose pas dire "vengeance", parce que ce n'est pas vraiment ça).**

 ****** Sakhu est, dans mes histoires, un des anciens professeurs de Spock, qui a pris sa défense lorsque, plus jeune, il a été persécuté par ses camarades de classe. Il l'a poussé à suivre la voie vulcaine et est devenu pour un temps son trensu (maître de méditation), jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse une remarque de trop sur la famille humaine de Spock... Par la suite, il est devenu un des dirigeants de Vulcain et a survécu à l'implosion de la planète.**

 ******* J'avoue qu'après des recherches infructueuses qui ne me passionnaient guère sur les vaisseaux de la flotte, j'ai pris ce nom au pif.**


	18. Chapitre 18

_Bonjour à tou(te)s ! Je vous prie de m'excuser pour le retard de ce chapitre, qui a été plus compliqué à écrire que prévu. J'ai deux excuses. La première, c'est qu'en septembre, c'est la rentrée, et que ça me bouffe généralement du temps et de l'énergie. La deuxième, c'est que ce chapitre fait près de 9000 mots au lieu des 3500-4000 habituels. Je me suis un peu laissée emportée, et j'espère avoir répondu à toutes les interrogations en suspens. La citation du jour provient non d'un livre de Saint-Exupéry, mais de_ Quatre-Vingt-Treize _de Victor Hugo. Je la trouve très inspirante._

 _Petite parenthèse concernant le personnage que j'introduis comme "deus ex machina" au dernier chapitre de ma fic : Val'Mere est une guérisseuse que j'ai inventée dans une autre fic ("Illusions"). Elle vient de la planète Adenia, où vit un peuple télépathe que Jim et les autres ont sauvé de trois terroristes. Suite à cette aventure, Val'Mere s'est engagée dans Starfleet en tant que médecin et elle est restée en contact avec l'Enterprise, et tout particulièrement avec McCoy. Désolée pour l'introduction inattendue de cet OC (c'était prévu depuis le début mais il est vrai que je n'ai pas "préparé" son arrivée)._

 _A présent que cette fic est finie, je vais essayer de revenir à ma traduction et à mon crossover_ Star Trek / The big bang theory _, mais je vous avoue que je me sens relativement peu disponible pour l'écriture en ce moment. J'espère que ce n'est que passager. En tout cas, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cette histoire (cela fait presque un an que je l'ai commencée) et j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment à votre tour en la lisant. Un grand merci à ceux et celles qui m'ont suivie jusqu'ici !_

 _Last but not least, il y a dans ce chapitre une référence kaamelotienne qui en a sous-tendu toute la première partie : dans la saison 5, Arthur n'arrête pas de répéter "arrêtez de m'appeler sire" - puisqu'il n'est plus roi. Je me suis rendu compte de ce léger plagiat à la relecture..._

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 – Où l'équilibre est restauré**

 _ **Ce qui fait la nuit en nous peut laisser en nous les étoiles.**_

.

 _\- Kirk, puis-je savoir ce que vous comptez faire exactement avec ce vaisseau ? Avec tous ces… gens ?_

 _Jim ouvre la bouche, la referme, essaye de réfléchir à quelque chose de vaguement intelligent à répondre, mais les seuls mots qui lui viennent sont ceux qu'il a prononcés devant un autre amiral, un an et demie auparavant._

 _\- Mon équipage ne fait que suivre mes ordres (il entend derrière lui le gargouillis incrédule de Chekov, qui a supplié Jim_ à genoux _de le laisser l'accompagner). J'accepte l'entière responsabilité de cette tentative. Mes actions sont miennes et miennes uniquement._

 _C'est à peine si l'amiral Komack* daigne jeter un coup d'œil à Uhura, Pantari, Chekov, Rodriguez, Gaetano, Martine** et tous ceux qui ont été assez insensés pour le suivre ce soir. Ses narines frémissent de rage et, malgré ses yeux qui se ferment d'eux-mêmes, il arbore un teint oscillant dangereusement entre la tomate bien mûre et l'aubergine._

 _Au moment où Jim met discrètement son communicateur en veille, au cas où Scotty ou Sulu choisissent ce moment mal venu pour l'appeler (inutile que Komack se rende compte de l'implication de son ingénieur en chef dans le sabotage de la porte du hangar XB-45, ou du fait que son pilote a saupoudré – mais pas assez, apparemment – le dîner des hauts gradés avec un mélange botanique soporifique de son cru), la sentence tombe._

 _\- Kirk, vous n'êtes plus capitaine. Estimez-vous heureux d'être rétrogradé au rang d'enseigne, eu égard aux services que vous avez rendus à la Terre, et non pas purement et simplement exclu de Starfleet._

 _Les mots tombent un à un, peu distincts en raison de l'élocution pâteuse de l'amiral, mais parfaitement compréhensibles. Jim a l'impression de les avaler, de les sentir descendre le long de sa gorge et s'installer, pesants, au fond de son estomac. Il soutient cependant le regard vitreux de son interlocuteur. Il ne lui fera certes pas le plaisir de s'effondrer devant lui._

 _\- Amiral, ne pouvez-vous pas…_

Uhura _. Loyale jusqu'au bout, malgré tout le mal qu'elle a pu dire et penser de lui, dans un passé pas si lointain que ça. Komack lève vers elle un doigt menaçant._

 _\- Un mot de plus et je vous révoque._

 _Jim entend l'inspiration de la jeune femme, et avant même qu'elle ouvre la bouche, il sait qu'elle va dire quelque chose d'irréparable, et Dieu sait qu'il aimerait bien en faire autant, parce que merde, merde,_ merde _, Spock et Bones sont en danger, quelque part dans l'univers, il le sait, il le sent, avec cette intuition qui ne lui a jamais fait défaut jusqu'ici, et qu'il meurt d'envie d'envoyer au diable tous ces foutus bureaucrates qui veulent, pour d'ineptes raisons militaires – la consigne est la consigne, et la consigne nous ordonne de laisser l'_ Enterprise _sur Khitomer, blablabla, cause toujours – l'empêcher d'aller sauver ses deux meilleurs amis, mais au lieu des insultes qui ne demandent qu'à sortir de sa bouche, il parvient à articuler avant Uhura :_

 _\- Nyota. S'il-te-plaît._

 _Il ne sait pas si c'est le « Nyota » ou le « s'il-te-plaît » qui l'emporte finalement, mais elle referme la bouche et demeure silencieuse. Il lui adresse un remerciement silencieux. Il n'est peut-être plus capitaine, mais il refuse d'entraîner son équipage plus avant dans cette immense gâchis. Deux de ses hommes sont là-bas, sur Octantis ou ailleurs, peut-être –_ probablement _, lui hurle son instinct – en danger de mort, et maintenant qu'il a compris qu'avec sa fonction venaient les responsabilités, il va prendre sur lui et ne pas réagir comme l'aurait fait James Tiberius Kirk avant l'affaire Khan, en envoyant promener tout le monde, en se montrant insolent et en jouant à fond la carte de la provocation. Non, il va faire ce qu'il faut pour aller sauver son médecin en chef et son premier officier qui – ironie du sort – le dépassent à présent largement en rang militaire._

 _Uhura le regarde d'un air désolé en se mordant les lèvres, et pour cela aussi il lui est reconnaissant._

 _._

 _\- Je suis désolée, capitaine Kirk. Nous n'avons rien pu faire. Tout a été si soudain._

 _Jim lève vers Susan Perkins des yeux emplis de larmes qu'il refuse de laisser tomber. Pendant un instant, il envisage de lui dire qu'il n'est plus capitaine, qu'il n'est plus_ rien du tout _, surtout après ce qu'elle vient de lui annoncer, mais à quoi bon ? Son cœur bat à grands coups contre sa poitrine et il se félicite d'avoir demandé un entretien en tête à tête avec le commandant de la base. Cela lui laissera le temps de trouver des mots pour préparer Uhura et les autres… Comme s'il existait des mots pour dire l'innommable. Comme s'il était possible de les entendre sans se sentir mourir de l'intérieur, comme lui en ce moment même._

 _Sept jours standard dans le désert, huit jours octantiens. Température diurne : 41°C. Température nocturne : 7°C. Même s'ils ont survécu au crash de la navette, ils sont probablement morts à l'heure qu'il est. Kirk avale péniblement sa salive, refoulant ses larmes, et se contente de répondre :_

 _\- Mes hommes et moi-même allons immédiatement nous téléporter à l'endroit où la navette s'est écrasée._

 _\- Capitaine, il… il y a peu de chances. Le désert ne pardonne pas._

 _A sa place, Spock connaîtrait évidemment la probabilité exacte, se dit le jeune homme, et le lui annoncerait sans sourciller. Du genre 0,76%, peut-être même moins. 99,24% de risques, donc, pour qu'il n'entende plus jamais les calculs délirants du premier officier, ni les sarcasmes du médecin en chef._

 _Jim ne sait pas où il trouve le courage de répéter froidement :_

 _\- Mes hommes et moi-même allons immédiatement nous téléporter à l'endroit où la navette s'est écrasée._

 _._

 _\- Pantari… ?_

 _Le regard de la jeune femme le transperce, et Jim est certain qu'elle va lui annoncer qu'elle a fait tout ce qu'elle a pu, et qu'elle est vraiment désolée, mais… Il a déjà vu ce regard trop de fois dans sa putain de vie._

 _\- Capitaine ? Capitaine !_

 _Pantari est soudainement très près de lui, et ses mains sont posées sur ses épaules, comme s'il allait tomber. Il peut distinctement voir une larme accrochée aux longs cils de la jeune femme, et un petit, tout petit, minuscule grain de beauté d'un noir d'ébène juste à côté de l'aile droite de son nez._

 _\- Asseyez-vous un moment, ordonne-t-elle d'un ton qui ne souffre pas de réplique (Jim est certain qu'elle tient ce ton de McCoy, ce qui lui donne de nouveau l'impression de se noyer à l'idée qu'il n'entendra plus sa voix). Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas mangé ?_

 _Il la regarde, l'air passablement ahuri. Mangé ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question idiote ?_

 _\- Vous savez, quand il se réveillera, il vous passera un savon lui-même, mais pour l'instant c'est moi qui gère l'infirmerie, donc vous allez m'écouter et faire ce que je vous dis : une douche, un repas chaud, et une bonne nuit de sommeil, d'accord ?_

 _Les mots rebondissent autour de lui et il ne parvient pas à les saisir, mais il les sent tournoyer, comme des petites bulles de champagne qui lui montent à la tête. Le soulagement le submerge, pour refluer presque immédiatement lorsque Pantari continue, hésitante :_

 _\- Nous avons procédé à un certain nombre de tests. Le nerf optique est irrémédiablement endommagé._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'il est aveugle ?_

 _La jeune médecin hoche la tête et la larme suspendue à ses cils finit par tomber._

Aveugle _. Et par conséquent, incapable de servir sur un vaisseau spatial, ou même d'exercer son métier pendant un temps probablement très long. A savoir la chose qui compte pour lui plus que tout au monde. Jim a arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où Bones a répété qu'il était médecin, médecin avant tout, « juste médecin »…_

 _\- Je suis désolée, capitaine, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, mais…_

 _Et voilà. Il savait que ces mots viendraient._

 _\- Arrêtez de m'appeler « capitaine », Pantari, murmure-t-il en ôtant doucement mais fermement les mains brunes et fines qui se sont posées sur ses épaules pour le soutenir._

 _Après tout, c'est un titre qu'il ne mérite pas, et il le sait._

 _._

 _\- Comment vont vos mains ?_

 _Depuis le lit médical où Pantari l'a forcé à rester allongé pendant qu'elle achève les derniers tests sanguins (décidément, pour ce qui est de la persuasion, elle marche aussi sur les traces de Bones – et Jim doit faire un effort pour ne pas laisser son esprit s'aventurer sur les terres dangereuses de la question du remplacement de son médecin en chef, qui n'est d'ailleurs plus « son » médecin en chef, depuis qu'il n'est plus capitaine, et que Bones n'est plus vraiment médecin, parce que, c'est vrai, il est aveugle, et qu'il est peu probable que Starfleet s'embarrasse d'un médecin aveugle), Spock le regarde attentivement. Il est très rare que le Vulcain laisse paraître sur son visage ce qu'il peut bien ressentir, mais à cet instant précis, Kirk est certain d'y lire une certaine forme de tristesse, ou de compassion. En tout cas quelque chose d'inhabituel, de bien trop_ humain _pour Spock._

 _\- Le docteur Pantari a traité mes blessures avec une grande efficacité, capitaine._

 _Le jeune homme émet presque malgré lui un petit rire contraint qui dissimule très mal son désarroi._

 _\- Je ne suis plus capitaine, vous le savez très bien. Désolé de ne pas être venu vous rendre visite plus tôt, enchaîne-t-il précipitamment pour ne pas avoir à discuter avec un Vulcain logique, loyal et obstiné la question de son grade. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à convaincre Starfleet que quelque chose se tramait sur Octantis. Heureusement, l'amiral Cartwright*** se posait déjà des questions à propos de deux membres de la base, notamment Everlord. Il est en route avec le_ Valiant _._

 _Kirk hésite à ajouter que Pantari l'a pris en traître, à la McCoy, avec un hypospray empli d'un soporifique relativement efficace, qui l'a envoyé au pays des songes pour quelques heures, mais Spock le devance :_

 _\- Je sais,_ capitaine _. (Le premier officier a délibérément insisté sur le dernier mot. Jim soupire et lève les yeux au ciel, passablement excédé. Il n'est_ plus _capitaine, merde ! Ce serait sympa de ne pas lui rappeler toutes les trois secondes ce qu'il a perdu.) De fait, l'amiral m'a déjà contacté. Je suis convoqué sur l'_ USS Valiant _dès qu'il arrivera, en tant que témoin majeur._

 _De mieux en mieux. Jim comptait au moins sur Spock pour l'aider à gérer la situation, et voilà que même le premier officier va l'abandonner. Il ouvre la bouche pour hurler quelque chose de totalement désespéré, quelque chose du genre « Ne me laissez pas tout seul », mais il se reprend au dernier moment._

 _\- Bien sûr, Spock. C'est la procédure, après tout._

 _._

 _\- James Tiberius Kirk. Né le 22 mars 2033 à bord de l'_ USS Kelvin _. Vingt-huit ans. Enfance gâchée, mère instable, beau-père violent, nombreuses fugues, séjour… disons_ instructif _sur Tarsus IV en 2046, bagarres à répétition, études bâclées malgré d'excellentes capacités, pas d'attaches, aucune relation amoureuse durable. Bref, le profil idéal pour la petite entreprise que j'étais en train de monter lorsque je suis tombée sur votre dossier. J'ai longuement hésité à vous proposer un entretien d'embauche, vous savez._

 _Les mots, cette fois, l'étourdissent et le pétrifient. Convoqué pour l'audience de Juliette Beaumont, qui avait tenté, dans un geste désespéré, de le tuer lors de sa deuxième visite sur la base, le jeune homme est stupéfait de la tournure des événements. L'accusée a, en quelques minutes, totalement renversé les rôles, déclamant par le menu les secrets les moins avouables de l'assistance, heureusement peu nombreuse, réunie pour entendre sa défense._

Tarsus _. Comment peut-elle savoir une chose pareille ? Personne, à part les amis les plus proches de Jim, n'est au courant._

 _\- Il ne vous appartient pas de nous prouver votre capacité à fouiller dans le passé de ceux qui vous accusent, la reprend Cartwright avec une dureté qui manque cependant d'assurance (ce qu'elle a révélé sur lui, quoique relativement bénin, risque de lui porter préjudice si cela vient à se savoir), mais de justifier votre tentative de meurtre à l'endroit de James Kirk, ici présent._

 _La haine qui brûle dans les yeux de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle le fixe est suffocante._

 _\- Imaginez, amiral, que vous ayez passé toute votre vie à poursuivre un but, et que, parvenu à quelques centimètres de votre objectif, vous soyez déséquilibré par un imbécile heureux qui vous a heurté par hasard, vous faisant par la même occasion perdre à jamais tout ce vers quoi étaient tendues la moindre de vos pensées, la moindre de vos actions. N'auriez-vous pas la tentation de vous débarrasser de l'importun ?_

 _\- Voulez-vous dire que vous avez essayé de le réduire au silence ?_

 _\- Non. Je savais que le docteur McCoy et le commandant Spock avaient survécu et témoigné contre nous. Tuer le messager n'était d'aucune utilité. Mais j'en avais_ envie _._

 _Kirk déglutit, la gorge sèche. Il lui semble encore sentir la morsure du couteau sur la peau de son cou, juste au-dessus de la pomme d'Adam. Sans le coup de phaseur d'Uhura, il y a fort à parier qu'il ne serait pas ici pour témoigner contre Juliette Beaumont._

 _Il y a chez cette femme quelque chose qui le glace d'effroi. Sa froideur, son insensibilité, sa détermination à tuer tous ceux qui se mettront sur sa route, bien évidemment, mais il y a autre chose, moins évident, plus dissimulé. Jim a la certitude qu'elle a dépassé les limites de la morale tout simplement parce qu'elle est également allée au-delà de la souffrance. La frontière est tellement floue qu'elle est difficile à voir, une fois passé de l'autre côté._

 _Elle le regarde toujours fixement. Le jeune homme est certain que, si elle le pouvait, elle se jetterait sur lui pour l'assassiner, et peut-être même éparpillerait son corps aux quatre vents après l'avoir démembré. Parce que c'est – mots terribles – ce dont elle a_ envie _._

 _Cartwright revient à la charge :_

 _\- Pouvez-vous préciser ce que James Kirk vous a empêché de faire ? Ce fameux « but » dont vous nous parlez depuis le début de ce procès, sans pour autant nous l'expliquer ?_

 _L'accusée tourne vers le juge des yeux emplis d'une pitié méprisante._

 _\- Vous n'avez toujours rien compris, n'est-ce-pas ? Mais je vais satisfaire votre curiosité, car elle peut servir nos projets d'une autre façon. Tous les hommes et femmes recrutés pour travailler sur Octantis ont un point commun : un jour, la société humaine que vous représentez les a trahis de la façon la plus abominable qui soit, et les a brisés à jamais en leur refusant la justice qui leur était due. Il m'a fallu quatre années pour trouver, au sein même de Starfleet, ces compagnons d'infortune qui, n'ayant plus rien à attendre de la Terre, s'étaient tournés vers le reste de la galaxie, dans l'espoir d'oublier, ou de recommencer une nouvelle vie. Il y en a beaucoup plus que vous ne l'imaginez, ajoute-t-elle avec un petit sourire moqueur en direction de Kirk._

 _Ce dernier sent le rouge lui monter aux joues. Les raisons pour lesquelles il s'est engagé dans la flotte sont plus complexes que le prétend la jeune femme, mais il lui est difficile de nier qu'il s'agit, comme pour beaucoup d'autres, d'une fuite._

 _\- Mon idée était fort simple, reprend Juliette : nous aspirions tous à la paix, sans parvenir à la trouver, car elle ne pouvait être atteinte que par la vengeance. Pour que nos esprits connaissent enfin le calme, nos tourmenteurs devaient, eux aussi, trouver le repos… éternel. Nous avons donc conclu un pacte : chacun d'entre nous aiderait les autres à assouvir sa soif de justice, en les aidant à organiser et à exécuter leur vengeance. C'est ce que nous faisons depuis près de trois ans. Starfleet nous a fort obligeamment fourni tout le matériel nécessaire à la réalisation de notre plan, une tranquillité à toute épreuve, étant donné que vous vous souvenez d'Octantis à peu près deux fois l'an, et des cobayes à volonté._

 _L'amiral reste un instant muet, et Jim se demande si le concept même de vengeance collective lui semble délirant, ou s'il redoute la réponse à la question qu'il se doit de poser à présent._

 _\- Qu'entendez-vous par « cobayes » ?_

 _Avec un sourire prédateur, Juliette Beaumont penche la tête sur le côté :_

 _\- Certains d'entre nous, répond-elle de sa voix suave qui rend d'autant plus affreuses les vérités qu'elle leur assène comme autant de coups de massue, certains d'entre nous souhaitaient une vengeance propre, rapide et efficace. Un coup de phaseur bien ajusté suffisait. Mais d'autres ne pouvaient se contenter d'une action si peu marquante. Il leur fallait quelque chose de plus… raffiné, ou cruel, comme vous voulez. Nous avons donc commencé à effectuer des recherches sur les venins de diverses créatures octantiennes. Les résultats ont rapidement dépassé nos attentes. Mais comment tester nos ingénieuses trouvailles, trouver le bon dosage, ajuster la puissance du poison ? Nous avions besoin d'expérimenter. Or, nous avions à disposition un vivier d'humanoïdes à sang rouge, à l'anatomie extrêmement proche de celle des humains. Nous le savions, puisque notre travail était de les étudier. Nous nous sommes donc… servis._

 _L'amiral a l'intelligence de ne pas demander de précisions. Jim sait qu'elles viendront bien assez tôt. A présent qu'ils ont avoué l'essentiel, ils ne leur dissimuleront pas les détails._

 _\- Vous avez dit que notre curiosité pouvait « servir vos projets d'une autre façon ». Qu'entendez-vous par là ?_

 _\- Oh, c'est très simple, amiral. Vingt-deux d'entre nous ont déjà été vengés. Quinze châtiments demeurent donc encore en suspens. J'imagine que, suite à nos révélations, une enquête va être menée sur nos proches, notre histoire personnelle, notre passé. Si vous n'êtes pas aussi lâches que vous le paraissez, peut-être même essaierez-vous de saisir la justice lorsque vous comprendrez ce qui nous est arrivé. Dans tous les cas, les victimes seront averties de la menace qui pèse sur eux. Ils sauront qu'ils sont visés, que nous avons décidé de les anéantir pour ce qu'ils nous ont fait subir. N'imaginez pas que nous emprisonner à vie changera quoi que ce soit. Nous avons des complices dévoués. N'oubliez pas de le leur dire, lorsque vous vous déciderez à enquêter, avec des années de retard. La peur fait partie de la vengeance._

 _Le jeune homme ferme les yeux. Il ne veut pas penser à Tarsus, ni à ce qu'il aurait peut-être accepté de faire si on lui avait permis d'instiller goutte à goutte la terreur dans la vie de Kodos, avant de le laisser mourir de faim._

 _Il se dégoûte lui-même, mais les sentiments sont là, et il ne peut pas, comme Spock, les mettre à distance._

 _Alors il se tait, et ravale la nausée qui monte en lui._

 _._

 _\- Général, je vous en prie, réfléchissez…_

 _\- C'est tout réfléchi, Kirk. Vous n'êtes pas en position de demander quoi que ce soit. Il est hors de question que je détache un médecin en chef de son vaisseau, ne serait-ce que pour quelques jours, uniquement pour vos beaux yeux._

 _Jim s'astreint au calme, tout en maudissant le hasard, ou plutôt la malchance, qui a fait du général Mantegna – soit le plus proche ami de l'amiral Marcus – le responsable des affectations du personnel sur les vaisseaux de la flotte._

 _\- Mon médecin en chef a la possibilité de recouvrer la vue, mais le traitement doit avoir lieu dans les plus brefs délais, commence-t-il, pour être aussitôt coupé par la voix incisive du général._

 _\- Dois-je vous rappeler qu'il ne s'agit plus de « votre » médecin en chef ? Et que vous n'êtes pas habilité à déposer ce genre de requête ?_

 _\- Mon premier… Le premier officier de l'_ Enterprise _, se reprend-il, qui en a actuellement le commandement, a présenté une demande officielle pour le transfert et…_

 _\- J'ai en effet reçu la demande du commandant Spock, mais ne l'ai pas jugée prioritaire. L'_ USS Excelsior _est trop loin pour se plier à vos caprices._

 _Jim compte lentement jusqu'à cinq dans sa tête – un petit truc que Spock lui a donné, pour éviter de prononcer des paroles contre-productives (entendez : un chapelet d'insultes imagées) lorsqu'il est vraiment trop énervé._

 _\- Très bien, général. Veuillez m'excuser de vous avoir fait perdre votre temps._

 _En face, Mantegna semble surpris, et même un peu déçu. Peut-être espérait-il prolonger un peu le jeu, laisser l'enseigne Kirk le supplier à genoux, ou le pousser à la faute professionnelle – mais le jeune homme sait très bien qu'il refusera malgré tout. Il est temps de passer au plan B._

 _La veille, peu après le réveil de Bones (l'unique bonne nouvelle de la semaine), Spock leur a tenu un cours magistral sur le nerf optique et l'unique moyen d'annuler les effets neuro-inhibiteurs du venin. Comme à son habitude, le Vulcain ne s'est pas contenté d'envisager vaguement une solution : il a soigneusement étudié toutes les options, rejeté celles qui n'étaient pas viables, réfléchi, pesé, analysé toutes les conséquences, et pris les mesures nécessaires pour mettre toutes les chances de leur côté. En l'occurrence, contacter Val'Mere immédiatement, l'interroger sur les techniques de guérison propres à son peuple, puis, une fois assuré de la relative facilité de l'opération (qui doit cependant avoir lieu dans les plus brefs délais), déposer une requête de détachement provisoire de l'Adenienne, depuis six mois médecin en chef sur l'_ Excelsior _, et prier Kirk d'en faire autant, afin que leur demande conjointe ait davantage de poids._

 _Bien sûr, l'idée est brillante. (En même temps, mis à part en ce qui concerne les relations humaines, il est extrêmement rare que les idées de Spock ne soient pas brillantes.) Val'Mere, issue du peuple télépathe le plus pacifique et le plus avancé de la galaxie (Vulcains exceptés), entretient avec Jim, Spock, Nyota et surtout McCoy une relation privilégiée depuis le premier contact avec son espèce, deux années auparavant. Apparemment, lutter ensemble contre trois terroristes qui veulent faire péter leur planète natale par rancœur envers ses dirigeants (tout en piquant l'_ Enterprise _au passage) est un bon moyen de nouer des liens solides. Il faut dire que Val'Mere, fascinée par l'espace et la Fédération, a choisi de quitter Adenia peu de temps après pour passer les tests d'entrée de Starfleet, et, après les avoir brillamment réussis (sans utiliser sa télépathie pour lire les réponses dans l'esprit des examinateurs, ce qui est encore plus extraordinaire), a été affectée l'année précédente sur l'_ Excelsior _en tant que médecin en chef. Elle communique très régulièrement avec Bones, et de façon moins suivie avec d'autres membres de l'équipage de l'Enterprise, et est évidemment prête à venir en aide à ses amis humains._

 _Mais le général Mantegna en a décidé autrement, et l'idée que les positions butées et stupides d'un abruti haut placé puisse compromettre la santé de son meilleur ami donne à Jim des envies de meurtre. Mais il ne donnera pas au général le plaisir de le voir s'énerver et commettre une faute professionnelle en insultant un supérieur. Non. Il va se contenter de contourner le règlement, et contacter directement le capitaine de l'_ Excelsior _pour lui demander une faveur. Et s'il refuse, il passera au chantage. C'est moche, et il risquera probablement la cour martiale pour cela, mais c'est une question de vie ou de mort._

 _Bones, à sa place, ferait la même chose pour lui._

 _._

 _\- Ils ont_ quoi _?_

 _En face de lui, Uhura se mord les lèvres. Il est certain que, sans la discipline vulcaine qu'elle a plutôt pas mal intégrée, elle se tordrait nerveusement les mains, et peut-être même se mettrait-elle à pleurer._

 _\- Ils m'ont demandé de prendre le commandement du vaisseau vulcain et de le ramener à Khitomer avec tous les membres de l'équipage. Sauf Spock, Leonard… et toi._

 _Jim le regarde sans comprendre._

 _\- Pourquoi moi ? Je ne suis d'aucune utilité au procès._

 _La jeune femme le regarde d'un air désolé._

 _\- Ils ne veulent pas que tu essayes de reprendre l'_ Enterprise _contre leurs ordres, marmonne-t-elle si bas qu'il a du mal à l'entendre._

 _\- Logique, de leur point de vue, répond-il avec un calme qui l'étonne lui-même. Ne t'en fais pas, vas-y._

 _\- Jim…_

 _\- Vas-y, je te dis. Tu n'as pas besoin de ma permission, de toute façon. Je ne suis plus ton supérieur._

 _\- Ne sois pas ridicule, dit-elle un peu sèchement._

 _\- Si vous n'y allez pas, vous allez être rétrogradés vous aussi. C'est une magnifique fleur qu'ils vous font. Profitez-en. Et puis les Vulcains ont besoin de leur vaisseau. Nous ne devons pas abuser de leur générosité._

 _\- Depuis quand te montres-tu raisonnable, humble et obéissant ? demande la jeune femme dans un mélange de suspicion et d'humour qui ne lui arrache cependant pas un sourire._

 _\- Depuis que mon équipage m'a fait comprendre ce que je lui devais, répond-il sincèrement._

 _\- Ils font ça pour t'isoler, s'écrie-t-elle comme si elle avait envie de le secouer comme un prunier. Tu l'as compris, non ?_

 _Bien sûr, il a compris. Qu'ils le fassent, cela lui est égal. Du moment qu'ils envoient Val'Mere, du moment qu'ils sauvent Bones, il est prêt à renoncer à tout._

 _\- Ca n'a pas vraiment d'importance, dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules._

 _\- Permets-moi d'en douter. Tu as l'air d'un orphelin depuis le début de cette histoire._

 _Kirk hoche la tête. Il s'agit d'une assez bonne définition de ce qu'il ressent. Uhura a toujours été douée pour décrire en quelques mots les états d'âme de ceux qui l'entourent._

 _\- Pars, Nyota. Je suis_ né _orphelin. J'ai eu le temps de m'habituer à l'idée._

.

\- James. Arrêtez. Revenez à moi.

La voix lui parvenait au travers d'un tourbillon de pensées qui entraînait son esprit dans une sarabande infernale. Il voulait les arrêter, évidemment, empêcher son cerveau de passer d'un souvenir à l'autre, de lui rappeler à quel point il était seul. Seul sur la base, sans ses amis, sans son vaisseau, qui n'était plus le sien d'ailleurs. Spock et Bones s'étaient vu affecter des quartiers sur le _Valiant_. Uhura, Pantari et les autres étaient repartis sur Khitomer avec le vaisseau prêté par les Vulcains. L' _Enterprise_ était à jamais hors de portée, avec le reste de son ancien équipage. Ils passeraient probablement le fauteuil de commandement à Spock, ce qui, en soi, était une bonne chose. Et pour lui, James Tiberius Kirk, ancien capitaine, un véritable désastre.

Il était resté seul sur la base désertée d'Octantis, avec pour mission de rédiger les comptes-rendus du procès en épluchant tous les dossiers à sa disposition – les aveux des trente-six accusés, les raisons qui les avaient poussés à dire oui à Juliette Beaumont et à son projet insensé, les dossiers que l'Elasienne avait méticuleusement constitués à propos de chacun d'entre eux pour les tenir à sa merci au cas où ils essayeraient de protester contre les expériences menées par Everlord, qui avaient largement dépassé le stade de l'acceptable, et enfin les notes prises par le médecin au cours desdites expériences. De quoi vous donner la nausée jusqu'à la fin de vos jours.

Ce n'était pas là le travail d'un capitaine, mais il ne s'agissait pas non plus d'une tâche simple que l'on pouvait aisément confier à un enseigne sans expérience. Dans cet entre-deux désagréable, écartelé, le cul entre deux chaises, Jim ne savait plus qui il était réellement – comme si le titre de capitaine avait été constitutif de sa personne, comme s'il avait besoin de cela pour se sentir exister.

 _Pathétique._

\- James. Arrêtez.

Malgré la voix, les pensées continuaient à tourner. Les dossiers, les rapports. Les sévices inimaginables subis dans leur enfance ou leur jeunesse par Juliette Beaumont, Susan Perkins, le docteur Everlord et tous les autres. Les atrocités qu'ils avaient à leur tour commises. Viols, mutilations, massacres, tortures, expériences médicales illégales, souffrances à la limite du possible, traumatismes inguérissables, toute la vie du jeune homme, depuis deux jours, était uniquement emplie de ces mots qui le cernaient nuit et jour, pour lui rappeler la cruauté de ses semblables. Victimes et coupables se confondaient dans un magma incertain, corrosif, qui le laissaient incapable de distinguer le bien du mal. Il essaya d'inspirer lentement pour se calmer, mais il lui semblait sentir tout autour de lui l'odeur des cadavres qui hantaient la base. Violence, violence, violence, encore et toujours, toujours et partout.

\- James.

La voix s'accompagna cette fois d'une légère pression sur le poignet, qui lui fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique, et il releva la tête pour se retrouver poignardé par un regard d'une intensité difficilement soutenable pour un humain. Au prix d'un violent effort, il parvint à reprendre pied dans la réalité, soutenu par la main à la peau fraîche, laiteuse et ridée de l'Adenienne.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle. Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel… déferlement.

\- Excusez-moi, Val'Mere. Je… je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, je suis désolé.

\- Ne vous excusez jamais d'exprimer la vérité, James. Elle est toujours préférable à la dissimulation. Leonard est-il le seul à avoir besoin d'aide ? ajouta l'Adenienne en scrutant le jeune homme de ses yeux bleu clair, purs, limpides, recouverts d'une fine membrane translucide, et qui donnaient l'impression d'aller jusqu'au fond de votre âme.

Il envisagea sérieusement, pendant un moment, de mentir, d'affirmer que tout allait très bien – mais à quoi bon ? Elle venait de voir, ou de sentir (il ne savait pas quel mot correspondait à son sixième sens télépathe) le vortex vertigineux de ses pensées. Elle _savait_ qu'il avait besoin de son aide. Il sentit sa résolution initiale, qui était de ne rien lui dire, fondre comme neige au soleil devant son long visage blanc. Il suffisait que Val'Mere vous regarde quelques secondes pour que vous éprouviez l'envie, et même le besoin, de vous épancher.

\- Vos émotions sont tellement fortes que je les ai senties avant même de quitter ma navette, précisa-t-elle en fronçant ce qui lui tenait lieu de sourcils (deux bosses à peine marquées, légèrement bleutées, au-dessus de ses paupières). Si vous voulez participer à la cérémonie…

\- Je ne participerai pas à la cérémonie, la coupa-t-il sur un ton peu amène. Mes supérieurs hiérarchiques ont estimé que ma place n'était pas auprès de mon meilleur ami durant l'opération et ils m'ont donné l'ordre de rester sur la base.

Val'Mere sourit, et Jim sentit s'alléger le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules. Certains Adeniens, avait-il appris, avaient le don de communiquer, via certains gestes ou expressions du visage, des hormones propres à leur espèce qui agissaient sur l'esprit de leurs patients, apaisaient leurs souffrances et les aidaient à se sentir mieux. Et il avait devant lui l'une des meilleures guérisseuses de tout Adenia.

\- Vous devez faire erreur. Ces mêmes supérieurs m'ont demandé de venir vous chercher sur la base et de vous emmener sur le _Valiant_ afin que vous m'assistiez avec Spock durant l'opération de Leonard. Voici l'ordre, dit-elle tranquillement en tendant un PADD au jeune homme, qui s'en empara machinalement, stupéfait de voir qu'il était signé du général Mantegna en personne.

\- Vous savez, avoua-t-il lentement, j'avais déjà du mal à croire que le haut commandement vous ait autorisée à quitter votre poste, même provisoirement, pour nous venir en aide. Je ne suis pas particulièrement en odeur de sainteté auprès des amiraux en ce moment et je ne pensais pas que ma demande serait acceptée. En fait, j'envisageais plus ou moins de faire chanter le capitaine de l' _Excelsior_ pour qu'il vous laisse partir sans l'autorisation du haut commandement. Mais je n'en ai pas eu besoin. Mantegna a changé d'avis en un rien de temps. Et maintenant, il me permet d'aller rejoindre mes amis ? Permettez-moi de trouver cela pour le moins étrange.

Le sourire s'accentua sur les lèvres de son interlocutrice.

\- Il est possible que j'aie légèrement _aidé_ le général à prendre une décision concernant votre requête, répondit-elle avec ce brin d'espièglerie qui la caractérisait.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête de droite à gauche, trop abasourdi pour commenter. Il savait qu'elle lui ressemblait en cela qu'elle n'aimait pas les règlements et pouvait passer par-dessus lorsqu'elle l'estimait nécessaire. De là à avoir utilisé ses pouvoirs télépathiques pour influencer l'esprit des amiraux, il y avait un immense pas à franchir, mais son regard disait assez clairement qu'elle n'avait pas hésité.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

Val'Mere redevint sérieuse.

\- Je n'oublierai jamais ce que vous avez fait pour mon peuple, James, vous et vos amis. Il serait ridicule de penser que je ne saisirai pas toutes les occasions de vous venir en aide à mon tour. Et, au vu de ce que j'ai senti dans votre esprit, vous avez _besoin_ de mon aide.

Cette fois, il ne chercha même pas à le nier et se contenta de baisser la tête. L'Adenienne lâcha son poignet pour venir poser ses doigts sous son menton et le forcer à la regarder.

\- Me donnez-vous l'autorisation ? demanda-t-elle en plongeant son regard bleu dans le sien.

Jim acquiesça faiblement. Les doigts longs et fins vinrent se poser sur ses tempes, et une nouvelle décharge électrique le transperça. Presque instantanément, ce fut comme si toutes ses pensées, qui n'avaient pas cessé de le tourmenter depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé seul sur la base, s'ordonnaient dans son esprit, reprenaient la place qu'elles n'auraient jamais dû quitter. Une tristesse rémanente s'y accrochait encore, un pincement au cœur, une sensation désagréable, mais rien de comparable avec l'abîme dans lequel il avait l'impression d'être tombé deux jours auparavant. Il avait l'impression qu'une main secourable l'avait brusquement tiré du gouffre amer de ses propres sentiments vers une surface encore agitée mais infiniment moins douloureuse.

\- Comment… commença-t-il, mais Val'Mere posa un doigt sur sa bouche.

\- Secret professionnel, déclara-t-elle, presque mutine. Venez. Leonard et Spock nous attendent.

.

Sur le _Valiant_ , Cartwright accueillit les nouveaux venus avec une courtoisie presque suspecte. Il avait selon toute vraisemblance reçu l'ordre de préparer une salle pour que Val'Mere puisse procéder à l'opération dans les meilleures conditions, et de laisser seuls la guérisseuse et le jeune homme avec leurs deux amis. Aussi les guida-t-il jusqu'à une porte au bout d'un couloir peu passant et les quitta avec un salut on ne peut plus poli.

\- Répondez-moi honnêtement, Val'Mere, souffla Kirk, la main sur la poignée, vous l'avez hypnotisé ?

Elle eut un petit rire.

\- Je vous assure que non. Vous avez l'air de croire, ajouta-t-elle plus sérieusement, que je passe mon temps à manipuler les esprits humains, alors que le plus gros effort de la plupart de mes journées consiste au contraire à bloquer toutes mes réceptions télépathiques pour éviter de m'immiscer dans ce que vous appelez votre intimité.

\- Alors pourquoi est-il si… sympathique avec moi ? Durant tout le procès, c'est à peine s'il m'a adressé la parole.

Val'Mere haussa les épaules et fit signe à Kirk d'ouvrir la porte.

La pièce était petite, confortable, et baignait dans une douce chaleur et une semi-obscurité confortable. McCoy, assis sur un fauteuil, les yeux ouverts, d'une fixité dérangeante, semblait en grande conversation avec Spock qui, debout, légèrement adossé contre un mur, était plongé dans la contemplation d'un PADD. Ils interrompirent leur discussion au bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait. Le premier officier posa l'objet sur une petite table à côté de lui et plaça ses mains dans son dos.

\- Capitaine. Docteur Val'Mere.

La salutation du Vulcain avait quelque chose de plus détendu qu'à l'ordinaire, malgré l'emploi des titres formels (dont l'un était faux, ne put s'empêcher de se dire Kirk avec un pincement au cœur). L'Adenienne répondit par le salut vulcain (et probablement par quelque formule de politesse exprimée télépathiquement), tandis que Bones se levait et cherchait à avancer vers elle. Elle le devança et posa ses mains blanches sur sa tunique bleue.

\- Je suis heureuse de vous revoir, Leonard, malgré les circonstances.

\- Je ne peux pas dire que je sois heureux de vous _revoir_ , rétorqua le médecin en insistant sur le dernier mot, mais que vous soyez là, certainement. Merci, ajouta-t-il avec émotion en serrant Val'Mere dans ses bras.

Elle lui rendit son étreinte, puis le repoussa légèrement pour qu'il se rasseye.

\- Nous allons commencer la cérémonie dès maintenant. Chaque minute compte. Il sera temps de parler après, lorsque vous pourrez être heureux de me _revoir_.

Un éclair d'angoisse passa sur le visage de McCoy, et son écho se répercuta dans le cœur de Jim.

\- Vous êtes certaine que ça va fonctionner ? demanda le médecin d'une voix sourde. Je ne voudrais pas…

L'Adenienne posa trois doigts sur les lèvres de l'humain.

\- Il s'agit d'une opération télépathique très courante sur ma planète. Spock, pouvez-vous donner à Leonard les probabilités de réussite ?

\- Elles sont de 94,55%, répondit obligeamment le premier officier.

Il paraissait tout aussi confiant que la guérisseuse, ce qui réconforta irrationnellement Jim alors qu'il s'approchait du fauteuil où McCoy s'était rassis. Il s'aperçut que Val'Mere avait sorti de son sac d'herbes tressées, qu'elle portait à la ceinture, sur l'uniforme réglementaire de Starfleet, un petit paquet odorant, dont la fragrance rappelait vaguement celle de la vanille.

\- Ce que vous sentez est une plante adenienne appelée _micanodia_ , expliqua-t-elle en déposant sur les genoux du médecin en chef un petit bouquet de plantes séchées.

Elle tira de son sac une petite fiole contenant un liquide transparent, dont elle versa quelques gouttes sur les tiges orangées de la plante. Presque aussitôt, de minuscules fleurs argentées apparurent. La senteur légèrement sucrée, comme décuplée, emplit la pièce en un instant, entêtante et cependant apaisante. Jim sentit sa respiration se calmer, son rythme cardiaque ralentir, alors que ses sens, lui semblait-il, se faisaient plus aiguisés, plus affûtés. Il percevait, à environ un mètre sur sa gauche, la présence de Spock qui s'était lui aussi approché. Val'Mere reprit à voix basse, tout en allant se placer debout derrière le dossier du fauteuil :

\- La _micanodia_ possède la propriété d'ouvrir et de dilater les canaux télépathiques présents chez tous les humanoïdes, même ceux qui n'ont pas encore développé cette capacité, comme les humains. Pour une cérémonie de guérison telle que celle-ci, elle permet également l'apaisement et la relaxation. James, Spock, venez vous placer de chaque côté de Leonard et prenez-lui la main.

Kirk s'exécuta sans protester. Il aurait aimé demander quelle était l'utilité de ce contact, mais le silence avait quelque chose de solennel, presque mystique, renforcé par la pénombre dans laquelle était plongée la pièce, si bien que le jeune homme n'osa pas le briser.

 _Je vais me servir de vos yeux, James, pour réparer les lésions occasionnées par le venin sur le nerf optique de Leonard. En tant qu'être humain aux yeux sains, vous me servirez de modèle._

Il ne fut même pas surpris d'entendre la voix de l'Adenienne résonner dans son esprit en réponse aux questions intérieures qu'il se posait. A travers ses doigts, il pouvait sentir la présence de la guérisseuse, qui avait appliqué ses deux mains sur les tempes de McCoy.

 _Quant à vous, Spock, votre connaissance de l'anatomie humaine et du fonctionnement du système nerveux humain, très différents des nôtres, me sera précieuse._

Jim perçut distinctement une protestation de la part de Bones, une sorte d'agacement qui, s'il l'avait exprimé en mots, aurait probablement consisté en une variante de « Et moi, je pue des pieds ? Après tout, c'est moi le médecin ! ». Il sentit presque aussitôt une vague d'amusement émaner de Val'Mere, et, de façon plus étonnante, de Spock.

 _Leonard, vous n'imaginiez pas que j'allais pratiquer une opération télépathique de cette ampleur sans ce que vous appelleriez une anesthésie ? Vous ne serez pas en mesure de répondre à mes éventuelles questions techniques, car votre cerveau doit être le plus possible au repos pendant toute la cérémonie. Pour cela, je vais vous plonger dans un état modifié de conscience, qui provoquera une relaxation totale de votre corps et de votre esprit._

L'équivalent mental d'un vague grommellement lui répondit, accompagné d'une bouffée d'angoisse tellement intense que Jim se demanda un instant si elle ne provenait pas de lui. Il avait du mal à distinguer ses propres sentiments de ceux de son ami.

 _Tranquillisez-vous_ , ordonna l'Adenienne.

 _Je n'aime pas l'idée de ne pas être conscient pendant que vous trifouillez dans mon cerveau._

Un autre sentiment, irrépressible, de culpabilité apparut à la frontière de la conscience de Kirk, et ce dernier fut choqué de s'apercevoir qu'il émanait du Vulcain.

 _Je ne vous visais pas, Spock_ , s'empressa d'ajouter McCoy.

Le rayonnement de confiance et d'affection qui, provenant du médecin, traversa l'esprit de Jim, non seulement envers Spock, mais envers lui-même et Val'Mere, lui coupa le souffle un instant, et il sentit son esprit répondre de la même manière, presque malgré lui, presque immédiatement rejoint par un sentiment beaucoup plus contrôle, mais non moins sincère, de la part du Vulcain.

 _Ça devient vraiment très embarrassant_ , fit remarquer Bones nerveusement.

 _C'est que vous n'avez pas l'habitude de la communication télépathique_ , répondit Val'Mere, amusée. _Votre âme est à nu et vous ne pouvez pas la dissimuler ni en contrôler les manifestations, car vous n'avez aucun bouclier mental susceptible d'être érigé. Considérez cela comme un instant de sincérité bénéfique. Et maintenant, Leonard, inspirez profondément. Je vais vous plonger dans l'état modifié de conscience._

Jim sentit la main de son ami se contracter dans la sienne, et il serra ses doigts un peu plus fort pour lui communiquer tout le réconfort qu'il pouvait. De l'autre côté, il le sentait, Spock faisait de même. Quoi qu'il se soit passé entre ces deux-là dans le désert (ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'en discuter, et ne le feraient probablement jamais, mais l'important n'était pas là), il était évident que leur dispute était totalement oubliée et leurs liens étroitement resserrés.

Un changement se produisit alors dans l'esprit du médecin, comme si sa conscience avait été provisoirement non pas exactement éteinte, mais mise en veilleuse. Puis Jim perçut l'esprit de Val'Mere prendre doucement mais fermement le contrôle, observer son système nerveux, interroger Spock il sentit la formidable énergie télépathique passer de ses doigts au visage de Bones, s'enrouler autour de ses nerfs, assouplissant les cellules paralysées, agissant mystérieusement sur les tissus nécrosés. Il avait perdu la notion du temps, la notion de l'espace, la notion du moi. Il faisait partie d'un tout, où ses problèmes personnels n'avaient pas place ni lieu d'être, et surtout semblaient dérisoires face à ce sentiment d'intense plénitude. Sa main gauche avait, à un moment donné, cherché celle de Spock, l'avait trouvée, et dans ce cercle que formaient leurs bras, il se sentait enfin de nouveau pleinement lui-même, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

Enfin, il sentit la présence de ses amis refluer dans son esprit, comme une vague qui, après avoir déferlé sur lui, l'aurait lavé de toutes les impuretés dont ces derniers jours l'avaient souillé. Il ouvrit les yeux, cligna des paupières, ébloui par la faible lumière qui éclairait la pièce, et essaya de focaliser son regard sur Bones. Val'Mere retira doucement ses mains, expira profondément et toucha légèrement les épaules du médecin.

\- Leonard ? Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux.

Leurs mains à tous les trois se touchaient toujours, constata Jim distraitement, comme s'ils ne parvenaient pas à se lâcher immédiatement. Si l'Adenienne le remarqua, elle ne commenta pas, se contentant de surveiller McCoy du coin de l'œil alors que ses paupières tressaillaient. Jim retint sa respiration.

\- Bones ? finit-il par demander avec une nervosité et une impatience qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de ressentir durant la cérémonie.

Le médecin en chef hocha lentement la tête de haut en bas avant de lever la tête vers ses amis.

\- Eh bien, Spock, si on m'avait dit que je serais heureux de voir un jour votre tête en ouvrant les yeux, je ne l'aurais pas cru, déclara-t-il d'une voix éraillée.****

Le Vulcain ne répondit rien, mais un demi-sourire joua sur ses lèvres.

\- Val'Mere, reprit McCoy, je ne sais pas comment vous remercier.

\- Attendez-vous de vos patients qu'ils vous remercient lorsque vous les soignez ?

Bones haussa les épaules en secouant la tête. Il semblait avoir également du mal à laisser aller les mains de ses amis, auxquelles il s'agrippait avec force.

\- Lumière, 80%, intima Spock.

La clarté se fit plus vive et McCoy cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

\- J'ai l'impression… que je vois mieux qu'avant, déclara-t-il, la voix mal assurée.

\- Vous pouvez en remercier le modèle que j'ai utilisé.

Le sourire était clairement audible dans la voix de Val'Mere. Jim l'imita, sans quitter son ami des yeux. Il avait une vision excellente, en effet, bien meilleure que celle de son ami, qui s'était bêtement usé les yeux sur d'anciens volumes de médecine écrits en pattes de mouches. Bones le regardait, stupéfait et l'air légèrement abruti. On le serait à moins, songea Kirk. En face de lui, Spock, impassible comme à son habitude, scrutait également le visage du médecin.

\- Arrêtez de me regarder comme si j'étais une bombe à retardement, explosa ce dernier. Je vais bien, je vois, tout est bien qui finit bien, est-ce qu'on pourrait, je ne sais pas, passer à autre chose ?

Mais sa main demeurait fermement attachée à celle de Jim, et son autre main à celle de Spock, comme s'il craignait de les laisser partir.

\- Docteur, si « tout est bien qui finit bien », peut-être pourriez-vous me lâcher à présent, afin que je montre au capitaine ce dont nous parlions avant son arrivée ?

\- Spock, soupira Jim, laissez tomber le « capitaine », d'accord ?

Combien de fois devrait-il le lui rappeler ? Cette loyauté devenait lourde à porter.

Le regard de McCoy croisa celui de Spock, et ce dernier hocha lentement la tête. Bones, comme à regret, laissa les doigts du Vulcain quitter les siens pour qu'il puisse aller récupérer le PADD qu'il avait abandonné sur la table lorsque Val'Mere et Jim étaient arrivés.

\- Justement, à ce propos, s'écria le médecin sur un ton léger, presque espiègle, Spock a quelque chose à vous montrer.

Le jeune homme, suspicieux, suivit le premier officier du regard tandis qu'il allait à la table, faisait courir ses doigts sur l'écran et revenait vers les deux hommes au milieu de la pièce.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Jim en prenant du bout des doigts le PADD que lui tendait son ami.

\- Regarde, intima Bones.

Jim baissa les yeux sur l'écran, et sentit son cœur s'arrêter.

 _Réintégration dans ses fonctions de James Tiberius Kirk, capitaine de l'Enterprise…_

 _Capitaine_. Bon Dieu, capitaine. Il releva la tête si rapidement qu'il sentit claquer les muscles de son cou.

\- Comment avez-vous fait ?

Spock et McCoy, l'air infiniment satisfaits d'eux-mêmes, échangeaient à présent des regards complices.

\- Oh, tu sembles oublier que nous connaissons non pas un, mais _deux_ ambassadeurs occupant un poste très puissant.

Et comme Kirk les regardait tous deux, bouche bée, sans comprendre, le Vulcain ajouta :

\- L'ambassadeur Spock et mon père ont fait valoir devant le haut commandement de Starfleet les services que vous avez rendus à la communauté vulcaine sur Khitomer, ainsi que la façon dont vous avez démantelé la conspiration sur Octantis. Tous les gradés ont reconnu votre attitude exemplaire, quoique téméraire et insubordonnée, dans ce contexte de crise. L'amiral Komack vous a même pardonné le soporifique que vous avez introduit dans son repas, et vous a de lui-même redonné le commandement de l' _Enterprise_.

\- Il faut ajouter que tout l'équipage a signé une pétition, sur l'initiative d'Uhura, pour signifier la démission de tous ses membres s'ils affectaient quelqu'un d'autre que James Tiberius Kirk au poste de capitaine, précisa McCoy avec un sourire.

\- Ils ont _quoi_ ? s'étrangla le jeune homme, qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

\- Ils ont manifesté leur dévouement et leur attachement, _capitaine_.

\- Spock, ne me dites pas que vous avez signé cette pétition, vous aussi ?

\- Le docteur McCoy et moi avons été les premiers signataires, répliqua le Vulcain en se raidissant légèrement. Le lieutenant Uhura nous en a fait la proposition avant de partir pour Khitomer il y a deux jours.

\- Et tu sais ce que c'est, Jim : quand Nyota « propose » quelque chose, il n'y a pas vraiment moyen de refuser. Bien sûr, on aurait été ravis de se débarrasser de toi, mais…

Bones laissa la phrase en suspens avec un sourire moqueur, mais sa main serra un peu plus fort celle de Jim avant de la lâcher avec lenteur.

\- Quant à vous, Spock, je suis surpris de constater que, télépathiquement, vous êtes plutôt sentimental, pour un Vulcain.

Le premier officier se raidit légèrement, mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car Val'Mere prit la parole à son tour :

\- Je suis ravie de voir que vous avez modifié vos boucliers, Spock. Cette nouvelle architecture me semble beaucoup plus harmonieuse.

Kirk et McCoy se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers le Vulcain.

\- Modifié vos boucliers ? s'exclamèrent-ils en cœur.

\- Il m'est en effet apparu que je suivais depuis trop longtemps une voie qui n'était pas la mienne.

Devant cette réflexion sibylline, prononcée avec un calme parfait, Jim leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais encore ?

\- Notre séjour dans le désert m'a fait comprendre que je ne pouvais me contenter de matériaux strictement vulcains pour bâtir mes défenses intérieures.

\- Vous croyez que vous pourriez parler encore moins clairement ? ironisa le médecin.

Le sourcil levé de son interlocuteur semblait signifier qu'évidemment, il était tout à fait capable de fournir des réponses encore plus absconses. Cependant, il ne poursuivit pas dans cette voie.

\- Jusqu'ici, mes boucliers n'étaient que des boucliers, dont l'unique fonction était d'emprisonner mes sentiments et de repousser ceux des autres. Cette technique est peut-être très efficace pour ceux de mon peuple, mais j'ai compris que je devais prendre en considération ma moitié humaine, et utiliser les émotions elles-mêmes, et notamment l'empathie, pour assouplir et cependant renforcer mes défenses mentales.

Kirk sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir et ses yeux s'écarquiller malgré lui. Spock, reconnaître qu'il n'était pas uniquement Vulcain ? Avouer qu'il devait laisser de la place à sa moitié humaine ? Admettre qu'il s'était trompé, qu'il devait utiliser ses sentiments au lieu de les combattre ? Le plus surprenant était peut-être que Bones n'avait absolument pas l'air étonné par la sortie fracassante du Vulcain. Il hochait la tête, pensif, comme si lui aussi avait découvert sur Octantis une nouvelle compréhension de lui-même et des liens qui l'unissaient aux autres en général, et à Spock en particulier. Jim n'insista pas. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi proche de ses deux amis, comme si la connexion télépathique qu'ils venaient de partager avait imprimé sa marque dans son esprit, ou peut-être dans son cœur.

\- Ce qui fait la nuit en nous, murmura Val'Mere, peut laisser en nous les étoiles.

McCoy sourit et se retourna vers la guérisseuse.

\- Je confirme, Val'Mere, dit-il doucement : je suis heureux de vous revoir.

* * *

 *** Komack apparaît / est cité dans "This side of paradise" et "Amok time".**

 **** Mis à part Pantari, ce sont tous des personnages de TOS.**

 ***** Cartwright est un amiral qui apparaît dans les anciens films.**

 ****** Je crois que la référence à "Operation: annihilate!" est évidente... :-D**


End file.
